As expected, the Confession they want is wrong
by ZeroXSEED
Summary: Love is war, in the game of court and romance, there will always be winner and loser. The first to fall in love, the first to confess, the first to lose the game. That isn't always the case when there's more than two sides involved. (Cover by TentacleRat)
1. Chapter 1

It was the year of our Lord and Savior, 2020.

Japan was a nation of tradition. A nation of culture. As a nation that would stubbornly cling to the past, there were some aspects of that nature that still persisted in the age of advanced digital technology.

That being the existence of Garakei.

What were Garakei?

Garakei was an acronym of two words, Galapagos and Keitai (phone). It referred to rare phones and to the fact that this kind of phone only existed in Japan at the time. As the world moved into the Age of Smartphones around 2008-2010 the Japanese still persistently clung to their old models, deceptively powerful flip phones which resembled something straight out of the late nineties. In the early 2010s, a foreigner would have a strange experience looking at scenes where teens lovingly played with their Garakei.

However, things had changed.

As Generation Z* matured, their tastes were entirely different than the Millenials that had preceded them. Starting in 2015, smartphones had become the norm among the youth. As teens began to adopt it, older people would also buy one out of convenience as manufacturers started to phase out garakei from their catalogs.

The year was 2020. Virtually the whole cell phone market had been filled to the brim with various smartphones.

And yet, just like the story of the Galapagos, there were always those rare breeds that simply continued to exist, those that didn't have a cell phone. Period.

Shirogane Miyuki was one of them.

Shirogane Miyuki was from a poor family. So, as a child, he simply could not afford to have luxuries such as having a cellphone. As he grew up without cell phones, he grew accustomed to not having one. And the result, he never thought of actually buying one because other things simply took priority over a personal phone.

"Cheap phone! Cheap SIM card!"

Miyuki's ears perked up as he heard the word cheap.

When you don't have much wealth to spend, the word cheap can be extremely tempting. Indeed, the word cheap is an irresistible bait for those who aren't blessed with a fortune. And sometimes, even those blessed with wealth can be attracted too. Even things that you don't need, you might actually want to buy when you hear the word 'cheap' attached.

That's just basic Economics 101, earn the largest amount of reward for the smallest possible cost.

"Are you for real? Ooh!"

When Miyuki saw a trendy-looking female student with a uniform from the same school as his rush towards the source of the noise he instinctively followed suit. In fact, he saw a middle-aged man in a formal suit asking for the price as well. What an amazing offer indeed, even if it was hardly a small amount of money.

But, Miyuki could at least afford this much. All the money from his intense part-time work could be put to good use. As he reached for his wallet however, someone stopped him, grabbing his wrist.

"Eh?"

Miyuki looked back and saw a familiar, grim-looking face. Though they shared similarly-shaped, frightening eyes, this boy's eyes were much more lifeless and lacked passion; as opposed to the intense gaze that he himself possessed. The young man's bangs were combed to his left side, long enough to cover his eyebrows but not his eyes. He was slouching a little bit, which made him look shorter than he actually was.

He, too, also wore the same uniform as Miyuki. Though, his uniform was unbuttoned.

"Ah, it's just you, Hachiman." Miyuki let out a breath of relief.

"What were you going to do?" Hachiman asked.

"Ah, I was just thinking, maybe I could splurge a bit now that it's a new semester and I have a little bit of money from my summer part-time work." Miyuki told him confidently, "Don't you think it's a good idea?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Hachiman scoffed, his eyes glaring at the salesman. He then dragged Miyuki away. "The price for these models is too cheap. From that alone you can draw some conclusions."

Miyuki's eyes widened in response, "Don't tell me they're-"

"There are a few possibilities." Hachiman muttered, "They're OEM, refurbished, or bootlegs."

"Refurbished? You mean recycled?"

"Correct. Parts from broken phones dismantled and reassembled and then sold for cheap." Hachiman explained, "As for bootlegs, that's rather obvious. But, are you aware of what an OEM is?"

Miyuki gulped, as if he were afraid to ask. "What is an OEM?"

"It stands for Original Equipment Manufacturer. To put it simply, it's the same model as any other phone, but sold for a cheaper price because they're manufactured elsewhere. Generally, for Japanese brands, it would be manufactured in China." Hachiman explained, "In most cases, an OEM product should have the exact same specifications as the original, they just don't last as long. It sometimes depends on the quality control involved. In any case, they're better than bootlegs or refurbished models."

"So let's go back there and ask."

Miyuki wasn't usually the type who jumped to the worst conclusions of people, but if nothing else, he wasn't dumb. He knew that Hachiman could see things that he normally would not be able to see. And so, this time around, he would trust his judgment. It wasn't as if Miyuki lacked critical thinking himself; he was extremely confident when it came to that. But, a second opinion was always needed. No man is perfect, and Miyuki wasn't an exception.

Hachiman approached the salesman and smiled creepily, "Hey uncle, it looks very cheap."

"Yes, it's cheap, please buy one!" The man responded cheerily, without any hint of irony or subtext.

Hachiman quirked his eyebrows, then grabbed one of the boxes. He moved it around in his hands, checking to see it was still sealed. The box appeared to be genuine. "It's original product, huh?"

"Yes, yes, it's original! I can guarantee it's original!" The salesman replied happily.

Miyuki gasped in realization.

"I see." Hachiman scoffed, "Maybe next time then."

Miyuki looked at the phone boxes. Deep down, he knew he might regret this. He could use a cheap phone regardless of its quality simply because he didn't have one to begin with. Even so, it wasn't like he was unaware of the risks from doing that. The salesman didn't appear to be lying. It likely wasn't a bootleg. The packaging mentioned it as an original product rather than OEM. In other words, it might actually be an original product.

However, if it really was an original product, how could they sell it for such an extremely cheap price? No other store sold them for this low a price. It was far too low. And now, Miyuki saw the truth.

The most plausible, logical conclusion: those were refurbished phones. Refurbished phones weren't bootlegs or OEMs. They were simply broken phones that had been reassembled and repaired. The quality wouldn't be as good as new, and the lifespan would be completely unknown.

Unlike automotive parts and engines, built from durable cast iron, aluminum, and steel; smartphones were built from a myriad of sensitive microelectronics prone to accumulated damage just from usage alone. Their lifespan was extremely short in comparison, and in the case of rebuilt phones, massive amounts of caution would have to be heavily exercised.

Miyuki was quite a bit paradoxical, in that, he could be simultaneously careless and paranoid at the same time.

This time was not an exception. He could just imagine what would happen when he showed up at the student council...

"_Oh gawd, my phone is broken._"

"_Is that so? I thought you had just bought that phone recently?_"

He could just imagine her. Her piercing, ruby eyes gazing at him with pity and amusement; a small smile filled with a smug sense of superiority.

He could just imagine it, her low, ridiculing voice as she said:

"_What a pity._"

He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to hear it either.

That ain't happening! And so, Miyuki made a decision.

Miyuki sadly smiled and then left the store, following Hachiman. "I think I'm just going to save a bit more money and buy an OEM brand."

"Brands from other countries are good too, as long as you're selective." Hachiman told him, "Maybe you should try Motorola or Lenovo."

"Looks like the plan failed." The salesman bit his lip, "How could this have happened?"

The middle-aged man in a formal suit shook his head, "I don't know. What should we do, Miss Hayasaka?"

The girl who had come into the store earlier turned her head, her piercing gaze pointed squarely on the backs of Miyuki and Hachiman, who swiftly disappeared into the crowd of the shopping center. She picked up her phone and made a call, "This is Hayasaka. I apologize, but President Shirogane did not get his phone today."

When she heard a high pitched scream of anguish and complaints come from the other end she quickly withdrew the phone away from her ear.

The girl, the middle-aged salaryman, and the salesman had rehearsed a scenario. They would pretend it was a sale and thus Miyuki would be interested and buy a phone. It was just that they hadn't taken into account the sudden appearance of the other student, Hachiman, who Shirogane seemed to be close with.

The girl, named Hayasaka, wondered just who that was? Was he deliberately trying to foil their meticulously laid out and executed plan, or was he simply unintentionally distracting enough that Shirogane backed down...?

"If I may ask, do you know a student named Hachiman?"

Hayasaka showed mild surprise when she heard the answer. "...Eh?"

In the battlefield of geniuses, full of tricks and manipulation, would a twisted sort of common sense prevail?

* * *

**やはり, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている.**

**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka

Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kaguya wants to exchange.**

* * *

_Shuchiin Academy._

_It was a prestigious school with an ancient and honorable origin, founded as a facility to educate upper-crust children._

_The focus on nobility was gone, but many talented students born into wealthy, distinguished families and shouldering the nation's future still attended the school._

_Naturally, ordinary people would not be permitted to lead and bring these people together._

_"Everyone, look!"_

_"It's...the student council!"_

_Such amazement and overwhelming praise tended to be uttered in their presence. The presence of the student council of Shuchiin Academy. As people who were trusted with such prestigious positions, they were indeed elites among the elites._

_The Vice-President, Shinomiya Kaguya._

_Total assets owned: 200 Trillion yen. Her family owned the Shinomiya group, a massive conglomerate company with more than 1000 subsidiaries!_

_Befitting her superior lineage, she was a talented young woman who had attained splendid achievements in various fields such as traditional performing arts, music, and martial arts!_

_Blessed by grace only paralleled by the most charming traditional beauties of Japan, her lustrous silky black hair contrasted her ruby-like eyes. She was like a goddess in the mortal realm!_

_That was the Vice President, Shinomiya Kaguya._

_And the young man Shinomiya supported was..._

_Shirogane Miyuki, the President of the Shuchiin Academy Student Council._

_Wise and intelligent. Strong and silent. He scored first place in the practice exams._

_In contrast to the talented Kaguya, his devotion to studying commanded awe and fear._

_Due to his other exemplary behavior, he was selected to be the student council president. The weight of a solid gold aiguillette on his chest had been passed down from one president to the next for the last 200 years!_

_"They always look perfect together!"_

_"Yes, when they're together they seem to look even more noble and elegant! Kyah!"_

_"I wonder if they're dating?"_

_"No way! But...but they're so perfect for each other!"_

_"I wonder what they talk about in their lonesome..."  
_

In their elegant council room, draped in welcoming red carpet, this story shall unfold.

The sound of tea being poured from a high-quality porcelain pot into matching cups emanated in the otherwise quiet room.

Following that was the gentle, soothing voice of Kaguya as she mumbled, "It seems that there's a rumor going around that we're in a romantic relationship."

Miyuki leaned on the deceptively-modest looking green sofa with a confident smile as he said, "Again? They're just at that age. Pay them no mind."

"But even so, I can't help but pay them a little mind." Kaguya averted her eyes shyly, "I, too, am at that age after all."

Shirogane averted his eyes and then huffed as he thought, "_Me, dealing with such tripe as dating? As if. Though I suppose if Shinomiya asked me out it wouldn't be COMPLETELY out of the question._"

"_Besides, it's kind of inevitable. It's just a matter of time before she develops an interest in me._"

Indeed, Miyuki had read this in a magazine before. Signs of a girl showing attraction to you? She mentions rumors that you're going out. She mentions that she doesn't have a boyfriend. She sits down next to you...

"_Maybe if she let go of that facade of an invulnerable, rich girl that she built around herself and begged for me, I might accept._"

Even as Shirogane Miyuki drowned in his self-centered delusion, Shinomiya Kaguya was having entirely different thoughts.

"_Those shortsighted simpletons. Just who do they think I am? I am Shinomiya Kaguya, the heart and soul of Japan. In what bizarre fantasy would I date a commoner?_"

"_For me, he's nothing more than an ant. Though, I suppose if he begged on his knees there might be a teeny tiny drop of possibility that I might accept!_"

"_After all, there's no man in existence who would not fall for me._" Kaguya decided, "_Its just a matter of time._"

Or maybe not so different.

And so, with those kinds of thoughts, six months passed and nothing happened.

Shallow feelings and thoughts of "_Maybe I will go out with that person?_" had been twisted, squeezed, and altered so much through the passage of time and an inhuman sense of pride, drifted endlessly, and now had become "_I will make that person ask me out!_"

Love is war. There is always the winner and the loser.

In a battle of wits and dominance the one who confesses first loses all rights in deciding the direction of their relationship. They would be nothing but a slave; completely at the mercy of the one being confessed to!

Caught in the crossfire of this conflict were two people.

"Ehhh? President, you have a smartphone now?!"

Fujiwara Chika, the Secretary of the student council, was one of them.

Fujiwara Chika wasn't quite a traditional beauty like Kaguya. However, her appearance could easily be described as pretty, with a voluptuous body that would make many men turn their heads!

Comparing her to Kaguya would be like comparing apples and oranges, each had their own appeal to them.

Friendly and sociable, Fujiwara Chika wasn't just all physically attractive traits either. Despite her appearance and seemingly air-headed personality, Fujiwara Chika had already mastered no less than five languages and was adding even more to her repertoire. And more than that, she was also a talented piano player who had won multiple competitions in the past, including national ones!

Born and raised in a family of politicians, she was blessed with many connections and a knowledge of politics. Indeed, this was how she had been chosen as the Secretary in the first place.

"Can I see it?" She asked cheerfully.

"Of course!" Miyuki cockily showed it off, "I even have my LINE account set up!"

Chika bowed politely, with a welcoming voice she greeted the President. "Welcome to the 21st century!"

"What am I, a Heisei boy?" Miyuki asked in dread, "Though, it's true that until today it was kind of hard to communicate with each other."

In this digital age, smartphones and social platforms are essential to high school daily life.

They could be used to make schedules, arrange meetings, or simply for idle talk. Worrying about the tone of voice and written messages as you communicated with each other, indeed, myriads of information and emotion could be crammed into such simple messages.

Indeed, the reason for the uneventful six months that had passed, the main reason for that was because Shirogane Miyuki didn't have LINE!

And now he had it. It was time to move to a new step in his plan to make Kaguya ask him out!

"Funny, yesterday President almost got himself swindled."

"Swindled?" Chika blinked, "What do you mean by that, Hikki-san?"

Sitting on the corner of the President's table was the General Affairs Manager, Hikigaya Hachiman. Just like Miyuki, he was a common-born, normal high school boy who had made his way to Shuchiin Academy through a hard-earned scholarship.

As the General Affairs Manager, Hachiman dealt with day-to-day trivialities such as acting as a the face of the student council in delegating to the clubs, serving as a messenger and liaison to and from the teachers and students, as well as managing the non-financial assets of the Student Council.

"It's a long story, but thanks to Hachiman, my eyes are wide open now." Miyuki boasted, "It's very convenient to have a phone that can double as a mini-computer without worrying about its quality."

Kaguya sharpened her eyes, angrily glaring at the General Affairs Manager.

Many people, including Kaguya, had drawn a lot of similarity between Hachiman and the President. Even their eyes were similar. The two were good friends who shared the same social background. And, they looked so good together-

No, it wasn't like Kaguya was drawn to their eyes or anything!

"Oh, could you tell me what happened, Manager Hikigaya?" Kaguya asked with an extremely cold tone.

"A bunch of very suspicious people suddenly appeared in the shopping district that we usually pass through." Hachiman commented, "Selling phones for a suspiciously low cost. So, I told President about the risk of buying such a suspicious deal. He felt a little bit leery himself, so instead we decided to find actual good, cheap phones to buy."

Hachiman raised his own phone, a replacement for his old one.

"You used to use an old type of iPhone, right? I'm surprised you changed the brand this time." Chika pointed out.

It could be said that Hachiman was one of the first adopters of a smartphone in Japan! He had owned an iPhone Series 1 that his father had given him as a birthday present. It had recently broken down beyond repair.

Hachiman didn't have any special attachment to it, but he simply hadn't felt the need to replace it before.

"Newer iPhones are flat out shit. They don't even come with a 3.5mm jack anymore. Not to mention their needing of proprietary chargers and cables," Hachiman replied, "I swear, Apple fans are just masochistic sometimes."

"...You know you're talking to an Apple user, right?" Chika asked with a low voice of repressed anger.

"I stand by my point." Hachiman shrugged.

Kaguya rolled her eyes aside and gave out a small "Tsk!" It looked like Hachiman really was the culprit.

Indeed, those suspicious people that happened to be promoting the phones for cheap? They were people sent by Kaguya solely to entice President Shirogane Miyuki into buying a phone. However, she had miscalculated, missing the possibility of Hachiman tagging along. Had it not been for him, Kaguya's efforts wouldn't have been wasted and her plans wouldn't be left in disarray.

Kaguya wondered if Hachiman was aware of her intentions. Probably not.

Thankfully, the outcome was still the same, and the President now had a smartphone of his own. Deep down though, Kaguya still resented Hachiman for taking the credit.

Still, there was no need to cry over spilled milk; might as well step into part two of her plan.

Indeed, she didn't just have a plan. She had plans. Forty volumes worth of plans she had prepared to make sure Miyuki would ask her out as soon as possible!

And her next step would be to make sure the President asked her for her contact info!

Indeed, both Kaguya and Miyuki shared the exact same intent.

Asking a member of the opposite sex for their contact information. When the possible desperation and ulterior motives in such an action are considered, special meaning is given form.

That is, an admission of love!

And in matters of love, the one who admits their love first loses. The first person to ask the other for their contact information will be the loser. And neither Miyuki nor Kaguya was willing to be the loser.

_"Go on, and ask my contact info!"_

Their synchronous thoughts never reached each other. The only thing that got between them and their resolutions was nothing but their own personal pride.

"Speaking of LINE ID...lets exchange one!" Chika quickly asked.

Indeed, Fujiwara Chika was a very social person. As such, for her, exchanging contact information with people around her was no more special than eating or sleeping.

Her sensibilities were different from Kaguya or Miyuki. Her line of thought was far more common with that of an average girl.

"And now we've done it!" She said happily without any hint of an underlying message.

Chika looked at Hachiman, expecting him to follow suit. But, instead, he averted his eyes. "I have your e-mail, so it's more than enough, Fujiwara."

Indeed, even discounting LINE, Chika and Hachiman did have that sort of contact with each other, and for quite a while as well. Hachiman and Chika would rather use e-mail service than LINE message.

It wasn't like they were especially close however. It was mostly because of Hachiman's knowledge of geek culture allowing him to lend assistance to the Tabletop Gaming club that Chika was a part of.

But, the hesitation in Hachiman's voice was odd. And from there, Chika felt a sudden rush of realization.

Almost everyone that Chika knew personally had LINE contact with her. However, Hachiman was the only person that Chika exchanged email with on a regular basis.

If one considers the rarity and privacy of communication, an e-mail would seem much more frugal and intimate than LINE.

"_I have your e-mail, so it's more than enough._" His voice resounded in Chika's mind.

Maybe Hachiman wanted to keep it special between them.

Fujiwara Chika had just realized that maybe, maybe the quiet and somewhat distant General Affairs Manager harbored some feelings towards her?

It wasn't as if Fujiwara Chika had no interest in romance. On the contrary, she was very much interested in it. Only, her father had banned her from having a boyfriend.

Someone like Hachiman, who was a scholarship student from a normal family, trying to pursue her romantically? It would be like a story of reverse-Cinderella!

Though his face could be described as fairly handsome, his eyes were always lifeless and lacked passion. It was an incredible contrast and made him unappealing. Sometimes, they looked like the eyes of an experienced predator or a serial killer, who would relentlessly hunt their prey.

Just the image of Hachiman pursuing her with those eyes...It gave Chika sheer amounts of terror and disgust... and excitement.

"Oh, I see..." Chika blushed hard and looked down, twiddling her feet as she did. "Just email is enough, huh?"

Kaguya watched intently as Chika quickly switched back to talking with President about LINE. It seems that he too was fully intent on withholding his contact info from her.

She looked at Hachiman, who looked intently back at her. She flinched a bit, wondering what was going on in Hachiman's mind at that moment.

Come to think of it, they hadn't really had an exchange of contact information either. Maybe if he begged just a bit. Maybe Kaguya would give it to him.

_As if!_

If Shirogane Miyuki was to be considered the King of Ants, then Hikigaya Hachiman would be his drone worker. Even today, Kaguya still wondered why he had bothered enough to join the council at all.

Perhaps, because of his special friendship with President Miyuki. No, it was definitely that.

_That's right._

Kaguya had a very skewed judgment of people. For her, third place and beyond were losers. Only the first and second place mattered because the second place had the potential to climb up higher. But, third place was hopeless.

Hikigaya had no special talents residing within him like Kaguya or Fujiwara had. He didn't have the perfectionist streak or drive to improve himself either, which was what made President Shirogane so famous.

He was great at sports, but was not a part of any of the clubs. In terms of overall school ranking, Hachiman would have to be around 8th. And he had a very little amount of contact with anyone outside of the Student Council.

He was a loser through and through in Kaguya's eyes. Though, sometimes he was quite perceptive. Indeed, just like Shirogane Miyuki, Hikigaya Hachiman was hardly a clueless person.

And sometimes his actions could be surprising. Kaguya at least gave him props for that.

_Maybe if he begged on his knees like the worthless slave he is..._

Kaguya actually laughed a bit at the extremely fitting imagery in her mind's eye. Still, at the moment, her focus should be on Miyuki and how he would react to her indifference.

Indeed, Shirogane Miyuki had a contingency plan.

In contrast to Kaguya, who would meticulously prepare her plans in advance, Shirogane Miyuki was adept at improvising to benefit from changes to almost any situation.

"Ah, your profile pic!" Chika gasped, "Is this a photo of you as a child? So cute!"

_**!**_

"That's right." Miyuki confidently winked, "Though I'm a bit embarrassed about it, perhaps I should change it soon. Like, in three minutes?"

This was Miyuki's game of speed chess. By throwing out a high-risk, valuable target he would be able to pull Kaguya's attention and catch her defenseless.

Kaguya began to break into a sweat. So this is how Miyuki was going to handle it? On the other hand, if she did not act quickly, she would miss the opportunity to see the photo. On the other other hand, if she did ask for his contact info that would mean it was her loss!

This conundrum, how could Kaguya solve it?

Maybe she would have to do THAT.

As she pulled a bottle of eyedrops out from a pocket, she began to formulate her last ditch approach.

With 'teary' eyes, Kaguya began to sob and rub her face, full of sadness. "President, you're cruel! How could you do that?!"

_You're cruel._ There was no special meaning behind it, however, put enough emotion in it, and people could be influenced regardless. And Miyuki was no exception.

Vague statements and emotional outbursts could be accepted as fact. Such psychological phenomenon was known as the Barnum effect.

And as a member of the Shinomiya family, Kaguya had mastered such techniques as a requirement.

Because Kaguya's sudden, well done act, Miyuki would have thought he had done something. And his instinct told him that leaving Kaguya behind and not showing her the picture was a horrible thing to do.

"Wait! Wait! Here, you can see it too!"

Shirogane Miyuki's defeat was almost ensured.

In a fraction of a second Kaguya's brain began to work to it's fullest, recording every pixel of information that her eyes captured. Even just a moment would be enough.

Perfect memory! It would let her burn and etch the image of the little Miyuki into the depths of her mind!

However, once again, her plan of deception was foiled by none other than Hikigaya Hachiman, who stood before her with a QR code on the screen of his phone.

Because of this sudden action, she was unable to see Miyuki's profile picture!

The QR code undoubtedly contained Hachiman's own contact info. "Vice-President, let's exchange LINE ID." He said, almost nonchalantly too.

Indeed, Hachiman had enough of this nonsense and decided to intervene. If Kaguya and Miyuki didn't exchange contact information, he felt something catastrophic would occur.

Unlike Chika, he wasn't blind to the situation. He knew very well the old song and dance that Kaguya and Miyuki had every second of every day they spent together.

Hachiman had to endure this stupid war for an entire semester. This needed to stop.

And, Hachiman had decided to put his embarrassment aside and take a hit in their place. He decided to ask Kaguya for her LINE ID, even though he had never asked for a girl's LINE this entire school year...well ever. As for Chika, email would have still be enough.

Once Kaguya gave him her contacts, Hachiman would send it to Miyuki. That way this stupid love confrontation could be avoided and both of them could get what they wanted. And it was only at the small, small cost of Hachiman's dignity.

For Hachiman, an email carried a far more formal and impersonal tone than LINE did. After all, professionals and office workers also used email to communicate, as LINE was considered far too casual for such usage.

And as usual, Fujiwara Chika was even more out of the loop!

Hachiman had never been especially friendly with Vice-President Kaguya before. And again, from Chika's perspective, asking for a LINE ID would have been the more casual approach, which is what Hachiman had done just now.

Watching Hachiman nonchalantly ask Kaguya for her ID only cemented Chika's belief that Hachiman saw her in a different light.

"_Oh my god! He really likes me!_" Was practically what Chika was screaming inwardly.

Evidently, his mindset was the entire opposite of Chika's, and more in line with Kaguya and Miyuki.

However, Kaguya, was already distraught. To her Hachiman's actions were like being hit by a brick to the face. It was so sudden that she didn't know how to react, or think for that matter.

"_Wait. Wait. Wait. Why did Hikigaya-san suddenly ask for my ID? Didn't he just reject Fujiwara-san's explicit request to exchange IDs? This doesn't make sense! Unless-_"

Kaguya's train of thought was completely inline with Miyuki's.

Miyuki's eyes widened in shock when Hachiman suddenly asked for Kaguya's ID, especially considering he actually refused Chika's request before.

Miyuki and Kaguya both came to the exact same conclusion: Hachiman was romantically interested in Kaguya!

Slowly, a fire of embarrassment began to spread from Kaguya's heart, corrupting what little common sense was left in her mind. Indeed, Hachiman had always been been prone to doing unexpected and drastic things like this.

Just like the first time they had met, a year ago.

As for Miyuki, a different fire began to burst out from his heart.

Flames of burning jealousy!

For good or for ill, Shirogane Miyuki had always seen Hachiman as an equal. Or, at least as close to an equal as you could get. Just like he strove to reach the highest place where Kaguya belonged, he always thought Hachiman would be there by his side. Forever.

But he could never have imagined that Hachiman would be interested in Kaguya. Not that Miyuki was interested in Kaguya or anything. But still...

Even discounting feelings aside, Hachiman still practically stole Miyuki's target. That's something even the best kind of friends cannot forgive!

Consumed by pure emotion, Miyuki stood up and grabbed Hachiman's shoulder, glaring at him. "Wait a minute Hachiman, what are you doing?"

Hachiman glared back at Miyuki, but he couldn't really say anything. What Hachiman wanted to say was, "_Fuck off with your stupid jealousy. I'm doing this for who again?_"

But no words came out. If a man could die from embarrassment, Hachiman probably would have died right then and there.

Still, Kaguya was freaking out even more as she noticed how furious and jealous Miyuki was becoming. These two young, incredibly fit, and somewhat handsome men with disgustingly grim, scary eyes were fighting over Kaguya's contact information.

She couldn't be more ecstatic!

"Wa-Wa-Wait a minute! Please don't fight for my sake!" Kaguya meekly, and halfheartedly, begged. This was getting out of hand!

She quickly pulled out her phone to share her contact info. As much as Kaguya loved being an object of attention, it would be heartbreaking to see two best friends clashing over her.

Chika blinked and pulled back from her delusion when she heard that, and then she remembered something. "Ah, I just remembered something! Kaguya-san's phone can't use LINE!"

Kaguya, Hachiman, and Miyuki all froze when they heard Chika's statement.

Slowly, their necks creaked as they looked down at the phone in question. In Kaguya's shaking grip was a flip phone beeping and turning on. A flip phone so old it didn't even have an adjustable Operating System let alone any ability to access a social media platform.

Like say, LINE.

"W-w-what?" Miyuki's jaw dropped, "How can...a rich girl doesn't even have a smartphone?!"

"I can't believe it. It's a fucking garakei." Hachiman said in complete and utter disbelief and disgust, "You are, quite literally, an endangered species out of the Galapagos, Shinomiya."

"I've had this phone since Kindergarten!" Kaguya screamed in pure shame, "There's no way I could replace it so easily!"

* * *

**Result of today's battle: No Survivor**

* * *

* Usually described as people who were born after the year 1998 or 2000  
** Usually described as people who were born between 1985 to 1990s


	2. Chapter 2

Bento!

A staple for people who were away from home during lunchtime, it was a simple, yet pivotal item needed to drive the highly developed economy of Japan!

Students and workers alike would have a bento for lunch. Some brought them from home. Some bought them at the store. Those who did not could simply go to a family restaurant to have their meal.

It could be said that a bento reflected the personality of the maker; and its taste was influenced by their feelings as well.

Even so, most people's homemade bento were not that special. Generally speaking, they would usually consist of leftovers from breakfast, or even yesterday's dinner, packed in the box.

Those that had the privilege of having specially made bento, those were not ordinary people at all!

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kaguya wants to eat...**

* * *

"Aww come on, just one bite!"

"Alright, fine. Say aaah~"

Such scenes, while uncommon, were hardly something that didn't happen in the elite Shuchiin academy, the place where the finest and richest breed of children studied.

A girl and a boy, sharing a lunchtime together, and one of them asking to taste the other's lunch. Such an intimate gesture could only be done by three groups: families, close friends...and lovers!

Indeed, the act of tasting lunch between two unrelated people was very much something that was, in Kaguya's opinion, something that should not be done in public!

"IMPROPER!"

Hachiman's almost jumped out of the sofa when Kaguya suddenly shouted.

"They don't have enough awareness!" Kaguya grit her teeth angrily.

"You're still mad?" Miyuki asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"The students of Shuchiin Academy should hold themselves to a higher standard!" Kaguya argued vehemently, "Coaxing each other in front of other people for food. How vulgar!"

"Aren't you being a bit too harsh?" Miyuki mumbled. There was nothing illegal and improper about lunch sharing, was there? Like, Miyuki wasn't really well versed in the culture of the rich and the nobility.

The couple they had seen on the bench were a bit too intimate perhaps, but still, he thought Kaguya was overreacting.

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Hachiman rolled his eyes, his words practically harpooning themselves through Kaguya's conscience, making her flinch.

Kaguya turned back and send a murderous, dark glare at Hachiman, who shivered in response but did not back away, glaring back at her. It wasn't as if what he said was wrong. Well, he isn't! It's not as if Kaguya NEVER dreamed of sharing a lunch with the person she liked. But even so, doing so in front of public is not acceptable!

"Talking about food made me hungry, so I'll just eat my lunch here," Miyuki said as he pulled a bento box out of a wrap.

"Oh, you brought your own lunch today?" Kaguya's expression turned into curiosity as she walked closer.

"Yeah, Gramps sent me a lot of vegetables from the countryside so I'll be bringing myself lunch for quite a while." Miyuki said, "It may not look great, but I'm confident in the taste."

A revelation hit Kaguya when the seemingly ordinary-looking lunchbox was opened. It was the first time Kaguya had seen such a lunch.

Kaguya's own lunches had always been prepared by a team of world-class chefs and delivered to her during the lunch hour.

Her lunches were always of the utmost nutritional value, of course, with a harmony of perfect balance combining that nutrition with the fresh taste of newly cooked high-quality ingredients as a foundation.

That was the only kind of lunch that Kaguya had ever known!

But this? Boiled vegetables. Pickled plums. Hamburger. A rolled omelet.

OCTOPUS WIENERS!

Time slowed down as Miyuki pulled out a packet of furikake* and ripped it open, pouring dried flakes made of egg and seaweed down onto the pure white sticky rice below.

For Kaguya, it was like seeing snowfall for the first time. It was beautiful sight to behold.

All the food one could want crammed into such a small box, and thinking only about the taste rather than rules of cuisine or health value as well. A symbol of the freedoms of lower class society, not unlike a child's treasure box. That was how Kaguya saw it.

"_Wieners sliced to look like octopi._" Kaguya thought, "_They really exist?! I want to try one but-_"

Kaguya was reminded of her own words from mere minutes earlier. Asking to taste another person's lunch in public would be the equivalent of begging!

Kaguya's pride would never allow it!

"You brought your own lunch today? It looks delicious!"

Fujiwara Chika, who had just appeared, peered over and glanced upon the lunch box, avid interest in her eyes.

"It certainly is, I made it myself," Miyuki told her proudly.

"How lucky. Can I have a bite?" Chika asked without a single pause or doubt. Hachiman rolled his eyes aside in response. He just knew this whole situation was going to suck.

"Sure, I don't mind," Miyuki told her.

And, lo and behold, he was right!

Kaguya immediately turned back to stare at Chika with an extremely shocked look on her face. Kaguya knew Chika could be a little shameless, but not THIS shameless! This was completely unacceptable behavior!

Hachiman squeezed his eyes half shut, his brain moving so fast it was almost like time had gone into a standstill. First of all was Miyuki. Miyuki probably didn't see anything wrong with his actions. After all, he considered Chika a friend. Friends sharing their lunch was usual business, there was nothing wrong with that. Even across the gender divide. Well, if there was something Miyuki had that Hachiman lacked, it would be his peerless confidence!

But would Kaguya share the same sentiment?

_NO!_

What Kaguya saw, right at this moment, was that the boy she was interested in was going to feed the girl whom she counted as a close friend. No matter how tolerant Kaguya was, that was just not acceptable.

Miyuki was about to commit a grave mistake, and it was up to Hachiman to stop it.

"Fujiwara-"

Too late!

By the time Hachiman tried to interrupt Chika had already bit into the hamburger between Miyuki's chopsticks. As the fatty juices from within the hamburger melted out from the heat in Chika's mouth, she finally found herself tasting true heaven.

Her absolutely delighted expression contrasted with Kaguya's grim expression. If looks could kill, then Fujiwara Chika would have died nine times over!

"_Fujiwara-san, I consider you a friend, but...if your life were in danger tomorrow I would not lift a finger to help._" Kaguya decided.

But, even Miyuki had noticed the scornful look from Kaguya. That glare was too much to ignore, and Miyuki felt a little unsettled by it. Even now, almost a year since they meet and six months since they started to know each other better, the mystery of Kaguya's glare remains unsolved.

He looked at his bento box and had a realization!

"_Do you think my lunch is that miserable?!_"

And came to an entirely wrong conclusion!

When it came to social class differences, understanding what was acceptable and what wasn't was rather difficult. From the most important aspects of decorum to the more inane details, the culture clash was real!

Right now, Miyuki simply didn't understand that the problem is not what his lunch, but who was eating it. He thought Kaguya didn't want his lunch, because how could the daughter of a rich family like this kind of lunch?

Miyuki considered Chika an exception to that rule, because of how carefree she had always been. So, when she asked him for his lunch, he easily gave it to her in a heartbeat; there had been no underlying motive in his actions.

It was an act of charity, purely from the kindness of his heart.

"Shinomiya probably wants it too." Hachiman leaned in and quietly whispered.

Miyuki blinked, then looked at Hachiman questioningly. Hachiman nudged his head towards the oblivious Chika and then back at the scornful Kaguya.

_Ah._

_Crap._

Shirogane immediately realized his mistake. Indeed, the way Kaguya was looking at him, she had the look on her face like that of a woman who just learned she had been cheated on.

Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman, indeed.

He had never entertained the thought that, hypothetically, if Kaguya did like him, she would like to share a lunch with him too. Which meant that he had just squandered a chance to make her confess!

The question was, how could one salvage this situation? Miyuki eyed Hachiman begging for his help.

Like, if it was minor jealousy, then it would be to the advantages of Miyuki in this war. But, Kaguya's expression was simply flat out murderous.

Forget about wasting a confession opportunity, Miyuki might have put Chika's livelihood at stake!

But!

Maybe it was possible to salvage this situation. So, Miyuki picked up a toothpick and then stabbed an octopus wiener with it.

"Shinomiya, do you want to have a taste as well?"

He did it!

In any other situation, him offering Kaguya part of his lunch would be mistaken as an act of flirting. At least Kaguya would see it as such. But here, with Chika being her shameless self and asking to taste it first, there was one excuse left!

Miyuki offering Kaguya a taste would be nothing short of courteous; it was just an example of human decency!

Of course, it wasn't as if Miyuki didn't have an underlying motive. But, even if he didn't, the outcome would be identical. Miyuki was simply sharing his lunch with fellow members of the student council.

Now, how would Kaguya respond?

WIENER!

The word blared through every inch of her nerves like an emergency response alarm in a military complex. Indeed, it was the extreme rarity of octopus-cut fried wieners, something that Kaguya might never have encounter in her entire life.

Furthermore, it was cooked by the President himself!

This position could not be more advantageous. Because, President himself offered it to her, it would be rude for her to reject. That was what it meant to uphold social decorum!

"If the President insists, I will accept it," Kaguya said as she reached for the toothpick.

As her teeth nibbled at it, the chewy feel of the sausage held her away from fully savoring it. But, as she put forward a little more force, her teeth sunk in.

It tastes...MEDIOCRE!

It wasn't as if Kaguya was expecting high-class sausage or anything. But even so, this wiener's taste was a little strong while retaining no delicious aroma of actual meat.

In fact, Kaguya would like to question how much actual meat was in the wiener as opposed to cheap bulk additives like flour or starches?

Still, she fully enjoyed the authentic experience of a peasant lunch. After all, food didn't always need to be incredibly delicious to be enjoyed.

"So, how was it?"

"It was..." Kaguya was about to insult it, but she could not bear to. Her heart and mind were filled by the taste of President's wiener!

But, if she were to praise his cooking, then it would surely disrespect all the loyal staff and chefs that cooked high-level dishes for her every day.

Her pride and standards for cuisine were thoroughly warped to the core. So, Kaguya decided to compromise on the answer, "It was acceptable."

Wrong answer!

The sheer depths of Shirogane Miyuki's pride as a cook were being underestimated, and that was unacceptable. Forget placating Kaguya's selfishness, Miyuki would have none of that. If Kaguya was dissatisfied, then it was on her.

"Is that so? I guess Shinomiya is more accustomed to more delicious bento. My homemade food simply doesn't compare." Miyuki grinned wickedly, then picked up another wiener. "Fujiwara, you want it too?"

"YES!"

Using the fact that Kaguya was dismissive of his hard-earned, self-made food, Miyuki pretty much dispensed with the effort of trying to please her anymore.

Instead, the love battle resumed, right on schedule, and Miyuki was simply trying to make Kaguya jealous.

Delicious!

Unlike Kaguya, Fujiwara Chika had a lot more experience with non-luxurious cuisine; some of which had been unique, others simply horrible. Her standards for food acceptability were broader. And for her, Miyuki's peasant lunch was precious enough that it would be foolish to reject.

Well, Hachiman couldn't really blame Miyuki. After all, his hard work had gone unappreciated this time. If Kaguya felt jealous now, it was her own fault.

And boy, did she feel jealous!

Kaguya looked like she was about to stab Chika in the back as she loomed over her. Chika, unsuspecting of the whole ordeal, simply chewed it happily and quickly gulped it down. Miyuki treading a dangerous line, or so Hachiman decided.

"I don't even want to get involved." He muttered as he opened his own lunch box...or boxes to be exact.

"Hiki-san also brought a lunch too?" Chika approached him, "Did you make it? Can I have a bite?"

_This gluttonous cow sure has no sense of shame._ Hachiman remarked mentally.

"Yeah, I made it myself...what about YOUR lunch, Secretary Fujiwara?" Hachiman asked a pointed question in return.

The way Chika whistled in fake innocence, whatever had happened to her lunch, it probably wasn't good. So Hachiman just ignored her.

"That's right, Fujiwara-san." Kaguya said in utter contempt, "You shouldn't bother them."

The sounds of a propeller spinning at high speed caught everyone's attention. Kaguya opened the windows and was greeted by the sight of a delivery drone carrying an extravagant lunch box.

"Delivery drone," Miyuki remarked in pure disbelief.

"It could be worse, she could have had one of her servants deliver it to her just to prove how rich and old fashioned she is." Hachiman snorted.

Meanwhile, right under the drone, Hayasaka stood with a drone beacon turned up to signal where the drone should stay afloat so Kaguya could fetch the cargo.

She sneezed.

It must be the pollen in the air, she decided.

"But really, even the boys made their own lunches, huh. My father wouldn't even let me learn to cook without supervision because I could hurt my fingers."

Hachiman could hardly imagine having such a suffocatingly, attentive father. He might have legit run away. Like, it was true that his own father could be neglectful, but the opposite extreme was just as bad.

"Well, it's not as if I cook because I want to," Hachiman said.

"Someone saying that while enjoying meat jelly, I am kind of angry now." Chika popped veins angrily in response.

Miyuki and Kaguya both looked inside Hachiman's box to find brownish jelly in it. Inside the jelly minced meat strands could be seen.

"Meat jelly?" Miyuki and Kaguya questioned.

"Meat jelly exists in many cultures, but they're mostly associated with Europe." Chika said, "You make it by boiling the feet or wings of animals to make a gelatinous broth that will solidify into savory jelly. This process can take anywhere from five to eight hours!"

As expected of the multilingual Secretary, even her knowledge of foreign cuisine was impeccable.

How could someone who didn't enjoy cooking spend that much time cooking just so they could eat niche foreign cuisine?!

"Pfft, as if I have that much time and money to waste." Hachiman snorted.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Chika asked.

"The hours of boiling is needed to extract gelatine from the animal parts." Hachiman described, "You can use minced lean meat of your choice, boil that for an hour and twenty minutes with herbs and spices, and then add gelatine powder until you get the broth thick enough. Then you can cool the whole thing in a fridge until it solidifies."

That was right. For Hikigaya Hachiman, every minute spent cooking was a minute he spent on things he didn't have fun with. The faster he could make a dish without harming the taste the better!

"Such ingenuity is admirable indeed," Kaguya remarked.

Though it had not been her intention, Kaguya realized that her praise for Hachiman had made Miyuki jealous. _Well, serves him right!_

"Coming from an ordinary family, we either have to conserve money or conserve time. I'm sure even President has his own secret methods."

Miyuki blinked in realization. Hachiman was giving him a chance to shine again!

"Indeed, that's right." Miyuki's faced form a grin, brimming with confidence, "Would you like to try, Shinomiya?"

"Oh." Kaguya haughtily responded as she slammed her lunch box on the table and opened it, revealing an exquisitely prepared set of seafood made of the most expensive ingredients purchased that morning from a Tokyo Bay fishery. "I'd like to try if you insist. Perhaps it'll be worthy to even trade our lunches if that's the case."

Challenge accepted!

Technically speaking, this situation should have been a win-win situation, if they were just willing to trade without any fuss. However, their personal pride simply would not allow that.

Even in a lunchtime filled with love, the cold hard logic of the battlefield should prevail! One of them must submit!

"So, what kind of surprise have you prepared for me, President?" Kaguya seductively walked closer and then sat beside Miyuki, who was completely unfazed by her slow approach.

He pulled out a thermos and the poured the contents into the cap, which could also be used as a glass. It was seemingly ordinary miso soup, though not entirely plain looking either.

Filled with cubes of tofu and shredded herbs, its golden color looked fairly beautiful for a poor man's lunch companion.

"Miso?"

Shirogane presented his lunch box and then offered her the chopsticks, "Feel free to try the rice."

Kaguya took a small portion of the rice with the chopsticks, though somewhat awkwardly because she knew it had already been used by the President before.

That meant an indirect kiss!

However, Kaguya was simply unable to back down, since she had already gone this far.

As she put the rice in her mouth, she felt it's cold, sticky texture. Flakes of the furikake felt rather harsh in her delicate mouth, and the concentrated taste of salt and glutamate stung her tongue.

Hardly delicious, Kaguya felt rather uncomfortable.

Then, Miyuki offered the miso.

As she took a sip, she could feel it.

An explosion!

The flakes of the furikake softened and melted with the miso soup, enriching its taste by magnitudes. Like a volcano, the clumped rice in her mouth shattered apart, delivering delicious sensations to every corner of her mouth and throat. The sudden spike of savory taste stimulated Kaguya so much that she began to drool as soon as she gulped it down.

Kaguya lost her mind!

"How does it taste?"

"...More." Kaguya begged, her eyes teary. "You can have my lunch."

Miyuki was itching to pump his fist up, however, he decided it would be more frugal to hide his excitement. "How about we trade some of our lunches instead."

"Yes." Her eyes were blurry and her cheeks were flushed red. "The white stuff, it's melting inside of me. I want more!"

"...What is this, I don't even." Hachiman shruddered in terror and decided to ignore the disturbing scene that was unfolding right beside him.

He moved to the other sofa and sat beside a drooling Chika, who had been continually eyeing the two lunchboxes in front of him all this time. One was filled with meat jelly, and the other one was filled with boiled potatoes and sauerkraut.**

You couldn't get more stereotypically Eastern European than that. Well, not unless you added booze to the equation.

"...Alright, I'll share some of my lunch. However, tell me how you lost your lunch today?"

Chika pouted and quietly answered, "I was attacked by a flock of pigeons this morning."

Hachiman legit wanted to kill himself at that moment for agreeing.

That day, Shirogane Miyuki managed to enjoy the taste of rare oyster. And Kaguya's mind did not return until it was the time for dinner at home.

**The result of Today's battle: Hachiman's Loss (of peaceful lunch)**

* * *

* Furikake is a dried seasoning made of various ingredient and have different taste, used to enhance the taste of plain rice.  
** Sauerkraut is sour pickle made of cabbage


	3. Chapter 3

Shuchiin Academy.

It was a prestigious school with an ancient and honorable origin, founded as a facility to educate upper-crust children.

The focus on nobility was gone, but many talented students born into wealthy, distinguished families and shouldering the nation's future still attended the school.

Naturally, ordinary people would not be permitted to lead and bring these people together.

"Hey, isn't that?"

"It's...the student council!"

Such amazement and overwhelming praise tended to be uttered in their presence. The presence of the student council of Shuchiin Academy. As people who were trusted with such prestigious positions, they were indeed elites among the elites.

The Secretary, Fujiwara Chika!

Born and raised in a long line from a politician family, her grandfather had been a Prime Minister and her father was the current Minister of the Left. Her mother was a diplomat, which gave Chika the much needed and broadened horizons she needed!

Mastered no less than five languages, her communication ability is matched by her sheer physical beauty and easily approachable nature that makes her the most sociable member of the student council!

The General Affairs Manager, Hikigaya Hachiman!

Said to be the closest person to the President of the Student Council, not many people knew who he was or what his origins were. Hikigaya Hachiman had entered Shuchiin through a scholarship, just like the President, and he even scored in the top 8 in the periodic exams. Though not a part of any club, his athletic abilities were well known!

As head of General Affairs, Hachiman had ties with Shuchiin's top VIPs, acting as a liaison between the Student Council and the Clubs. Combined with his aloof and reclusive nature, Hikigaya Hachiman was surrounded by rumor and myth, to the point that no one knew what about him was true and what was false.

"Fujiwara-sama is beautiful and kindhearted as always."

"Hikigaya-senpai is cool. Well, not as cool as President, but he gives off this mysterious aura!"

"Unlike the President and Vice-President, they couldn't look more opposite, huh..."

"Ah, but what do they say, opposite attracts? Kyah!"

"True, true, they look so good together as well!"

And so, just like the President and Vice President, there were rumors about romantic affairs between the Council's Secretary, Chika, and General Affairs Manager, Hachiman.

As for their opinion...

"...Man those guys are retarded." Hachiman remarked after he had heard it all again.

"I know right. There's no way we would date." Chika winked mischievously, "I'm not into ugly loners anyway."

"Indeed. Just like I'm not into bestiality." Hachiman snarked.

"Wha, what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Chika punched Hachiman, to no effect.

The nonexistence of romantic tension between the two was mostly well known to people who were close to them. Indeed, if one simply gauged relationships based on intimacy, they barely qualified as friends!

The fact that they were often seen hanging out together was mostly due to Student Council work. And really, aside from President, Hachiman didn't really have friends to begin with!

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Miyuki wants to support...**

* * *

"Love advice?" Miyuki quirked his eyebrows.

In front of him was a student named Tsubasa. His doe eyed expression was directed expectantly at Miyuki as he begged for help, "Yes, I don't know what to do. But, I heard you've been in over a hundred love battles! So I'm sure you can help."

The desperation in his voice was clear. Indeed, gathering enough courage to ask such pertinent questions to the President of Shuchiin Academy's student council was no small feat.

Maybe he had potential.

Miyuki looked down for only a moment before he looked back up, facing him again, "Alright then, it's my duty as the Council President to resolve any problems students have."

And with that, Miyuki opened the door to the council room.

_...But that wasn't the main problem!_

_"Well, I'm fine giving advice, but where did all that 'hundred battles' nonsense come from?"_ He thought in panic.

That's correct. Shirogane Miyuki, 16 years old, the #1 man in the entire academy, blessed in overflowing intelligence and cool, masculine charm.

Love experience...ZERO.

_"Then how could the advice I give him possibly be any good?"_

However, Miyuki thought about the consequences of being honest. Indeed, imagine if he told Tsubasa he had no experience.  
_  
"He's a virgin."_

_"No way he's a virgin?"_

_"What a letdown!"_

Miyuki could just imagine Kaguya, looking at him with unbearable smugness and pity in her expression as she said; _"How cute."_

NO!

_"I must absolutely weather this!"_ Miyuki thought as he sat on the opposite side of him and loudly declared. "Leave this to me."

Just in time for Hachiman to enter the council room with a box of equipment.

Tsubasa looked like he was about to faint when his eyes met Hachiman.

"Don't mind me, I'll just play a game over there." Hachiman sat on the edge of the President's table.

"Sitting over there...you want Shinomiya to scold you again?" Miyuki sighed, "Nevermind, what do you need?"

"You see." Tsubasa awkwardly explained, "There's this girl in my class, Kashiwagi. I want to ask her out!"

_Why does that name sound so familiar?_ Miyuki wondered.

"But I think she'll turn me down." Tsubasa's morale seemingly descended lower and lower as he looked away in embarrassment, "So I want to try and build up our relationship first, but I'm not sure how."

Hachiman rolled his eyes at him, "Kashiwagi Nagisa?"

"Yes."

"I see. Aiming for a VIP, you sure are confident." Hachiman scoffed.

Miyuki looked like he was about to kill Hachiman with just his sheer anger. He looked back at Tsubasa, who seemed to have shrunk one size smaller from that added mental burden. "Hachiman, shut up. But, now that you mention it, you know Kashiwagi too?"

"She has ties to the Mass Media Club and is part of the Volunteers Club. See her a lot while doing my job." Hachiman told him, "At least you have good taste."

Tsubasa perked up again. "I know right?!"

"So, let's just begin with the basics. What's your current relationship with her like?" Miyuki asked him seriously.

"W-well, she gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day."

Hachiman closed his game console and stood up, "What kind of chocolate?"

"Three choco balls," Tsubasa said, "Wait...they're obligatory chocolates, right?"

Miyuki looked like he was about to sink into the depths of despair. Looks like he realized the hopelessly, grave situation this guy was in.

Wrong!

Hachiman simply didn't understand the sheer depths of Miyuki's hopelessness in romance, and how he viewed the value of reward given to him.

Shirogane Miyuki was, to put it simply, popular beyond measure!

However, his experience with gifts and chocolates was incredibly bizarre, and even Hachiman never saw a glimpse of it. Indeed, one such bizarre example was someone giving Miyuki chocolate full of hair this past Valentines!

Not even Hachiman had experienced that much weirdness. His understanding of Miyuki's understanding of romance was shallow beyond measure!

"No, I think she definitely has a thing for you."

Hachiman looked like he was about to stab Miyuki in the back, which terrified Tsubasa so much that he curled up on the sofa.

"President...let me take it from here." Hachiman said with an incredibly deadpan tone.

_"What the hell are you going to do Hachiman?"_ Miyuki wondered. Still, Hachiman always found a solution to his problems. And in Shuchiin Academy, Miyuki trusted him the most. Even more than he trusted Kaguya and others.

Just this once, maybe Miyuki should just shut up and let someone who knows better take part in the problem-solving.

"First of all, you...who are you again?"

"Ah, you can call me Tsubasa."

"Tsubasa, asking what kind of chocolate are choco balls, are you out of your mind?" Hachiman asked him straight away, "Just think for a moment. No, wait, you're classmates so you should know what else she gave to other boys."

"I think she didn't give them any?"

"See what I mean?" Miyuki pointed.

"Ah, but I think she gave them wrapped to the girls," Tsubasa added, which made Miyuki choke.

"Then this is simply beyond obligatory chocolate." Hachiman said, "It's pity chocolate."

Tsubasa looked like he was about to kill himself!

Miyuki seriously wanted to intervene. Hachiman was about to commit a murder of confidence right before Miyuki's eyes. This was not acceptable!

"But forget about chocolate." Hachiman told him, "How often do you talk with Kashiwagi? And how does it usually go?"

"W-well, she always greets me in the morning. We occasionally talk about the lessons and stuff?"

"So It couldn't be said that you're strangers, hence the chocolate. Kashiwagi didn't even give any to the other boys, meaning at the moment, your position is actually more than just a classmate but less than a friend."

Well, how much more, Hachiman couldn't really say. But indeed, Hachiman's impression of Kashiwagi Nagisa was that she was actually rather reserved and shy about boys.

Perhaps there was a loophole in her guard that this meek guy could use to slip in?

"So there's hope?" Tsubasa steeled up as he heard Hachiman's matter of fact statement.

"Not yet, all that I can tell is that Kashiwagi doesn't consider you threatening."

"Threatening?" Miyuki and Tsubasa chorused in shock.

"To put it simply, Kashiwagi probably would not expect you to approach her at all, unlike other boys. She's rather famous isn't she?"

"Y-yeah."

Indeed, Kashiwagi Nagisa was well-known not just because she was outgoing and kindhearted, she was also the daughter of a director of a major shipbuilding company. In spite of her rather ordinary, seemingly cute appearance, she ranked quite high in Shuchiin's social hierarchy.

"I just remembered, Kashiwagi is your rival in exam grades too?" Miyuki clapped his hands together at his recollection.

"I wouldn't really call her a rival." Hachiman rubbed his chin, "It's not as if I specifically compete with anyone. But yes, she's also a top scorer in our grade. In fact, on average her grades are higher than mine. I only beat her in Japanese and Social Studies, but the gap between our math scores is tremendous."

"But anyway...looking at the situation like this, she gave you chocolates with the expectation that you would NOT see anything deeper in it." Hachiman stressed.

Hachiman basically told Tsubasa that she was out of his league and that the chocolate she gave to him was meaningless.

"No way..." Tsubasa looked like he was about to cry.

"How you can be so sure, Hachiman?"

"Oh, haven't I told you before? I'm a veteran on the battlefield of love." Hachiman cockily said, "And I lost every single time."

"Eh?! But how?" Tsubasa asked in disbelief, "Your popularity isn't that much behind President's you know?"

"That's in Shuchiin." Hachiman said, "In fact, you remind me of my junior high self."

Indeed, back when Hachiman was still but a normal boy in a normal school, a boy that didn't really have much self-esteem or awareness, he was just as naive and impressionable as Tsubasa was now.

Miyuki looked on in horror, watching how Tsubasa's confidence only seemed to shatter and reach rock bottom. It was one thing if he gave up on Kashiwagi, but if this kept up Tsubasa would practically give up on himself as a person.

_It doesn't have to end like this._

_It won't end like this!_

"Is there anything else you can recall that's important?" Miyuki desperately sought for some kind of validation. He wasn't going to let someone fall into complete despair right in front of him like this.

"Yeah, actually, recently... Kashiwagi asked me if I had a girlfriend and when I said no... her friends laughed."

"That means you're super popular!" Miyuki bluffed.

"Huh?!"

"Women are creatures of deception." Miyuki lectured him, "The fact that they asked you in the first place means they're interested and seeing if you're available!"

_What the fuck?_

_Wait, Miyuki might be onto something. _

Hachiman thought deeply.

"Is...is that true?!"

"Of course! Why else would she ask if that wasn't the case!" Miyuki pointed out stridently, "It must be because you started to look more attractive recently!"

"Maybe there is something. It's definitely not Kashiwagi though." Hachiman hummed.

"How could you be so pessimistic?" Miyuki berated him. Seriously, it was as if Hachiman's negativity was shooting off the charts! And he's making things extra difficult for Miyuki do to anythign worthwhile.

"I'm being realistic." Hachiman glared at him, "You said women are all deceptive creatures? Well, that's not true at all. Kashiwagi is a nice girl, which makes it all the more hopeless."

Hachiman's mind flashed back to his dark days of junior high. Indeed, as a junior high student, Hachiman was far, far more awkward.

The first time he saw her, he remembered her curly brown hair and her carefree, non-judgmental smile.

_"So, your name is Hikigaya, right? Nice to meet you, Hikigaya."_

For whatever reason, the images became blurry. Curled brown hair turned into long, straight hair with a lustrous, healthy sakura color.

_"Yo, Hiki-san, I can call you Hiki-san right?"_

"Just greetings with them will get them on your mind."

_"E-mail? How about LINE instead?"_

_"Wait. How do I get into e-mail, Hiki-san?"_

"Start texting each other and your heart will be set a flutter."

_"What is that? You're hilarious!"_

_"Hey, hey, do you know about the newest codex released? It was hilarious! Ah, I'll let you borrow it later!"_

"If they call you, you're pretty much done for. Enjoy staring at your log, grinning like a fool. However, don't be fooled. That's what they call kindness. If you're nice to me, you're also nice to everyone else."

The image of girls changed to an image of a boy, about as tall as himself, with light blond hair and a stupid, confident smile.

_"Hachiman, let's join the student council! I'll be the President!"_

"End up with that kind of expectation and you'll always end up with that kind of misunderstanding."

_And before long, I stopped hoping. A highly trained loner. Once bitten, twice shy. As a veteran in this battlefield called love, I've gotten used to losing. Reality is cruel. Never forget that true kindness begets no reparation. If to lie is kindness, then kindness itself is a lie_

_That's why, I hate nice girls._

And Hachiman refused to lie.

"Just forget about Kashiwagi and focus on what's more important." Hachiman patted Tsubasa's shoulder, "And you might actually get a girlfriend soon."

"Huh?" Tsubasa was pulled back to reality after sinking deep into thought after he had heard Hachiman's rant. It wasn't as if Tsubasa didn't relate to his diatribe, Hachiman certainly had a point. But what did he mean by it?

"Suppose there's a small chance that they're not just teasing you." Hachiman continued, "Suppose that Kashiwagi asked you as a favor of someone that actually is attracted to you. Would you be willing to accept that girl's feelings?"

"There is that possibility too." Miyuki snapped out of his daze and agreed. "Asking someone for that kind of help is not that uncommon among close friends."

"In other words, there's the possibility one of Kashiwagi's close friends is attracted to you." Hachiman grinned, "Don't be too hopeful though, I was saying hypothetically after all."

"But..." Tsubasa averted his eyes, "How could I respond to their feelings if I don't know them?"

"Isn't it the same as your situation? How close are you to Kashiwagi? How much does she know about you?" Hachiman shrugged, "Let's just say you confess to her right away, what do you think her reaction would be?"

"...Ah, that's true."

The possibility of rejection was almost 100%.

"Understanding your own value as a person is a step in the right direction. Only then, can you put an effort into something truly rewarding."

"Understanding your own value as a person, huh?"

Hachiman and Tsubasa looked at the chuckling Miyuki, who had been, mostly, quiet until now. Miyuki raised his face, and his peerless confidence had returned. "You forget what the most important thing is."

"The most important." Miyuki stood up and pointed at Tsubasa's chest, "It's what you feel."

Hachiman sharpened his eyes.

"Your value as a person? Don't joke with me." Miyuki growled, "Who gets to decide that in the end? It's you! You're the one who can decide your own self-worth!"

"You feel you're not good enough for Kashiwagi? Well, that's just what you feel." Miyuki presented himself, "The man you see in front of you didn't just pop out of thin air! Do you know how much time and effort I put into making myself like this!"

The blood and sweat Shirogane Miyuki had spent to climb the stairway into the levels of academic genius and the position of Student Council President, not a small number by any margin on that path full of tears and suffering.

Hachiman knew about it, more than anyone else in the world. Because Hachiman always walked right beside him.

"You feel you're not good enough, then why are you sitting here being a weakling?! Start thinking about what you see best in an ideal man, and then-"

Miyuki slammed the table so hard, startling Hachiman with the furiousness and passion he was exhibiting.

"Put in an effort to make yourself an ideal man that everyone would fall in love with. Only when you can hold your head high and carry yourself with pride, then Kashiwagi might even fall in love and confess to you!"

Tsubasa's eyes widened in shock.

At the end of the day, it was a real battle of conviction and belief between Miyuki and Hachiman. Miyuki, a man who would walk through hell to reach for heaven, and Hachiman, a man who would rise from his own ashes no matter how many times he got burned.

Both of them raised a valid point, and it was up to Tsubasa to decide which one of them he should follow.

"I understand now." Tsubasa seemed to lose his fear, and instead, stood up brimming with newfound confidence. "Thank you for telling me all of this."

"Looks like you've made a decision." Hachiman sighed.

"Well, I'm still not entirely sure, but now I'm not as confused as before."

Those people who have lost their way in the desert, for them, seeing the footprints left by someone else, it would be a rekindled hope.

No longer confused, Tsubasa was presented with two options, both of which were logical and made sense.

Hachiman's option: give up and choose an easier path of self-reflection. Miyuki's: keep going and choose the harder path of improving oneself.

Both of which were options that Tsubasa needed to choose from.

"...I think I now understand why people call you the Shadow President, Hikigaya-san." Tsubasa smiled, "Though people think you're a little scary, you are truly the President's biggest rival and ally."

"Shadow President, huh?" Miyuki grinned at Hachiman teasingly, "That's a very loaded title."

"Shut up, I didn't come up with it." Hachiman blushed a bit and walked away hurriedly out of embarrassment.

Though he wasn't part of the Council cabinet, he was known for publicly standing up against the President and Vice-President. His peerless bravery earned him many ominous nicknames such as Shadow President, the Enforcer, and Kurogane*.

Rumors sure are a terribly powerful thing. It could easily change the perception put upon someone, even an entirely opposite image.

Of course, it wasn't that Hachiman considered it a burden. His entire image was very much a Machiavellian blessing.

Shirogane Miyuki and Shinomiya Kaguya were both ideal rulers. They were both feared and loved by their subjects. Fujiwara Chika was much beloved by the student body, but no one truly feared her.

"_It is better to be feared than loved if you cannot be both._" That was what Machiavelli had once said.

For Hachiman, asking to be loved was way too much. To be feared, it was the only privilege he could enjoy.

As soon as Hachiman reached for the door however, he saw Chika running up to the door like a bat out of hell. She yanked him out of the doorway without even saying anything.

"What the hell, Fujiwara?!"

"You promised me we're going to play Warhammer! Someone needs to play the Tau Empire!"

"Blueskins again? Why don't you use them yourself?"

"Because shooting is for the sissies! Melee combat is the way to go! But I need a backup! So you're perfect!"

Hachiman pulled a slipper out of nowhere and slapped Chika on the back of her head with it.

"ACK!"

Scenes like this aren't entirely uncommon sight for Shuchiin student. That's how the rumor started in the first place. Contrary to the job description, Hachiman was not always on the bottom of the Student Council totem pole.

How dare she's asking his help while at the same time insulting him like that!

Needless to say, Fujiwara Chika was not a nice girl.

**The result of Today's battle: Draw!**

* * *

*** Shirogane means silver and Kurogane means black steel/iron.**


	4. Chapter 4

Final Exams!

In a pure sense of technicality, final exams existed to gauge the academic advancement and understanding of students. The results of the exams were the general approximation of the sum of their studies.

HOWEVER!

For the short-term focused youthful students, passing the exam was their goal. No matter how it was accomplished, they would go through hell to get a good result in the exam.

The journey to that goal does not matter, all that matters is their grades and rank placement!

...but this isn't a story about the exam.

"Oh, boy some people are slipping," Hachiman remarked when he saw his grades had remained the same as they had previously. But, now he was ranked 7th in the year. The exam, the gap between the 4th and 5th rank, was way too big.

"It's the end of the school year so it's natural people started slacking off." Miyuki smugly remarked.

"I don't want to hear that from YOU." Hachiman snarked.

First Year Group, 5th Exam of the Year, Top 50 Rank.  
1\. Shirogane Miyuki, 491  
2\. Shinomiya Kaguya, 490  
3\. Yukinoshita Yukino, 489 (1 up)  
4\. Shijo Maki, 486 (1 down)  
5\. Kashiwagi Nagisa, 482 (2 up)  
6\. Abe Kazune, 479 (1 down)  
7\. Hikigaya Hachiman, 476 (1 up)  
8\. Taiga Arakawa 474 (2 down)

"Kashiwagi up two places and you climbed one, it's a total, assured defeat." Miyuki smugly told Hachiman.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Hachiman groused. Indeed, his grades were the exact same as they had been before. On the other hand, Nagisa gained 4 points over the last exam, beating Abe.

"It's fine! You don't have to be so sad. But your name is not Hachiman anymore, but Nanaman!" Miyuki declared loudly.

Hachiman pulled out a slipper from somewhere and slapped him across the back of his head in response.

Indeed, after an exam was always the time when Shirogane Miyuki was the most obnoxious. Hachiman knew this very well in the one year they had known each other. And because of this, he could be seriously annoying.

"Ah, it's the slipper of doom." Someone whispered.

Indeed, it was also one of the reasons why Hachiman had gained a series of ominous nicknames. It was because he could literally hit the President or Secretary in broad daylight and get away with it. No one saw the Vice President get hit, but perhaps there was a good reason for that.

It was said that even the Shuchiin VIPs feared the slipper of doom!

Actually, that was all pure hot air. But, Shuchiin is an ocean of rumors, and sometimes it's hard to distinguish between lies and the truth.

The relationship between Hikigaya Hachiman and Shuchiin VIPs was very complex. However, compared to the previous General Affairs Manager, it could be said that Hikigaya Hachiman had a somewhat different role from the actual job description.

In terms of **actual** position, Hikigaya Hachiman would be a Public Relations Officer, a position that doesn't exist on paper - at least, not in the Shuchiin Academy Student Council.

Before, the President would handle all public relation matters between the Student Council and the Club and Class Representatives. However, as of recently, the need for much more frequent communication between individual clubs and the council necessitated delegating the task to people of a lower position.

This increased workload and responsibility were what caused the previous General Affairs Manager, currently, a second year, to quit half a year ago.

In the end, that task fell upon the shoulders of Hikigaya Hachiman. Despite not being part of the primary cabinet, he was designated as a primary mediator between the council and the clubs outside scheduled meetings.

There was much debate occurring whether a reorganization and redefinition of the position was needed. Shuchiin was a school of tradition; and traditions are sacred. Indeed, one such debate involved Miyuki and Kaguya.

From the past to the present, the Shuchiin Academy Student Council was filled by six people. Four primary cabinet positions: the President, Vice-President, Secretary, and Treasurer. And two Secondary cabinet positions: General Affairs Manager and Auditing Officer.

Miyuki argued that with the current situation of Shuchiin, the system of 4 primary cabinet positions and 2 secondary cabinet positions was no longer sufficient and more people should be added.

Kaguya argued that the redefinition of council positions and job descriptions would be sufficient and there was no need for the additional post to be added.

A consensus had yet to be reached and the had been debate postponed. In spite of this, six months since the previous upheaval, the general situation leaned more and more in favor of Kaguya's proposition by default.

And now, the postponed debate was to be resumed because...

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Miyuki wants to expand...**

* * *

"Resignation letter?" Hachiman raised his eyebrows.

Miyuki raised the said letter and gave it to him. "Our senior Auditing Officer resigned. His reasoning was that his grades have slipped and if possible he wants to concentrate on his studies since he is starting his third year."

"What a load of bull. We all know the real reason why. A lowered grade was simply an excuse." Hachiman scoffed, "Our senior hates us to the bone."

Indeed, after what happened in the General Student Assembly last year*, there was this odd rift between the new and old members of the student council. The previous General Affairs Manager and the recently resigned Auditing Officers were their Senpais. Both of them weren't on good terms with the current Primary Cabinet. As a result, while they never skipped their work, they only showed up when everyone else was missing.

"Regardless of his actual motives, it was a very valid excuse. However." Kaguya continued, "There's nothing we can do about it."

Truthfully, Hachiman knew Kaguya had been the one who felt the happiest about the resignation. Hachiman didn't know if Miyuki knew, but Miyuki probably had a hunch about it. He was just way too nice to speak his thoughts aloud.

"That means we will need a replacement officer, right?" Chika asked, "I mean, our Treasurer is about to officially join anyway."

"Yeah, he's going to attend school starting next year." Kaguya affirmed, "Though he already started working for us since last semester."

"A good time for Council Reorganization then!" Miyuki declared.

Hachiman and Chika both became deathly pale when they remembered what had happened the last time this topic was brought up.

"I disagree." Kaguya quickly spoke, "Since it has come to this, we should just do some recruitment. That way we can focus on assessing the qualifications of candidates with our undivided attention."

"However, this is the end of the year. In the future, the student council's responsibilities will not decrease, they will only continue to steadily increase even more." Miyuki argued, "Expanding the council would lay a foundation for our successors."

"Our successors will still have to follow our path and standards, or do you have so little faith in them that you need to make their job preemptively easier?"

On the surface, it was as if Kaguya and Miyuki were arguing about this professionally and impersonally.

That was wrong!

Hachiman knew how utterly selfish their motives were. Each of them might have valid excuses to back their arguments, but deep down, their stakes in this entire debate were very much personal.

Shirogane Miyuki came from a poor family. He had no mother and his father had no stable job. To support the family livelihood and make end's meet Miyuki had to work part-time almost every day, while, at the same time, study hard to maintain the highest grades in the entirety of Shuchiin Academy.

In fact, they were so poor that without a scholarship Shirogane Miyuki wouldn't even be able to attend the school at all.

Miyuki almost had no social life outside the Student Council as a result. And for him, the bigger the council the better.

Kaguya was entirely the opposite.

Living her life on a loner's path, the Kaguya that Hachiman first met was ice-cold and contemptuously prickly. In fact, Hachiman used to worship the ground Kaguya walked on because, to the past him, Kaguya was pretty much the epitome of an Ice Goddess of Lonerdom. Someone who was blessed with perfection in every aspect of her life. Grades, talents, wealth, praises and attention, and yet can still go through high school life alone.

But, she changed. Ever since she had met Shirogane Miyuki, the glacier surrounding her heart had begun to melt, and Kaguya started to open up to the people surrounding her and Miyuki.

However.

Even now, the traces of the Goddess of Lonerdom still remained. Kaguya still had a hard time connecting with new people. Kaguya was against expanding the council precisely because it didn't make her comfortable.

"Fujiwara-san, what do you think?" Kaguya asked, with a frighteningly threatening face.

"Hachiman, say something, please?" Miyuki begged desperately.

Personally, Hachiman would like to agree with Kaguya. He too was against expanding the council.

However, doing so would mean betraying Miyuki.

As much as Hachiman often argued with him, Hachiman would never betray Miyuki, not when it was something that Miyuki truly wished for from the bottom of his heart.

But lying about his own interest would also means he was betraying Miyuki all the same.

Damned if he does, damned if he doesn't.

What about Chika?

Logically, Chika would like to take Kaguya's side of the debate. At times like this, her personal opinion couldn't be relied on because there was too much pressure. It was an obvious conflict of interest.

Maybe Hachiman should intervene?

"Asking Secretary Fujiwara about it is rather unfair without the Treasurer also being present. And I'm from the secondary cabinet, so it doesn't matter what I say," Hachiman said flatly.

"But isn't the current arrangement the most problematic for you?" Miyuki asked.

"I have no issue with it." Hachiman shrugged.

Indeed, while the VIPs were a frighteningly gigantic pain in the ass to deal with, Hachiman being their mediator gave him a shield that would protect him from any problem that he didn't cause himself.

Miyuki looked at him, disappointed.

Indeed, taking a path of neutrality benefited the status quo. Ergo, by not taking either side of the argument, Hachiman was indirectly supporting Kaguya, who wanted the status quo to stay.

It was like someone abstaining from voting in an election. Their decision to not pick any side meant they were indirectly responsible for supporting the winner.

And in the world of Kaguya and Miyuki, there was only ever a winner and a loser. In terms of position, Kaguya was the defender and Miyuki was the attacker.

A stalemate was a win for the defending side. This was true for any situation involving more than one side, not just the management of an organization, but also competitions and in court.

Hachiman felt a little guilty, however, speaking out loud would hurt Miyuki even more.

Indeed, it was up to Fujiwara Chika to salvage the situation.

"Why don't we just postpone it and see what happens later." Chika said lightly, "After the arrival of our Treasurer and recruitment of a new Auditing Officer we can assess our workload again and judge whether it's reasonable to keep the current situation or if we need to change it."

And once again, Chika also took a position of neutrality, which, once again benefited Kaguya's side of the argument.

Love was not the only battlefield that Shirogane needed to fight in this council. Indeed, rules of war dictated that an ideally placed and equipped defending military could take as much as three times their own numbers in invaders.

With number parity and an equal amount of intelligence between both sides, Miyuki simply had no chance of winning.

"I guess we'll still have to work until late at night again next year." Chika sighed.

Chaos Theory!

Secretary Fujiwara's casual remark added an element of chaos into the argument, which had just almost came to a conclusion. Like the Big Bang, an expanding mass of possibilities and alternate viewpoints came suddenly and abruptly, flooding both Kaguya's and Miyuki's minds!

And both of them came to the same conclusion!

If the number of people in the student council did not expand, they would have to work longer in the council, which meant they would have an excuse to spend more time together.

As previously said before, for Shirogane Miyuki, the council WAS his entire social circle at school. For Kaguya, it was no different. It was the only place where Kaguya and Miyuki could meet freely without having to think of an excuse.

A simple remark from Fujiwara Chika pretty much demolished the entire conflict. It was like a goddess had descended from heaven with a proposal of a ceasefire that would satisfy both sides of the war.

Meaning, Miyuki would easily back down and discard his proposal to expand the council, again.

...as if Hachiman would let him!

This status quo was already annoying enough. Having to work long hours was not only bothersome, but it would also seriously stress Hachiman out having to deal with their inevitable conflicts of love.

Giving them an excuse to do more of the same? Haha, no.

Indeed, it was time for Hachiman to strike.

"Ah, true, that means President will have less time working and studying, again. Or I guess you would rather skip sleeping in that case."

Kaguya was the first to flinch in response this time.

Indeed, if one took a hard look at Shirogane Miyuki's daily schedule, one could say that he was living a very unhealthy life. The worst part of it was that Shirogane Miyuki spent no more than four hours every day sleeping.

"Ehhh? Are you alright?" Chika asked in plain and honest concern. "No wonder you always have those ugly bags under your eyes. I thought those were birth defects!"

Leave it to Fujiwara to say something unintentionally cruel! Hachiman slapped the back of her head with a slipper.

"They're not ugly," Kaguya mumbled.

Chika looked at her, "Huh?"

"No, nevermind, they are ugly yes." Kaguya quickly backtracked after she accidentally slipped out her true opinion.

"I'll manage somehow." Miyuki crossed his arms, optimistic. "I mean we've been like this for half a year. What's the problem with another half-year doing this?"

Hachiman's phone beeped as he received a message that he showed to everyone. "Ah, the President of the Astronomy Club wants to consult about their activities for the upcoming spring vacation."

"I see." Miyuki smiled, "Then you should go, don't forget to bring the papers with you."

"Of course."

And so, Hachiman departed and walked out of the Council room with a smile.

"Hikigaya-san."

Kaguya's voice stopped him even though he was barely ten steps away from the door. "What it is, Vice President?"

"You said that on purpose, didn't you?"

Hachiman scoffed. "I was born into a relatively well-off, though middle class, family. Even though my parents are wage slaves we have a luxurious, private house that they paid for with hard cash, not a mortgage."

For him, Kaguya, and Chika money had never been a real concern. Hachiman's family was not rich per se, but his household was certainly part of the upper-middle-class demographic. The struggle of living through painstaking part-time jobs between school and sleep, Hachiman would never be able to understand it.

"You never said what you truly wanted." Kaguya's voice was low and firm. "I'd like to know your honest opinion."

Hachiman turned back to see Kaguya's expression, it was completely different from before.

It was the same Kaguya that Hachiman had first met a year ago. Her eyes were dark, calculating, and unmoving. Her expression was perpetually stone cold and uncannily serious.

Kaguya the Loner Goddess. She had come back.

"Keep the council as it is." Hachiman said to her, "That is what I honestly want."

Indeed.

Hikigaya Hachiman knew full well of Shirogane Miyuki's struggles and pain. And yet, their interests remained the opposite. Inhumanly cold, selfish, honest, and uncaring.

Hikigaya Hachiman was not a nice guy. Unlike Shirogane Miyuki.

If Kaguya had even a shred of humanity in her, she would not let Miyuki suffer even more in the upcoming year. But, if she was selfish enough to keep going, then it was beyond hopeless.

If Kaguya still maintained her current position, then she, too, wasn't a goddess. Her existence would be equally as wretched as his own.

"Isn't that what you wanted as well, Vice-President Shinomiya?"

For the first time since they had met, their interests finally aligned.

"Certainly. Keeping the council as it is is desirable." Kaguya closed her eyes. When she opened them again however, her eyes were shining with a pure sense of innocence, and her expression had softened a great deal too. "But just doing what we want would be irresponsible, no?"

She was the Goddess of Lonerdom no more.

"Look who's talking." Hachiman said mockingly, "No matter what the outcome, it's good for me. And for President as well."

That's right.

It wasn't as if Hachiman didn't feel pain for being so uncaring. If his hidden desires remained unfulfilled for Miyuki's own good, then maybe it was a worthy trade-off.

However.

Hachiman was too selfish and cowardly to make that decision alone. He needed Kaguya to do that.

"Then it's decided." Kaguya smiled, "Let's support the President's plan to expand the student council."

Indeed, maybe Kaguya was just as hopeless as Hachiman expected. Because they cared too much about the person named Shirogane Miyuki.

So Hachiman and Kaguya returned to the student council room hastily.

"On second thought, I guess we DO need to expand the council members after all." Kaguya cheerfully said.

"Oh, what gives?" Miyuki cockily asked, "You were so adamantly against it before."

"Well, I had a good talk with Hikigaya-san about it, and I realize that maybe it is for the best." Kaguya winked.

"Yeah, I don't mind keeping my current position as a StuCo delegate, but someone needs to deal with the actual job of General Affairs as well. I've been slacking off on that part for quite a while." Hachiman explained, "And to be honest, I don't want that extra load either."

"Most excellent!" Miyuki posed a victory salute, "But really, how could you convince her so easily like that?"

Kaguya made a naughty face and teasing smile, "It's a secret between us."

"Ehh? Why? Tell me about it at least." Chika pouted and shook Kaguya.

"Nein." Kaguya said as she danced around, "It's just between me and Hikigaya-san."

Hachiman looked at Miyuki only to see how dark and furious his face had become. Indeed! The way Kaguya had phrased it made it look like they were sharing a secret so intimate that not even Miyuki was worthy to know.

Jealousy intensifies!

"Hey Hachiman." Miyuki's eyes were quite murderous as he gripped Hachiman's shoulder tightly, almost crushing his tendon. "We're the best of brothers, right? Please tell me even if it's only a little bit. I'm super curious."

Hachiman glared at Kaguya, who was still playing coy with Chika about it. There was one thing that came to Hachiman's mind at that moment.

_I want to kill this two-faced bitch._

And so, Hachiman took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." Hachiman slipped out of Miyuki's grasp, briskly walked over to and opened a window and jumped out. However, he didn't just jump out with the intention of harming himself.

Indeed, it was an emergency maneuver that one can learn when escaping from danger, such as an earthquake or fire in a the building.

Forcing a forward momentum as he jumped, paying attention to the landing area, the positioning of his feet, and usage of a rolling movement to reduce impact. Hachiman's exit actually scared quite a few students passing by.

It was, quite literally, a scene out of action movie!

Anyone untrained would have been hurt by such a move. But let it not be said that Hikigaya Hachiman didn't take pride in his athletic ability!

As Hachiman stood up, recovering from his landing, his eyes met those of Hayasaka, who was the only person on the scene who wasn't surprised by his stunt.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FOREVER, HACHIMAN!" Miyuki yelled from the second floor angrily. Smoke and the fires of jealousy filled the air of his surroundings.

Hachiman stuck his tongue out in response and went on his way to the Astronomy club.

Hayasaka finally realized who that had been. But, by the time she had done so Hachiman was gone.

"So that's Hikigaya Hachiman, huh."  
**  
The result of today's battle: Hachiman's retreat**

* * *

*** Note: I'm not entirely sure of WHAT happened, but Akasaka notes it was the reason why we never see The General Affairs Manager and Audition Officer. See Volume 4 Extra/Chapter 40.5**


	5. Chapter 5

Shuchiin Academy.

It was a prestigious school with an ancient and honorable origin, founded as a facility to educate upper-crust children.

The focus on nobility was gone, but many talented students born into wealthy, distinguished families and shouldering the nation's future still attended the school.

As a prestigious school, it would make sense for its security system to be considered top notch as well.

Indeed, as the darkness of night comes the entire school complex was vacated. Some sections were completely sealed off while guards were dispatched to patrol for the remainder of the night.

It was like the entire academy had turned into an impenetrable fortress!

Or at least, that would be the ideal!

While much of the sensitive and vital locations received maximum security measures, much of the academy was left with a much more reasonable approach.

For a very specific definition of reasonable.

Indeed, in the building assigned for the use of the Student Council, the hallway was littered with laser motion detectors. There were no guards, so to speak, since such measures would be reasonable enough to deter most intruders.

But not this certain intruder.

In the pitch black corridor, a person clad in a skintight bodysuit navigated through the web of infrared lasers aided by advanced goggles designed to precisely see the thin faint red lines from diffraction.

The person rolled and leaped around with such grace that it was almost like they were moving in zero gravity. Finally, they soundlessly landed on the floor in front of the door.

Next, they would have to deal with the security measures on the door.

...Irrelevant. When you have the correct key the alarm would not be triggered.

Indeed, with just a twist of the key, the door to the student council office opened without trouble and the intruder waltzed in without even bothering to be careful. Inside the room itself, there was no specific security measures installed.

The intruder removed their infrared goggles. Revealing herself to be none other than Hayasaka Ai!

Indeed, as Shinomiya Kaguya's Personal Valet, she was professionally trained to respond to various situations. And now, per Kaguya's request, she had come here to fulfill a mission.

Heading for the cabinet, the intruder reached for the jar of roasted coffee beans inside. Hayasaka then put back a similar looking jar, but with entirely different contents.

"Forgive me President Shirogane." Hayasaka muttered, "This is also for the sake of Kaguya-sama."

Indeed, there was almost nothing she would refuse to do if it was to fulfill her mission.

Time passed, and now, it was after school the next day when Kaguya and Miyuki sat on the sofa, after they had finished their current paperwork.

Indeed, it was just the right time to enjoy their usual coffee break.

But!

Kaguya had already devised a plan. And for that reason, yesterday Kaguya had sent Hayasaka to swap the coffee jar without anyone noticing. Thus the night infiltration.

Extreme measures? That was just how Shinomiya Kaguya worked.

And now, Hayasaka was standing outside, keeping anyone from possibly interrupting her as she waited for the right time to execute her plan.

Indeed, there was no way this could possibly go wrong-

Or so she thought as Hachiman climbed into the room and entered through the window.

Kaguya screamed.

"Oh, Hachiman, want to enjoy a coffee break with us?" Miyuki asked.

"Heh. Nah, I'm kind of in a hurry and I need to fetch a bunch of stuff." Hachiman lightly answered as he yanked a bunch of folders and documents out from somewhere or other.

"Hikigaya-san, I would appreciate if you entered through the door normally, like a civilized person."

"Can you hear it? That's the sound of my tiny violin." Hachiman made a pinching gesture, completely ignoring Kaguya as he continued to pile up the needed items.

However, at the same time, he reached for the coffee jar.

And took a single bean to put into his mouth, with cringe-inducing crunch sound following. Kaguya chided, seriously, just how more unruly he can be? Only barbarians would eat roasted coffee bean like that!

"...did someone switched the coffee?" Hachiman asked.

Kaguya almost had a heart attack.

"Huh? No, it's the same as yesterday, why?" Miyuki asked.

"Nah." Hachiman grabbed a few more coffee beans, and then put them in a cup. Then he poured hot water quickly and gave it to Miyuki. "Smell it."

Miyuki took a deep breath and gasped in shock. It was the smell of acetate!

"How could this be?!" Miyuki said in horror as he jumped away from the sofa, "How could such wretched parody of God's gift to mankind have been allowed in here!"

"Whoa, dude, get a grip." Hachiman deadpanned, no matter how you viewed it, Miyuki was overreacting. "It's just decaf."

_No, you don't understand him at all!_ Kaguya screamed mentally. _President is very much justified in feeling such horror!_

Indeed! Shirogane Miyuki suffered from extreme caffeine addiction!

Suffering from a chronic lack of sleep, Shirogane Miyuki's livelihood was extremely reliant on regular intakes of caffeine. Without a sufficient dose every three hours, his body would shut itself down; thus he would fall asleep as a body preservation mechanism.

But...how could he...

The smell of acetate in the coffee could thus be summarized with two words: Decaffeinated Coffee!

The caffeine removal method can be divided into four processes. Among them, one method involves the use of ethyl acetate solvent. Ethyl Acetate is considered a minor irritant, with a foul smell, and it will vaporize at a semi-hot temperature of 77 Celsius.

Using the Ethyl Acetate solvent method, the taste of the coffee itself would not be changed, unlike with the carbon dioxide or swiss water decaffeination processes.

As long as you leave the coffee for a minute or so after pouring hot water in, the smell would disappear perfectly leaving a coffee with an identical, delicious rich taste but only one-tenth the caffeine content!

To put it simply, that was nowhere near enough to fulfill Miyuki's needs!

Shinomiya Kaguya began to shiver in complete terror. When it came to finding the culprit, it was just a matter of time now.

"I need coffee. A real coffee, not this piece of-"

Hachiman threw him a can of his favorite, the Georgia MAX coffee. Though some people considered it too sugary and creamy, it's coffee taste was actually pretty bold, just hidden well behind the superfluous addition of condensed milk.

"Not quite the pure blend you want, but it should suffice."

"Domo." Miyuki opened the can and drank its contents. It really was too sweet. But still, better than some decaf shit. "Now, the question is when exactly was the coffee changed and why."

Kaguya gave up.

At this point, it was simply better to come out clean. Indeed, she still had a trump card that she had yet to use recently.

"Uuu, President, I'm sorry!" Kaguya faked tears and mumbled sadly.

LADY INNOCENT!

It was a negotiation skill passed down from parent to children in the Shinomiya family. It was said that this calculated expression and voice would make even Gods' heart beat faster.

Indeed, Miyuki's pattern of thought was shattered the moment he saw Kaguya like this.

"Truthfully, I was thinking about what happened recently, and I thought maybe you drank too much caffeine." Kaguya said, "I'm rather worried with your state of health. So I decided to switch the coffee without telling anyone. Please forgive me."

"Ah...so it was like that." Miyuki looked like he was convinced.

He wasn't!

If it had been anyone else, he would have bought that explanation at face value. However, spending more than six months with Kaguya, flirting-sorry, fighting countless battles of love, it made him resistant towards this killer special-technique.

Or, at the very least, the effects would last a much shorter span of time on him than anyone else. And he quickly regained his senses before he could fall into her trap without any means of escape.

_What the hell was Shinomiya planning by trying to make me fall asleep here?_

Kaguya looked at Hachiman.

Who also looked completely unconvinced.

Indeed, for a Monster of Logic, even such a divine trick would not and could not work. Hachiman knew Kaguya's character through and through. He would have seen through those veils no matter what.

And unlike Miyuki, Hachiman was not that lenient. So, as he loomed over Kaguya with an ominously smug grin on his face, he said. "You feel that worried about President's health, huh? How cute."

Kaguya and Miyuki both froze in shock. But Kaguya even more so, it was incredibly humiliating!

"I better get going and get a real nap at home instead." Miyuki kindly smiled as if nothing had happened. For now, at least, he was going to retreat from whatever schemes Kaguya had planned. It was a little scarier than usual.

_It's over._

Even though Kaguya had managed to mitigate the damage, Miyuki looked seriously frightened as he left the room through the open door with his bag in hand. It wouldn't surprise her if Miyuki would be wary of receiving anything from Kaguya's hand for the next few days.

Hachiman couldn't care less and just jumped out of the window again. Though, this time, he took it slowly by using one hand to hang on the window sill and then gently fall down to the ground without scaring everyone as he had yesterday.

Kaguya was shaken hard enough that it took her quite a few minutes until she composed herself. And so, when she had managed to at last cope with the situation, she clicked something to call for Hayasaka.

"What's the matter, Miss?!"

Hayasaka rushed through the door with a concerned face. That button was only for emergency summons after all.

A dark fire of anger and despair engulfed Kaguya as she slumped uncharacteristically, hugging both her knees. Kaguya glared at Hayasaka, her eyes completely lifeless.

"It was a total, catastrophic failure," Kaguya said, her voice wavering. "Catastrophic failure."

Hayasaka had the feeling something bad was going to happen anyway. But for Kaguya to be this traumatized, it must be something big.

"Hayasaka." Kaguya raised her face and made a maniacal grin, "Find where Hikigaya Hachiman lives and find his weakness. No matter the cost."

"Not only has he made me embarrassed today, but your hard work last night also went to waste because of him. Don't you want that sweet, sweet taste of revenge too?"

"Ah."

Hayasaka wouldn't consider herself angry or anything. After all, she was a professional. And if her efforts went to waste...It was Kaguya's problem, not hers. Nevertheless, this was hardly the first time Hachiman had ruined her work. Indeed, just like the case with President Shirogane's phone.

This was a threat far worse in severity than the embodiment of chaos theory, [Subject F]. What kind of man was he, really?

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Hayasaka wants to know... (Part 1)**

* * *

"[We found him, Hayasaka-sama.]"

Hayasaka pinched the communication button on her collar. "Tell me where he is, and keep track of him."

"[He's heading for the front gate, highly likely to be leaving the school area.]"

Hayasaka hurriedly chased after Hachiman, who was just about to leave the gate. However, the direction he was heading was a bit...off.

Hayasaka had memorized each and every detail of this region's topography and city planning, and Hayasaka was sure Hachiman was heading toward an abandoned factory complex.

Indeed, as Hayasaka moved from one piece of cover to another, she could see Hachiman standing in front of a closed gate. And then, with one hand as leverage, he leapt over it.

_Hmm, so he travels over this area every day. That must explain why. _

After making sure Hachiman couldn't see her, Hayasaka leapt over the gate herself, though she did it without even bothering to use her hand. Carefully, she followed him as he jumped from one wall to another without care.

Hayasaka had to be very careful not to make any sound. She looked at her watch and noticed the passage of time.

If you took a detour around the area you would spend almost ten minutes walking to school. But, passing over the restricted area would cut that time in half, maybe even less.

"So he does this to save time," Hayasaka remarked and then wrote the observation into her notes.

"[We got him on camera. He's heading to the parking area.]"

"Give me a feed," Hayasaka ordered. Using her cellphone she was able to see a view from the drones flying outside, watching over Hachiman's movement.

Hayasaka decided she couldn't delay any more and hurried to catch up with Hachiman.

There, she saw that Hachiman was meeting with someone.

Hayasaka knew the person.

It was none other than the President of the Astrology Club, Ryuju Momo. Her other identity would be daughter of the boss of the Ryuju Yakuza group. Indeed, Ryuju Momo was also one of the top Shuchiin VIP students. As such, she was one of the few people that even members of the student council would be hesitant to mess with.

Hayasaka wasn't able to hear what they were talking about. She did see Hachiman trying to grab at the hat Ryuju Momo was wearing, which caused her to punch him in the gut in response.

"Does he have a death-wish?" Hayasaka pondered and then took a picture.

Of course, Hachiman pulled out his signature slipper and slapped her on the head with it. Twice.

"He's suicidal." Hayasaka wrote in her notes. Or maybe, rather than suicidal, he had nothing to fear? Might as well write both down, just in case.

There was no way any other student would be able to get away with that. Indeed, Momo looked mighty pissed, but obediently put away her hat and instead put on a bike safety-helmet after she kicked Hachiman's back in retaliation.

_Interesting._

"Get me a car, and keep track of his movement," Hayasaka said. She also didn't forget to take even more pictures before that.

Hachiman left the parking area riding a motorbike with Momo on the rear seat. Hayasaka came out of her hiding spot and then entered a car that one of Kaguya's servants had arrived in. For the purpose of going incognito, bringing a luxury car would be problematic. So instead, a Kei Car* was used as camouflage.

Through drone surveillance, Hayasaka and the servant could follow Hachiman's movements indirectly. Having some breathing room, Hayasaka decided to call Kaguya and give a preliminary report. Indeed, modern technology made such a hassle seems easy.

"[Hayasaka, what is it?]"

"I'm following him as we speak."

"[Good, anything that I should know about?]"

"He's riding tandem with Ryuju Momo."

"[Ri-riding tandem? On a bike?]"

"Motorbike." Hayasaka corrected, "Shuchiin forbids students from bringing one to school, so it's not surprising he would park it quite a bit away from school."

"[Yes, I know. But Ryuju Momo? Huh. I...I wonder if they're going out. What do you think?]"

Hayasaka tried to measure her response. Indeed, from what she had seen back in the parking area, it would not be a stretch to consider them dating.

"I would not discount the possibility, Kaguya-sama. But perhaps we shouldn't be-"

"Uh, we're entering Ryujugumi's territory." The driver warned, "We should be careful not to make a ruckus."

"-rash. However, it seems that Hikigaya is giving her a ride home. So perhaps they are quite close, regardless of their relationship." Hayasaka decided.

Indeed, any failure on Hayasaka's part would be a huge blow to the Shinomiya family. She needed to tread carefully. After all, Kaguya would have to shoulder the blame for any mishap as well. Though, Hayasaka found the prospect rather unpleasant.

"I believe we're getting close to the Ryuju main branch." The driver said.

"That's alright, just stop somewhere close and wait for me. Call back the drones, this area is high risk." Hayasaka jumped out of the car and quickly strode toward a certain building in the area.

The main headquarter of the Ryujugumi Minato branch. As main headquarter of the largest organized crime group in the area, it look fairly unassuming. It wasn't even the largest building in the block, but Hayasaka knew it contain many delicate secret not even Shinomiya family would like to deal with.

She saw Hachiman's cruiser bike parked alongside many other bikes. Then she saw Hachiman and Momo walk upstairs towards the entrance.

When they almost were in front of the entrance, Hachiman stopped walking.

"Looks like it's about time for him to return?" Hayasaka guessed.

However, Hayasaka was a bit surprised when Momo suddenly pulled Hachiman closer by his collar.

_Was that a goodbye kiss, or something else? Either way, it's juicy._ That was what went through Hayasaka's mind as her hands automatically took pictures so rapidly the results were going to look like a slow motion video.

This should be enough blackmail material, or so Hayasaka decided as she returned back to rendezvous with the servant and the car. What she did not expect however was that Hachiman spotted her as he passed them on the road and stopped to look closer.

Hachiman squinted his eyes, it seemed that he was really suspicious. Hayasaka had no choice but to put on the most perfect act possible.

"Oh hey, aren't you from the Student Council?" She said cheerfully, in her cover's usual gal, air-headed fashion. "Fancy seeing you around here. Do you live around here?"

No one had ever been succeed to break through this Gal persona. After all, this style also built based on Hayasaka's personal preference, so it would have been far more convincing, as Hayasaka can assume the act more naturally.

"Nah, I was just giving the Yakuza Princess a ride." Hachiman said matter of factly, "You're from Shinomiya's class right?"

"Eh? Yeah, Vice President is my classmate, why?"

"Well, I'm not quite the type to judge, so I won't say anything. Besides, students from Shuchiin come from all matter of backgrounds. But you should take care of yourself better." Hachiman scoffed, "Your client is waiting."

_Client?_

Hayasaka looked behind her only to realize that the Kei car was parked right in front of a hotel, famous for its high-class prostitution schemes.

_Oh._

_No._

He misunderstood. Badly. This must be rectified post haste.

Hayasaka turned beet red and was about to scream and give a proper explanation, but Hachiman had already taken off, leaving nothing but a cloud of thin smoke out of his bike's exhaust.

"Awawawa!" Hayasaka was at loss for words.

In trying to acquire blackmail material on Hikigaya Hachiman, Hayasaka ended up giving him her blackmail material instead. All because of a stupid misunderstanding and inconvenient timing.

**The result of today's battle: Kaguya and Hayasaka's loss (of dignity)**

* * *

*** A type of Japanese car which can generally be described as a tiny, urban car with a maximum of four seats and 660cc engine.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spring Vacation!

At the end of the academic year, somewhere between late March and early April, most schools in Japan have a short period of vacation that lasts one or two weeks, depending on the school's usual tradition.

Officially, the period has been recognized by the government of Tokyo, as well as by the Department of Education. Spring Vacation would be between March 25 to April 5th. Rationally, virtually all public schools would have to use the same measurement of vacation length.

Though Shuchiin Academy High School is not a public school, it also uses the same standard as a form of respect and solidarity!

But we're not going to talk about Spring Vacation just yet!

The students had finished their last term of the year recently, finished their end of term exams last week, and would be spending the next three days wrapping up all unfinished business before the School Closing Ceremony.

And just like that, the Shuchiin Academy Student Council was also spending quite a bit of time finishing their end of year reports.

And the one suffering the most would be Hikigaya Hachiman!

As the young man typed rapidly on the keyboard of his laptop, everyone looked at him weirdly. If he typed any harder the buttons might just pop out due to the damage they were taking.

"What's with the rush?" Miyuki asked.

"End of year asset evaluation and assessment report." Hachiman said, "I don't want to be bothered doing it later at home, I want to finish it during these last three days. Ignore me."

"Hiki-san's slacking too much." Fujiwara laughed.

"Shut up, you titty secretary. You have no room to talk."

Indeed, Fujiwara Chika, too, was finishing her end of year report, compiling the records of the student council activities. Piles of documents could be seen beside her.

"We need a student council historian!" Chika whined.

"Denied!" Miyuki replied with a deadpan.

Indeed, the plan to expand the student council members had been approved by the Principal, Director, as well as the School Committee (instantly at that). Another position was added, which would be the Public Relations Officer.

Starting next school year, in April, Hachiman would occupy that position, leaving both the General Affairs Manager along with the Auditing Officer position open for recruitment.

"Ishigami sent the end of year financial report today, so I can't help you guys at the moment," Miyuki said as he inspected the documents in front of him. "Our Auditing Officer sure quit at the most inconvenient time."

"Why isn't Kaguya-san here yet?!" Chika cried loudly.

Outside the room however, Kaguya stood by, frozen, her hand halfway stretched about to reach for the doorknob, but just unwilling to. She had been like this for the past five minutes straight.

"Aren't you going to enter, Miss?" Hayasaka asked as she leaned on the wall beside the door.

"I want to but..."

Kaguya quickly chickened out and hurriedly walked downstairs again.

"Didn't you apologized to President yesterday?"

"I did, I know." Kaguya mumbled, "But I wonder what kind of face I should make to President."

"A begging one?" Hayasaka flatly asked.

"AS IF! What kind of sneaky and desperate woman do you think I am?"

Hayasaka looked at her with utter disbelief, but she remained quiet. Kaguya needed to look at herself closely in the mirror sometime.

Shinomiya Kaguya was a sneaky and desperate young woman!

"And there was also the business with Hikigaya-san too." Kaguya made weird squeezing moves with her hands, "He'll just ruin my plan again as usual."

"Does he always do that?"

"Yes, he has."

"Why?"

"Because-"

Because Hikigaya Hachiman always protected Shirogane Miyuki. But Shinomiya Kaguya couldn't bear to say that. Because, at the end of the day, Hikigaya Hachiman shoved himself in like a third wheel in their war for a confession.

"Do you hate him that much, Miss?" Hayasaka asked.

"No." Kaguya looked away, hiding her embarrassment, "I... I guess I resent him a bit, and want to give him sufficient payback. But, he is President's most trusted friend for a good reason."

"So you still want revenge."

"That doesn't matter now. I just want things to go back to normal with the President." Kaguya sighed heavily, "Revenge can be done later."

"But to be honest, I don't like leaving loose ends either." Hayasaka blurted out.

Kaguya's ears perked up in response. It was very unusual for Hayasaka to say such a personal statement when she was on the job.

"We did get a piece of juicy information on him, but I guess it's too risky to bring the Ryuju family into this matter." Kaguya agreed, "Something more private and personal would be nicer."

"Should I try to approach him directly?" Hayasaka asked.

Kaguya wondered what was making Hayasaka so eager. It was almost as if she was taking this issue personally.

"...What exactly happened between you two then, Hayasaka?"

Though Hayasaka had indeed succeeded in tailing Hachiman and capturing quite a scene in both video and picture form, Kaguya never knew about what had happened afterward, since Hayasaka had come back home completely shell shocked and immediately fell asleep.

Hayasaka rolled her eyes aside, "We talked a bit and it seemed that he got quite an impression of me. I wonder if I can use it to get more juicy info-"

Kaguya's eyes shone brighter than before, as she grabbed Hayasaka's hands, "Mission approved. So what's the plan?"

Hayasaka knew this reckless, idiot Kaguya would understand! So she whispered the details of the plan to Kaguya, who nodded in approval, her smile growing wider and wider. Kaguya realized that Hayasaka certainly put a lot of thought into this plan. There were literally no loopholes left to be exploited!

However, Kaguya simply had no idea how dangerous Hayasaka's mission was.

Maybe it was for the best. After all, she was a 'Black Box', and Hayasaka fully intended to keep that fact to herself for the time being. Maybe, soon enough, Kaguya would understand.

Even so, Hayasaka took the initiative on her own, because she had a very good reason to do so.

In the end, it was all done to protect Kaguya.

Hayasaka heard someone walking downstairs and quietly left, she could't dare to be seen with Kaguya too often; the less the better.

Just as soon as Hayasaka's presence was erased from the area, Miyuki arrived.

"Shinomiya?"

"P-president." Kaguya almost jumped when she realized who it was. However, she managed to compose herself rather quickly. "I was held back because I was talking with a classmate. I apologize."

Technically, what Kaguya said wasn't a lie. Kaguya and Hayasaka were classmates after all.

"Nah, I don't mind, but Fujiwara is throwing a temper tantrum." Miyuki pointed up in the direction of the Student Council office, "Someone needs to help her with the end of year report, but Hachiman and I are both tied up with our own responsibilities."

"I see." She closed her eyes.

Kaguya felt a bit disappointed. She thought Miyuki had specifically come down to find her. But he came on Chika's behalf?

Well, that was absolutely in character for him. After all, he would be troubled seeing Chika like that. Besides, it wasn't as if Kaguya would refuse to help the person who she considered as her closest friend.

"And I was a little worried since you hadn't shown up yet," Miyuki said quietly.

"Huh?"

"No, nothing."

No, Kaguya absolutely had not misheard that. Miyuki was worried? Perhaps he really had come down here because he was thinking about Kaguya.

But what kind of worry?!

Kaguya turned pale as she once again remembered what had happened because she had switched Miyuki's coffee without informing him beforehand.

And unlike switching cups, switching jars of coffee simply couldn't be justified with absentmindedness. Kaguya had to come clean, if only so she could mitigate the damage.

But was Miyuki still worried about that?

Kaguya's heart just kept beating faster and faster, like she was about to faint.

"Why are you so nervous, Shinomiya?"

"Ahh, it's nothing. Please don't mind me."

Kaguya entered the council room and was greeted by a crying Chika, who immediately hugged her.

"Kaguya-saaaaan!" Chika cried, "Please help me! I don't want to lose to that idiot!"

Kaguya looked at Hachiman, who was typing furiously, a pair of earphones jammed over his ears to block any noise.

"That's not good Fujiwara-san, you shouldn't always rely on me like this."

Well, Kaguya would like to thank Chika. Because of her attitude, she could feel a little more relaxed than before. And with that, a single spark of courage came into Kaguya's heart.

She needed to patch things up with Miyuki. No matter what. So she sat beside Chika and began to work on the handwritten documents.

"Hmm, this isn't right." Miyuki wondered to himself from where he stood near the cupboard.

"?"

Kaguya looked at Miyuki, who was squinting his eyes as he inspected a cup of coffee, "No matter what I do, the taste won't come out right."

"What is it, President?"

Kaguya's eyes widened when she noticed that there were two jars of coffee now. But, one had a white label, on which was written in black marker, in English letters: 'DECAF'.

"I thought you were getting rid of it?"

"It just seemed like a waste of good coffee, you know. And, maybe, if I mix the two of them, it could still be somewhat effective." Miyuki blushed a bit, "I've been told by Hachiman in the past that eight cups of coffee a day is simply too unhealthy. I dismissed it early on, well until yesterday..."

So President was still thinking about it, huh?

"And I wondered if I could cut my caffeine intake by half or something." Miyuki said, "But the brews I'm trying just don't seem to be working."

Kaguya looked at the boiling pot and gasped, "Wha? Why did you let it boil?"

"Well, I usually do this at home, and it usually works just fine. I boil the water, then wait a minute before I pour it in."

"What kind of coffee bean do you normally use?"

"Hmmm." Miyuki wrinkled his eyebrows, "Nescafe instant powder?"

"Sigh."

No wonder it tasted so bad.

"Please let me do it," Kaguya said.

Would Miyuki trust her with the coffee machine, after what she had done yesterday?

"Hmm, yeah." Miyuki smirked as he made room, "I guess no one here can make a coffee blend better than you."

Kaguya almost cried right there. But she decided to steel herself and do something to make amends. As a Shinomiya, she had been taught not to trust anyone. But, at the end of the day, Shirogane Miyuki had earned her trust through his actions.

Kaguya should return the same sentiment. She would not let these battles of love end up on such a lackluster note. She would earn Miyuki's trust again.

She would make him confess no matter what.

"President, the brewing temperature between instant coffee and roasted coffee beans is different. With instant coffee, you can use near boiling water just fine. But the beans need to be a slightly lower temperature than that-"

And so, began another episode of Love is War.

But this is not that episode!

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Hayasaka wants to know... (Part 2)**

* * *

"[We saw a Yamaha Dragstar with the correct license plate, Hayasaka-sama. He should be here in three minutes.]"

"I heard you." Hayasaka closed her eyes and then opened them again, adjusting herself and taking on her usual Gal persona in the process.

It was early in the spring season, the month of March. About the time flowers began to bloom, rains rarely came, and the weather was generally sunny.

However, today was different. Since last week, the weather was a bit cloudy. And, as the forecast had correctly guessed, that was a heavy rain today.

She would use it to her advantage today. She jumped away from the protection of an umbrella that one of Kaguya's men was holding.

Letting the rain soak her up, she waited in anticipation by the roadside.

Indeed, the sound of a lone motorbike roared in the rain. A cruiser bike was about to pass. Its rider was none other than Hikigaya Hachiman.

He was wearing a raincoat and a helmet, so it was difficult to identify him. But, the plate number did match, so Hayasaka wasn't too worried.

...only for the bike to pass her, splashing her with water that had accumulated on the road. Though she was already wet from the rain, she was now completely soaked.

Hayasaka almost immediately regretted her decision!

Hachiman braked as hard and safely as he could and then used his legs to move backwards.

"Why are you here?" He asked, flipping his visor up.

"I got lost and my phone's dead, so I can't use GPS," Hayasaka said with the most idiotic, thoughtless expression she could make. "Can you get me to the nearest station?"

"With this kind of rain? Forget it." Hachiman pulled something from a bag on the sides of his bike. It was an extra raincoat. "My house is close by."

Bingo.

It seemed that Kaguya's assessment of Hachiman's character was correct. Just like Shirogane Miyuki, Hikigaya Hachiman was a soft-hearted man who would help people in need, even if it wasn't really his business to do so.

_No hard feelings, Hikigaya Hachiman._ Hayasaka thought as she put on the raincoat.

"Is it really fine?"

"Don't make me rethink my stupid offer."

"Alright then~"

Hayasaka didn't really feel embarrassed as she hugged Hachiman from behind. This much skinship was no problem. She was a professional after all. Plus, both of them were wearing raincoats over their clothes.

She wondered if Hachiman was nervous. However, she noticed how smoothly he was handling the bike, as if he were accustomed to having a passenger on the backseat.

Normally, a bike rider would encounter issues the moment they started carrying a passenger. It must be thanks to Ryuju Momo then.

The apartment did not have an immediate parking space, so they had had to walk about 100 meters from the bike parking area. This wasn't entirely uncommon in Tokyo, as parking space, as much as any space really, was very precious.

But then again, the distance between his apartment and the school was still quite considerable. Reliance on the public transport might not be preferable, and cars were prone to traffic jams if you didn't know what you were doing, bicycle is handy but it can be quite tiring at long distance.

99% of Shuchiin students generally commuted from home by personal car. Very few actually used a bike. President Miyuki was one such example. One extreme example to boot, since he bikes about 15 kilometers from home to school, which translates to 30 kilometers per day.

A motorcycle really was a practical choice in this context.

"Motorcycle's are really cool." Hayasaka grinned, "Too bad you can't bring it to school."

"Yeah."

"I bet girls would love it if you did." Hayasaka winked.

"All the more reason not to do that." Hachiman rolled his eyes. Seriously, he was actually scared by the prospect.

Indeed!

Last summer, on August 8, 2019 Hikigaya Hachiman turned 16 years old. At that time he had two things in his possession: a huge sum of cash in his savings account, and a little bit of that general teenage feeling of rebellion.

So he did it. He got his license and bought a used motorcycle (read: a drowned bike sold for cheap). He knew of a parking spot located close to Shuchiin and decided it would be fine since the current apartment was also close to a public parking spot.

It wasn't as if he had bought a motorcycle so he could stick it to those arrogant, rich sissies with personal drivers or anything! Not at all!

Hachiman's apartment was a bit peculiar: It had cost about 90.000 Yen a month for this mansion of two bedrooms, which was incredibly cheap for an apartment in Tokyo. Near a train station even. The upfront cost would be around 400.000 yen. While not a small amount of money by any margin, it was still lower than any other comparable apartment, which could cost upwards of half a million or more to move into.

Smack dab between Kamiyacho Station and NHK Museum of Broadcasting, it could be said that it was a little too cheap for the location. It was a bit old but it was very well maintained.

Overall, the building's age and small size seemed to be the only detriment to its status. Plus, the apartment offered no living room, which meant raising a family would be a little difficult.

Hmm?

Indeed, as soon as Hachiman and Hayasaka entered, she was greeted immediately by the sight of a combined kitchen/dining room.

Though the apartment was in a Japanese style, there were also tables and chairs for people to eat on, probably because a traditional style table where you sit on the floor would be awkward looking. Otherwise, there were three sliding doors that clearly lead to the two bedrooms and bathroom.

Either way, this kind of environment was new to Hayasaka, who had been raised in Shinomiya's Western-style residence.

"Go get yourself washed. If you want I can dry-clean your clothes, but you probably wouldn't want me to. I'll get you a change of clothes." Hachiman said as he entered his bedroom and slid the door shut.

Well, well, looks like the first step of the plan had succeeded. Hayasaka had managed to infiltrate Hachiman's apartment without a hitch.

Still, Hayasaka was thinking, what kind of clothes would he bring out?

_A normal shirt and pants? That would be rather normal. Maybe a bathrobe? Heh, not in this Japanese-styled, small apartment.  
_  
For some reason, Hayasaka imagined herself wearing a white uniform shirt and nothing else. This is not usually something happen in real life, only idiots or perverts would think this can happen outside ecchi manga, harem or otherwise.

Hachiman couldn't possibly be that dense or scummy, right?

Instead, Hachiman returned with a tracksuit in hand. "I hope you don't mind."

_Well, THAT was new._

"Nah, thank you~" Hayasaka stuck her tongue out and winked

"You wanted to charge your phone in the meantime?" He also offered a universal smart charger that should fit any smartphone with USB-C port.

He sure was rather attentive, to the point of being bothersome. Still, that, too, was the reason why Hachiman always ruined Kaguya's plans, intentionally or otherwise. He paid attention to the smallest yet important detail.

"Ah sure." Hayasaka handed him her waterproofed phone, "You can just wipe it out."

"Alright." Hachiman put it in a nearby electrical socket in the kitchen area after he made sure the exterior of the waterproofed phone dried. The phone screen turned on, showing that the battery charge was completely zero. Then he pointed at his bedroom, which led to the balcony. "There's a washing machine out on the balcony, you can wash your clothes after you shower."

"Oh my, being so nice to me even though we've only met twice. Are you trying to score points, ne~?" Hayasaka teased.

Hachiman's reaction could only be described as a mixture of haughtiness and disgust. As if Hayasaka was completely beneath him.

"Hmm, or maybe you don't like someone adventurous like me. I understand." Hayasaka pouted.

"That's not it." Hachiman said, "Your cheerful facade is disgustingly obvious so please stop acting."

!

Hayasaka prided herself on her Gal-mode. Indeed, Hayasaka had spent an entire year doing it every day at school. Hayasaka Ai had always been known as pure and fashionable gal and Hayasaka was sure no one outside Kaguya knew that it was all act. Yet, Hachiman could see through her acting, even in spite of how little time it had been since they had first met.

Hayasaka had underestimated him. By a whole lot.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Hikigaya-san?"

"Whatever, as soon as you're done you better go." Hachiman left her.

Hayasaka felt she might as well look around for clues as she entered the bathroom. Hayasaka knew apartments had their limits, but hot damn, that bathtub was tiny!

Hayasaka inspected the assorted cleaning products, and noticed something odd. There was only men's hygiene products here. Hayasaka had an inkling that something was off.

_Could it be he's..._

Hayasaka did not spend too long showering and bathing and quickly got herself dressed in a (admittedly very comfortable) light blue tracksuit. However, as soon as she got out, she found Hachiman was cooking in the kitchen.

"Washing machine's out on the balcony." He reminded her.

_Ah._

Hayasaka brought all of her wet clothes and underwear out in a small, plastic, laundry basket. As she passed Hachiman's room while heading towards the balcony, she noticed there was a couple of photos arranged on a table that Hachiman probably used to study.

One of which was Hachiman with a younger-looking girl. The other was him with the student council. To be precise, it was Hachiman, Miyuki, Kaguya, and Chika.

There were no photos of any parent-looking figures so to speak.

Hayasaka returned almost twenty minutes later to find Hachiman almost done with the cooking. Hachiman might not be a top class chef or anything, but he looked very accustomed to using the kitchen utensils.

From there, Hayasaka pretty much came to a conclusion.

"You're living alone here?" She asked.

"Yep." Hachiman said, "My home is in Chiba."

"Chiba."

Chiba could be considered one of the neighboring prefectures. In fact, it was one of the 'bedroom communities' for Tokyo, alongside Gunma. People who worked in Tokyo could easily have a residence in Chiba or Gunma for a much lower cost, even accounting for the daily commute.

"While my parents have worked in Tokyo, for me, going back and forth would be too much hassle."

"I see."

Hachiman put the dishes on the table. It was not actually a Japanese-style dinner. Hayasaka recognized them as a Russian dish, solyanka.

"Why solyanka?"

"It's way easier than a Japanese dinner," Hachiman replied.

While he may have said that, it wasn't like Hayasaka couldn't understand another reason why. Solyanka is a thick soup dish that's also spicy and sour. As such, it tastes way better served hot when you feel a little cold. Such as the chill from being drenched in rain.

Hachiman gave Hayasaka an empty bowl while putting a steaming pot of the dish on the table. "Take as much as you like," he said as he scooped up a hearty pile of potatoes, pickled cucumber, and chunks of meat to put into his own bowl.

"You don't have to be so nice."

"I said you should go when your laundry is finished, might as well eat while waiting." Hachiman paid no attention to her and then clapped his hands. "Itadakimasu."

Well, he wasn't nice, but he was kindhearted. In his own prickly way. Hayasaka was very well aware of how nervous Hachiman sounded. Though he hid it well.

That was also the reason why Hachiman insisted on chasing her out as soon as her clothes were dry.

"About the encounter back in front of the hotel." Hayasaka said coldly as she took a portion of the dish into her bowl, "You never brought it up with anyone." It wasn't a question

"There's really no point. I don't know you. You don't know me. We're not even classmates. So forgetting about it is easy."

"You could have run it by a teacher," Hayasaka said before eating the food on her spoon, sour and spicy tastes melting in her mouth.

"I have no proof that we even met. That would bring me trouble without me gaining anything."

"You hang around with a lot of the VIPs, so your perception is a bit twisted?"

"Exactly." Hachiman said, "So don't worry about it anymore. Just forget about it."

"You're not as scary as rumored. I was expecting someone more cold and calculating." Hayasaka blew onto her spoon as she scooped up a piece of potato from her bowl.

"Shuchiin students cannot accept someone as ordinary as me sitting in my current position. So, they make up lies and rumors to elevate my position and make themselves feel better." Hachiman scoffed, "Miyuki isn't that different than me, though he embraced it like a child and a stuffed animal."

"I can see that."

Hachiman's mind flashed back to his junior high days when he had confessed to that girl. The entire class belittled and alienated him. Because, in their eyes, Hachiman was not worthy and didn't know his place.

All because of one cursed sentence, _"Please go out with me."_

Hachiman had lost an entire year's worth of social interaction at school because of that incident. If not for meeting Shirogane Miyuki, Hachiman would have given up socializing at all.

There was no way Hachiman would inflict that much pain on a stranger like Hayasaka.

Hayasaka smiled, "I suppose the rumor about you going out with Ryuju Momo also isn't true?"

Hachiman blinked, "No, not even close. I'm more like a slave."

"I'm under the impression that the word slave is just a metaphor for an unbalanced romantic relationship in this context." Hayasaka snarked.

_Whoa, that was a top grade deadpan there._ Hachiman legit wanted to clap his hands.

Instead he grouched back, "You know what, since you're being this talkative, let me ask something in return. Am I under the wrong impression, or do you really do that kind of work?"

Hayasaka wondered if she should answer honestly. But maybe, it was a bit too soon? Maybe it was time to attack and find more juicy material?

So, after having emptied half of her bowl, she decided to stand up and approach him. Suggestively, she loomed over him and twisted her zipper, their lips almost touching. "You want to find out?"

Hachiman made a flawless poker face in response. He was legit impressed. Had it been any other girl, he would have an uncontrollable tent pitched in his pants. But Hayasaka was in full control of her emotions this whole time. Like a work of art that had been breathed to life. Hachiman was too amazed to feel any arousal.

But, when Hayasaka put her arms on his shoulders, straddling him, he screamed internally. Prostitute or no, this was well over the line. Because by God, Hachiman was not ready for this kind of close contact with a girl.

The closest he usually got would be when Chika or Momo hugged him from behind. And both of those were enough easy to rationalize away. But this? Hachiman's brain was about to explode from the stimulation.

However, it wasn't as if Hachiman was the only one overheating. Hayasaka had also turned red, because, without realizing, she had gone way too far with her 'seduction'.

In fact, it was far enough that she didn't know how to turn back without making an even bigger mess of the situation.

Both thought they were reaching maximum pressure and embarrassment, just in time for the door to slam open revealing the presence of a blue-haired woman wearing glasses, who only looked at the scene with complete disinterest.

"...Mom?" Hachiman's voice croaked, like a dying frog.

"I was thinking of spending the night, but did I interrupt you two?" She removed her shoes and loosened her collar, then opened the door to the bathroom. "I'll just leave after I wash my face and eat something."

Hayasaka, in the most impressive imitation of a terminator, backed away from Hachiman, slowly and carefully. She returned back to her seat and then continued eating as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks for the meal, I'll get changed and leave." Hayasaka stiffly stood up.

"The changing closet is to the left of the bedroom." Hachiman pointed, though his face was pale white from the shock.

Hayasaka picked up her dried laundry from the machine and then entered the closet to change. She put the borrowed tracksuit on the tatami, folded neatly, and then picked up her bag and phone.

"Why are you leaving? You can stay for the night if you want." The mother asked as she served herself a bowl of the soup Hachiman had made.

"Ah I'm sorry, but I haven't told my parents yet that I'd be spending the night elsewhere. I should go back."

"Ah? I see. I'm Hachiman's mother, nice to meet you."

"My name is Hayasaka Ai, we're from the same grade." Hayasaka bowed politely, "Hikigaya-san has helped me a lot. Even today he was giving me shelter from the rain and treating me to a delicious dinner. I suppose that's to be expected from someone raised by such an understanding and kind mother."

The mother wasn't actually sure if Hayasaka was being sarcastic or not. But both sides of that argument had merit so she let it slide. Instead, she turned to Hachiman, "Hachiman, you go with her. Make sure she gets home, **safely**."

The way the mother put a strong emphasis on that last part scared Hachiman.

"...OK."

He was at a complete loss for words. It hadn't even hit him fully when he and Hayasaka were finally out of the apartment.

"...I'm going to the train station," Hayasaka said.

"Alright."

"Also, I'm not a prostitute." She told him nervously.

"Okay."

It was only a three minute walk between his apartment and the station. The whole time both of them remained quiet, too embarrassed to say anything.

Hachiman didn't even get to say goodbye as they separated at the station entrance.

To calm himself down, Hachiman decided to make a short stop at the vending machine to buy a few cans of MAX coffee.  
He immediately gulped a can in one go before he could even move his legs again and bring the rest with him home.

It was a surreal experience to say at the least. Hopefully, his mother would not tease him all night about it.

Hachiman returned to find his mother missing, but most of the dirty bowls had been washed. There was also a box on the table and a note nearby.

A box of condoms.

"Use them well. Oh, and good job landing such a high-level girl. I won't say anything to your father or Komachi, so don't worry about it."  
\- Mom

That night Hachiman curled up inside his futon and cried himself to sleep from the embarrassment.

**The result of today's battle: Hachiman's loss (of dignity)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Closing ceremony's tomorrow; is everyone done?" Miyuki asked.

"Should be done by the end of the day." Chika happily pointed to the pile of papers that were done already, compared to what was left, "Thanks to Kaguya-san's help."

"I don't mind it, it's not like I have anything else to do." Kaguya was barely able to hide her smugness as she played with her hair trim.

Indeed, much of Chika's work was entirely handwritten or needed to be filled out by hand. And Kaguya prized herself on her speed and the quality of her handwriting.

It wouldn't be a stretch to say that she had the best handwriting in the entire student council!

"Guess there's only Hachiman left." Miyuki said, "I wonder why he's late though."

Speaking of Hachiman, Kaguya was reminded of what Hayasaka had told her yesterday. Her plan of trying to find Hachiman's weakness at his house didn't work well. However, Hayasaka did cause quite an embarrassing scene, a retaliation returning the favor for Kaguya's own embarrassment.

However, there was something nagging Kaguya's mind.

Indeed, a worry that perhaps she had gone a little too far!

Kaguya's understanding of family dynamics was different than that of an average person. A misunderstanding inside a family could have a catastrophic effect that would require a lot of effort to mend.

Though Hayasaka assured her that he should be fine, Kaguya couldn't help but worry. Not because she truly cared about Hachiman, no, but because if something really bad happened to him because of Hayasaka's little stunt, then President Shirogane would also be sad.

_No, you don't need to think about that. It's his own fault for constantly interrupting you and your plans._ Kaguya's cold and ruthless inner voice told her. _If needed, he must be absolutely crushed._

But was there a need to do that?

Looking from her own perspective, Kaguya could hardly imagine what her father's reaction would be if he found her and a boy doing something intimate.

She didn't want to imagine it. The consequences would be horrific.

"Fujiwara-san."

"Yes?"

"Hypothetically speaking, if your father found you and a boy alone doing unsavory things, what would his reaction be?"

"That was oddly specific." Chika hummed, "I think I would get grounded for quite a while and wouldn't be allowed to stay at school outside of class. I wouldn't even be able to use Club or Council as an excuse."

So more or less the same as her, though Kaguya had a feeling that would still be far too merciful for her own family's standards.

"What about you, President?"

Shirogane jolted a bit, his face a bit pale. "Why would you ask that, Shinomiya?"

Curiosity!

Of these past six months knowing Shinomiya Kaguya, she had never really been the type to be so forward about the matters of relationships between men and women.

Usually, she would ask shyly and be reserved, baiting Shirogane into making the first move. For her to ask such a particular topic with a straight, serious face was unusual.

"It's about a classmate."

_It's about a classmate she said!_

Indeed, this kind of excuse was not uncommon when people began to talk about sensitive matters, especially pertaining to themselves. When someone said a friend, they usually meant themselves!  
_  
Wha, Shinomiya is involved with who?!_

"Well, President, how would it be with you?"

Miyuki was conflicted. On one hand, she was asking this with a very serious face. On the other hand, if he answered seriously...

He could just imagine it!

_"Oh, my. So that's how your father acts."_ Kaguya looked down smugly as she said, _"How cute."_

Not happening! No matter what, Miyuki would never answer that truthfully! That said, it wasn't as if he intended to lie. Plus, it wasn't as if Miyuki had ever experienced something like that either!

Indeed, Shirogane Miyuki, experience with girls: Zero.

So he simply had to give a plausible reaction that his father would take in that kind of situation.

However!

There was also the matter of the fact that he still had to hide his inexperience. So there was only one way left, that is, to bluff.

"W-well, my father lectured me about the importance of playing it safe." Miyuki grinned, "Otherwise I don't think I would be punished or anything."

"Whoa, your father's really open-minded." Chika hummed, "I wish my father would be that lenient."

Miyuki coughed. "Well, parents generally act based on their own experiences. Sometimes they would consider their experience is the best option and give that advice to their children, sometimes they would consider it a bad experience and give a cautionary message instead, and sometimes they may wish to be better than how their own parents acted."

Miyuki calmed down and rationally continued, "So it's not as if you can predict what they will do without knowing their character and past history."

Well, that was a good answer, Miyuki sighed.

"I see." Kaguya sighed in relief as well.

According to Hayasaka's explanation, it seemed that Hachiman's parents were also similarly open-minded, if not downright neglectful. So the fallout couldn't have been that bad. Unless...

"Move aside!"

They heard the door to the council room clack and then suddenly get kicked open.

They saw none other than Ryuju Momo supporting Hachiman on her shoulder. "Someone take care of this idiot, please?"

"Huh? Hachiman?! Oi!" Without pause, Miyuki rushed over and took over the load that was Hachiman's body in her stead. "Is he sick?"

"No, I couldn't sleep last night and ended up working until morning." Hachiman yawned, "During the lecture I was fine but afterwards I felt like I would crash down to the floor."

"You should have gone to the infirmary instead, you idiot." Miyuki hissed.

Hachiman grabbed some papers out of his bag and slammed them on Miyuki's table. "End of year report for General Affairs. I'm so fucking done."

"That doesn't matter," Miyuki told him, but Hachiman had dozed off. "...And he's asleep now, the moron."

"Ah." Chika stood up and changed her seat, "Here, here."

Miyuki looked at her weirdly, but laid Hachiman on the same sofa. Chika pulled him closer, however, and let Hachiman's head rest on her lap.

"AH!" Miyuki and Kaguya both gasped.

Lap Pillow!

This legendary romantic scene usually signifies the emotional and physical comfort shown by two people, though the awkwardness can also be played for comedy. Nevertheless, Hachiman was fast asleep and likely didn't realize what was happening, however, the way Chika did this for him was surprising.

Well, to Miyuki at least. Kaguya knew just how shameless Fujiwara Chika was, so it cam mostly as a mild surprise to her.

"Ryuju-san...wasn't it?" Miyuki turned to the Yakuza Princess, "Thank you for bringing him here."

"I would have liked to send him home by car, but he insisted." Momo shook her head, "Someone needs to deal with his bike too."

"What about his family?" Kaguya asked, feigning ignorance. Though she already aware of Hachiman's situation, it was better to show some curiosity.

"He lives alone in Minato," Momo said as she squatted near the sofa and kept poking Hachiman's cheek, making him squirm. "His parents occasionally come to check on him though. Their primary residence is in Chiba."

Chika blew some air into Hachiman's ear, which made him shudder as if he was experiencing a nightmare.

Miyuki looked at the scene with pity. Anyone else would have thought it was a scene out of harem fiction, but it was crystal clear that Hachiman was being bullied.

Miyuki did not envy that position in the slightest. Girls are terrifying creatures indeed. And only true men could see a harem situation for what it really was; Hell.

This was cemented even more when Momo pulled out a water-based marker and began drawing doodles on his face.

Kaguya watched the scene with growing mortification.

"Ano, Ryuju-san, Fujiwara-san, you should not do that!" Kaguya said, her voice completely shaken.

A prank!

Fundamentally, a prank was something that was played on someone to make them mad. However, if two people were considered close enough, then the victim wouldn't get mad and would either laugh or brush it off!

Putting it in another way, a prank's result could be gauged as a measurement of the distance between two people. And indeed, Hachiman was close enough with both girls that something like this wasn't out of bounds at all.

But Shinomiya Kaguya was different!

She had been raised with a strict moral code, with no leniency offered to forgive pranks. The act of writing on someone's forehead was completely unthinkable for her!

In her mind, it was perfectly plausible and acceptable to retaliate with great force!

"Awawawawawa!" Kaguya tried to stop them but too late. Momo and Fujiwara even took pictures with their phones!

This was blackmail!

"Alright then, I'm going on my way," Momo said without the slightest bit of politeness, leaving the door open as she left. As expected of a Yakuza Princess!

Miyuki went to close the door while Kaguya still panicked for whatever reason. "I'm going to pick some flower." She said, then she left the room before Miyuki could close the door.

Ah, so she wants to go to the toilet?

Chika picked up a sheet of wet wipes to gently clean the marker doodles on Hachiman's face, while lovingly saying, "Thanks for your hard work~"

Miyuki furrowed his eyebrows.

Chika brushed Hachiman's hair slightly without disturbing him, then continued her work using a plywood WordPad* as support. It must have been awkward and tiring to do this, but Chika refused to budge and just held the pad with her left hand while working on her paperwork.

Miyuki didn't know Chika all that much, but wat he did know was that her father was very strict and banned pretty much anything related to romance. Whether it was shoujo manga or boyfriends.

Chika might be a bit sneaky, but she was pretty much obedient when it came to her parents' orders. At her core, Fujiwara Chika was the good child of the Fujiwara family.

Fujiwara Chika had a lot of fans and admirers, and a lot of them were of the opposite sex. However, she always brushed off their advances and rejected their confessions because of her father's decree.

But, between the lap pillow and this strange display of affection and care?

_Suppose that she made an exception for Hachiman...maybe she really is..._

"Ah? I need to go to the bathroom as well!"

Fujiwara shoved Hachiman's head aside that it ended up dangling from the sofa.

Miyuki looked at him with horror.

How the heck could he stay asleep after that?!

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Kaguya wants to take a break...**

* * *

"And she fell asleep too," Kaguya remarked when she finished the last batch of paperwork. Soft breath came out of Chika's mouth as she dozed, Hachiman's head still resting on her lap.

"Well, we're getting finished one day ahead of schedule, so I suppose it's a worthy tradeoff," Miyuki remarked, he had been finished auditing the financial report for a while, "Tomorrow we can go home immediately after the closing ceremony."

"I see, next should be Spring vacation then." Kaguya hummed.

Spring Vacation!

At the end of the academic year, somewhere between late March and early April, most schools in Japan have a short period of vacation that lasts one or two weeks, depending on the school's usual tradition.

Officially, the period has been recognized by the government of Tokyo, as well as by the Department of Education. Spring Vacation would be between March 25 to April 5th. Rationally, virtually all public schools would have to use the same measurement of vacation length.

Though Shuchiin Academy High School was not a public school, it also used the same standards as a form of respect and solidarity!

"That's true."

"Do you have any special plans, Shinomiya?"

"There is a family plan to meet together and Hanami** in Kyoto, but otherwise nothing."

Indeed! Though Shinomiya had a western-style home here in Tokyo, their main residence resided in Kyoto, and had been preserved since before World War II!

Though Kaguya herself was raised here in Tokyo along with Hayasaka, once in awhile she would have to return to fulfill family obligations by showing herself properly.

"How about you, President? Do you have plans? Will you be busy working instead?"

"Actually, I'm going to the countryside to help with the farm. It will be a family trip too." Miyuki answered.

"I see, so both of us have plans then."

"Well, I'm only going for a week."

"I'll be in Kyoto for about three or four days," Kaguya said.

Miyuki scoffed, "That's a lot of free time, I'd like to do something."

"Yes, I'd like to do something too." Kaguya smiled widely.

Kaguya and Miyuki's eyes both sharpened. Indeed, both of them felt this was the correct avenue of attack!

Spring vacation right before the start of a new year, as the flowers of cherry blossoms bloomed in full force; and thus so did the chance for romance to develop!

Both Kaguya and Miyuki imagined the same thing, standing face to face in a field of flowers, as beautiful petals danced in the wind. And then!

"President!"

"Shinomiya!"

And with that, they would embrace each other, surrounded by the lovely pink scenery of youthful spring.

If they spent their time together during vacation, it was almost ensured that their relationship would move to the next step.

However!

As said before, they were so full of themselves that making the first move would be unacceptable!

However, without anyone else, they could only wait for the other to make that move. The useful catalysts that were Fujiwara Chika and Hikigaya Hachiman were asleep.

Because of this, both of them froze in awkwardness.

"What do you want to do, President?"

"What do you want to do, Shinomiya?"

They asked each other simultaneously.

At first glance, it seemed quite a harmless question. However, if you looked at it from a different perspective, it was basically letting the other side choose where to go.

But!

At the same time, letting the other side choose meant also the one who proposed the idea needed to give the courtesy of inviting others!

The problem was the roadblock that neither of them was willing to budge!

Or were they?

"I was thinking, maybe we could all go on a trip or something," Miyuki said, in his usual fashion of improvising. "And I do mean the entire student council."

He put emphasis on all of them, making sure Kaguya was not thinking of only herself specifically. Of course, Kaguya was well aware of that too, and hid her ominous grin in response.

As if she'd let him have his way! Or maybe she would?

"That's true. Is there any particular place you're interested in?"

Offensive approach again!

But Miyuki steeled himself up and stood up to get his share of caffeine. With a steaming cup in hand, he answered. "I was honestly thinking Hanami is fine. But, if you think about it, Shinomiya, you would also have a hanami event at the family house, so doing it twice would lessen the value."

With a smirk brimming in arrogance, Miyuki looked back at Kaguya and said, "Of course, I was thinking of Yozakura***."

Yozakura!

As the sky turned dark, various gentle lights would be turned on, making the bright, scarlet sakura petals shine in the night. The beauty of the visuals was unmatched, as such it could be considered the display of heaven itself!

In such a situation, even the most hardened heart of a maiden would thaw and melt!

But Shinomiya Kaguya was not just any maiden! It was like comparing heaven and earth, for she was a goddess with a will of steel!

Or so she liked to think.

"Yozakura...huh?"

She was legit out of it for a couple of seconds, imagining the scenery wholesale before snapping out of her fantasy. "I suppose that sounds like a good idea."

Indeed, there was absolutely no situation more romantic than that. And in those conditions, she would make him confess!

"Well, we still have to ask the two of them."

"Ik hoorde veel goeds op de eerste dag van het nieuwe jaar, dus ik ben blij dat jij ook iets leuks hoorde." Chika sleep-talked, in Dutch at that.

When Hachiman woke up, he was so shocked that he almost rolled backwards and hit the floor with his head. Thankfully, his reflexes kicked in just in time and he ended up dangling from the sofa's edge.

"What the hell?"

Chika twitched and yawned, and then stretched her arms. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock, "Whoa, it's this late already?"

"You two sleep all too well together." Kaguya and Miyuki both looked at her haughtily and said, "How cute."

Whereas Chika just blinked because she didn't think too much about it, Hachiman legit wanted to jump out of the window already!

"Anyway putting that aside, Shinomiya and I were talking about Spring Vacation." Miyuki switched the topic, "What do you think about Yozakura?"

"Hmm, Yozakura is it? Personally, I think it's a bit boring, and my schedule for vacation is almost full." Chika remarked nonchalantly, and yet her words felt like a giant harpoon stabbing through the President and Vice-President both.

_Fujiwara-san was one thing, but there was no way this plan could survive with just Hikigaya-san as the third wheel. Someone needed to keep him occupied._

Kaguya bit her thumb slightly without leaving any marks. Was there any way to make Chika reconsider?

There was none at all!

After almost a decade knowing her, Kaguya knew just how insufferably selfish Chika could be. Kaguya had learned to never rely on her for something like this!

Of course, she had a backup plan!

Plan Honey Trap with Hayasaka could be used anytime she wished, considering how successful it went last time (failed the main objective but accomplished its goal of revenge), then it should work a second time!

"Too bad, if that's the case. Let's just try to line up our empty schedules then." Hachiman brushed her off.

Chika shrieked, "Hee?! You're going to leave me out?"

"Cry me a river, well-traveled girl. There's no reason we have to adjust our schedules to accommodate you." Hachiman scoffed.

"No way no way no way no way no way!" Chika grabbed his collar and shook him desperately. "You two, please help me escape from the clutches of this demon!"

"Look who's clutching who?" Hachiman barked back.

To be honest it wasn't like Miyuki and Kaguya didn't agree with his viewpoint.

"We also need to invite Ishigami while we're at it." Miyuki said, "Just think of it as a welcoming party for him officially becoming a member."

"Eh?"

Kaguya was caught off guard, she thought Miyuki would prefer fewer people coming. But then again, it was very much in character for him. Because deep inside, Shirogane Miyuki had always been kind like that...

Also, Kaguya could use Ishigami as bait to tie Hachiman away from interrupting.

Yes. This plan was absolutely flawless!

"Anyway, I should go home quickly," Hachiman said as he picked up his bag and yawned, when he stretched his back joints some of them made a soft cracking sound.

"Hayhayhay, where are you going?" Chika grabbed his sleeve to slow him down, "You still owe me for that lap pillow!"

"No one asked you to!" Hachiman blushed hard in response. _Seriously that was really embarrassing._

"No, but you owe me anyway! Drop me off at my house with your motorcycle!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You have a personal driver and besides, your father would skin me alive!"

"Oh, so if it's Momo-chan you're fine with it but when it's your own fellow council member you get stingy?" Chika glared, "Besides, father already knows you so it should be fine!"

Hachiman raised a finger to argue, but lowered it and gave up. "You know what, whatever. Let's go."

"Yaaaay!" Chika jumped around excitedly.

Kaguya and Miyuki were too frightened to say anything when they saw the proverbial whipping of Hikigaya Hachiman by none other than Fujiwara Chika, the embodiment of Chaos Theory. No matter how one looked at it, she had played him like a fiddle.

Let it never be said again that Fujiwara Chika would miss the chance for an exciting adventure!

**The result of Today's battle: Fujiwara Chika's splendid victory.**

* * *

*** Not to be confused with the software WordPad. It's just a solid, smooth pad used underneath paper to ensure consistent writing quality.  
** Literally flower watching, basically a picnic in the middle of a Sakura garden.  
*** Means watching Sakura in the dark, i.e. nighttime gathering in a Sakura garden. It has a considerably more subdued, spiritual, and luxurious tone than hanami.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**VROOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Though the sound volume of a quarter-liter engine wasn't all that impressive, the distinct note of a low revving, high torque engine was something considerably alien sounding to this neighborhood.

Indeed, in this wealthy neighborhood full of rich households, the appearance of a modest-sized, low-ride cruiser bike might be a bit unusual.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Fujiwara Chika happily yelled as the motorbike she rode on approached her home. "That was fun! I could get used to this."

"Well, I'm not doing it again. Here we are." Hachiman slowly pushed the brake pedal and loosen the throttle until the bike stopped and then turned the key off.

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama." The guard greeted her, eyeing Hachiman suspiciously.

"Domo." Hachiman scoffed, knowing that his presence was not appreciated. He turned the key again and was about to start it, but someone else called out.

"Chika-chan, are you bringing over a friend?"

Hachiman could feel Chika stiffen, if only a bit, though she quickly relaxed. It must be some kind of habit of her's.

The man was none other than Fujiwara Daichi, Japan's Minister of the Left. The man's appearance was unassuming, which only made his differences even more obvious.

With thin black hair combed to the side and glasses so thick his eyes were barely visible, he looked just like any other middle-aged man. But, there was a cautious and dignified aura around him.

It was all simply came from the way he stood and talked; even the way he dressed. Everything about the man screamed, "I'm a politician to the bone!"

"Good evening, I'm General Affairs Manager Hikigaya Hachiman." Hachiman bowed politely, his voice cold and firm. "I gave Secretary Fujiwara Chika-san a ride home because we were working late, hopefully, I didn't cause any problems."

Impersonal introduction!

Using the full name to address someone implies strong distance and formality, almost rudely so. By making such a strong impression, Hikigaya Hachiman made sure that there was nothing beyond a professional relationship between them!

Indeed! Hikigaya Hachiman was more than well aware just how strict and protective Fujiwara Daichi was when it came to his second daughter. Hachiman wasn't entirely clear on the details, but it seemed that it was related to Chika's elder sister.

By making sure to keep their relationship status as formal as possible Hachiman was trying to secure a safe place in Daichi's hawk-like eyes, as a trustworthy boy with no hidden, unsavory agenda towards the precious second daughter!

"Ah no, not at all." Daichi smiled knowingly, seemingly satisfied with Hachiman's way to introduce himself.

_Success!_

"Then I'll excuse myself," Hachiman said and bowed again.

"No, wait." Daichi raised his hand to stop him, "Would you at least come inside for dinner? Although it's a bit late."

Hachiman screamed internally.

"Well, unless it would be a bother to your parents of course."

"No, not at all," Hachiman said.

_My parents might not even know or care anyway. Still, if possible I want to leave!_

"Then there shouldn't be a problem." Daichi smiled and clapped his hands, "Guards, please take his bike inside."

_Well shoot, now there's no room to escape._

Hachiman looked beggingly at Chika, but all he saw was a pale, deathly afraid expression on her face, as if she were screaming at him there was nothing she could do!

Hachiman would be sure to slap her stupid face with a slipper later.

"Chika-chan, please change your clothes before dinner."

"Yes."

Chika looked apologetically at Hachiman before she went ahead and entered the house. Hachiman gave up and decided to quietly follow.

* * *

**やはり****, ****彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.**  
**As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Hachiman wants to leave...**

* * *

"This might be the first time we've meet, but I've heard a lot about you from Chika." Daichi told him, "She said you're a bit difficult to deal with but you've always been really helpful."

"I see."

"What do you think of my daughter?"

"I think she can be a bit persistent and needy when it comes to what she wants, but she's not a bad girl." Hachiman said, "She understands people around her and would gladly help us all."

That was unexpectedly honest.

Hachiman didn't think he was being too rude about it. If anything, coming off as too nice would be suspicious and look like he was trying to butter up the Minister.

"I see. She must have asked you to bring her home."

"Yes."

Completely shameless answer!

Hikigaya Hachiman had absolutely no intention to cover for Fujiwara Chika in this case at all. Any beef the father had with the issue, let it spill on the rebellious daughter for all he cared!

"I see, I should apologize on her behalf."

"Please don't. I'm accustomed to doing this after all." Hachiman said.

"Hmm? Not the first time?"

"Well, not with Fujiwara Chika-san at least." Hachiman said, "Some students and some teachers too. It would be weirder if I refused her request."

"I see."

Is this guy some sort of super courier? Or is he just being bullied? The Minister looked at him weirdly. Then again, Chika always described Hachiman as some sort of errand boy. The description fit, especially since he was an impure student. He must've been under a lot of pressure.

Still, the fact that Hachiman looked at him in the eye...

He wasn't intimidated in the slightest. He came inside brazenly with nothing to fear. Rather than innocent, it was more like he was fully convinced he had done nothing wrong!

Hachiman looked seriously nervous, but it was less something that was a fault of his own and more the fact that he had been thrown into the lion's den. Well, without at least that much conviction, an impure student would not survive Shuchiin. Especially as a member of the famed student council!

But the father was still extremely worried, so there was no way he'd let it slide!

"Lately, Chika-chan had been growing more beautiful and mature. As a father, I am understandably worried. What if she gets too popular or something like that."

The father said that expecting him to be nervous, but when he looked at the boy, he saw absolutely nothing.

Hachiman's poker face actually felt rather insulting for whatever reason. As if he was incapable of giving even a shred of care of the topic.

Until he opened his mouth at least.

"I can understand."

"Eh?"

"I have a little sister and my father is very protective of her." Hachiman said, "He said he would kill any boy who dared to get close to his dearest little angel."

Well, Minister Fujiwara certainly would not go as far as to kill...

"I see. How old is she?"

"She's turning fourteen this month, and will be a third year in junior high starting this April."

"I see, she's older than Moeha-chan. Is she going to Shuchiin Junior High?"

"No, she attends the local public school in Chiba."

"Chiba?"

_Wait a minute._

"Sorry, you had to wait."

It wasn't often Hachiman got to see Fujiwara Chika in casual dress. Indeed, switching from the simple modesty of the Shuchiin High girls' uniform to a luxurious set of branded clothes was quite an experience.

Fujiwara Chika really was beautiful, if Hachiman had a daughter like that he would be worried to death too!

"Please sit."

Hachiman let Chika sit ahead of him and then followed before her father.

The dish served was expected, quite high quality, but served at a small quantity. Rich people indeed...

The father was examining his behavior, and Hachiman fully knew in that moment why an offer for dinner was given.

It was nothing more than a test of character. The father was trying to measure Hachiman's character and worth through his behavior at the dinner table.

If that was the case, then Hachiman had to bring his A-game.

As soon as the Minister placed a napkin on his own lap, Chika and Hachiman both followed suit.

The Napkin!

A piece of cloth seemingly plain and simple, it exists to determine the value and dignity of dinner participants! Their only role is to ensure your lips and fingers remain clean as you eat!

Placing the napkin on your lap, you do it after your host does theirs if it's a private dinner. If it's a formal business meeting, then you may place your napkin as soon as you're seated.

Hachiman remembered his 'lessons' well.

Hachiman wasn't the only one who got taught something like this. Shirogane Miyuki, the President, had also undergone this lesson. The principal was the one who taught them because they came from an ordinary family, and as such might be unfamiliar in both Western and Japanese style formal dining etiquette.

Hachiman would have to thank him later.

As Hachiman scanned the table, he identified the set-up as a five-course French dinner. He inwardly scoffed, this was an amateur game. If they had thrown a 17-course dinner at him instead, then he might as well have committed seppuku* to preserve his honor!

Even with this being a French dinner, they were still Japanese to the core, so everyone clapped their hands and said "Itadakimasu", though it was a fairly quiet one.

Minister Fujiwara was confident Hachiman was about to slip, but he ate his soup correctly. Scoop at 12 o'clock outward, don't let any drip under the spoon. It was hardly elegant, but it was certainly proper.

Hachiman definitely knew how to eat a western style, multi-course dinner. Which was strange, since Chika described Hachiman as the son of perfectly ordinary 'wage slaves'.

"Hikigaya-kun, isn't it?" The Minister resumed the conversation, "You said your sister is in Chiba?"

"My entire family is in Chiba, Sir."

"I see. Does that mean you commute here every day? Or are you living with a family member?"

"I live in my own apartment."

That was enough to give the older man a pause at least.

"I see." He mumbled, "And your parents have no problem with it?"

"They work in Tokyo and will visit from time to time," Hachiman said.

The Minister had nothing to say, while he had heard something like this was not entirely uncommon with a middle and upper-middle-class citizen, it was still baffling to see an example with his own eyes.

Especially one so close to his daughter.

"Living alone and riding a motorcycle every day, if I was one of your parents I would be more worried."

_Well, that was just rude! True they are neglectful, but does he really have to say it out loud?_

Hachiman noticed Chika stopped eating her soup awkwardly but did not make any sound as she lightly tapped her lips with her napkins.

"They would be more worried if I had to take a train or pedal a bike every day." Hachiman lightly fired back, "After all, it isn't like they have the time or money to buy a limo and pay for driver salaries just to get me to school every day."

Minister Fujiwara twitched his eyebrow slightly in the face of the obvious jab to his treatment of his daughter. Especially the way she commuted to school every day.

Chika looked like she was about to die choking and glared at Hachiman for fanning the fire.

But really, in front of her father, Chika was a really obedient, little girl.

"As for living alone, there's no problem. Fujiwara Chika-san also stays at home alone most of the time, does she not?"

Well, it would be incredibly hypocritical to criticize them, considering that Daichi rarely came home on time, and Chika's mother wasn't even in Japan most of the time due to her status as a diplomat.

Daichi realized that Hachiman definitely knew of the Fujiwara household's situation, as such, any slight given to his family, Hachiman would easily counter it.

"That's certainly true." Daichi nodded, "Can you tell me about your parents?"

"My father is the Chief Idol Producer of 346-Pro, and my mother is General Manager of NTT Docomo Tokyo."

Both Chika and her father blinked, but it was Chika who yelled. "Ehhh?! I thought you said your father and mother were wage slaves?!"

"But they are?" Hachiman asked her in confusion, as he put his spoon on the empty soup plate.

Daichi looked at him to see whether he was bluffing or not, but he saw absolutely no lie or shame on the boy's face. That look of twisted humility was an exceptionally rare sight!

Indeed!

Gross yearly household income: over twenty-four million yen**. The Hikigaya Family sat comfortably in what was essentially the top 2% of the country!

The Hikigaya family sat on the very thin line between the rich and the middle class, which made his position very awkward. And this also colored his already skewed perception of wealth and income.

For Hikigaya Hachiman, having a marriage partner with less annual income than ten million yen was unacceptable!

Of course, such a level of wealth was nothing compared to 99% of Shuchiin's students.

Miura Atsushi (2014) once wrote a book titled "The new Rich", which defined a wealthy Japanese person as someone with an annual income of thirty million yen and assets of around a hundred million yen. Most of Shuchiin's student came from such a background, which comprised the top 1% of the country.

As a result, Hikigaya Hachiman preferred to identify himself with the bottom 1% of the school, which included the incredibly destitute Shirogane Miyuki. All of them had entered the school through a rigorous yet generous scholarship program.

When comparing his parents with these people, including the very Minister of the Left that sat before him, it was just sensible to consider his parents as commoners in comparison.

Combined with how hard the job was, how much time invested, and the fact that both his parents always faced pressure from the company Directors and Presidents, the term wage slave was objectively correct!

"I see, they must be really busy then." Daichi said contemplatively, "What about your sister? Surely it would be difficult for her since you left your home?"

"Well..." Hachiman dug his fork into the appetizer, "Father has always watched over her, so she should be fine."

"I'd love to meet your sister, she must be cute." Chika dreamily said.

"Yeah, the cutest little sister in the world, bar none." Hachiman scoffed.

"Ehh, you haven't even met my sister Moeha-chan yet! Don't just make such grandiose claim!" Chika countered.

"My little sister is the opposite of me in every way. Ergo, her cuteness is unmatched." Hachiman bragged.

At first, it seemed to be a fairly childish argument between two sixteen year olds boasting about which one of their little sisters was cuter. However, Minister Fujiwara Daichi felt a really, really uncomfortable subtext beneath it.

They were practically flirting right before his eyes! This was unforgivable!

"I really am thankful that you came here to deliver my daughter safely, Hikigaya-kun." Daichi's glasses shone ominously, "But I still don't like that you brought her with a motorcycle, so I hope this doesn't happen again."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Hachiman answered.

"Eeeeeeeh?" Chika whined in complete, absolute disappointment.

"Chika-san, a motorcycle is dangerous to ride and they cause a lot more traffic accidents than a car. Furthermore, there's also the issue of safety features."

To put it simply, the safety equipment of a motorcycle...was nonexistent. All the safety equipment must be worn by the riders themselves.

"But Momo-chan rides with him every day?" Chika complained.

"It's not really every day." Hachiman denied.

"Who is this 'Momo-chan' you speak of?"

"Momo of the Ryuju group?" Chika innocently said.

The Minister choked on his entree and quickly took a sip of wine to relieve his throat. Ryuju Momo was one of the so-called Shuchiin Academy VIP students, and as such regarded with high position, equal to even his own daughter!

"...Hikigaya-kun, what is your relationship with her?"

"We're classmates and it could be said that I'm a part-time chauffeur." Hachiman flatly answered, much to the horror of the Minister. "Well, her parents don't really mind, so it's not the same. I'm sorry, secretary, your father has made his decision."

This kid was related to a national organized crime group! Was it any wonder why he could be so calm, almost to the point of zen? Indeed, Hikigaya Hachiman had also learned his table manners. Which would not be normal.

He, a child from a seemingly normal family, was already deep-seated in the hierarchy of Shuchiin elites. Indeed, deep enough that his own prized second daughter looked like she was showing a mild interest beyond friendship!

He might become a threat.

But, Daichi would not be too hard. Overall, he was just a kid who didn't know his place.

"Booo." Chika pouted, but otherwise, put the issue to rest. After all, how could she dare to defy her father? She was not going to push her limits. Not worth the risk. "Fine then."

As the dinner participants finished their entrees and switched to the dessert, the atmosphere considerably lightened and the conversation was borderline friendly, though a small amount of tension still lingered.

Hachiman was very cautious and Daichi also kept him at a certain distance, something that Chika noticed.

"Chika-chan, please escort him to the gate." Daichi smiled ambiguously, "Father still has some things to attend to."

Chika felt a little odd that her father would just let him go like that. But otherwise obliged. After all, what were the chances she could experience a moment like this again? Very slim.

"Let's go, Hikki-san."

Hachiman bowed politely as he left.

Both Hachiman and Chika were quiet until they passed the front door where there were no servants.

"I'm going to kill myself," Hachiman said, "Please don't deport my family in response."

"Oh shut it, you've done amazingly well." Chika slapped his back silly, "I'm very sure father has a higher opinion of you after this."

"I hope so." Hachiman sighed, "Never again."

WRONG!

As both children left, the Minister made a call to his most trusted intelligence agency. "Investigate Hikigaya Hachiman and his family. Don't be rash and don't take any risks."

As the Minister stood on the balcony, he saw Hachiman ride his bike out of the compound and speed off quickly.

He might become a threat. Fujiwara Chika's purity must be protected at all costs!

**The result of Today's test: Gone horribly right.**

* * *

*** Seppuku is the act of cutting one's stomach, considered honorable act of suicide by Japanese of the past.**  
******** Roughly $200,000 US dollars**


	9. Chapter 9

The closing ceremony!

For students of all grades, the closing ceremony would be the official cessation of formal student activities. The school would be closed as a place to study, with only some students remaining to continue club activities during vacation.

Everyone had been excited as they entered the main hall for the Principal and Student Council President to make their closing speeches.

"I wish for all students to have an enjoyable and profound spring vacation." Miyuki concluded, "That is all."

Time passed quite rapidly as the students scrambled to finish their unfinished business that couldn't be stalled anymore, and the Student Council was not an exception.

At this very moment, the student council was compiling end of year reports done by the various clubs and preparing to put them in locked storage. And they were still waiting for people who were handing in their reports late.

"Yay, Spring vacation, yay!" Fujiwara Chika danced around happily, "I have so many places to go. But first, an Okinawan beach resort!"

"A beach-side vacation? In the spring?" Kaguya asked.

"It's actually rather popular to go to Okinawa in spring because it wouldn't be as hot as in the summer, but still warm enough that you can enjoy the beaches just fine," Miyuki told her, "The same way people can still enjoy skiing in Hokkaido, even in early April."

Indeed, despite being a country with relatively modest territory, Japan enjoyed quite a bit of variation in weather and seasons due to its elongated shape stretching from north to south. Not to the point of entirely different climates, but almost close.

"What about you, Hachiman?" Miyuki asked, "You haven't told me where you'll be going."

Hachiman blinked as he picked up his bag, "I didn't? I thought I told you I'm going to Gunma for three days, then back to Chiba."

Miyuki shamefully grinned, "Heh, must've forgotten it."

"Gunma, why?" Chika giddily asked.

"Ryuju wanted to stargaze properly, as Tokyo's back-light pollution is rather severe." Hachiman said, "She wanted to go to Hawaii, but I told her that the Japanese countryside is probably cheaper and easier. So we're going to Chiba Village instead."

?

Kaguya and Chika both tilted their heads.

"The two of you going to spend three nights together in the countryside?"

Kaguya and Chika both imagined Hachiman and Momo looking at each other intimately under a sea of stars and gasped in realization.

"With members of the Astronomy club yeah." Hachiman said, "We got the adviser on-board too, though it was a pain in the ass to get permission."

Oh, so it WAS a club activity!

"If you think about it, Shuchiin doesn't even have the school trip program that other schools have, so it's understandable." Miyuki sighed.

School Trip!

In typical schools in Japan there exists a program called the school trip. The collective students of a grade would travel outside the city they resided in and spend a couple of days and nights exploring a different aspect of Japanese environment and culture.

For example, it was common for students from the Kanto region to travel to Kyoto or Okinawa. Inversely, students from the countryside would instead have a school trip in the thickness of Tokyo's metropolis!

School trips existed as relief from day to day activities, effectively acting as a school-arranged vacation. It provided students a time to relax and enjoy traveling while also learning about different regions of their country and their history.

In most high schools, this event often happened around the second year. Shuchiin however, did not have such.

"Well, it's not like I don't understand why. Especially as a commoner student." Hachiman said.

"What do you mean by that, Hikki-san?" Chika approached him.

"You see, families pay the cost with their own pocket money. Combine the high standards of accommodation and security demanded by wealthy parents, and this means the cost of a school trip here would be exorbitant for a normal student like me and Hachiman." Miyuki winced a bit, "Plus most Shuchiin students are well traveled, making the idea redundant."

"Ehhh? But going with everyone would be fun." Chika pouted.

There was a knock on the door, and Chika hurriedly opened it.

"Excuse me."

Chika actually had to look up a little bit to see the girl's face. Her slim, slender body actually matched with her slightly above average height, making her presence rather obvious.

Her silky, lustrous black hair reached to the height of her hips. That length of hair was almost certainly hard to take care off for most girls. Her clear blue eyes were like that of a mountain lake, scanning the place with clarity.

"Ah, Yukinoshita, a bit late handing over the report this semester?" Hachiman asked.

"I am not making excuses, but I put the blame solely on Kashiwagi-san. If the council has a complaint, then feel free to send her one." Yukino smiled.

"Whoa, merciless as usual even to a fellow member." Hachiman averted his eyes away.

Of all girls in this school besides Kaguya, this girl was the only one that frightened him, quite a bit in fact. If Kaguya was a deceptively lethal ice queen, then Yukinoshita was a savagely brutal snow princess.

Indeed, in Shuchiin Gakuen, the only girl who could match Shinomiya Kaguya in beauty and brains would be her.

Yukinoshita Yukino!

The current reigning president of the Public Service Club ranked third in overall academic scores in her year!

She was the second daughter of Yukinoshita family. Her father was a National Diet's Representative from Chiba, and her family company dominated the regional construction market! Nevertheless, by the standards of Shuchiin, her family name could be considered big but not unusually so. Because of this, she didn't really stand out at school at the start.

Until she became President of the Public Service Club. At that point she represented Kashiwagi Nagisa as a member of the school VIPs.

It was an odd situation indeed, but, with Yukinoshita's strong personality and intelligence, combined with Kashiwagi's full support behind her, she was still accepted as one of the topmost feared students in Shuchiin Academy!

"Ano, Yukinoshita." Miyuki asked, "What do you think of the idea of a school trip?"

"School trip?" Yukino raised her eyebrows, "You get to see and experience the country's cultural heritage with fellow students. It serves as a more fun and relaxing way of studying. After all, an event like that is also common everywhere, and often called a study tour outside Japan."

Indeed, study! At the end of the day, the intent of a school trip was for the students to study in a way that it did not bore their minds but instead gave them a newfound interest beyond the small world they were confined to!

"I don't think that's the point," Hachiman argued.

"Well, then what IS the point of going on a school trip then?" Yukino sharply asked.

"It's simply a simulation of adult social life." Hachiman put Yukino's documents in the same pile as other club reports. "If you ever go on a business trip with your boss, you won't get to choose where to eat or sleep, but if you compromise you can still have a modicum of fun. School trips train you to trick yourself into that kind of mindset."

Kaguya and Chika both became deathly pale when they heard Hachiman's response. What kind of lethal borefest was a school trip? Moreover, what Hachiman said had made way too much sense.

After all, both of them came from privileged families, so they got to choose where to go, where to eat, and what to do. It was their subordinates role to follow along. The crushing reality of Japan's corporate culture was something too real for them to imagine.

"That sounds awfully restrictive," Kaguya mumbled.

"I don't want to go on a school trip! No way!" Chika whined.

"Please don't listen to his incessant rambling. I'm very sure everyone has something to look forward to and be excited about." Yukino commented, "Is he always like this in the council too?"

"He's not usually this terrible." Miyuki felt a sense of second hand embarrassment, "My apologies."

Hachiman rolled his eyes and idly commented, "No. I'm too busy herding a bunch of lemmings."

Indeed. Hachiman had way too much time invested in dealing with the council, whether it was dealing with the clubs or Kaguya and Miyuki's romance shenanigans. There was simply no time for Hachiman to have a prim and proper monologue!

Because of this, being in Yukino's presence was probably one of the only times he could relax. Well, relaxing when he wasn't alone at least.

Still, Chika did notice how Hachiman looked completely off guard. And thus, she asked. "Uh oh, Yukinoshita-san, are you two close?"

"Close by what definition exactly?" Yukino glared at her, making Chika shiver in fear.

And yet, despite that, Yukino kept smiling.

"Awawawawa. I mean as a friend or something!" Chika quickly hid behind the sofa that Miyuki was sitting on.

Kaguya watched intently. This Yukino girl sure had a strong presence. Still, Hachiman looked like he was legitimately afraid of her. So perhaps rather than friendly, they were tied closely by animosity?

However, Kaguya felt something really unsettling about her character. As if something was incredibly out of place. And she wasn't sure why.

Was it because Yukino was always smiling?

"Well, we're both from Chiba, so you can say we share some common background in that sense. But otherwise, we might not even be of the same species."

Kaguya flinched and Chika eyes bulged in shock. Miyuki spurted the coffee he was drinking aside.

Indeed, to casually throw out such blatant remarks, it was rather unbecoming coming from a proper lady of Shuchiin. Even at the heights of Kaguya's cold and unfriendly attitude, she never blatantly insulted someone to their face like that.

But Yukino was different!

After all, despite coming from an elite background, Yukinoshita Yukino was also an impure student. She had only started attending Shuchiin Academy this year. She didn't know the culture and norms of Shuchiin very well.

"We're both descendants of Homo Sapiens, so don't just throw around such moronicly unscientific insults just to make a point." Hachiman gritted his teeth, "Are you going back to Chiba during vacation?"

"Yes, I intend to spend the vacation in the family house. What about you, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Well, to Gunma for three days of stargazing, then to Chiba for three days," Hachiman said.

"I see. Hopefully, both of us have a fulfilling spring vacation then." Yukino smiled lightly, "Please excuse me."

And just like that, Yukino left soundlessly. Even the way she walked was rather elegant.

"Savage." Miyuki slurped the remainder of his coffee, "What the heck did you do to anger her like that Hachiman?"

"Huh? Nothing, that's just how she is."

Miyuki couldn't say they were close. After all, the only time Miyuki would meet Yukino would be in club meetings. Hachiman would have a lot more interaction with her, so maybe Miyuki just had the wrong impression?

"Even you said that it was clear that you're acting a little different too." Kaguya winked mischievously, "Am I wrong to guess you have romantic feelings for her? How cute."

Chika screamed internally.

_Wait, if Hikki-san has romantic feelings for her, then...then...!_

"Shinomiya-san, please don't drive people into suicide with such baseless accusations," Hachiman said with a poker face; but his voice was deep and cold, full of disgust.

"Oh, is that a no then?" Kaguya tilted her head, legitimately confused.

Hachiman took a deep breath. "Of course not. We barely count as friends from the same prefecture."

Chika sighed in relief.

This WAS Hachiman they were talking about. After all, his density rivaled that of Osmiridium*, it would be quite an enormous effort to make him open his heart and romance him!

Miyuki, on the other hand, understood very well. Indeed, Hachiman only acted like this in front of people he would consider worthy of friendship. Hachiman often brush off insults from people he wasn't close with.

It wasn't just Yukino, but he also acted similarly with Chika and Momo. He would dish out as much as he received. It was just that in the case of these girls, Hachiman would go on the physical side of things. Perhaps with Yukino Hachiman preferred verbal sparring.

On the other hand, Hachiman was always on guard in front of Kaguya, pretty much revealing that they were hardly close. Though Kaguya used Hachiman as bait all the time, despite knowing the distance between them.

Well, it was partly Miyuki's own fault for falling for the bait all the time. Because of this, Miyuki encountered so many losses and setbacks. At the same time, Hachiman helped Miyuki survive so many trials and tribulations. He would not dare to blame his best friend for his own weaknesses!

Of course, there was also the adage: Si vis Pacem, Parabellum. _If you want peace, prepare for war_. The best way to preserve peace was to build up the necessary arsenal for future, inevitable conflicts!

In other words, Miyuki would try to avoid straining his mind too much with needless thoughts. It was very clear that there was absolutely no chance of romance blooming between Hachiman and Kaguya. He wasn't going to fall for her bait again.

A zen mind, ultimate focus and peace of mind in the face of adversity, was something Miyuki would strive to achieve during this vacation!

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Student Council wants relief...**

* * *

Of course, the so-called peace was something hard to strive for!

For whatever reason, a helicopter was landing smack dab in the middle of the parking lot!

"Who called for that helicopter?!" Miyuki gasped, "Who?!"

"That would be me," Momo said in a deadpan when she suddenly show up without care.

Hachiman smacked her head with the dreaded slipper.

"Why did you call for a helicopter, Ryuju-san?" Miyuki asked.

"Hmm, there are a few good reasons. But mainly we needed super quick transport for this." Momo rubbed her aching head then pointed at the helicopter which began to take off again.

Leaving the figure of a young girl dressed in an indigo sailor uniform. Everyone knew the girl was not from a school close by.

Her hair was cut at medium length and was a bit messy, but the glossy dark blue color revealed that it was kept both clean and healthy. Her dark blue eyes looked around the school before she settled on the council members.

"Ah, Onii-chan! Miyuki-nii!" She waved, "Komachi-chan is here!"

"Komachi-chan?" Miyuki blinked and then laughed, "I see, so you came to visit!"

Hachiman put back his slipper under his pocket. "I could've just taken you along tomorrow."

"Well, I want to visit Miyuki-nii and Kei-chan while I'm at it. After all, they're going to their grandparents tomorrow." Komachi jumped twice and then hooked her arms around Miyuki's own. "Is that bad?"

"Not really." Hachiman looked at Momo, "But still, you're too much."

"Be thankful to me, bastard." Momo kicked his shin, blushing.

"Ano, this is..." Chika asked.

Kaguya inspected the younger girl, who dared to cling so close to President, with contempt. She could see some similarities with someone, but her mind was much too clouded to make the connection.

_You shameless little animal! Who are you, some kind of blood-sucking maggot? Perhaps a little pest extermination is in order..._

"She's my little sister, Hikigaya Komachi." Hachiman introduced her, "She'll be a third-year junior high student starting in April."

"Domo!" Komachi skillfully jumped away before spinning herself like a ballet dancer, which was rather amazing considering she was wearing her school's leather shoes.

"Komachi-chan, you rushed here because you missed your brother so much." Miyuki shook his head, "I'm super envious. I wish Kei would be like that."

Komachi jumped close to Miyuki again and smiled, "That's right. I miss Oniichan so much I came here with a helicopter. That merits a lot of Komachi Points, nee?"

"That's right, Komachi-chan's a good girl." Miyuki innocently gave her a head pat.

Hachiman looked at Miyuki in disbelief. Did he not realize that Komachi had a blatant crush on him? Then again, with how estranged he and his own sister were in the past few years, it wasn't as if Hachiman didn't understand Miyuki's thirst for sisterly affection.

Hachiman turned to look at Kaguya, who seemed to be plotting what was essentially assassination, and decided to save his sister from her impending doom. No time to spark another stupid love war when it was time to celebrate vacation!

"Anyway, these are the people from Shuchiin's student council. This is Vice President Shinomiya Kaguya."

Kaguya snapped out of her cold rage and nodded, "Domo."

"This is Secretary Fujiwara Chika."

"Hai sou desu!" Chika practically leapt for the chance to see the cutest little sister in the world, or so Hachiman claimed. "So you're Komachi-chan. Cute!"

She really was a good match against her little sister, Moeha, too. Komachi was rather unpolished, with almost no makeup on her face, and yet her natural cuteness shined through well.

"Yes, Komachi is here." Komachi nodded.

Kaguya grinned wickedly when she saw Chika instantly sweep Komachi's full attention. It was a good thing indeed. The less she paid attention to Miyuki, the better!

On the other hand, not everyone was happy.

"Not even wasting a second to butter up the little sister, huh." Momo grouched, but she decided to let it slide. "Hachiman, we should go and finish that."

"That? Oh right." Hachiman nodded, "Sorry Komachi, you didn't come here bringing anything right?"

"Oh yeah, I actually didn't bring anything else." Komachi stuck her tongue out, "The Helicopter took me straight from school."

"I fully expected that to happen when Ryuju said she would send a ride to Chiba." Hachiman pulled out an envelope out, "Here, go and buy some clothes. Take Kei along too."

"Whoa, so much money!" Komachi eyed her brother cautiously when she peeked into the envelope, "Onii-chan are you doing something shady?"

"Perfectly legal, hard earned cash from yours truly." Hachiman proudly puffed out his chest, "But please, don't tell father and mother about it."

Miyuki looked at Hachiman full of doubt. Hachiman probably bullshitted his way into legal loopholes and questionable money again. Unlike Miyuki who truly earned his money through normal part-time work, Hachiman was involved in some really weird shit that he preferred to stay as away from as possible.

Then again, he knew that Hachiman would never accept bribes and full-on dirty money, so it should be fine.

"Hachiman, is that really fine?"

Hachiman looked at Miyuki, fully knowing that Miyuki was very prideful. The disparity between their wealth was enormous. Not as big as Miyuki against everyone else in Shuchiin, but it was still remarkable.

As such, there were moments where Miyuki would feel reserved toward his friend, even one that was as close as a brother to him. And having him shelling out so much money to buy clothes for his little sister was a bit...

"Don't worry, Kei is like my little sister after all." Hachiman pointed to himself with a confident thumb.

Miyuki smiled knowingly, "Alright then."

Indeed, for all his pride as a hard-working young man, Shirogane Miyuki was a total, shameless cheapskate! Truly, Hikigaya Hachiman and Shirogane Miyuki knew each other so well!

"Kei?" Kaguya asked.

"My little sister. I'm very sure I've told you about her before?"

"Very often."

Kaguya had an impression that Miyuki and Kei didn't get along too well. Yet from the way he talked, it was clear that Miyuki cared a lot about his little sister.

If only her own older brothers had been so loving, maybe Kaguya wouldn't have ended up so twisted.

That's not to say Kaguya have exceptionally bad relationship with them, but everyone strives to advance the Shinomiya family agenda, and as result, quite a little distant from each other in conventional family sense.

"Well, Kei is very attached to Hachiman. But I don't think it's because Hachiman spoils her or anything." Miyuki murmured, "Perhaps it's a shortcoming on my part as an older brother."

Miyuki was indeed lacking. Suppose that Miyuki was her older brother, born in a refined, rich family with so many things available to improve his character, there wouldn't be any flaw!

But that was not reality.

"In my humble opinion, it would be rarer to see a brother and sister getting along so well." Kaguya told him sadly.

Seeing Hachiman and Komachi openly smiling as they talked, Kaguya wondered, was the Hikigaya family simply just an anomaly?

"Well they only have each other, so I guess that's why." Miyuki crossed his arms, contemplating.

"Your little sister, I'd like to meet her someday."

"You can meet her today, in fact." Miyuki rolled his eyes mischievously.

Kaguya blinked, "Eh? What is that supposed to mean?"

Shirogane retreated quickly, tongue stuck out. Indeed, the war for confession thus come to a temporary halt!

"Kaguya-san! Kaguya-san! Want to join us?" Chika called her.

"Eh? Me too?"

Hachiman temporarily split with his sister again, he and Momo walking toward the bike parking. Kaguya and Chika decided to tag along with Komachi, waiting for Kei, Miyuki's little sister, to come.

Miyuki himself decided that he would go home early preparing for tomorrow's departure.

"Is it really okay for us to send her off like that?" Momo asked.

"Not like you give me any choice." Hachiman said, "Komachi should at least pack her clothes first but you didn't give her any chance at all."

"Oh."

Hachiman looked at Momo's disgruntled expression. It was crystal clear that her impatience was getting in the way of her objective again.

Hachiman fully knew what Momo's original intention was; to go shopping for clothes with Komachi. However, by delivering her via helicopter it gave Komachi too much attention.

And because of this, Chika was getting interested in her. And now Kaguya had also joined in. Momo would feel out of place even if she did join now.

"I can do this alone just fine, you and Komachi should go shopping and I can always distract Fujiwara and the others if you ask," Hachiman told her.

"Shut up." Momo kicked him, "Besides we're going to Gunma later, I can have her for three days to myself."

The heart of a maiden was complicated indeed, and while Hachiman understood her mindset, he doubted he would understand what she felt even if he tried.

That was why Hachiman had slim hopes of actually getting a girlfriend of any kind!

Meanwhile, shadowy figures loomed over the area, watching the scene unfold with a high-resolution camera in hand.

"I saw him walking with the Ryuju group's daughter." He reported, "I don't see any guards."

"[Good, follow him and don't make any noise.]"

**The result of today's battle: Cease Fire!**

* * *

*** A heavy alloy metal of Osmium and Iridium. Often considered the densest non-radioactive alloy on earth, and also extremely hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

Unlike the large group of girls heading in the other direction, both Hachiman and Momo walked toward the abandoned factory complex just a few dozen meters from the school entrance.

Behind this abandoned site was the motorbike parking lot, probably the only one in the area. Even today, motorbike riders had bad luck and were discriminated against, whereas with cars you could find parking practically everywhere.

However, Momo was the first to notice that just down the street a couple of pieces of construction equipment were being unloaded from transport trailers.

"Huh?"

They saw that a large caution sign was nailed to the outside wall.

_**This factory is to be demolished, please keep yourself at safe distance.**_

There was a construction worker who was writing on a notepad, recording the numbers for the equipment being unloaded.

"Excuse me." Hachiman asked, "This factory's getting demolished?"

Noticing the uniform on the students, the worker looked like he was taken aback in surprise. Indeed, for the average person who recognized the uniform, Shuchiin students could be a little intimidating.

"Yeah, I heard they're going to build a new parking lot here." The man replied with a polite tone.

Hachiman and Momo looked at each other.

The worker was called away by his manager, but when he was about to excuse himself, Hachiman and Momo had already disappeared.

Of course, they both had snuck into the factory area without anyone noticing!

"Looks like starting this new school year we won't be able to go through this factory," Momo said as she skillfully navigated the area full of hazards and obstacles. Her movements were so fluid that it made Hachiman's own firm yet reliable parkour maneuvers look amateur in comparison.

Both of them leapt over a dismantled conveyor belt, then used the wall to bounce themselves to the second floor, landing above a creaking walkway. Indeed, between the age and lack of maintenance, the interior of the factory was beyond saving. Only the building's walls had survived and were usable, but the interior would need to be entirely refurbished.

"On the plus side, that means a parking lot closer to the school," Hachiman said. "No big loss."

That might be one of the few times Hachiman had lied. When Hachiman lied, he wasn't trying to convince anyone.

He was trying to convince himself.

He was actually a bit sad. This factory held quite a few memories for both of them, especially after their first meaningful meeting back then...

Momo and Hachiman jumped through a broken window, stomping the edge to get enough momentum, and then jumped onto the next building as well.

"It's been almost six months since then."

Without traveling through the factory area it would take at least ten minutes walking around to reach the parking lot from the School.

Hachiman never thought that as an elite Shuchiin student he would spend all this time committing misdemeanors by trespassing in prohibited areas!

When they jumped over the rear fence, they immediately arrived at the parking area.

"Alright then, where are we going now?"

"We go to my home to pick a replacement ride for you first while I change my clothes." Momo said, "Then we go to your apartment to change your clothes, and then..."

Hachiman sighed, Momo probably wanted to vent again because her plan to spend the day shopping with Komachi had gone haywire. Though she liked to call it a plan, it was more like impulsive whims. She never calculated the risks of deviation or failure at all.

Hopefully she could learn; she still had a long way until she could be the worthy successor of the Ryuju family.

Well, if it was only for a little bit, Hachiman would like to let her indulge in her whims.

"Sure." He smiled as he threw her a helmet for her to wear.

Momo looked at the helmet and smiled.

Indeed, this helmet too carried a lot of memories.

Hachiman and Momo had been classmates for a year, but in actuality, their friendship was less than six months old.

As Momo climbed to the backseat she reminisced about the first time she and Hachiman had meaningfully talked. It was a fateful encounter in the crowded streets of Tokyo...

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Momo wants to ride...**

* * *

It had been September 2020, the start of the new semester. Ryuju Momo, the daughter of the Ryuju group, followed her usual schedule and was traveling by limo.

To be honest, she had always felt uncomfortable, especially when her father would shove a bunch of underlings inside to guard her.

Generally, these would be the youngest, most promising recruits of the Ryuju group, as well as a senior brother as the supervisor.

Momo had no problem with senior brothers. These old men were all strongly seasoned and had tasted blood and sweat as they climbed the hierarchy of the group. They were professional, calm, aloof, and quiet most of the time. Their presence made Momo feel safer.

But the young ones? The young ones were different.

They were polite in the worst way possible. Sucking up like mosquitoes or trying to get as much positive attention as possible from their future mistress. They were pathetic, annoying, and the all thing seriously sucked. If Momo had her way, she would kick them out of the limo immediately.

They were often rude to people outside the group, which made maintaining the thin veneer of a friendly business difficult at best.

"Looks like there's a major traffic jam." The new recruit remarked loudly, his voice rang in Momo's ears "Driver, can't you turn back and go elsewhere?"

"It's impossible, Sir. My apologies!"

"Wait." The Senior brother said calmly, "Look."

They saw a student coming out of a restaurant wearing a Shuchiin summer uniform, a wind-proofed vest on top. He was checking a low ride motorbike, a Yamaha Dragstar 250.

Momo recognized him as Hikigaya Hachiman, one of her classmate.

"Park the car in front of that family restaurant, I know him."

"Really?"

"He's a classmate."

Truthfully, Momo had not talked with him all that often, maybe once or twice during a shared group assignment. He was an impure student, coming from an ordinary family at that. The status gap between them was far too large.

There was no reason for them to socialize, let alone become friends...

But if nothing else, it would be easy to curry favor.

The new recruits hurriedly followed out to back-up their young miss. The senior brother came out last to protect her from behind, just in case.

"Yo, Onii-chan, aren't you from Shuchiin?" One of the recruits grinned as he approached the boy, "Would you be willing to lend help to your classmate?"

The boy grimaced, immediately recognizing the man as a Chinpira*. Regardless, he steeled himself and looked in the direction of the people behind the thug.

He saw his classmate.

"Ryuju-san?" He asked.

"Excellent, so you really know her." The young thug patted Hachiman's shoulder, "See, we were caught in this traffic and a limousine simply can't pass. I'd like to call a helicopter but there's no suitable area for landing. But your awesome motorcycle might just be able to squeeze in!"

The man was not wrong, Hachiman looked at the road and noticed that while the cars stopped almost completely by the traffic jam, bicycles and motorbikes moved around slowly but smoothly without a problem.

"Sure." Hachiman said with a faint smile, "Get a helmet and I'll bring you to school."

"HAA?" The young man beside him barked, "Who cares about that?!"

"Get a helmet and you have a deal." Hachiman told him point blank as he wiped off some stray saliva that hit his face.

Momo inspected the boy in front of her. He wasn't fearless, on the contrary, he was fearing for his life. However, there was something off about his conviction.

"What the fuck did you just say?" The thug grabbed his shoulder and put some strength into it, making him wince. "Do you know who we are?"

"You're from the Ryuju group, what about it?"

"Then you should know why already. Nii-chan, are you not afraid?"

"You're wasting your time," Hachiman said, then rummaged his pocket and pulled a key out. "You know what, here's my bike key, get her to school yourself and leave me alone."

The senior brother came forward and then slapped the hand of his young junior to free Hachiman.

The older man calmly asked, "Onii-san, why are you so persistent? We don't need your bike, we just want you to send our Miss to school on time."

"Look, I just got my license recently. I don't give a rat's ass about the bike, but I'm not going to take a mark on my driving record for carrying a passenger without a helmet. Besides, if the police stopped us and gave us a lecture on traffic safety law we'd end up being late anyway, so what's the point?" Hachiman argued.

This boy has a good point, the senior brother decided. While it would be easy to get away with proverbial slap on the wrist, there's no need to create needless hardship out of pride and stubborness. The Senior brother told his younger underlings, "Get a helmet."

"But...alright!"

It looks like the young thug was about to snatch a helmet from a random bike parked in front of the restaurant.

Until Momo interrupted him with a summary kick to the jaw, which threw him into the air for a moment before landing with an audible thud.

Hachiman watched the scene, wide-eyed.

"You piece of shit." Momo berated him, "Stealing random people's belongings, threatening a Shuchiin student in broad daylight...perhaps I should tell father about this."

"Please, have mercy!"

"Miss, please forgive him, he's still young and impulsive!"

Both recruits kneeled in front of Momo, crying for their lives. These imbeciles were supposed to be the most promising of their generation? What a joke.

"Looks like they're in dire need of additional training." The senior brother bowed to Hachiman, "Please forgive him, Onii-san."

For the first time in his life, Hachiman felt ecstatic that he had been the one who decided how much mercy could be spared for a bunch of bullies!

"Okay, but please don't be too hard on him." Hachiman smirked awkwardly, "Also, brush your teeth properly."

The senior brother awkwardly retreated and test his breath and winced. He really had forgotten to brush his teeth today!

"Thank you for your mercy!" The recruits kneeled to Hachiman and thanked him.

_Even in this dangerous time, he was still in the mood to crack jokes? _Momo shook her head. But regardless, Hachiman was right. Momo had no time to deal with these imbeciles.

"Stand up, trash."

The two young Yakuza underlings stood up and shout, "Yes, Miss!"

"There's a bike store about thirty meters from here, across the intersection." Hachiman pointed, "Buy the medium size for women. Don't forget the standards of road safety."

"Yes, Aniki!" They shouted at Hachiman, full of awe and respect.

_Aniki**?_

They hurriedly ran across the road. As the traffic was incredibly slow, it was relatively easy to do. In about five minutes, perhaps six or seven, they returned with a helmet in hand, the price tag still attached even.

They were both sweaty and yet pale like a bunch of scared zombies. It was actually funny and Hachiman snorted.

"Is this one fine, Aniki?"

Hachiman ripped off the tag and gave the helmet to Momo, "We still have about half an hour, but better hurry."

"You two can forget what happened today, and you will not be punished. But if you dare to pull that shit again, I won't let it slide." Momo threateningly made beheading gestures, then looked at the sakura-patterned helmet on her hand. "Now how do I use this..."

Hachiman sighed and then pulled off the hat she was wearing, which made her furious. "What the?"

Hachiman put the helmet on so quick she barely realized it seconds later.

"Snap the chin strap." Hachiman said, shoved the hat to her hands, and then mounted the bike and put in the key, "This is my first time carrying a passenger, so it will be a really awkward ride."

As expected for the first time passenger, Momo sat a little behind which made the bike jerk and wobble as it moved forward. Hachiman wasn't joking, it was really uncomfortable.

And yet.

For the first time in her life, Momo felt a sensation of pure freedom!

So she snuggled forward slightly and held onto his shoulder, making it easier for Hachiman to maneuver in the traffic. Thanks to this, he could go slightly faster than before.

It was really fun! Awkward, but fun!

"Hey, Hikigaya wasn't it?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you afraid? Those were people who aren't hesitant to kill for less."

"Of course I was afraid, I was about to pee in my pants and faint." Hachiman grimaced, even now, his hands were still shaking as he gripped the steering handle tightly.

"Are you serious?!" Momo balked, "At least face death with dignity!"

Truthfully, Momo could tell, she just wanted to ask out of curiosity. But Hachiman hadn't lied about it. There was no hint of shame in his words.

Hachiman treated it as a matter of fact, not something to hide or bluff about.

Cold sweat poured down his chin, "I mean, I already offered my key, so I'm not sure what else I could do beyond praying to God, Ryuju-san."

Momo was astonished. Even though he had been fearful, his rational mind had still worked in search for a solution that benefited everyone. Indeed, in Hachiman's situation, actually giving the key would be the most rational way to preserve his life.

Fearful, yet possessing unbreakable composure.

Money and goods could be reacquired after you lost them. Once you lost your life, that's the end of it. Hachiman was fully aware of this and that was why he responded to the Yakuza thugs with perfect clarity.

That moment, Momo thought...maybe this guy could understand her for what she is, rather than just looking at her family name and nothing else.

Indeed, ever since that fateful meeting Hachiman grew more comfortable with her and began to stop looking at her with grim respect, but instead, as just another girl he got along with.

Momo taught him not to be submissive in the face of woman's whim... which backfired on her as result.

Hachiman would not hesitate to berate her or hit her with a slipper when she was doing something stupid and absurd. Whenever he angered her, Momo would hit him back, but only as much as it caused him pain, and she would not be willing to hurt him seriously.

This more or less was the start of Hachiman's reputation as someone who was not afraid of a VIP student and regularly got into fights with Momo Ryuju.

Less than a month later, Hachiman was appointed as General Affairs Manager when his best friend, Shirogane Miyuki, won the presidential election.

Because of his relationship with Momo, people accused him of favoritism. However, in the first budget meeting of the semester, Miyuki and Hachiman peacefully solved the argument about the budget distribution fairly and without any sort of bias.

This, in turn, earned Hachiman attention from other VIPs. Hachiman began doing many small tasks as requested, and, as long as it wasn't something stupid or humiliating, he would gladly do it.

Hachiman's reputation rose even more, as someone who had earned the trust of the VIP students.

Furthermore, he became equally friendly and close with the daughter of the Minister of the Left, Fujiwara Chika, who served as the Secretary of the Student Council.

Being pitted between two girls of such fine lineage, who would dare to belittle him then?

And thus, with the strong rumors and reputation surrounding him, many nicknames were given. Momo found some of them completely laughable. But, for the most part, it was something Hachiman had earned by being himself.

Someone bitterly honest who people often misunderstood; someone who was simply trying to survive in this cruel and unjust world.

...

Momo's mind returned to the present when they arrived in front of Ryuju headquarters and were greeted by rows upon rows of underlings who simultaneously bowed upon their arrival.

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama." A woman dressed in traditional a kimono elegantly bowed, "And Hikigaya-san"

Hachiman legit want to shit a brick, he would never get accustomed to this kind of scene.

"Kino-san, is there an important meeting?" Momo asked. It was unusual for so many underlings to gather at HQ like this.

"Yes."

"I won't intrude. I just came to change my clothes." Momo said, and she was escorted by a bunch of female bodyguards. "Oh, and exchange the bike I guess."

"Hikigaya-san, would you like to rest in the lobby while waiting for Ojou-sama to came back?"

"That's fine, I just came here to hand this out." Hachiman handed over the key politely, which the woman received.

"We will take care of it." The woman said, and then one of the underlings stepped forward and received the key, before shortly bringing the bike to the underground parking lot. "Would you like something to enjoy as you wait?"

"Just Georgia MAX coffee is fine."

The woman named Kino looked at another low ranked member, which hurriedly scrambled to get what Hachiman wanted. Who could have dreamed that Hachiman would have a low ranked Yakuza running for the vending machines in search for his favored caffeine?

Because of the distance and passengers involved, Hachiman's weedy DragStar 250 simply wouldn't do for a trip to Gunma. As such, he decided to borrow a bike with slightly more kick for highway travel.

He decided to borrow another bike from the Ryuju group instead. Preemptively, he begged them not to give him something tacky, like those assholes in Bosozoku*** and their stupid looking custom motorcycles. He asked for something simple, practical, and elegant at the same time. It also couldn't be larger than 400cc, because his standard license only permited bikes 400cc and under.

His plea was answered, and it was amazing!

Brought from the underground parking lot was a DragStar 400, a larger version of his own bike. The beefyness and weight could be seen from the frame overlay on the massive 400cc engine.

It has the same black and dark gray color as his own bike, however, there was Ryuju group emblem engraved on the fuel tank, and also somewhat gaudy gold trim on some parts. Overall, it doesn't look bad at all, just a little overbearing.

Furthermore, it had a sidecar attached to the left side of the rider, which was useful for carrying an extra passenger. That way Hachiman could bring both Komachi and Momo at the same time.

"Does this one fit to your specifications, Hikigaya-san?"

"It does, thank you very much, Kino-san." Hachiman bowed politely as he received the key and the registration papers inside a plastic pouch, putting the latter inside his wallet.

Hachiman crumpled up the coffee can when he was done, and then, just in time, Momo came out wearing casual clothes. In times like these, one may forget that she was the pureblooded heir to an organized crime group!

She wore a simple set of a light pink blouse and white skirt with blue trim, paired with white leather shoes and her favorite white hat, which delivered a fairly feminine and innocent image. Hachiman had known her for a whole semester, and it still caught him off guard sometimes.

Hachiman always thought that Momo's short, light brown hair could look good in any getup; whether she was being a slob or dressing up nicely.

"So?" Momo demanded. Indeed, she was not like those spineless girls; when she wanted an opinion she wasn't going to be bashful about it.

"Looks good on you." Hachiman smiled lightly, "I'm sure people will be surprised."

"Let's go." Momo nodded happily, her spirit returned and her anger dissipated.

Besides, even if she can't spend time shopping together with Komachi, Momo have the upcoming vacation to look upon. And what's more, she's going to spend good few hours in Hachiman's apartment today waiting for Komachi to come.

When she smiled like this, she didn't look different from any other girl her age.

**The result of Today's Battle: Momo's consolation prize!**

* * *

*** Chinpira are low ranked Yakuza members, often very young and crude.**  
**** Aniki means Big brother but often carries a more respectful tone. However, it's also associated with a delinquent/gangster in modern Japan.**  
***** Bosozoku are bike gang stereotype with a ridiculously modified motorcycle, often with raised handlebar and such.**


	11. Chapter 11

Detective Yamada wasn't having a good day.

Today, he had been assigned to investigate a bunch of high school students. It would have been a big blow to his prestige, if only they were just a bunch of high school students.

These students were from Shuchiin.

The students of Shuchiin all came form exemplary family backgrounds; one twitch of their finger could move the entire nation. They were de facto future of Japan. As such, their actions and behavior could decide the fate of the nation itself!

Undertaking such a task, who would argue against it? However, it wasn't really easy to do so.

Yamada was lucky that in the first phase of the investigation, there didn't seem to be any hurdles involved.

The current target of the investigation was a student named Hikigaya Hachiman.

Yamada read the preliminary files pertaining to his identity and could hardly believe it. How could someone with such a common background be involved with the most elite of Shuchiin students?

One might say kids were kids. However, such an attitude never presented in students where the status of their parents could decide their social hierarchy.

And now, with his own eyes, Yamada was watching something really unsettling.

Yamada saw him and the daughter of the Ryuju yakuza family sneak into an abandoned factory for some reason.

Yamada later found out that they were simply bypassing the abandoned complex, rather than detouring around, so they could reach the parking lot behind it more quickly.

What a bunch of mischievous brats. Still, their display of athletics was definitely amazing.

Yamada later reported it to the client, whose confidentiality was kept secure. Yamada had no doubt it was some top ranked people in the country, especially if they were willing to be at odds with the famous Ryuju group just to obtain information on an ordinary scholarship student.

That boy really was an enigma.

Yamada, miraculously, managed to follow the bike that the boy and the Yakuza princess rode all the way to Ryuju territory. For safety reasons, Yamada was forced to hide his high-resolution camera because Ryuju goons were everywhere!

Instead, he was using a much less conspicuous forehead camera built into the thick frames of his glasses. Its resolution wasn't exemplary, worse than most current generation smartphones, but its tiny size was truly revolutionary.

The entire frame was a piece of sophisticated recording equipment!

Much to his horror, his suspicions were right.

The lower ranked members of the Ryuju group were already waiting and then greeted the students two with the utmost respect.

At first, Yamada assumed it was mostly because the Heiress had just arrived. However, his assumptions were proven wrong seconds later when the boy handed over his motorbike key to one of the Yakuza members, who then took the bike away.

In another moment, another Yakuza member handed him a strikingly, unmistakable can of Georgia MAX brand coffee.

And not a moment later, from the basement the first yakuza returned with a similar, but slightly stockier, bike with a sidecar attached. Yamada wasn't familiar enough with a motorcycle to make a detailed observation, but he did recognize the Ryuju group emblem clearly emblazoned on the tank. Even more surprising, they gave Hachiman the key.

Indeed, the boy was respected even amongst the members of the Ryuju group! Yamada wasted no time taking photos to confirm the link between the boy and the Yakuza group to his client.

From the sound of it, the client was already suspicious. This report would only confirm their misgivings. "[I knew that brat was no good!]"

"Wait, the heiress is coming out," Yamada said.

Momo came out dressed in a casual-looking dress and skirt. Yamada frantically zoomed his glasses camera in as much as possible, the Boss' daughter, Ryuju Momo as the focus.

If only he could get closer...

But the situation was too risky. Better safe than sorry.

Momo grabbed a couple of briefcases from the trunk of a car nearby and opened one, showing off the contents. Yamada wasn't able to get an entirely clear visual, so he walked slightly closer, trying not to be too suspicious.

_Firearms!_

There was no doubt! Momo brought out a pistol from one of the cases, it's full metal body gleamed under the sun. She talked with Hachiman, and he nodded in approval when she brought out another gun, which looked like a military grade assault rifle.

These high school students were carrying firearms with them!

"[What?! What do you mean they're carrying firearms?! Are you sure it's not just some toys?!]"

"No. I see them clearly. They're all made of metal. Enough to arm an entire mob." Yamada reported, "There was no mistake. They even took it from one of the Ryuju group limousines!"

"[Giving out a bike is one thing, but firearms! The Ryuju group is over the line.]"

Yamada wondered about the boy's real identity? Arms dealer perhaps? Anything was possible. After all, a lot of Shuchiin students were quite well known as overachievers.

"Should we call the police?"

"[You don't have to worry, just keep it up and be careful. Retreat when necessary.]"

Yamada brought out his camera carefully, as the boy pulled up a sniper rifle from the final case and inspected it with an ominous grin on his face.

Yamada took a bunch of pictures as proof just in case and retreated back to his car.

Yamada followed the bike carefully, even going so far as slowing down at times to make sure to keep a safe distance.

"I wonder if they're going to sell these firearms." He pondered, his heart pounding loudly. This investigation might be completely out of his depth.

Maybe they weren't going to sell it.

_Was it a secret assassination? Or maybe a raid against another, smaller gang?!_

His client wasn't asking too much. If things got serious then Yamada could legally back out due to the clauses in his contract.

Yamada's hands shook and sweat began to flood his skin. What if he got caught? What would happen to him?

When he saw Hachiman speed up he frantically tried to keep up, but to no avail. The bike disappeared right around the corner and he couldn't even hear the sound of it as he opened the window to listen.

"They're gone."

"[What do you mean they're gon-]"

The voice of the client was cut off by the sound of a loud thud. Yamada almost lost the contents of his bowels when Hachiman purposely bumped the car's front wheel with the bike.

They knew.

They knew and had waited from around the corner to ambush him like poison snakes on an unsuspecting toad.

Momo pulled a pistol from the back of her skirt and then screwed a suppressor on the muzzle. If a grin could kill, then Yamada would be dead nine times over.

"Yo, uncle, can we borrow your camera?" Hachiman asked, "I wouldn't bother running, away if I was you, this is Ryuju territory after all."

However, Yamada mustered enough courage to try to bluff his way out of the situation. Yakuza or no, these are just kids.

"Rude, did your parents not teach you manners?" Yamada berated them, "I'm going to sue you for my car's damage!"

Yamada looked at the kids in front of him, analyzing their expressions. Hachiman's poker face was impenetrable, as if he was part of Mount Rushmore. An immovable mountain gazing upon the woods and puny animals!

As for the Yakuza Princess?

Momo just calmly slapped a magazine down the grip of the pistol and cocked it.

The sound of the metal springs was beautifully frightening. It seemed like a rattle through one's nerves and bones. Detective Yamada almost had a heart attack!

He should never have accepted this mission. He should have kept dealing with missing pets, cheaters, and stalkers instead!

With a heavy heart, Yamada handed his camera over.

Momo checked the contents thoroughly and then passed it to Hachiman. Almost all of the photos contained Hachiman, though some had Momo too.

"You're being targeted," Momo commented.

"Duh." Hachiman remarked, "I wonder who's targeting me. And for what reason?"

"Yo uncle, who sent you? And why?" Momo asked with a low tone. She clearly meant business.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Yamada shrieked.

"ID card then," Momo asked.

Yamada was so frightened he ended up handing over his driver's license and citizen identification number. This case really was beyond his paygrade!

Momo sent the photos of the ID cards through LINE to her men, along with a few questions. It didn't take too long to reveal that he was part of the Yamada Brothers Private Investigation Office, a small private detective group in Minato.

"He's just a small name detective from uptown."

"Seriously? Then it must not be something big." Hachiman concluded, "I'm going to be polite and ask. Are you here to pick a fight with the Ryuju group?"

"No, no! I was asked to find if there was an official relationship between you and the Ryuju group! That was it!"

"Really?" Hachiman raised his eyebrows, curious.

"Yes!"

"Is there any difference? Now you got me involved. So don't blame me for what misfortune might come." Momo quietly muttered, "You came to the wrong neighborhood."

"PLEASE SPARE ME! I SWEAR UPON MY FATHER I HAD NO BAD INTENTIONS!"

Hachiman and Momo had to pinch their noses when they smelled ammonia coming from inside the car. This guy really was annoying to deal with.

"How about you give him a break. I don't want to get charged as an accessory for murder." Hachiman commented.

"No, he knows too much."

"NOOOOOO!"

"I mean just send some people to check his office computer and archives. If he was legit investigating me, there's probably nothing important about your family included in there anyway." Hachiman argued.

"YES!" Yamada furiously nodded, tears and snot leaking from his facial orifices. "I SWEAR THERE'S NOTHING IMPORTANT THERE!"

"What about your family?" Momo asked in concern.

"My family is crystal clean and I have nothing to hide. If someone investigating me is serious, they would have everything in an hour." Hachiman said, "I'm a lot more worried if Komachi is being stalked though."

"I left some of my best men to guard her at school." Momo assured him, "If there was something important they were going to call me."

Hachiman was quiet for a moment before nodding in agreement, "Good."

"...I'm surprised, I'd figure you'd be more worried and quickly run for your sister's safety."

Because, though they had only gotten to know each other properly for a semester, Momo knew how emotionally-driven Hachiman was when it came to people's safety.

"Komachi isn't alone." Hachiman said, "She has Shinomiya with her."

Hachiman's cryptic reasoning did not hit Momo until later. Either way, Momo raised her gun right to Yamada's forehead, ready to pull the trigger.

Hachiman didn't even have a shred of sympathy as Yamada's horrified expression reflected on his dead fish eyes.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Kaguya wants to relate...**

* * *

Shinomiya Kaguya was anxious.

Everything was moving so fast it was almost like a blur, but mostly it was the shocking fact that Ryuju Momo had been audacious enough to bring a helicopter to school.

All for the sake of bringing the little sister of Hikigaya Hachiman here as fast as possible. If Kaguya were to do something like that her father would have grounded her for weeks!

Let's sort it out the events in chronological order.

Hikigaya Hachiman was supposed to join the Astronomy Club in their activities during spring vacation. He didn't want to leave his sister alone, so he had planned to bring her along. However, Momo was impatient and immediately picked her up and flew her in all the way from Chiba.

And now, Kaguya was being dragged into an incidental shopping trip. No plans. No preparation. Nothing but the suspiciously thick envelope in the hands of Hikigaya Komachi.

Kaguya tried to calculate the possible amount of money, but she assumed it should be around 200.000 yen?*

Unfortunately, she could not be more wrong. Her idea of how much cash was being carried was not at all accurate. Kaguya didn't even bring cash that often, and she had around ten 10.000 Yen notes in her wallet for emergency use.

But more important than that.

President's little sister would be here too!

Kaguya didn't like surprises. She didn't like to improvise. Her plans must be made meticulously and rehearsed with such clarity that there would be no points of failure.

_Calm down Kaguya, you're smarter than this. If that's the case, then it's time to wake up from this slumber!_

In desperation, Kaguya pulled something out of her pocket.

Glucose tablets!

Glucose tablets are sold at most apothecaries as a supplement for people with diabetes. Their main purpose is to jack up blood sugar levels in case of hypoglycemia.

Indeed, Shinomiya Kaguya was such a genius that she never used more than 60% of her consciousness to go through her daily life. Her mind could move so fast that she could run out of energy twice as fast as an average person! As a matter of fact, her body had a difficult time supplying her brain with the necessary nutrients.

Overloading her body with sugar might be the only option!

Kaguya's mind expanded to such a degree that it was like another dimension separated from reality was created. Here, stood four people, all with an identical face, but different physical characteristics.

They were all a manifestation of Kaguya's persona. In essence, they weren't entirely different personalities, just parts of Kaguya who were created as a way to adapt to extreme circumstances.

_"Using such dangerous methods to solve something like this, are you an idiot?" One of the Kaguyas said. Her eyes were dead and lacked passion, and her hair was free without being tied up._

_"In my defense this is an emergency." The normal Kaguya argued, "Just help us get through this!"_

_"Calm down, let's solve this conundrum with our best abilities." The smaller bodied Kaguya exclaimed, "First of all, we're going to meet President's little sister. What sort of impression should we make?"_

_"Hmm, it's obvious, isn't it?" The cold Kaguya swung her hair aside, "Make the strong impression of a cool big sister."_

_"Hehehehe, I think that would be a bad idea." Another Kaguya who have big doe eyes, and a flower coming out of her head, remarked. "We should make ourselves appear as friendly as possible."_

_"That might be nice and all, but going to extremes is a bit much?" The little Kaguya reminded, "We don't want to scare her after all. This is the first time we will be meeting her, and first impressions last forever."_

_"That's true. I guess approaching the normal way is better?" Normal Kaguya thought aloud, "Anyone disagree?"_

_"No." The three other Kaguyas replied._

_"Then we should bide our time as we arrange our plan." The cold Kaguya proposed, "I don't want us to go in unprepared."_

Back in the real world, Kaguya opened her eyes and smiled.

"Komachi-chan, isn't it?" Chika asked, "Do you plan to enter Shuchiin?"

"Komachi isn't too proud of it, but I'm not good at studying at all." Komachi shook her head, "Entering Shuchiin with a scholarship would be a pipe-dream, and entering without a scholarship would be unreasonable."

Well, at least the little sister knew her place. Kaguya remarked smugly. Not that she hated the girl's brother or anything. It was just that sometimes Hachiman could be overbearingly arrogant.

"I see. Hikigaya-san, where do you plan to enter?" Kaguya asked.

"Soubu Municipal High," Komachi said.

Chika pulled out her smartphone and commanded, "Siri, describe Soubu Municipal High."

The phone quickly displayed all the relevant information gathered from the search engine, particularly the highlights required. "It's actually one of the elite public schools in Chiba Prefecture."

Of course, it didn't compare to Shuchiin in the slightest. But, there was no need to be rude and mention that, was there? Just enrolling into a prefectural school would be a worthy achievement for someone born from an ordinary family.

Even more so for someone who was not confident in their academic talents. Such firm and realistic determination was laudable!

Meanwhile, Kaguya would use her mind to prepare everything for the President's little sister's arrival.

"To be honest, I feel kind of bad to involve Chika-san and Kaguya-san." Komachi scratched her chin, "It would be fine if it's just me and Kei-chan instead."

"Eh? Why?" Chika yelled. She really wanted to get to know her better.

"It's because-"

Komachi was interrupted by the voice calling her name, "Komachi-nee!"

"Ah, Kei-chan! Yahallo!"

"Yahallo!" The girl replied purely on reflex, "Nevermind about that! You came here so suddenly, I was shocked!"

"I blame Momo-san for that one." Komachi grabbed her, "Kei-chan did you grow taller again?"

"Ah, eh, I guess I did." The girl got a bit flustered.

Kaguya looked at the appearance of the girl that had just arrived. Her glossy light hair was long and kept in good condition. Her piercing blue eyes were extremely familiar to Kaguya, pretty much stabbing through her heart in a single glance.

The girl was almost as tall as Chika, though Chika was shorter than average, that would make Kei taller than most of her thirteen years old classmates. Overall, Kaguya could hardly believe that she was a middle school student. So cute, yet so cool at the same time.

No matter how you spun it, she was unmistakably President's little sister!

_Awawawawawa! I'm not ready for this!_

To shoot the general, shoot his steed first. To force a man to surrender, one should ensnare people around him. Acquaintances, friends, siblings, parents, and benefactors. Making good friends with his relatives leads to a relationship with the family.

A situation encouraging interaction with him...

Like, for example, them going on a trip together! Or maybe she would be invited to family dinner. And then-

"Right, Kaguya-neesan?"

Kaguya almost had a heart attack! Starving for familial love, the least she could do is to experience what it means to be a big sister!

Yes! Yes, that is it! I'll have this girl call me big sister!

"Ooh! Is that a form of new greeting! Yahallo, Kei-chan!" Chika waved.

"Yahallo, Chika-nee."

Kaguya felt like her mind shattered into pieces when she heard what little sister Shirogane called Chika. It was like the voice distorted as it kept echoing within the depths of her despair!

"Chika...nee?"

Kaguya's eyes blanked out as she desperately reached for her and asked, "Are you two...close?"

"Kei-chan and Moeha-chan are from the same year after all. Sometimes Kei-chan would spend the night at our house. We might be three years apart but we're best friends like you'd never imagine!"

"Nee!"

And so, they clapped their hands together.

Kaguya's face darkened beyond reasoning, and her ruby-like eyes began to glow in pure, astoundingly hot flames of jealousy!

_So you've been carrying on like this behind my back, huh? Is that right? This is how Fujiwara-san steals everything I want. Greed, it's people like this whose very existence ruins the planet._

_Cancer on the earth, how repulsive!_

"Why don't you join us in our sleepover too, Kaguya-san?!" Chika asked.

"Of course I'll come!" Kaguya shamelessly smiled, her mood instantly brightening along with her opinion of Chika turning completely around!

Komachi smiled, looks like she had no place here either.

"Anyway, Komachi-nee, are you two already acquaintances?" Kei said, "This is the big sister of my friend at Shuchiin Middle."

"Yes, we are." Komachi nodded, "Fujiwara Chika-san the secretary."

"And this is..."

Kei just realized that she and Kaguya had never met before, and suddenly became awkward.

"I believe this is the first time we have met." Kaguya bowed, "My name is Shinomiya Kaguya, Vice President of the Shuchiin High Student Council."

"Shirogane Kei, Treasurer of Shuchiin Middle School Student Council." Kei politely bowed in response as well.

"I see, you're in the Student Council as well." Kaguya gave a friendly smile, "As expected from President's little sister."

"Ah, Komachi-nee is also part of the student council in her school." Kei excitedly pointed out.

"President of the Makuhari Nishi Middle Student Council, domo." Komachi grinned.

"Whoa, Komachi-chan is a president, huh? Amazing!" Chika praised.

"Ordinary Middle School Student Council is not that amazing. We still have significant oversight from teachers. That's why even the position of a President is not a big deal." Komachi dismissively waved, "In contrast, Shuchiin Student Council supports each other, and is more independent from adult influences. If anything, Kei-chan and everyone here is more amazing."

Kaguya was already starting to like this Komachi girl. She possessed a good attitude and a clear sight of the situation around her. Unlike her rude brother, Komachi definitely knew how to act properly.

That said, she shared the same brutal honesty of her brother, in a sense. Only, Komachi wasn't being arrogant about it. She wasn't trying to butter up to Shuchiin students at all by stating their differences. She was very much a real natural social being!

No, wait, don't get distracted. First of all, Kei should be her priority.

"Komachi-nee, you said you want to buy some clothes?"

"Well yeah that's the plan but well..."

"Komachi-chan said she doesn't want to go with us." Chika pouted.

"That's not what I meant." Komachi said, "I plan to go to Shimamura."

"What is 'Shimamura'?" Kaguya tilted her head.

People say ignorance is bliss, which applies as much in this situation as anything else! Shinomiya Kaguya never used commonly sold clothes in her entire lives. All of her clothing was high brand or custom made!

"I've heard about it from Moeha before, she said it was an uninteresting shop." Chika hummed.

Shimamura!

One of the largest clothing retail store chains in Japan, with 1300 branches all over the nation!

Though the items sold there are cheap and high quality, there was a massive stigma attached to the Shimamura name. Their line of products was considered bland and uninteresting!

Though in the past decade their products had improved in variety considerably. They had made a huge leap in the last couple of years by dealing in more trendy items for young girls and affordable items for babies!

For someone who was born and raised in a poor family, Kei would not have a problem going to Shimamura at all. However, Komachi was trying to be considerate toward these two highborn young ladies!

"Even normal girls from normal families are hesitant to go there." Komachi shrugged, "Komachi doesn't want to bother you."

Kei averted her eyes aside. Sometimes she always forgot that 99% of Shuchiin students came from rich families.

"Why are you so adamant to go to Shimamura?" Kaguya asked.

"Well my intention was to go camping. Thinking like this, you don't need to be super stylish but you really want your clothes to be both durable and disposable." Komachi raised a finger, "And I already have a lot of UNIQLO and HONEY items at home. So, might as well check out Shimamura Tokyo while I'm at it."

"I see, what do you think, Shirogane-san?" Kaguya asked.

"Shimamura isn't bad at all," Kei answered firmly, "Most of my clothes are from Shimamura and G.U. Moeha-chan doesn't like the store design, but even she wouldn't argue that the clothing isn't good."

Though she was rather embarrassed by it, she liked the store very much. Shimamura was the reason why Kei could stay stylish in spite of her family's economic suffering.

"Then we should go!" Chika raised her fist, "I have no problem with it at all!"

"Shopping trip isn't it? But Fujiwara-san, we're not allowed to loiter with our uniforms on." Kaguya smiled.

"Shuchiin is really strict." Komachi grimaced.

In Japan it was rare for schools to forbid students from wearing their school uniform in public places like on shopping streets or in karaoke or movie theaters.

In fact, some schools actively encouraged students to wear their uniforms, even on weekends. The reasoning would be that so the school can keep a tab on the students' activities.

The few that usually did discourage students from loitering in uniform did so more than anything else because it added a layer of hassle to hanging out with friends or lovers after school.

"Well technically there's no such rule in Shuchiin either, it's just that our uniforms are eye-catching." Chika pointed out, "And Kaguya-san has always been asked to minimize the attention given to her in public. Though, my father is the same way."

"Almost everyone in Shuchiin comes from elite families, so it can't be helped." Komachi sighed and shrugged, "I almost pity Oniichan sometimes."

"Don't worry, I'll have a drone deliver a change of clothes, so let's just return to the Council Room as we wait." Kaguya smiled, "Pardon me for being presumptuous, but I'm guessing my clothes would fit Shirogane-san as well. As for Hikigaya-san, can you tell me your sizes? I might have something from my older collections that fit."

Komachi was much shorter than Kei by a fair margin. This was not so much a demerit to her as more the fact that Kei was taller than other girls of her age. Almost as tall as Chika, who was only slightly shorter than average sixteen years old girl.

Had Kei started to wear a Shuchiin High uniform no one would be able to tell the difference at all! If anything, Kei calling Komachi a big sister sounded much weirder!

Indeed! Using this psychological tactic of being a generous friend, she would make sure Kei would get attached to her.

"Komachi-chan doesn't have to be worried, I already called a limo from home to deliver a change of clothes!" Chika hugged the younger girl happily, "I'm sure my clothes would fit well!"

"Komachi apologizes for causing trouble." Komachi sighed and nodded. These girls literally asking for special delivery...just for a change of clothes? Suddenly, the idea of Momo using a helicopter to fetch Komachi from Chiba didn't sound too out of place.

And Hachiman had to deal with THIS on a daily basis?

"Might as well, have some drinks while we wait. What kind of coffee do you prefer? Or do you like tea?" Kaguya offered.

"I'd like my coffee black," Kei said.

"I'd like three cubes of sugar inside, please," Komachi said.  
_  
Whoa, even their taste in coffee is identical to their brothers!_

Meanwhile, outside the school gate the members of Ryuju group and Shinomoya Household guards stared at each other awkwardly and quietly.

"...Good afternoon." One of them said to break the ice.

"...Pleased to work with you." The other side replied.

And they became quiet again as they waited for the people who they supposed to guard, slightly more relaxed than before.

...

Detective Yamada sat stiffly in his car seat, trying to relax. His face was deathly pale and on his damp lap smelled of piss, the broken remnants of his camera and glasses were scattered about him.

He had thought he was going to die when Momo pulled the trigger, but when he heard a loud hiss and got stung on his forehead, he felt a bit strange.

Breaking through the frame of his glasses was a plastic ball, of roughly 6mm millimeters. The average Japanese person would know this as a plastic BB bullet commonly used in an airsoft gun.

_So it was a toy after all!_

"Next time we meet again like this, this won't be a toy." Momo said, "I'm not going to be as lenient because I'm nice, I'm going to be lenient because Hachiman asked me to. If my people can't find anything dangerous in your office, then the Ryuju family will leave you alone."

If Ryuju Momo was a merciless demon queen, then Hikigaya Hachiman must be a merciful Buddha! His calm and collected face was truly enduring, spreading love and peace all over the world!

However, Yamada could vaguely recall the one time that his words sounded like a real threat, "Of course, if anything happens to my sister..."

Yamada could hardly imagine it, so he immediately made a call to his client.

Meanwhile, across the city, the client in question sat in his office, pondering, with various papers scattered over his table.

That client being Minister of the Left, Fujiwara Daichi.

The papers scattered on his table all contained information on the Hikigaya Family.

The files and archives were so ordinary that he felt like he was about to fall asleep as he read through them. Neither the parents nor the children had an amazing background, at least by Shuchiin standards.

The only noteworthy incident involving the family was something that happened years prior. The father was swindled out of his money, something involving an art investment scam and trapped in a couple of years worth of debt.

A temporary demotion had followed as he lost his pace as a producer. The family was on the verge of divorce before, but otherwise, there was nothing that really stood out. It was truly a tragedy of the commoners. In fact, he could only feel pity.

Honestly, there were so many ways for Daichi to make them suffer. However, if he were to be petty enough to prosecute them just because of their son's ignorant nature, the Fujiwara Ancestors would be ashamed.

He would have to think of a better way. Something that wouldn't make his daughter mad at least.

**The result of Today's battle: Minister Fujiwara's loss!**

* * *

*** ~$1786 USD**


	12. Chapter 12

Though Kaguya managed to bide her time and make short mental preparations, she still felt uneasy. This kind of quick preparation and fast response situation wasn't her style at all; it was mostly the President's thing!

However, Kaguya was too proud of herself to admit that and would avoid thinking from his point of view. Instead, she just kept racking her brain, adding layer upon layer of plans, even if most of them were full of holes overlaid on a shaky foundation.

Her head was steaming hot and her nerves felt numb. The sugar overload was getting into her. She sincerely prayed that her body can keep up because there was a small risk of a condition.

_Sugar crash!_

For some people, their insulin production is so rapid and immense that taking a large amount of sugar at once, such as eating a large meal or sweet food and drink, can cause hypoglycemia. Instead of adding more sugar in the blood, it takes more sugar out of the blood vessel and stores it in the liver.

Kaguya didn't really have such a medical condition, that she remembered, but it was best to be wary. Just in case.

Best case scenario, slight anxiety and dizziness. Worst-case scenario, seizure!

As such, she decided to meditate as soon as everyone entered the Fujiwara Family limo.

Regardless of religious connotation, Meditation is essentially a state of deep, relaxed focus of the mind. With meditation, even the subconscious functions of the body could be controlled, to a degree.

For example, Buddhist monks were known to be able to fast for days to weeks just by meditating, slowing down their body functions to a barely alive state. Of course, Kaguya's comprehension of the deep mind wasn't that amazing, but her foundation was completely solid.

Inside her mindscape, all the Kaguya persona fused into one being who sat cross-legged and closed her eyes.

The faint sound of conversation from her friends slowly turned down into faint echoes.

Kaguya shut her mind completely!

"Kaguya-san's asleep?" Chika mumbled, "She must be more tired than she had shown."

"It's the end of the school year, no student council would remain idle." Komachi said, "To be honest, Komachi is a bit tired as well. I fell asleep during the helicopter ride from Chiba."

Chika looked deeply to Kei, and then she noticed faint black lines underneath her eyes. Looking at her like this, she resembled her older brother even more than usual.

...was Chika the only one completely refreshed today?

Despite looking like an airhead with unpredictable behavior, Chika had an extreme sense of scheduling and discipline. She would study just enough to maintain her grades, play enough not to get bored, and always get proper good sleep unless there were unusual circumstances.

Always punctual, that's what aspiring an politician should be!

Though her workload was massive, she finished it just in time today. As she understood, everyone else finished it a day earlier than her, which would be yesterday. In other words, she spent twice as much time as everyone else working, but with far less intensity.

Maybe that was why she didn't feel tired at all.

After she had the dinner yesterday with Hachiman, she experienced a long and comfortable, dreamless sleep. Maybe the shock and tension her father experienced was amusing enough that Chika forgot her own worries.

It was a really nice dinner, when Chika came home late she was expecting to eat alone. It was a good thing she forced Hachiman to escort her with his bike. The fact that her father came home early was unexpected, but Chika was glad it wasn't a disaster.

Of course, Chika knew very well that he wouldn't leave the boy alone after that brazen display of guts. However, once her father checked Hachiman's background, hopefully, he could rest easy.

There was only one problem in this precarious situation.

Ryuju Momo.

Ryuju Momo was Hachiman's classmate, probably the only one he was close with. They had met before Chika had even gotten to know Hachiman after the election, and were already friends -sort of- by that point.

Last year, Momo was the treasurer of the Student Council before she retired at the end of Winter. Hachiman and Momo's positions in their respective groups gave them all the excuses they needed to spend time together.

Outside school, too. In fact, Chika used to think they were dating. But as Chika got to know Hachiman, she knew one thing: Hachiman didn't lie. When he said there was no relationship then there was no relationship.

Hachiman never looked too deep and misunderstood. No matter how much Chika teased him, Hachiman was always in control and never took it the wrong way. Sometimes it annoyed Chika, but at the same time, she was glad that unlike other boys he wouldn't take her kindness the wrong way.

But would everyone else understand? What about her father?

"Komachi-chan, do you know who called you here?"

"Yes, it was Momo-san." Komachi said, "Komachi was shocked when a helicopter came to school, teachers thought it was a kidnapping but I recognized that it was one of Momo-san's bodyguards who had come to fetch me. Oniichan never said they would come with a helicopter so I was surprised about that."

"Leave it to Momo-chan not pulling her punches." Chika winced in response, "I'm surprised you know him though."

Besides, rather than an ordinary bodyguard, it must be a high ranking Yakuza member.

"Momo-san and her bodyguard came to visit during New Year. We talked a bit while visiting a shrine and then she left immediately afterward for a family meeting."

Komachi's composure in response to absurdity was amazing, perhaps even more amazing than Hachiman. Any other girl of her age would be shocked when they were put in that kind of situation.

Perhaps the Hikigaya siblings really had a similar personality and outlook, even though they have the opposite attitude. Looking at her like this, Komachi resembled Hachiman a lot!

"But then we came and stole you from Momo-chan, I really feel bad now."

Not at all!

Though they were both amicable toward each other, both Chika and Momo-shared a sense of rivalry.

It wasn't about romance, or at least not in the way most people think. But the truth of the matter was that they both understood that they were competing to get the lion share of Hachiman's company and attention!

Something like stealing the time to spend with the little sister? There was no grudge to be held!

Fujiwara Chika did not have bucketloads of family resources to spent like Momo did. _Then let's fight this war for attention with pure, unadulterated wits!_

"Well, it seems that Onii-chan and Momo-san had something important to take care off so they sent me off."

Hmm? Did Hachiman say something?

"What do you mean? Did Hachi-nii tell you that?" Kei asked.

"Well yeah, they said it's school-related too."

"But what if they went on a d-d-d-date?!" Kei gasped. Her voice filled with concern, her breath heavy.

Huh? Why did Kei-chan look like she was worried?

"If it was a date would Momo-san bother to pick me up this quick?" Komachi shrugged, "It's more likely that she gave a thought to it and decided it would be better for me to go shopping with you all."

"Speaking of Momo-san..." Kei muttered, "Who is that?"

Everyone looked at Kei oddly.

"Ryuuju Momo was our previous Treasurer, and currently she's the President of the Astronomy club. She's the daughter of the famous Ryuju Group, thus she's also one of the Shuchiin VIP."

"Oh and they're classmates, so Hikki-san is particularly closer with her than with us." Chika said, a mild tone of jealously tingeing her voice.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Kaguya wants to relate...**

* * *

Hearing Chika's explanation, Kei could only look terrified. "Will he be alright? I heard one of the previous presidents offended the VIP so much that they cannot live in Japan anymore."

"You're too worried, Shirogane-san." Kaguya waved her hand, now that she's wide awake again. "His father just transferred to Cambodia, that's all."

_HE WAS DEPORTED!_

"Aww, I didn't know it was that fun. I should have joined the group." Chika pouted.

"But Fujiwara-san that's against the rules." Kaguya warned.

_SHE WANTS TO JOIN?!_

Kei seriously felt out of place in this group. Was this the difference between middle and high school? That big?!

In contrast to her, Komachi looked really happy hearing this, which made Chika curious.

"You look really happy, Komachi-chan. I thought you'd be more worried." Chika pointed.

"That's true! What if something happened to Hachi-nii?!" Kei gasped, "This is yakuza we're talking about!"

"Komachi was happy that Onii-chan seems to have fun." Komachi said, "Komachi was afraid Onii-chan gave up, but I'm glad he's enjoying his own youth this way."

Gave up?

"What do you mean gave up, Hikigaya-san?" Kaguya asked.

"Well, something happened in Middle school and I'm not sure what. But Oniichan, who was already socially reserved, went into total seclusion to study hard. He said he wanted to enter the best school possible, so one of our relatives suggested he try to get the Shuchiin Scholarship."

Komachi closed her eyes, reminiscing, "Our parents were skeptical, but amazingly, Onii-chan passed. And then he met Miyuki-nii, and that's how I managed to know Kei-chan as well. After meeting Miyuki-nii, Onii-chan became a lot more hardworking and started to enjoy a social life. That's why I've always been grateful toward Miyuki-nii."

For saving Hachiman from a lonely high school life, that is.

"Komachi should give your brother more credit." Kei said seriously, "Hachi-nii is hard working despite his cold attitude. He's not wishy-washy when he makes a decision, and he never lies."

"What are you talking about, Kei-chan?" Komachi shrugged dismissively, "I love Onii-chan and all, but he's so lazy. He always throws around excuses and he's too gullible. I'm always afraid he'll end up with a no good woman in Shuchiin. Worse yet, if he leeches on them in return and becomes useless."

For some reason, Chika shrunk and felt like her heart had been torn to pieces. Kaguya squinted her eyes, wondering if Komachi had said that on purpose.

To put it simply, there was no good woman around Hikigaya Hachiman! Kaguya knew Momo for half a year, which was more than enough, and she knew Chika for even longer than that.

Momo and Chika both toyed with Hachiman all the time!

And Kaguya wouldn't consider Hachiman gullible. He knew perfectly well he was being taken advantage of after all. As for Hachiman being a leech? Kaguya shuddered. It sounded perfectly like him!

Even Kaguya, who disliked him, knew as much!

Thankfully, the same couldn't be said about Miyuki. Miyuki might be a cheapskate and shameless at times, but when it came to the whimsical nature of girls' he was always extremely prideful and wouldn't bend over. Even Chika respected him very much!

It was part of the reason why it was so difficult for Kaguya to make him admit defeat and confess. But maybe, a game can only be considered high level if the target is also strong!

Miyuki didn't hang out with girls often, for some reason Kaguya felt glad about that.

However, Kaguya had the feeling that maybe Kei was attracted to Hachiman despite all his flaws.

"W-well at least he won't nag around, bothering everyone, and lie a lot like Onii-chan does." Kei huffed, "He really had no principles."

"I wish Onii-chan would nag on me more. Even today he ignored my arrival just like that...he's also a slob and doesn't like to actually keep up a good appearance."

"What do you mean he doesn't have principles, Shirogane-san?" Kaguya asked Kei.

"Like, he said we should not give each other presents on Christmas or Birthdays because it's a waste of money." Kei pouted, "But he secretly steals my wallet and puts a thousand yen note in it. Then he pretends he had nothing to do with it."

Isn't that a good thing?!

Kaguya was actually confused. Kaguya blinked, and then looked at Komachi who looked like she had long given up arguing about this particular incident.

Still, that was just how the President was.

Kaguya began to understand what they were talking about.

Just like she always felt envious of people who had a younger sibling, these girls also felt envious of each other's brother. It was simply human nature, what was that again?

The grass is always greener on the other side of the fence?

It was natural for people to wish for things they didn't have and overlook the value of the things they actually possessed.

Kei was irritated by her brother. Komachi looked down on her brother. For Komachi and Kei both, they idolized the other big brother, the one they didn't have.

That platonic admiration and familial envy turned into a romantic crush because both of them were at that point in their puberty. Komachi had a crush on Miyuki, just like Kei had a crush on Hachiman. But both stemmed from their dissatisfaction with their own big brother's presence.

As for Kaguya...

It wasn't that Kaguya's relationship with her older siblings was bad. But sometimes she wondered, if she had had an actual little sister, would their relationship be this close?

The closest thing to that would be Hayasaka, who was raised as her valet and future subordinate. But all things considered, their actual relationship was more like twin sisters than anything.

Kaguya didn't have the energy to think anymore so she shut down her mind again.

Accounting heavy traffic, it took more than half an hour for the limo to reach Odaiba. After that short conversation, it wasn't just Kaguya who fell asleep, but pretty much everyone. Even Chika who was wide awake beforehand.

It was the driver who woke them up when they arrived at the parking area of Aqua City, Odaiba. Their main destination, Shimamura Odaiba, was located on the fourth floor of the large Shopping Center building.

Kaguya looked like a small child recently out of her crib, her eyes squeezed half-shut in confusion. It wasn't that she didn't know what the situation in a typical shopping center was like, but experiencing it firsthand was a first.

But then she felt embarrassed and shook her head.

"Should we go immediately?" Kaguya muttered to no one.

"Nah, if that's the case we'll end up carrying around shopping bags all day long." Komachi remarked, "Let's put shopping aside and have fun."

Kaguya jumped a bit, she didn't feel Komachi's presence at all, even though she had always been sharp on her senses. Yet, Komachi's steps were extremely light and soundless, she was barely there and anyone who wasn't paying attention would not notice her.

It wasn't just the way she walked, but also the way she stood and talked, she would purposely get close to someone and talk to them in low voice.

To other people, it might seem that she was being shy, but Kaguya doubted it. With how hyperactive she had been, she was definitely trying to hide.

But from what?

Did the Hikigaya family descend from a ninja clan?!

_This is bad. I'm trying to get close to little sister Shirogane-san, but at this rate I'll end up paying more attention to Hikigaya-san's sister instead!_

With the way Komachi acted, she was practically invisible compared to Kaguya, Kei, and Chika. It was like she relegated herself into the role of an extra. And it made Kaguya anxious.

Because that's exactly how Hachiman would behave during the Student Council's public activities too.

Hachiman stood out when he was alone or with another member, but when it came to the entire student council showing up together in public, Hachiman would seamlessly blend in, as if he was nothing more than Shirogane Miyuki's shadow.

As much as possible, Kaguya would like to separate Kei and Komachi, who looked like they were joined at the hip!

Make no mistake, Kaguya actually felt that Komachi was someone that could become a great ally. Someone that she didn't need to avoid. But at the same time, Komachi yearned for Miyuki, and Kaguya couldn't accept that!

Kaguya never knew why, until now. She had always been confident, and, as the most likely someone to get confessed to by him, she never once felt her position threatened.

For the first time, her confidence wavered.

But, before she even realized it, Kaguya had gotten herself lost.

"Ahhh, now I've done it."

Since the Shinomiya bodyguards were spread out all over the mall to secure the place, Kaguya would have an easy time finding them again, but she couldn't believe she was distracted enough for such a grave mistake to happen.

Perhaps Kaguya really was physically tired. She was just forcing her body and mind to go. It was when she was about to ask Hayasaka that she bumped into someone familiar.

The girl was taller than her by a little bit, though a bit more slender. Her shiny black hair reached all the way to under her waist, let free like a silky curtain.

"Yukinoshita-san?"

"Ah, Vice President."

It was none other than Yukinoshita Yukino.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kaguya asked.

"Yes, I was waiting for Kashiwagi-san and the others. They said they'd like to shop for casual clothes for spring vacation." Yukino said, "What about you?"

"I went separately from my friends," Kaguya said, half-lying. "We're supposed to meet in Shimamura later."

Not like Kaguya wasn't saying the truth either, Shimamura was supposed to be their last destination.

"Shimamura?"

"Well yes, do you know anything about it?"

"To be honest, I have no clue." Yukino answered straightforwardly, "Or just how to pick clothes in general since my taste is a bit..."

Indeed, Kaguya noticed how lavishly dressed Yukino look, the brand of the coat she wore wasn't any less expensive than what Kaguya was wearing at the moment. However, Yukino contrasted it with the fact that her casual clothes were rather plain and simple compared to other girls who were roaming around the mall.

With a beige, one-piece dress under a teal cardigan, Yukino actually looked a little homely!

"I mean other than the quality of material and stitching how I am supposed to judge?" Yukino said as she stretched the shoulder part of a cheap shirt obliviously.

Well isn't this awkward? But to be honest, Kaguya was a bit amazed at how truthful Yukino was about it. Kaguya herself was completely clueless about fashion since it was always Hayasaka who picked her clothes for her.

Kaguya would never admit such a shameful fact on her own. That would be improper!

But maybe she can always spin it.

"I mean that's a given, we Shuchiin elites have no experience in this at all," Kaguya said confidently, "Unless it's something like a boutique, perhaps."

Yukino rolled her eyes curiously, "Is that so? I'm under the impression that Kashiwagi-san and others love hanging out in places like this either way."

Busted.

"But maybe you're right, our standards might have been different than most schoolgirls."

"That might be true." Kaguya nodded, calm as ever.

Kaguya was screaming inside! From one unexpected situation to another, Kaguya's brain was under constant stress trying to formulate plans, only to be thwarted yet again by unexpected circumstances!

"But even so, I came here anyway." Yukino said, "Because today is a good chance to learn something new."

Kaguya was agape for a moment.

When she looked at Yukino at school, she thought she was looking at a reflection. They weren't from the same class, from different clubs, and they never really talked much. Yet, Kaguya had a feeling that they could relate to each other because of similar circumstances and upbringing.

Yukinoshita Yukino, and Shinomiya Kaguya, they were both proud and project the image of perfect girls. But looking at her now, it seemed that Kaguya was mistaken.

Yukino wasn't afraid of leaving her weakness bare.

"Yukinoshita-san." Kaguya suddenly asked, "By learning you mean..."

"I'd like to know what it's like when girls hang out, and what kind of clothes they like to wear during certain seasons. I don't really have a lot of friends, so chances like this don't come all that often."

Yukino could say such a thing so lightly with a smile too. Kaguya wondered, is there an inch of shame left on Yukinoshita Yukino? Or maybe...Kaguya was the one who was too twisted in the first place.

"Don't you feel it better if you study it beforehand?" Kaguya's eyes grew cold and distant, "That way, you know what to talk about with others without fumbling around and making mistakes and embarrassing yourself."

That was certainly what had happened with Kaguya just before. She was caught in the whirlwind pace of Chika and Komachi and unable to fit in. And as a result she was unable to connect with Kei, wasting a once in a lifetime chance.

Kaguya absolutely hated it. That without plan, she always got dragged by people around her. Whether it's Chika, President, or that thrice-cursed Hikigaya.

"Mistakes are bound to happen to anyone no matter how much you prepare." Yukino said, "But if you don't change yourself and the way you think, then your problem will never go away."

It was as if something snapped inside Kaguya's mind.

Somehow, she was staring at herself inside a mirror, her hair was let down like Yukino's, but hers...it was rather off, it was not at all appealing. It was beautiful, healthy, and amazing beyond belief. Yet all Kaguya could feel, was a sense of dread.

And Kaguya began to lift the back part of her hair, and tied it into a ponytail, before folding it in such a way that it looked neater, before adding a cute silk ribbon as a compliment.

Only then did Kaguya's frozen time of solitude begin to crack and shatter. And before she realized, she was no longer alone.

_That's right._

Kaguya realized that...however slowly, she knew that for things to move forward, she must change herself.

All is fair in love and war. Even if she must submit. Even if she has to bear the shame...she will have to win this war for a confession. No matter the cost.

With newfound confidence, Kaguya smiled back, "Thank you for the advice, Yukinoshita-san."

Yukino blinked and then smiled back. "Likewise."

Kaguya's phone rang. A glance showed Chika's name on the screen, so she answered it. However, before Kaguya could speak she was bombarded by Chika verbally. "[Kaguya-san, where are you wandering off to? Nevermind, I found you.]"

Kaguya noticed Chika, Komachi, and Kei in the distance, and waved at them. "Looks like my company is here."

"I see, then goodbye," Yukino said.

Kaguya stopped her feet when they're just a little distant, "...Yukinoshita-san, do you prefer coffee or tea?"

That was an odd question, but Yukino replied regardless, "I prefer green tea."

"I see." Kaguya hummed, "I prefer red tea."

Yukino blinked in confusion, "I see."

"Please excuse me," Kaguya said as she continued walking back to her group.

Yukino tilted her head. What was that about? However, her pondering did not last long when her friends also called out to her. 

* * *

**~To be Continued Next Chapter~**


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry I got lost." Kaguya said humbly, "Though this is my first time here. Without any sort of preparation too."

"It can't be helped." Chika said smugly, "We should go out more often, Kaguya-san."

Kaguya felt miffed inside, though she didn't show it. Instead, she looked at Komachi. "I'm really unfamiliar when it comes to shopping for clothes like this, so it might be bothersome to you."

"No, not really." Komachi said cheerfully, "Anyone would be confused if they're in that kind of situation."

"Kaguya-san's clothes are all ordered, so she's never gone to buy clothes on her own," Chika explained.

Both Komachi and Kei's eyes bulged out in response

_Would you please be quiet for a moment, Fujiwara-san?_ Kaguya always knew that Chika could be smug, but today she seemed to be a little overbearing. At this point, she was only a hair's breadth away from being a parasite!

Perhaps Kaguya needed to get rid of her, permanently...

But Kaguya was too tired to do that, and she was in a good mood at the moment so she'd let it slide.

Maybe Kaguya could use this to her benefit. Use Komachi as a distraction. Surely that's a good plan? If Chika was unwilling to let go of both girls, then Kaguya would just be upfront about it.

Rework the plan from the ground up using available information on the field... Kaguya just realized, this was how the President had always done it.

One common military adage she often heard was that there was no certainty that a plan would survive contact with the enemy. There were many variations of this phrase and Kaguya wasn't entirely sure where it came from.*

However, this was also where Miyuki's greatest flaw always lain: Miyuki never followed a guided measure as a followup. That's why, if Kaguya wanted to beat him, she needed to be better at the measured response.

"Shirogane-san." Kaguya asked, "If it's not a bother, could you please teach me how to buy clothes in stores like this?"

"Umm, you just try the clothes, and if it fits, then you go pay for it?" Kei awkwardly supplied an explanation.

Kaguya tilted her head with a confused smile. It seemed like Kei expected too much out of her. Or maybe too little. Maybe a bit of both...

_Awawawa, I'm too nervous! _Kei thought to herself. Kei looked in Komachi and Chika's direction, both sported similarly smug expressions. Because of this, Kei felt a little miffed.

_That's right!_

Shirogane Kei was born and raised in a poor family, as such, she had to be strict when it came to shopping for clothes. She had to balance price points and quality no matter what. And because of this, Shirogane Kei was an expert on picking just the right clothes from right off the rack!

She'd show them!

"I'm sorry, you probably want to ask about coordination." Kei said, "Most top brand clothes usually came in sets, but when it comes to cost-saving it's better to mix and match models and brands to create something fresh and original. For this reason, we have to decide whether the style you want is leaning either formal or casual."

"I can certainly imagine the formal style of clothing, but how casual are we talking about here?" Kaguya said, half lying.

Truthfully, aside from ball dresses, the only formal types of clothing she knew about were a couple different types of suits, her school uniform, and also traditional Japanese dress.

"For example, if you consider a Cardigan combined with jeans, it would look less formal than if you wore it with slacks or a plain skirt-"

As Kei demonstrated her knowledge of clothing, Chika and Komachi also busied themselves with their own conversation.

"I'm sorry, Komachi-chan."

"Hmm?"

"You must've been longing to spend time with Kei-chan together." Chika said regretfully, "That's why you're so anxious now."

"What are you talking about Chika-san." Komachi dismissively waved her hand, "I can always meet Kei-chan anytime, but meeting you wouldn't be this easy normally."

"Really?"

"Onii-chan can be a little dense, but please forgive him." Komachi sighed, "Even though he's surrounded by so many pretty girls like you, he only complains all the time. What did you and Momo-san do to make him so annoyed?"

Chika felt like she'd been stabbed through the heart; she almost coughed blood!

Could it be that Komachi really had a bad impression of the girls around Hachiman, particularly Chika herself? After all, she always dragged him around against his wishes.

And Chika wasn't the only one!

"Well. The truth is I'm nervous. Everyone here is so amazing and I feel overwhelmed." Komachi said, "As someone who has a slim hope of entering Shuchiin, Komachi just can't help but feel out of place."

Well, Komachi certainly was as frank as her brother. But... Chika could certainly understand Komachi's worrying and confidence issues. At times even Chika herself couldn't help but be envious of her sisters.

Especially her big sister. Father had given up on her, and in return her big sister had absolute freedom to do whatever she wanted, or at least close enough to it.

"Hikki-san gets along with girls easily because he never shows any hidden intention toward us," Chika said, reminiscing. "He might be rude sometimes, but that's why you can trust him to respect boundaries. Hikki-san is the type of man who values personal space the most, so he will not impinge himself on someone else unless he knows you're comfortable with him."

It wasn't like Chika didn't reap anything from being close to him. Ever since she had met him in the student council, the number of boys who confessed to her had reduced vastly. Some of them thought she and Hachiman dating. Others simply felt they were unable to measure themselves to him to even have a chance with her. Hachiman was surrounded by powerful people, and that was why he was respected and feared by most students.

Who would have thought that Hachiman achieved all of this simply by being true to himself?

Komachi looked at Chika knowingly.

"What do you think about Onii-chan, Chika-san?"

If anyone else had been asked this, they might have blushed in embarrassment... or paled in disgust. However, Chika simply replied with an ambiguous smile without changing her cheerful expression. "It's kind of amazing that he's lived alone, yet, he can still obtain good grades, and befriend many people in the process. Hikki-san can be a little mysterious, yet, once you get to know him you find out that he's a very laid back person who has nothing to hide." Chika smiled brightly, "But that's what makes him more interesting."

There was a weird pause followed by a slight hint of confusion, but Chika continued. "As a friend that is."

Komachi decided not to pursue the matter further.

"How about you Komachi-chan? Do you like President?"

"In every sense of that word." Komachi melancholically told her, "But Komachi is nothing more than a second little sister to him, and Komachi is fine with that."

Chika didn't believe that she would let it go at that, "Is that so?"

"Maybe once Komachi enters high school, then he'll treat me differently." The younger girl shrugged.

Chika felt that for a moment, Komachi lost her childish face and grin. It was just a split second, but in that split second alone Komachi showed Chika a brief glimpse of a beautiful sight.

The sight of a maiden in love.

"But for the moment, Komachi is doing just fine!"

Komachi really was a tough one. Her rivals better be careful! Komachi was this mature and cunning despite being only fourteen years old. God knows what she would be like at sixteen!

"Komachi-chan really loves him, huh?" Chika hummed, "I'm kind of envious."

Chika could hardly imagine herself being so madly in love. For her, her future aspirations and casual fun took precedence over romance.

"Komachi admires him a lot." Komachi softly told her, "Hachi-nii is the type that gives up easily, but Miyuki-nii never gives up. For Miyuki-nii, there nothing's impossible, anything can be achieved as long as you put enough effort in it."

Miyuki, just like Komachi, wasn't like Kei and Hachiman.

Kei was a born genius, and Hachiman possessed good analytical and memorization skills. Someone like Kei belonged naturally to Shuchiin, and Hachiman only needed to put a little effort into hard study to be on top.

The flaws in Hachiman's grades had always been purely of his own making. It wasn't something that could be blamed on his ability to comprehend a subject. It was only due to lack of motivation, or an unwillingness to ask people for a second opinion. Yet, when he started to study seriously in his third year of middle school, he managed to qualify for a Shuchiin scholarship.

Komachi and Miyuki both were just ordinary teenagers who had difficulties comprehending the high standards that Shuchiin put on its students.

It wasn't an overstatement that Shuchiin students on average had to learn something two years in advance! As a matter of fact, Kei actually helped Komachi on her own homework before, despite being a year under her.

How much grueling work, difficulties, and pain had Miyuki suffered...

If she could put half that much effort into studying, Komachi could probably enter Shuchiin too. But for Komachi, that would be impossible.

Miyuki sacrificed way too much to stand at the top. And Komachi was not ready to tread such a rocky path. Perhaps this is why her feelings could never be requited.

Komachi continued, "Onii-chan is blessed with talent and potential, but he always wastes it by hesitating and doing nothing. But with Miyuki-nii around, Onii-chan is also motivated to work hard. It's only with Miyuki-nii around that Onii-chan can do his best."

Komachi talked big, but, deep down, she was as cynical as Hachiman. Only, Komachi relished and enjoyed the reality she lived in, rather than letting herself become jaded by it. That's why, when she noticed Chika's change of expression, she decided to change the subject of conversation.

"We're going to Gunma on a motorbike tomorrow," Komachi said giddily, reminding Chika of her schedule later. "I can't wait! It will be really fun!"

"Both of us joined the Council later so I always remember him having it all this time." Chika said, "He said he felt rebellious and spent his savings to get a license and bought a bike."

Komachi laughed so hard she ended up nearly doubled over holding her stomach, and it weirded Chika out enough to the point of leaving her speechless with her mouth agape.

"Eh?"

"Oniichan has been a good boy for his entire life, and I don't think he will stop being one anytime soon." Komachi laughed, "The truth is that Oniichan rides to Chiba to spend the weekend at home without having to walk too much from one train station to another. But he's probably too embarrassed to say that."

Chika's eyes widened in surprise. That was how much Hachiman cared about his family?

Hachiman was never the type to show off. Sometimes he even bitched about bike upkeep and everything that went into maintaining it. So having a motorbike wouldn't be something he considered a hobby or prestige.

At the end of the day, Hikigaya Hachiman had always been twisted, and his definition of common sense deviated from ordinary people. Nevertheless, he would still do what he thought was right.

He was a nice guy, despite his abrasive nature. Chika knew at least that much. But hearing this from Komachi only made her even more convinced!

"That's the Onii-chan that Kei-chan loves." Komachi grinned mischievously, "And of course, Komachi loves him too. As a little sister that is."

"That's why please keep this a secret between us~" Komachi winked mischievously, "Because it's rather unfair for Momo-san."

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Kaguya wants to know more...**

* * *

"I see, so how about this and this?"

"You learn fast, Shi-shinomiya-san." Kei said, "But maybe if you mix this and this-"

Kaguya noticed Kei bit her tongue a bit, maybe she only had a tough exterior, but, just like her brother, she was actually mushy on the inside and easily influenced.

The way Kei behaved, talked, and even tasted... she really resembled President so much. It was as if Kaguya was out with President...

...Out with President? Wouldn't that be called a date?!

Kaguya blushed hard at the thought.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen President with casual clothes before." Kaguya switched the topic, "How does he usually dress at home?"

The horror on Kei's face was palpable. It was like she had come out of a haunted house without screaming. The deathly pale face that had seen too many things...

"Well, decently." Kei took a deep breath as if she was trying to forget something absolutely traumatic, "At least Hachi-nii helped to purge the worst of his collection. Onii-chan used to have a really bad taste in clothing. Or, rather, it was more... childish and juvenile?"

Childish? Juvenile?

"Like an eye-searing jacket, dark and edgy prints, pants two sizes too baggy, and too much contrast on shirt colors and patterns..." Kei shook her head in exasperation, "His tastes never got beyond those of an elementary school child I'm afraid."

Even if Kei said that, it wasn't as if Kaguya understood what that meant. After all, most of her peers came from wealthy families and the children always dressed prim and proper, almost too adult-like at times.

That was why Kaguya was entirely unfamiliar with what an ordinary elementary schoolboy sense of fashion would even be.

"...But at least he's willing to learn." Kei looked away, her voice brimmed with hints of regret. Kaguya wondered what kind of regret she was feeling.

She wondered why Kei despised her brother so much.

"Hachi-nii, he never minces words when it comes to the people around him." Kei said, a hint of redness drawn on her cheeks, "But unlike Miyuki-nii, he'll never unreasonably pry into people's business or keep nagging me about it."

"But that's why Miyuki-nii can trust him and would believe what he says." Kei said, "And when Hachi-nii says jump, Miyuki-nii only asks how high."

"Last year they invited us to Chiba to spend our summer vacation there." Kei told Kaguya about her experiences, "Hachi-nii taught him how to swim!"

"You spent a summer vacation together?" Kaguya raised her eyebrows.

"Well, their parents are always working and they weren't going to visit their relatives until late in the summer. So, they stayed home for the duration of the first half and invited us. That was the first time I got to meet Komachi-nee."

"We end up traveling all over Chiba in search of high-pay, part-time jobs, but it was really fun."

Kaguya felt a tinge of jealousy and regret.

At this point, Kaguya didn't know Miyuki all that much. Though Miyuki caused an uproar in the general student assembly, Kaguya still didn't see him as anything more than a talking weed.

At least, until the end of term exams had begun, and Miyuki said he would challenge her in grades. That was when Kaguya began to see him in a different light.

For Kaguya, she never knew what it was like to see Miyuki without Hachiman around him, or vice versa.

They were truly an inseparable pair.

Kaguya didn't say anything, but Kei noticed a hint of sadness and loneliness in her deep ruby-like eyes.

"Ah, sorry, I've just been talking about him all this time." Kei apologized, "You must be bored, Shinomiya-san."

"No, not really. If anything, I felt enlightened." Kaguya waved her hand, "If anything, it gave me a new perspective and I now see the President in a new light. We don't really spend much time together outside the council. So I only know about President from what he says about himself."

Well not entirely, objectively speaking. Kaguya had already done so much research on President. Whether it was his family situation or his general schedule and habits.

However, humans aren't automatons. They're not always rational and are prone to unexpected deviations to their routines. Event though Kaguya had gotten the big picture of the situation, it was the small picture, the little details, that she lacked.

Getting to know Kei not only would be good from an influence standpoint, but it would give Kaguya much-needed information to fill in those holes.

And so, after spending some money to buy some items together, the group met once again in the center of the plaza. Komachi didn't look like she had bought much, only a medium-sized travel bag that looked like it could carry a dozen or so pieces of clothing.

"Kei-chan." Komachi asked, "Is there anything you wanted to buy? Onii-chan's treat."

"No. There's no need." Kei said, "Komachi-nee shouldn't waste his money like that."

That was a lie!

Unlike her brother, Kei's pride had always been unshaken. She might be interested, but she wasn't a cheapskate! It was yet another reason why they didn't get along!

The thought of being treated and spoiled by Hachiman was certainly hard to pass up. Nevertheless, Kei would not give up resisting!

"Kei-chan, what a fool." Komachi grabbed her shoulders, then softly said, "Onii-chan will come to fetch us when we're finished, and don't you want to show off in front of him?"

Kei looked a bit conflicted.

"This money is something Onii-chan earned himself, and he's actually rather stingy. Chances like this won't come twice."

The defenses around Shirogane Kei began to show cracks!

"Imagine how sad he would be if you refused his treat. I'm sure Onii-chan would be happy if you accepted it." Komachi's face might look normal, but Kaguya shuddered for a moment.

It was like a shadow of Hachiman himself was looming malevolently over Kei and embracing her, pulling her into dark temptation, as Komachi's sweet words slipped through Kei's guard...

"And if you show up with pretty clothes..." Komachi finalized in a half-whisper, "Imagine~"

That was when any semblance of pride fled from the girl, Kei's defenses shattered.

"...What should I buy, Komachi-nee?" Kei asked in a state of panic.

"Anything..." Komachi said as she spread her arms, gleefully grinning. "Just get something you think would look nice. We can go to Shimamura later."

"No." Kei said, "Shimamura is fine."

When Kei walked hurriedly into the store, Komachi followed her, giggling.

_She's an evil goddess!_ Kaguya screamed internally. Meanwhile, Chika was completely clueless to all of this and asked, "Huh, what is it, Kaguya-san?"

"N-nothing, let's go."

Kaguya made notes that she needed to add bribery into the equation. There was no such thing as a fair fight after all!

They spent quite a long time in Shimamura. And, indeed, it was not quite appealing at first glance. Much of the store was jam-packed with mass-produced clothes arranged in a bunch of massive racks, enough that it almost looked like a warehouse.

"Woah... no wonder my little sister hates it here." Chika commented drily, "This is definitely a granny store."

"It looks like the economy of scale is truly at work here." Kaguya, on the other hand, felt simply marveled by the simplicity.

The economy of scale!

For the students of Shuchiin, the word wasn't something alien-sounding at all, especially for those whose parents worked in material production and the industrial sector.

In microeconomics, economies of scale are the cost advantages that enterprises obtain due to their scale of operation - typically measured by the amount of output produced-, with cost per unit of output decreasing with an increase in the scale.

In other words, the larger the production batch, the cheaper the product could be. For Kaguya, who wasn't accustomed to shopping around for clothes, she could only see everything from a practical standpoint!

Kaguya learned a bit about the pricing of clothes from the short time she had spent with Kei, and compared to other cheap clothing stores, Shimamura's products were even cheaper.

Komachi didn't spend much time selecting the clothes she wanted to buy. Most of them looked fairly simple, almost tomboyish even. Clearly, Komachi was aiming for the spirit of outdoor camping!

"Whew, that was quite a lot." Komachi looked at Kei, who was looking at a set of special edition dresses and clothes sets.

Set clothing, though still fairly cheap, was also something that was considered a higher-priced item at Shimamura. The order of 2000 to 2500 yen per set was the average.

"Kei-chan, try some of them."

"Ah." Kei blushed at being found out, "Yes, Komachi-nee."

Kei ended up trying some of the more expensive items, including a bunch of women's shoes. Despite being only 13 years old, Kei definitely didn't look her age.

"Anything looks good on her." Chika remarked in envy, "Like a model, right?"

Unlike Kei or Kaguya, Chika wasn't as slender, so she always had to pay more attention to clothing sizes and proportions.

"Kei-chan, have you tried modeling?" Komachi asked, "You have a great body and modeling jobs are scarce enough that it won't interfere with your school too much. Besides, it pays really well if you know what you're doing."

"I'd never thought of that," Kei answered.

"Well, the Entertainment industry is full of scary things. You need someone you can trust your well being with." Komachi said wisely.

"Hmm, now that I remember again, Komachi-chan's father is an Idol producer right?" Chika asked.

"Idol?"

Kaguya seldom watched TV, and only browsed the internet for weather forecasts and front-page news. She didn't know much about mainstream entertainment at all. But she knew that idols were cute girls and young women who wore fancy clothes, and sang and danced on stage.

"Yeah, Komachi learned quite a few things from him." Komachi nodded.

And so, as Komachi paid for all the expenses, today's shopping trip officially came to an end.

When they came out of Shimamura, Komachi began to sing a beautiful tune. It was audible, even in the midst of the mall corridor where it was loud and crowded.

Yet, it was also soothing. The contrast between her humming and the background noise caught several of the mall patron's attention.

It was a truly beautiful voice. Kaguya had always been praised for her talent in music, and she could comprehend how deep and dynamic Komachi's tune was.

But more than just her voice, the way Komachi walked around the other customers...

"How about we go somewhere and rest first while waiting for Hikki-san to come?" Chika proposed.

"Good idea."

They decided to stay in a nearby cafe in the area, ordering a bunch of desserts and drinks to relax.

"Komachi-chan, could it be that you're actually an idol?" Chika asked bluntly.

Kei almost popped her eyes in response, "Ehhh?"

"What makes you think that, Chika-san?" Komachi stopped drinking and asked back.

"It's your singing." Kaguya said, "Also, the way you walked was really careful. Almost as if you made a dance choreography to avoid colliding with people. That's not something people do on a whim."

"Kaguya-san realized that too?" Chika clenched her fist, "Yay."

In terms of musical talent, Chika wasn't inferior to Kaguya at all. There was a good reason why Chika managed to win a National Piano championship at a very young age.

Furthermore, Kaguya also learned traditional dance. Though she had never learned much about contemporary pop dance, the basic foundation wasn't all that different.

"Bzzzt." Komachi crossed her hands and pouted, "Wrong, Komachi might be cute but Komachi isn't an idol at all."

"Ehhh? And I was so sure too!" Chika shouted in disappointment.

Talent alone couldn't explain it, even with extreme talent on par with Kaguya herself, what Komachi did required intense training. Kaguya was extremely suspicious, but she wondered if Chika would take Komachi's words at face value.

Nevertheless, Kaguya didn't care enough to pressure her about it.

Kei grabbed Komachi with a horrified face, "I... don't want to see Komachi-nee being surrounded by weirdos, so you should never become an idol. I'll help you study if needed!"

"Hahaha, thank you Kei-chan. Komachi will of course study hard!" Komachi affectionately patted her head. At times like this, people could be reminded of the fact that, yes, Komachi was the older one of the two.

Komachi heard her phone vibrate and checked the incoming message, "Ah, Onii-chan is here. Let's go!"

When they returned to the parking area, they saw Hachiman riding a bike, attached sidecar and all.

"You done?" Hachiman asked.

"Yeah, listen-"

Komachi and Chika didn't waste their time to talk with Hachiman about their shopping trip experience.

Kei looked on a bit from a distance, somewhat conflicted whether to talk with Hachiman or not. However, it was Kaguya who reminded her. "You want to talk to him too, didn't you?"

Kei flailed when Kaguya outright teased her like that, but she had no strength to argue. Instead, she decided to switch the topic of conversation.

"...S-shinomiya-san... I... I really had fun today so... can we go out together like this in the future?"

Kaguya coughed a bit in embarrassment, "Of... of course. If you don't mind, let's share our contact info. Ah, by the way, I can't use LINE, so is email fine?"

And so they exchanged their contacts with each other, much to Kaguya's delight. However, Kaguya wasn't the only one who was really happy about it. Kei was too.

So they exchanged a goodbye, and Kei approached Hachiman and poked his shoulder.

"Ha-Hachi-nii." Kei said while fidgeting, "Th-thank you for these clothes, I'll pay you back someday."

"Nah, don't bother." Hachiman lightly scoffed and handed her a helmet to wear, "It looks nice on you. Consider that enough as a payment."

Like a boiling kettle, Kei's face became red, steaming furiously. Kaguya and Chika almost spurted blood from their mouths. Hachiman could be THIS smooth? No wonder Kei melted like putty in front of him!

Feeling envious, Chika also grabbed his sleeve. "W-what about this dress, Hikki-san? What do you think?"

"Yes, Fujiwara, you look pretty in that," Hachiman said with a half-hearted deadpan voice, "By the way, that's not from Shimamura right?"

Chika popped a bunch of veins and then smacked his head with her shopping bag in anger.

And then she left while huffing, "Hmph. Kaguya-san, let's go home!"

"What the hell, Fujiwara?" Hachiman shouted, then looked at the two younger girls. "Did I say anything wrong?"

Komachi just shrugged in resignation while Kei looked away in disappointment. Hikigaya Hachiman truly was hopeless!

**Result of Today's battle: Everyone except Hikigaya Hachiman's victory.**

* * *

*** Helmuth von Moltke the Elder, Militarische Werke vol.2**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally an update! **

**I wrote this on a bed, being ill for almost a week full and went to reread the reviews, finding a lot of people apparently confused with general timeline? Well, that's kind of understandable. So I'll try to explain it as simple as I can.  
**

**When I first wrote this, the atmosphere and characterization was a bit different, and the story as a whole had yet to be established until chapter 3. So for that reason alone, it could be said that there's significant gap between chapter 2 and chapter 3.**

**From Chapter 3 onward, the whole story took over the course of spring season at the end of first year. And yes, that means Ishigami & other people of his age have yet to enroll officially in Shuchiin.**

**Chapter 14-16 took place over the course of Spring Vacation. The second year arc will begin starting chapter 17.**

**With that said, please enjoy. **

**Minor Warning: Vaguely steamy plot. ****Read and review at your discretion. :V**

* * *

"Did you see him?"

"No."

"Where is he-"

The loud rustling to the side alerted them, and their survival instincts flared up. "GRENADE!" One of them shouted and everyone dove into nearby bushes to dodge the inevitable explosion...that never came.

One of them looked up to see what had happened, only to see a single slipper left where the object had fallen before.

It was a rubber slipper.

"AH SHIT-"

The words were cut-off as a single plastic ball hit his temple and caused him to groan, "HIT!"

"Whoa. Ow, hit!"

Another person was hit and out of the game!

The group retaliated with a systematic barrage of guns and grenades in the general direction of the attack, however, they didn't hear any response.

"Check it."

As they crept closer, they found nobody. But, there were traces of exploded toy grenades and some footprints. "He was here. Probably moved out in a hurry."

They heard another loud rustle and expected another slipper. But it wasn't.

"GRENADE!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

"He's trying to confuse us! Regroup! Regroup!"

They heard a small plink and their eyes went wide in response. Then they heard whistles and a small explosion as something taped to a tree exploded open, throwing dozens of plastic balls with high-pressure carbon dioxide.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"What's with the commotion? Don't tell me he wiped all of you out?"

"All of us."

"Agh, damn it. I told you that jerk doesn't have the guts to fight fair." Momo screamed and gritted her teeth. "I'll take him on myself."

Momo was dressed in a tight-fitting black suit, with a black vest around her chest. A belt with a pair of holsters clung to her waist, secured without fail.

With two leaps, she had already made it to the top of a tree and began watching.

"Bastard." She ducked to dodge a pair of pellets aimed at her forehead. "I'll get you!"

Like a puma, she leaped from one tree to another, seemingly weightless, soundlessly stepping on the trunks and branches, leaving nothing but the faint sound of rustling and fallen leaves behind her!

It couldn't be emphasized enough that Ryuju Momo was a physically exceptional girl. There were few girls, if any, in Shuchiin, that could match her athleticism. Those who did, were generally already famous young athletes!

_He's here. I just can feel him!_

She pulled out one pistol midair and then rapidly shot it. Carbon gas whistled out, propelling the bb-balls at an exceptional speed in the direction where the barrel was pointed.

Momo could faintly sense something had moved away to dodge while shooting back in her direction.

_Keh, even when he's playing dirty, always the type to stick to the rules, huh._

Momo decided to make an active pursuit!

"You're here!"

Momo pivoted and then pulled both her pistols out, only to face a masked man who pointed an assault rifle in her face!

"Looks like it's a draw." Momo grinned.

"No, I lose." Hachiman said as he removed his gas mask, "If you were to pull the trigger I'd be the one who dies."

Hachiman was wearing full military gear, minus the weapons of course. Because he was physically fit, it looked good on him as opposed to looking ridiculous.

"Punctual as always." She shrugged, "But really they suck at this."

"You're just too good." Hachiman scoffed.

"We. We're just too good." She corrected him.

Such was the usual day to day interaction between Ryuuju Momo, Yakuza Princess, and her most loyal chaperone, Hikigaya Hachiman!

_ "I'm not your chaperone!"_

-or so he would like to say, while effectively being one!

"You're done, Momo-san! Onii-chan!"

Komachi waved her hand happily as Hachiman, Momo, and other members of the Astronomy Club came back from the woods after they had finished their activities.

Which was, of course, unrelated to the club's name!

"You should have joined us, Komachi." Momo pouted.

"No way! I've never been the sporty type like Onii-chan is." Komachi dismissively replied.

"This guy? Sporty? Pffft, he was super spineless when we met for the first time."

"My spine has nothing to do with my muscles." Hachiman bopped her head with the stock of his rifle gently, this made Momo glare at him but she didn't do anything else.

Hachiman had always been pretty athletic from the start, that much, Momo knew. That was how Hachiman could master parkour in such a short amount of time.

It was true, however, that meeting Momo gave Hachiman an unprecedented amount of confidence and poise for a young man. Momo was always mad when he talked back, but she was even more angry with someone who couldn't even do that much when she did something out of line.

She gave him the courage to speak out a lot more. This coincided well with Hachiman joining the student council with Shirogane as the President.

Komachi was really thankful for Momo about that, and that was why she was really happy seeing them like this.

* * *

**やはり, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Momo wants to take back...**

* * *

But it wasn't as if it was a one-sided sentiment.

In the span of a bit over six months, Hachiman became a chain that kept Momo in control of herself. Thanks to that, Momo also become a bit more sociable than before, and she appeared to be less outrageously scary compared to how she was in the past.

The old her had been completely friendless.

Forming a club was one thing, but hanging out with them casually like this... Momo could have hardly imagined it.

Hachiman and Momo went back to their assigned rooms for a change of clothes. They ended up leaving their rooms and entered the bath section at the same time.

"...why are you entering now?" Hachiman asked.

"What, you getting embarrassed now?" Momo sneered, she shamelessly stripped herself and revealed that underneath her black bodysuit, she was wearing an extremely inelegant sports bra and shorts.

Hachiman wasn't entirely sure if he should feel surprised or disappointed. This wasn't even the first time this kind of thing had happened between them either.

Not that he was completely immune per se, but Momo had always been an audacious person like that, and Hachiman couldn't help being unsettled by her acts sometimes. Arousal? Pffft.

Momo even made sure that she, Hachiman, and Komachi had their own cabin to sleep in, separate from the others. And Hachiman hadn't even been informed about it! She wasn't even trying to be seductive about it, so it was easier for Hachiman to just try acting like he was sharing a bathroom with Shirogane. Better for his peace of mind that way.

Indeed, any chance for lewd thoughts to creep into his mind immediately washed away as he felt the sensation of cold water blasting his face!

"You fucking bitch!" Hachiman threw a slipper, that he had pulled out of god-knows-where, as retaliation.

Meanwhile, outside, the other students were conflicted. Both the boys and girls wanted to eavesdrop, but were afraid Momo would kill them if they did!

"Komachi-chan, is it alright to leave them alone?" The advisor asked in fear, he almost puked blood because he was really, really concerned!

"I guarantee you 100% nothing will happen, Sensei. Please don't be worried. My Onii-chan is a certified, pure-minded gentleman."

Of course, that was a lie! Komachi knew that Hachiman had always been as healthy as other boys in the libido department, but she was unwilling to make everyone worry.

Now, if only he could be a little less dense and uptight about it...

She was more worried about what Ryuju would do to him. Everyone else was thinking the same. But, they were too afraid of saying it and pretended they had heard nothing, leaving in the end.

After several pranks were exchanged, and they had washed their sweat off with soap and shampoo, Hachiman and Momo ended up sharing the tub together to relax.

"We're not doing the stargazing today, right?" Hachiman asked.

"Yeah, everyone must be really tired after that survival game." Momo made a cat-like smile, she truly enjoyed the relief the hot water was providing her aching muscles. "Not to mention we just arrived here before that."

It took roughly three hours for the trip from Tokyo to Gunma.

"Growing soft on them huh, Club President?" Hachiman teased.

"Shut up, I'm just being considerate, asshole!" She splashed him with water, red-faced.

Truthfully, Momo probably was trying to be more considerate, to him most of all, because, unlike the other students who had riden in cars with assigned drivers, Hachiman was actually driving a motorcycle that Momo and Komachi had also ridden in as passengers.

Of all the students, Hachiman needed to rest the most, but he would never show it out of pride. Momo was sure that every girl that was close to him had their own way to make him settle down and take things easy. Fujiwara Chika was no exception to this.

...

And Momo was right to be concerned. Because as soon as Hachiman finished bathing, he retreated instead of socializing.

Momo found him studying in his room in the cabin with reading glasses perched on his nose, earphones jammed in blocking any noise.

Hachiman was reading the textbook for the second-years in advance while matching the content with his first-year textbooks.

"That guy is studying even at a time like this?" Momo sighed.

Not that Momo didn't understand his plight. Hachiman was smart, but hardly a genius. To achieve his current grades there was no way he didn't study hard.

Hachiman hadn't said anything, probably because he didn't want to ruin the mood. After all, they were in the middle of Spring vacation.

It wasn't what Momo had expected, at least when she overheard a conversation like this:

"Komachi-chan, where's your brother?"

"Eh? He's probably playing a game alone or sleeping." Komachi smiled innocently, "He's never been that especially social a guy after all, so please forgive him!"

_This girl lied as naturally as she breathed_, she remarked to herself. Not that Momo hated her or anything. The Hikigaya siblings really were an enigma. They resembled each other, yet were also the stark opposite of each other.

They strongly loved and cared for each other, and would go to great lengths to protect each other with their own methods. Sometimes, Momo felt a little envious.

"Momo-san, did you find him?"

"As you said, he's in the cabin already." Momo sighed.

"Hehe, you look really worried."

"I just hope he's not as stupid as Shirogane. That guy is simply beyond help." Momo told Komachi, referring to Shirogane's almost compulsive disorders when it come to his obsession with studying. "I'm not even sure what you see in that loser, to be honest."

"Fufufufu, it's all about perception, Momo-san." Komachi winked, "If you're so concerned, then maybe you can keep watching over Onii-chan for me?"

Momo blinked, confused. "Hmm? Sure I will."

"I don't mean that." Komachi smiled and handed Momo a serving tray with a plate of curry rice on it and a pair of cups, filled with black coffee and jasmine tea respectively. "He's not going to be here for dinner, unless you drag him out. And you don't want to drag him out, do you?"

This little smart-ass. Momo's lips twitched. Can't really argue against Komachi, huh?

"Fine then, if you're asking so nicely." Momo sighed, smiling in defeat, "I'm going to kick his ass later."

Komachi raised two peace signs, "Good luck, Momo-san."

What did she even mean by that? 'Good luck?'

And so, Momo returned to the cabin with the serving tray in hand. "Hey asshole, why didn't you come for dinner?"

"Ah." Hachiman pulled out his earbuds and looked at Momo, then his phone. "Sorry, I didn't help with the cooking."

Hachiman quickly got the books away from the table so there would be enough room to eat.

"Doesn't matter, we have actual cooks with us." Momo snorted, "But what's that, you trying to get a head start for after vacation?"

"Yeah, by crosschecking with the previous lessons and textbook I can get a glimpse of the second-year subjects and thus will not go in completely blind," Hachiman said.

And so they talked about what Hachiman had read while they ate and finished their dinners.

"Hey, Hachiman, don't you feel worried at all?" Momo suddenly asked, "About the guy who was stalking us before?"

"You had him investigated thoroughly, right?" Hachiman asked back, "And the result were all bunk."

"With my position and activities in Suchiin, I'm not shocked at all." Hachiman rolled his eyes aside, "Not everyone is content with me or Miyuki."

Shirogane Miyuki especially. It was quite an understatement to consider the riot he caused during last year's General Student Assembly when he announced his intent to become a Presidential candidate!

Up to that point, it was Miyuki who held the position of General Affairs. The VIPs had grown to accept, perhaps even like Hachiman for his twisted honesty and sense of fair play!

However, the same could not be said for other students.

"I know, but still, it's the first time that's happened," Momo told him in concern, "Did something odd happened recently?"

Hachiman has been reminded about two unusual things actually.

"I could think of a few." Hachiman said casually, "A lot of weird things have happened at the end of the year because it was quite hectic. Komachi's arrival at Shuchiin was one of them."

Momo flinched a bit, because she was still ashamed of that.

"My bad."

"It's not a big deal."

"No, it's not just about Komachi." Momo said, "It's not just about you or her, you hanging out with me also caused problems with your dad, didn't it?"

Hachiman blinked, "Where does that even come from?"

"The idol industry is cleaning up because they want to go international and distance themselves away from the yakuza as a result. It's something that we in the Ryuju group are aware of." Momo muttered, "I'm well aware that you also help at your dad's job sometimes. But because of your ties to the Ryuju group, you could never truly work in the idol industry if you ever wanted to."

Not all idols came from poor or middle-class families, some of them also came from extremely high-class families as well. And a few of them even attended Shuchiin, assuming they could keep their grades good enough not to flunk out.

Several times Hachiman had used his motorbike to deliver them to work, be it their office, a studio, or a concert hall. Because, unlike cars, motorbikes weren't hindered badly by traffic jams, which were a frequent thing on Tokyo's roads.

"If Komachi becomes an idol, how else can you protect her?"

Hachiman was legitimately caught off guard.

_So even Ryuju knew..._

"There's no guarantee that Komachi will become an idol." Hachiman said evasively, "Besides, she wanted to go to an elite school as well. She prefers to focus more on her studies than training."

"But it's still one of her plans. No, it's YOUR plan. Plus, your dad probably had a hard time-"

"Father can go fuck himself." Hachiman cut her off.

Momo widened her eyes in shock.

"He didn't care about me until I decided to apply for Shuchiin's scholarship. What right does he have to dictate who I hang out with at this school?" Hachiman's eyes looked a bit tired and watery, "He's a famous Producer with no recent scandals attached to him. He'll be fine."

As a member of the Yakuza group, Momo had always been raised with familial and group loyalty in mind. Though her father could be cold and distant at times, Momo was well aware of how much he cared about her well being. Momo had always been a spoiled girl, no matter how cold she appeared to be.

A twisted and fragile sense of duty and love was something Momo had learned to live with, but, it seemed that the relationship between Hachiman and his own father was very complicated.

It was also very clear that Hachiman resented his father. Resented him a lot.

"I'm here because I wanted to be here." Hachiman removed his glasses and smiled, "So let's just have fun and be carefree."

Momo took a deep breath and then helped Hachiman to clean up the table from their meal and put it aside to make more room to sleep. They picked-up their Futon, unrolling them.

Then Momo lifted her skirt and pinched the sides of her panties, trying to pull them down. Hachiman reflexively grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"...Hold on, what are you doing?" Hachiman asked with a low tone.

"You said you wanted to have fun and be carefree, right?" She asked with a sultry voice. "Besides, don't pretend you're not interested." Then she pulled something out of her pocket.

A familiar box of condoms.

Hachiman quickly began to flop sweat.

"...Where did you get that?"

"Your room. You never told me you're also interested to do it." Momo grinned, her fangs seemingly growing a few millimeters longer as she pushed Hachiman onto his bed, literally straddling him as she did so. "Come on, I want to try too! Let's be youthful!"

Indeed!

Not just a box of condoms. Hachiman knew very well it was the exact same box of condoms that his mother had left him. Because she had misunderstood Hachiman and thought he had been in a sexual relationship with Hayasaka Ai!

"Not THAT youthful!" He smacked her hands away, clearly terrified.

"What's this? You're embarrassed now?" Momo laughed, "You think I'm joking, don't you?"

"I know you're serious because of course you're being serious about it, idiot." Hachiman said, "You were exactly like this when you said you wanted to create a club too!"

Momo froze for a moment, her strength draining away as those words echoed within her heart and mind.

That was true.

Last winter, before vacation, Momo confronted Miyuki and Hachiman and told them she was making an Astronomy Club and wanted to become the club's president.

Because of a certain ruling, you can't be a President of a club and member of the student council at the same time. So, she resigned from her position as Treasurer of the Student Council.

This also happened when Miyuki and Hachiman were visiting certain middle school students that they felt had the potential to become another member of the student council, the one who would be replacing Momo's position just hadn't officially enrolled in Shuchiin High yet.

It was true that Hachiman still spent a lot of time with her, but it just didn't feel the same without her around. Miyuki was fine, but Hachiman grieved about it for some time.

They didn't reconcile at least until the new year, when Momo came to Chiba to visit them.

"Why didn't you stop me then?" Momo bit her lip in response, smacking his chest in anger as well.

But her strength failed her, her hand and wrist shivered.

"Because that was the first time you truly opened yourself up to others. How could I stop you?"

_Ah._

_Right._

For the first time in Shuchiin, that was when Momo had wanted to try something new. Instead of narrowing her social circle to a select few people as before, she wanted to have a new group of people she could hang out with.

She wanted new friends.

However, the more she got involved with the club, the less time she spent with Hachiman. She felt lonely, and looking at the increasingly tight-knit student council, she probably felt jealous about it too.

She wanted to spend more time with him.

_More._

It was just that being raised in an organized crime group also skewed Momo's common sense. If it took sex to tie him closer to her then Momo would do it with a smile and wouldn't regret it one bit.

Besides, she thought Hachiman barely saw her as a girl. So it wasn't a big deal, right?

But Hachiman didn't seem to think the same way.

"It's because I'm not like other girls, aren't I?" Momo looked away in shame. "If it was Fujiwara, surely you wouldn't reject her..."

"No. It wouldn't matter if it was Fujiwara or you." Hachiman looked at her intensely, not a trace of a lie could be found on his voice, "You should treasure yourself more and do something like this with a guy you really like."

Momo blinked.

_Oh._

_That._

At the end of the day, no matter how badly Hachiman talked or treated the girls around him, he truly considered them precious.

Momo wasn't an exception to that. If anything, because she was the closest girl to Hachiman it made sense that he held her the dearest. It might not be romantic, but Momo finally realized just how much their friendships meant to him. Otherwise, why would he be so angry about it?

"Spineless dipshit!" Momo finally regained her composure and headbutted him.

Hachiman rolled aside and curled up in pain.

"You probably won't get another chance! Are you fine with that, virgin?!" Momo kicked at him several times in anger and embarrassment, not very effective given she was still lying next to him.

"Don't care, I can get laid whenever I want to, you bitch!" Hachiman said in a muffled voice, seemingly in pain.

While not entirely unreasonable from the other's points of view, Hachiman himself thought of it as simple boasting. After all, no one would sleep with him unless they were THAT desperate for a man's company, right?

When Momo finally calmed down, Hachiman still remained on his futon, curled up in the fetal position. Momo felt a bit concerned and shook him.

"Oh come on, you're a big guy, you can take more than that!"

Then she noticed where Hachiman had put his hands, and Momo began to open her mouth in shock.

"...uh, you got hard?"

"...yes."

"B-because of me?"

Hachiman didn't reply, but it was very obvious he had. He was also completely beet red.

Momo became awkwardly quiet and began to blush a bit. She shifted her gaze left and right and focused all her senses to make sure there was no one around.

"Want me to help with that?"

Hachiman covered his face this time around, "Please don't. Just be quiet for five minutes."

Momo didn't say anything and curled up beside him, mimicking his pose in the opposite direction; confused.

Why did Hachiman have to make things so complicated? They might not be fully nude, but they had even taken a bath together this afternoon. Hell, they saw each other naked on accident and things like this had never happened before.

Was it because Momo was being seductive? Or was it something else?

Ryuju Momo simply couldn't wrap up her head around the idea that perceptions of gender or sex weren't just physical!

Because Momo only rarely ever put emphasis on her own femininity, her usual actions of thinking and behaving more in line with the typical ultra-masculine yakuza jocks... Hachiman always treated her like one of his guy friends as a result.

Occasionally, his defense mechanisms would waver whenever she dressed pretty. However, the way she talked and acted would quickly restore that perception!

When she stopped doing that, it was natural for Hachiman to react as any healthy, heterosexual high school boy would. If anything, the impact would be far more immense!

People often called such a contrast gap moe!

"Hey."

"What?"

"Resign from the Student Council and join my club," Momo told him.

"No way." Hachiman refused, "You should step down and rejoin the student council instead."

"Hell no. Not like you have a vacant position for me to fill." Momo huffed.

"General Affairs and Auditing Officer." Hachiman informed her, "We decided to expand the Student Council a bit and I became Public Relations instead. Possibly even adding Assistant Historian to that if needed."

The current Shuchiin student council was simply too small to handle the ever-expanding student body.

"I see."

They both uncurled their bodies and laid on their backs, looking at the ceiling, their shoulders touching. The tension lingering in the room had all but disappeared.

"I'll think about it later." Momo smiled, "Let's see what Komachi is up to."

In the end, Momo and Hachiman decided to keep quiet about what transpired and welcomed Komachi like nothing happened. Everyone ended up sleeping late because Komachi and Momo spent hours upon hours talking and Hachiman was too curious to stop listening. So he stayed awake and listened to the girls chatting with each other just like that.

The sun rose higher and higher before they knew, it was already late afternoon and everyone was already playing in the river near the camp.

"look at that, Hikigaya-san's body. No wonder it's impossible to beat him in Survival game."

Hachiman blinked.

He wasn't actually that muscular. He didn't have any defined abs at all. However, because he exercised and did parkour every day, Hachiman did have a well-toned and athletic body. That's why he's very fast and agile, even though he's not exceptionally strong for a boy of his age.

"That has nothing to do with anything. If you guys train every morning you'd be like this too." Hachiman scoffed.

He was very conscious of the fact that he was considered physically attractive. What he didn't know, or rather, what he refused to believe, was that some of the girls found his personality attractive too!

"No matter how much you flaunt that body, it's still useless if you have no use for it, Mr. Virgin!" Momo shouted, which made Hachiman flinch.

Momo approached with Komachi, but, whereas Komachi was dressed in a very cute -if a bit childish- swimsuit, Momo was wearing a tracksuit. Or at least the top half of it. It was strangely erotic. And Hachiman suppressed the urge to remember what transpired last night. Pitched tent is the last thing he wanted to have in public!

"Mph, someone who didn't even come in a swimsuit has no right to say anything." Hachiman scoffed.

Momo looked at Komachi, seemingly worried. Komachi just gave a cat smile in return.

"I still think it doesn't suit me-" Momo said, but Komachi cut her off.

"Nah, it suits you well, so please show us!"

Hachiman and the other boys' eyes grew increasingly larger when Momo began stripping off her tracksuit, slowly revealing what she wore underneath.

A very frilly-looking, light green and white swimsuit. Momo, just like Hachiman, had very athletic body as well. But rather than diminishing her charm, it enhanced her appeal. Especially since Momo have a very pronounced backside. The boys cannot help but drawn to her and feast on the sight!

"Look, a sports bra is one thing but this swimsuit just...argh!" Momo desperately covered her swimsuit. Seriously, what the heck was Komachi thinking?

She was probably less embarrassed about being naked than wearing this!

"I look really bad in it, right?" Momo asked Hachiman.

Hachiman bit his tongue before he could say something stupid and raised two thumbs in response. The other boys and even some girls had nosebleeds. The overwhelming gap moe, it was too much for them to handle!

"President is way too cute!" The other girls said with excitement and moved to approach her closer.

"Re-really?" Momo finally let go her awkwardness and then pointed, "If you guys dare to lie, you'll eat needles for the rest of your lives!"

"Naaahhh." The members nonchalantly replied.

"Alright then, let's play in the water too, Hachiman!" Momo cheerfully hooked her arms around him and pulled him into the river.

_ Sweet Buddha, please release me of this torment for I am just a mortal man with limited self-control._ Hachiman prayed mentally, then looked at Komachi with a dreaded face.

Komachi made a 'Kira-Kira' peace gesture* and winked at him.

"My sister is the cutest little devil in the world," Hachiman said quietly as Momo kept dragging him, unwilling to let him go.

There's no way Hachiman can look at Momo the same way ever again.

**...**

**The winner of today's Battle: Ryuuju Momo (and Hikigaya Komachi)!**

* * *

*** Also known as "I Love You" sign, with middle and ring fingers folded while the rest extended. Popularized to memetic status in Japan by fictional idol Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier, 2009)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright, shows over. Pack up!"

"Yes."

It was the third day of spring vacation, and the Astronomy Club had decided to wrap up their extracurricular activities. Had it been any other club, they probably would take their sweet, sweet time enjoying nature. Unfortunately, their status as the children of Japan's elite meant that even during vacation, their desire to explore meant less time spent in one place, being lazy.

As such, after the successful stargazing event of the night before, they immediately packed up in the morning to travel back to Tokyo.

"Hachiman, did you have any other plans other than heading straight back to Chiba?" Momo asked.

"Mmmh, Nah." Hachiman said, "I was thinking of visiting Miyuki in the countryside, but maybe not."

"Why not? Let's go there." Momo grinned excitedly.

Needless to say, Ryuuju Momo truly was an adventurous girl. If there was a chance to see something new, she'd take it in a heartbeat.

"Is that really fine?"

"Sure it is!"

As Momo left to instruct the rest of the members, Komachi looked at her with pure amusement. "Momo-san is getting softer isn't she?"

"Huh?"

"Momo-san smiles a lot more often now." She elbowed Hachiman, "Did something happen while I wasn't looking?"

"Nah."

"Really?" Komachi prodded, "Then again, it's Onii-chan after all. So even if something did happen you'd probably panic and stop things midway."

This, of course, made Hachiman rather pissed.

The biggest insult that hurt the most was an insult that was actually true. And Hachiman wasn't immune to this, even despite his bouts of self-deprecation. Hachiman was fine with insulting himself, but having others do it?

Because Komachi was his dearest sister, she knew him all too well. And because she knew him all too well, she always struck where it hurt the most.

The truth of the matter was that Hachiman was known as someone who was an open book and didn't lie. Well, that wasn't necessarily the full story. The reason why he was often perceived as honest was because in many situations he wouldn't lose anything by saying the truth.

A person who has nothing to lose is also the most fearless one of all. That was how Hachiman had obtained courage and confidence to mingle with the dangerous elites of Shuchiin.

Hachiman DID lie from time to time, such as in a situation where his pride was at stake. Especially his pride as a man in front of his naughty little sister...

"Something lewd did happen though."

"...eh?"

Nothing serious happened of course.

"Haha, what do you even mean by that Onii-chan." Komachi dismissively laughed.

"I might have managed to restore her confidence as a young girl." Hachiman scoffed, "That's why she's so much more feminine now."

Komachi twitched.

"Onii-chan you..."

That's right.

This was one of Hachiman's greatest skills; one that he had developed ever since he had become friends with Shirogane Miyuki and become the unofficial liaison of the Shuchiin student council.

Building an impenetrable lie by piecing various truths and half-truths together with the false impressions made by other people.

Human beings are prone to bias and prejudice. By filling incomplete information with their own assumptions they can feel a sense of understanding rather than confusion. As smart and crafty as the Hikigaya siblings are, they're not completely immune to this effect.

Komachi had the impression that Hachiman was always a straight-laced gentleman, a coward who was unwilling to make an aggressive move, or maybe even a bit of both. Either way, him doing something improper with girls that weren't his girlfriend, Komachi couldn't that possibility at all.

By introducing chaotic elements into established 'common knowledge', it was very easy to bend existing information in a different direction. Even the manipulative liar Komachi wasn't immune to this kind of precision attack.

"When did that even happen?" Komachi desperately calmed herself, "I mean we even slept in the same room!"

"Really?" Hachiman goaded.

The more Komachi tried to convince herself, the more she realized how much time Hachiman had spent with Momo.

In complete privacy.

Like... on the very first day of their arrival, Hachiman and Momo went to take a bath together. And then there was also Hachiman skipping dinner together with everyone, and Momo went to bring him his meal instead.

And the morning after... Momo became more clingy to him for whatever reason. Komachi liked to think it was just Momo beginning to understand her own attraction to Hachiman, but what if something more drastic had happened?

Komachi's face became beet red in the process.

Hachiman smacked the back of her head to bring her out of her delusion. "Ow!"

"I did say something lewd happened, but nothing serious happened." Hachiman said, "Don't jump into a wrong conclusion just yet, you perverted student council president."

That would surely teach her.

"Onii-chan, you're so cruel, playing with my pure maiden heart like this." Komachi feigned tears in response.

"Ahhh your acting skills have improved considerably, I guess the path to the idol world is assured, now..." Hachiman said in pure disappointment.

"You really hate showbiz, don't you?" Komachi sighed as both she and her brother made their way to the bike.

"Not necessarily. It's just that the J-Idol scene is a farce, the Koreans and Chinese are laughing at us as we speak*." Hachiman said, "Father's especially making the worst of it, by pushing undertalented idols and even old hags** into the limelight in the name of character diversity and personal charm."

"...No wonder Director Mishiro likes you so much! I'm shocked actually, considering how often you two clash in opinion."

"Is that praise, or an insult?"

"I guess it's because Onii-chan is too kindhearted and too rational, that's why you're so cruel to them." Komachi smiled, "You don't want to put these idols into an inescapable corner and face insurmountable challenges, that's why you'd rather tell them to quit."

"Director Mishiro would do the same, but purely because she considers it more efficient and profitable."

Hachiman looked away and blushed slightly. Indeed, that was one of the reasons Hachiman didn't get along with his father either. His father was, to put it simply, a naive fool when it came to women.

The belief that every girl is equally charming and worth pushing onto the stage with the right motivation and training.

Was there any doubt about how he got scammed into debt in the first place? His father might be a gigantic, prejudiced asshole to other men and boys, but in the face of a woman he was nothing but putty.

Though Hachiman probably had no right to call him out about that, considering his current life as Shuchiin errand boy. But Hachiman at least had self-awareness.

"Even so, that doesn't change the fact that Father's made their dream come true." Komachi winked.

"Well... I'm not Miyuki, that's why." Hachiman cryptically said as he put a helmet on.

Come to think of it, Miyuki's temperament actually resembled Hachiman's father's somewhat. They were both boastful, yet insecure. Also, they both loved to challenge the impossible no matter the cost and encourage others to do the same.

It was actually kind of a horrifying realization.

Granted, Miyuki could be annoyingly arrogant sometimes, but he wasn't really an asshole like Hachiman's father was.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, but there's no need to compare yourself to that wimpy president is there?" Momo suddenly jumped into the backseat and hugged Hachiman. Tightly. Tight enough to make him squirm from pain and embarrassment.

"...Can't breathe!" He flailed.

So something DID happen. Komachi twitched.

"Uh, oh. Momo-sama, there's an urgent call." One of her bodyguards shouted out to her

"Huh? Okay then." Momo was handed the phone.

"WHAT?!" Her voice boomed which startled Hachiman, "Idiot!"

Momo jumped off the bike with solid irritation on her face, as if she wanted to murder someone. At times like this, even Hachiman didn't dare ask.

"Ummm, Momo-san, did something happen?" Komachi did ask if only out of concern.

"Yeah, my old man was caught in an accident and hospitalized, and I'll need to be present in a group meeting in his stead. There's already a helicopter en route from Tokyo, not quite a request I can refuse." Momo said as she rattled her teeth, "That fucking idiot should just go ahead and die!"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Komachi winced.

Momo finally calmed down after she got a cold drink for herself. She picked up her bag from the sidecar's baggage compartment. "Well, give my greetings to Shirogane in that case. Let's meet again after vacation."

"Sure, see you later." Hachiman nodded.

And so Hachiman and Komachi went their own way, separate from the others. Their destination was the countryside where the Shirogane grandparents live.

It was relatively closer to Gunma than Tokyo or Chiba was, so it could be considered a detour on their way home.

Compared to the beauty of Gunma's northern forest, the scenery of a farming village was downright mundane. Nevertheless, riding on the almost empty road was refreshing in its own way.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 15 - Hikigaya & Shirogane Part. 1**

* * *

"It should be here." Hachiman checked the GPS coordinate that Miyuki sent him before.

They found a fairly sizable traditional house on the roadside, surrounded by what looks like a vegetable garden.

"Oh, that's Kei!" Komachi, noticing the girl as they pulled up, jumped out of the sidecar, "Kei-chan!"

"Oh? Komachi-nee!"

A young girl dressed in baggy clothes and a giant straw hat waved back in response.

"Are you harvesting the vegetables?" Hachiman asked as he removed his helmet.

"Eh, uh, Hachi-nii?"

Kei looked seriously embarrassed when she realized Hachiman had been there all along as well. It was stupid for her to not realize that! There was no way Komachi would ride a bike with a stranger, after all.

"Awawawawa!" Kei tried to hide behind Komachi, which didn't work at all considering she was taller than the older girl in the first place.

"Don't worry, girls who are working hard always look cute," Hachiman said flatly.

It wasn't really meant as enticement, but Kei would take whatever she could get!

"What about boys?" Komachi asked.

"They're just obnoxious," Hachiman answered, not even caring about the irony of him saying that.

"Oh, Hachiman, long time no see."

Hachiman saw a muscular man picking vegetables alongside others, that face couldn't be mistaken for anyone else. But there was something really weird.

He looked like five years younger than before.

"Oh, Shirodaddy***," Hachiman called back to him, the seriousness of his face and the silly nickname were jarring to say the least.

"Shirodaddy is here indeed." The man hummed, "If you're going to see Miyuki, he's in the chicken farm next block over."

Of course, this being a farming village, the definition of the next block is actually a vast amount of distance. However, there wasn't much in the way of buildings and each one easily identifiable.

Still, he asked anyway.

"Which chicken farm?"

"Hmm, there's a small pickup with this plate number." The man told him the license number, "That's our family car."

"I see." Hachiman said, "I'm going to pickup Miyuki, so you go ahead."

"Alright!"

And so Hachiman rolled ahead and found the chicken farm in question. As he entered, he saw Shirogane Miyuki examining chickens and then putting a label on them.

"Are you dividing them for slaughter or what?"

"These chickens stopped laying egg so they're going to be separated according to meat quality." Miyuki answered seriously, "Due to old age and overwork, they don't usually give out quality meat, regardless when you reach a certain number of culling there are always exceptions."

Shirogane raised a chicken with the label having a golden strip, "Godlike meat can be found anywhere, anytime."

That's correct.

Shirogane Miyuki was a certified professional in the art of Chicken Appraisal.

"I'm just about done, so wait for me." Miyuki smiled.

So Hachiman went to wait.

When Miyuki was done, he drove the small pickup car that was generally used to transport a small amount of produce to market.

"Yahallo, Miyuki-nii!" Komachi greeted him, "Is it really alright for a sixteen year old to drive a car like this?"

Miyuki huffed proudly as he pulled his wallet and open it, a literal chain of licenses unfold before Komachi's eyes.

"Small to medium motorcycles, small cars, small special vehicles, and a small boat license also." Miyuki cackled, "I maxed out pretty much every license that I could get as a sixteen year old."

"This idiot is also a genius in his own twisted way." Hachiman remarked, "I don't think there's anyone in Shuchiin who has job skills as diversified as he does."

"Surely men must be ambitious." Shirodaddy remarked, "You've truly learned from your daddy."

"You mean learning from your mistakes?" Miyuki smiled, but his tone was bitter. This made his father cry inside.

That's right. The father of the Shirogane family, he was a jobless bum who moved from one part-time job to another after the factory he worked in shut down.

He was part of the reason why the family was living in an extremely destitute condition. Barely above homelessness.

Shirogane learned the hard way that sticking solely on a fixed career path was just waiting for your own doom.

"That's fine! Part of parental duty is also to show a bad example not to follow." Shirodaddy recovered and returned back to picking the vegetables again.

"I'm very sure that's not how it works." Kei sighed, "Come on, we can eat some watermelon inside!"

"Is this even the correct season?" Hachiman questioned but decided not to complain, after that fairly long trip, cold watermelon would be a nice treat.

Kei returned a bit late since she cleaned herself beforehand and came back relatively light dressed, which made Hachiman question her. "Aren't you cold wearing that?"

"Eh, uh."

Komachi pulled a slipper from his pocket and hit him with it.

And so they began sharing their tales of vacation to each other.

Miyuki whined, "Huuh, I wish I could go."

"We can always go later," Hachiman said.

"Miyuki-kun, where's the key for the car, I'll send the vegetables to the usual grocer." His father asked.

"Here." Miyuki threw it to him, "Be careful."

"Your father sure works hard," Hachiman remarked idly after the man had left.

"Yeah right, if only he worked this hard in Tokyo then we'd probably be better off." Kei grouched, then she realized that she could come off as rude in front of Hachiman.

"Assuming he can." Hachiman didn't criticize her, rather, he was coming back to his usual cryptic talking.

That meant he was thinking hard about something.

Miyuki blinked, "What do you mean with that, Hachiman?"

"There are adults who have nothing else in their lives but work." Hachiman said, "Whether they enjoy their work or not, it doesn't matter. Those people always put their life on the line."

"But there are adults who can only work hard when doing what they like as a job."

"That's true." Miyuki smiled as he ate his watermelon, "Even I have times where I enjoy my work hard enough that I almost violate my own schedule working."

Kei wasn't old enough to qualify for well-paying part-time work, that was why she couldn't really understand what Miyuki was saying. The best she could do was deliver newspapers on her way to school.

The pay was complete crap for the time and energy invested, that was why she despised her work.

"Speaking of which, what are you even doing for work, Onii-chan?"

Komachi still wondered, even now, where exactly Hachiman could get so much disposable money.

"I'm a courier." Hachiman grinned, "Delivering important stuff is my job, and that pays really well because speed is more important than anything on the crowded streets of Tokyo."

Komachi remembered that Hachiman also transported idols from Shuchiin to work, at times. So he probably got paid by father for that.

Or so Komachi thought.

The truth, that Komachi didn't know was that Hachiman didn't get paid for delivering people, even if he offloaded his expense on them. He considered giving a ride to other people as something of a personal obligation.

He only accepted real payment for delivering objects. Which he did, a lot, for the students and faculty of Shuchiin and their family members. His bike gained a whole lot of mileage, thanks to the crowded streets of Tokyo in combination with a very restrictive drone traffic path.

"Ahh, I remember that one time Hachiman was ordered to send a very important replacement chip to JAXA from Shuchiin University because the one they had was faulty and they were running out of time." Miyuki nodded.

"Ah yes, the bastards actually had me delivering a chip at the last minute on a strict deadline." Hachiman explained, "Couldn't use a helicopter or drones due to the no-fly zone, so a bike was really the fastest they could afford."

"Huh? JAXA?" Komachi blinked.

JAXA, aka, Japan Aerospace Exploration Agency is basically a Japanese counterpart to the American NASA and European ESA. They're a government agency focused on space development, research, and exploration.

"That was hilarious. He was scared shitless." Miyuki cackled, "Pretty sure he broke a traffic law or two."

"You're one to talk, Miyuki. You were working with rocket fuel at the time for the test satellite launch. Weren't you." Hachiman rudely pointed his fork.

Komachi's jaw dropped while Kei's eyes almost popped out.

"Can we not talk about this?" Miyuki shivered, "I stopped doing dangerous and time-consuming jobs since then. Granted, the pay was handsome but not worth sacrificing my time studying."

That's right.

Shirogane Miyuki was a certified Hazardous Material Engineer, thus he was qualified to handle dangerous chemicals like flammables, toxic components, and even nuclear fuel and waste!

Following the resignation of Ryuju Momo, there was a measurable though not critical increase in the student council workload. Even with Ishigami working from a distance as a rushed replacement, there were a lot of financial documents to review regardless as Ishigami wasn't officially a student of Shuchiin High yet.

That's why Miyuki was now stuck to 'normal' part-time work instead of the high-end stuff that pays well.

"My father once said that to work is to lose." Hachiman said, "But that asshole would still work hard, even in-spite of saying that, because he loves his job more than anything."

More than his family, perhaps. Or at least more than he cared about Hachiman.

"I see." Miyuki suddenly turned serious and quiet.

"Miyuki-nii?" Kei asked, somewhat concerned.

"I wonder." Miyuki said with hesitation, "If Father likes to farm, Kei?"

"Eh?"

"That's right." Komachi said in agreement, "Don't you think uncle looks younger now?"

And it was what, only three days since they had come from Tokyo? The Shirogane patriarch was fairly young himself, but his unhealthy lifestyle and lack of passion caused him to look much older than he was.

"As if." Kei huffed, "He'll probably go back to Tokyo at the end of the week and laze around like always."

"That's a pity." Hachiman stood up and stretched his arm aside, "I mean, if he stayed here, then you two don't have to work hard anymore and just focus on your studies."

"That sounds like a good idea, to be honest." Mr. Shirogane suddenly entered. "I forgot to take something along, sorry for eavesdropping."

"Ah, no, that's fine," Hachiman said, somewhat awkward. "I didn't mean to intrude into your family business."

"Well, it's not as if my parents never entertained the idea." Mr. Shirogane said as he went deeper into the house and came out with a toolbox. "My parents aren't getting any younger, and I have no siblings to speak of either. But... If I stayed here, what about Miyuki and Kei?"

"I live alone and I've turned out fine." Hachiman scoffed, "Miyuki and Kei-chan are much more mature and reliable kids than I am. They'll manage somehow."

"What do you know..."

Hachiman widened her eyes when he saw Kei lowering her face.

"Kei-chan?" Komachi asked.

"What do you know about me or Miyuki-nii, Hachi-nii?!" Kei burst out of the room crying for some reason.

Hachiman almost reacted purely on reflex and tried to chase after her, but not before Miyuki grabbed him. "No matter what, don't let her get away. And if something happens to her I..."

"You can punch me in that case." Hachiman was completely pale, yet, his strength and resolve didn't waver as he ran off to chase after Kei.

Miyuki slumped on the floor again, leaning to the wall and not knowing what to do.

"Miyuki-nii, sorry about that." Komachi apologized, "Hachi-nii doesn't normally poke his nose around like that."

"I know, all the more reason I'm confused." Miyuki said, "Was Hachiman's relationship with his parents that bad?"

"Onii-chan and father in particular." Komachi bit her lips, "They were distant enough as it was before but... it deteriorated ever since Onii-chan got accepted into Shuchiin through the scholarship."

"Deteriorated?"

"Mother has always been fairly amicable with both of us. She doesn't really favor one of us too much. Even though she's still fairly busy and distant she's always made sure she had some time to talk with Onii-chan as a mother but..."

"Father has always been spoiling me too much and harsh on him in return." Komachi explained, "Onii-chan grew to resent him, but Onii-chan was quiet and well-behaved when he was younger so he never talked back."

"It all changed when Onii-chan got accepted into Shuchiin..."

* * *

**1\. SCMP article "Why Japanese pop idol trainees are no match for South Korean rivals"**

**2\. As a matter of fact, there are a lot of idols from 346 Pro that would have been considered far too old for debut as an idol. The oldest being Reiko Takashi and Shino Hiiragi (31 Years old).**  
**3\. In English**


	16. Chapter 16

Kei was running with all her might... however she ended up snapping one of her sandals and tripped, falling to the ground, crying.

Why was she crying? Was it because Hachiman was being nosy? Or perhaps because her feet hurt that much?

Maybe not...

Maybe Kei was simply running away from the painful truth that Hachiman said without any care.

That's right.

Though he was generally not nosy, Hachiman wasn't the type to mince words at all. When he said something that was on his mind, he didn't want people to misunderstand or making a false assumption.

Hachiman hadn't meant anything malicious by saying it. As a matter of fact, perhaps he even said it because he was concerned about the Shirogane siblings.

"I should go back... they're probably worried."

Kei flinched and noticed a minor bruise around her foot, though she was sure it would still be fine to walk as there was no dislocation, it was still bothersome!

"Ugh, good job for ruining your own impression in front of Hachi-nii." Kei chastised herself, and to think Hachiman had had a very high opinion on her before...

Kei grimaced when she heard a small growl not too far away from her. She was expecting some neighbor's dog but... that wasn't exactly the case.

It was a dog, but one she absolutely did not recognize.

Kei forced herself to focus, not only to subdue her own fear but also to assess the animal's state of emotion. Tail up, teeth bare and head ... it was aggressive and angry. No collar, probably feral. Mouth clean, no foaming... no late-stage rabies...

Look away and back away slowly, don't scream or make loud noises...

Kei almost got a heart attack when she felt herself stopped by someone, especially when that 'someone' put a hand over her mouth.

"Calm down, Kei." He gently whispered. It was a familiar voice, so Kei wasn't too worried, but it still made her heart jump.

And the person let her go and stepped forward with a telescoping baton on hand, with electricity crackling around it.

It was Hachiman.

Realizing the existence of a bigger threat than an injured young girl, the dog whimpered and left quickly. Hachiman turned it off and then retracted the baton by pushing it into his left palm.

"Hachi-nii..." Kei asked in terror, "What's that?"

"It's a prototype telescoping stun baton." Hachiman said as he put it into his pocket, "For self-defense."

Generally, a telescoping baton and a stun baton are entirely separate devices, one is made of a heavy-duty hollow frame that can be extended and retracted like old radio antennae, while a stun baton is a short club with an electroshock mechanism similar to a taser. The one in Hachiman's possession combined the function of stun baton into a telescoping baton shape.

Feeling all her strength drained, Kei almost fell again but Hachiman grabbed her. "You hurt your foot."

"Ah, uh, it's fine, but my sandal..."

"Sorry, get on my back then."

"Wha?!"

"Can't have you hurt your feet worse." Hachiman kneeled down, "Come on, I don't want to fuck up twice in a day."

And so Kei hesitantly hugged him from behind, it was a good old piggyback! Truthfully, deep inside Kei, she felt somewhat happy with the proximity.

"So... sorry about that, Hachi-nii." Kei said, "I should have listened."

"No, it's all my fault." Hachiman told her, "I've said too much."

"But I'm being childish!"

"You're thirteen. You have every right to be childish." Hachiman laughed, "As a matter of fact, you're too mature and responsible for someone of your own age, it's rather unfair for me to treat you like that."

But Kei couldn't bring herself to say she wanted him to see her as equal, because, if she did, then her feelings would be exposed, and their relationship would never be the same again.

Hachiman treated her nicely, like his own little sister, and to be honest, Kei didn't dislike that. She just wished that there was something more...

"...Hachi-nii, do you hate your parents that much?"

"Hate is a strong word." Hachiman said, "But perhaps I resent them enough, for caring a lot more about their jobs than me or Komachi, that at some point I stopped caring whether they were with me or not."

Kei did remember that Hachiman didn't even have photos of his parents, just Komachi, in his apartment. As a matter of fact, didn't Hachiman basically pay his own rent now?

"But I guess not everyone is that apathetic about their family member." Hachiman said, "Sometimes I envy you and Miyuki for having such an attentive and caring dad."

"I..." Kei mumbled, "Hachi-nii, about my mother... Do you know about her?"

"No. I never asked."

Indeed, Hachiman always knew that the Shirogane family had no mother figure, however, Hachiman never bothered to ask purely out of courtesy. Still, the lack of an altar in their home meant that she wasn't dead, that much Hachiman knew very well.

"She left us... or rather, she left the house with me in tow. At some point though, I came back even knowing poverty was waiting. Because I'd rather be with someone who cares about me, it didn't matter if we had to financially suffer."

"I see..." Hachiman smiled sadly, "So Miyuki wasn't chosen."

That explains why Miyuki always tried so hard on his own, the scar left by his mother leaving him... just how deep was it really?

Hachiman wondered, if he had been affectionate to his parents and then left behind how much would that have hurt? Shirogane Miyuki... he was truly strong.

Hachiman felt like he took his parent's existence for granted in comparison. Neglectful as they could be, at least they were still there with him.

Especially Hachiman's mother.

He might owe that realization to Miyuki.

...

"Hachiman wasn't chosen either." Miyuki laughed in mirth, his conversation completely mirrored that of his best friend's own, "I guess that's something an older brother must experience."

"I don't think so." Komachi shook her head, "It's something that an older brother with little sister must suffer instead."

Because the fact of the matter is that most families overlook the little brother in favor of older brother more.

"Father became very proud of Onii-chan when it was announced that he managed to enter the Shuchiin scholarship program." Komachi said, "And he boasted about it pretty much to everyone."

"But rather than happy now that father become more attentive to him, Onii-chan grew increasingly irate and well... at some point, Onii-chan basically told him off in public. I think they were a hair away from punching each other too."

Miyuki winced in response. It takes a special case for Hachiman to resort to real violence, rather than comedic slapping. It must have been a really bad case of familial spat...

"They haven't reconciled even now, months after the fact, because they're both too stubborn to apologize, even when they're on talking terms," Komachi muttered, for whatever reason, she looked especially frightening and uncanny now.

"I guess that applies to both of us, we just stopped caring about whether our parents are at home or not. But when Onii-chan left Chiba, I cried so hard that my eyes were swollen for days."

So even someone as angelic as Komachi could have such a dark side to her. Perhaps that was why Komachi had always been so mature and independent, even more than his own little sister in fact.

For Komachi, her parents were there to provide monetary support and nothing else. And now that Hachiman had started working...

Miyuki hugged the shivering younger girl, knowing very well that she was on the verge of crying too. Being separated from Hachiman, the only family member she truly cared about, must have been painful...

"It's okay, Komachi." Miyuki stroked her head, "Hachiman isn't going anywhere. We're not going anywhere either."

There was a silver lining in all of this, and Shirogane Miyuki realized it. That more than anything else in the world, the love that he, Kei, and their father shared was an irreplaceable treasure.

He would have to thank Hachiman later.

Hachiman returned with Kei on his back, which made both Miyuki and Komachi worried.

"She tripped and snapped her sandal," Hachiman told them.

"I'm fine really!" Kei flailed, before hurriedly rushing inside to wash her feet and put some ointment on the bruise.

"Kei got hurt, so punch me," Hachiman said it as if it didn't matter.

Miyuki shrugged, "I made Komachi-chan cry, so we're even."

Hachiman smiled.

Shortly before they punched each other in the face!

This horrified Komachi and, Kei when she came back out after hearing the noise.

"As if, you dipshit! Why did you make Komachi cry, huh?!" Hachiman barked and yanked Miyuki's collar.

Miyuki poked Hachiman's temple with his index finger hard, "Yeah, it was your fault too, dickwad!"

And instead of beating the shit out of each other as youthful high school boys would, they basically flailed and slapped each other hesitantly, hurting each other more by tossing, shoving, and wrestling around on the ground, showing the fact that both of them were, in the end, a pair of wimpy cowards that had never once gotten into a fistfight with other boys of their age.

With their level of athletic abilities, or at least Hachiman's level, that was simply shameful!

Kei and Komachi couldn't bear to watch the embarrassment and closed their eyes.

In the end, both of them were dirty, roughed up, and exhausted, but neither of them was injured beyond minor scratches or bruises.

"Miyuki-nii, Hachi-nii?!" Kei approached them, "Are you alright?"

"Just let them go at it, Kei-chan." Komachi grabbed her, "Boys are just that stupid."

"Komachi-nee!" Kei scolded her, but in the end, followed her anyway.

"Onii-chan once said." Komachi laughed lightly, "You can't really have a fight with someone if you're not that close with them in the first place."

As a matter of fact, Shirogane Miyuki was undoubtedly the first true friend Hachiman had ever had. Thus, the first friend Hachiman would have a fistfight with... it would be none other than Shirogane Miyuki.

"Komachi-nee... what if I..."

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hikigaya & Shirogane Part. 2**

* * *

"Hey, Hachiman." Miyuki asked as he looked up to the clear sky above, "You hate your father a lot, don't you?"

"Nah. Not that much."

"I mean... you always hate him for thinking more about other young girls than his own daughter for work reasons." Miyuki raised his body to a sitting position on the dirt, beside Hachiman who was still laying there, "Why did you encourage my father to do the same? It can't really be envy or resentment."

"You know, I hate having to work in the first place, and I only do it purely because there's a chance and there's a need. I wouldn't go out of my way to get a job." Hachiman said.

A series of coincidences and mishaps in Shuchiin was what made Hachiman the person he is now. The past him would laugh so hard in response to a hard-working courier, Hikigaya Hachiman.

"But that kind of mindset is not for everyone, research proves that human brains, especially those of adults, are predisposed to search for productive activities and too much free time can be stressful and unhealthy too.1 "

And it must be very stressful for Mr. Shirogane.

"Had I not come here, I would not have noticed that," Hachiman told him.

"Perhaps you're right, and I've been willfully blind about how father's changed." Miyuki nodded, "I mean, it would be one thing if Father could settle into a laid back job, but he can't. He keeps jumping from one thing to another, and his income suffers for it."

Miyuki was the same, he never stayed in one part-time work either. Maybe it ran in the genes...

Or perhaps, he simply hadn't found a meaningful job that he felt suited him best. Maybe by helping his aging parents manage the farm, Mr. Shirogane had finally found it, the long lost passion of a hard laborer.

More than just his and Kei's happiness, Miyuki would have to think about his father's happiness too.

"Hey, Hachiman, do you think our family will be happier if Father stays here?"

Hachiman chuckled, "Everyone has their own definition of happiness, and what you think may be different from what your father and Kei think. There is a price tag to everything, even to a family and its livelihood." Hachiman chuckled, "And that's something you need to discuss as a family, not with an outsider like me."

"If you marry Kei, maybe we can be a family too." Miyuki joked.

"Pffffttt." Hachiman burst out in response, "No way, I don't want to call you my big brother."

Miyuki glared at him, "That's what you complain about?!"

Hachiman sneered, "You can marry Komachi and call me big brother instead!"

It was Miyuki's turn to burst out, "Pfffttthahahahaha!"

...

"By the way, I'll be moving out the next semester." Hachiman said, "I'm moving from an apartment into a rent-house."

"Really? Why?" Miyuki asked.

"My apartment's lease was only for a year and can't be renewed due to personal reasons on the landlord's side." Hachiman said, "Ryuju introduced me to someone in her family's estate business."

"Woah, don't tell me you sponged on her already?!" Komachi gawked.

"As if." Hachiman said, "I told her I didn't want a discount, but she did work hard to find me a good offer, I can rent a good house for 120.000 yen a month and minimal downpayment. Only..."

"Only?"

"It's actually way too big for me to handle." Hachiman said, "It's a four-bedroom house, it even has an independent parking area, so living alone there feels like a waste."

"120K for a four-bedroom house is a steal, for certain." Miyuki squirmed, "What's the catch?"

A rent-house as cheap as that, there would always be some dark backstory attached, like being the scene of a murder or even haunted. Maybe even related to some Yakuza crimes?

Hachiman waved his hand, "I mean if Ryuju's given me a haunted residence I'll be super pissed."

"I see." Miyuki nodded, "What's the new address then?"

"5 minutes from Hachimanyama station, close to Kami Takaido east park, Kamikitazawa. It's a 3 story creme house, with free parking space."

"...I'm sure Ryuju is taking the piss on you there," Miyuki muttered.

"Touche."

"Besides that, we'll both be living in Setagaya in that case. Not quite neighbors, but close enough." Miyuki sighed.

"That's right." Komachi laughed, "If Miyuki-nii and Kei-chan moved in with him, that would be nice."

"True, with a house that big I can't be arsed to deal with the chores alone." Hachiman scoffed.

Hachiman was too proud to say he'd be lonely, but it was clearly visible on his face. He wanted the Shirogane siblings to stay with him.

"Maybe we'll take that offer someday." Miyuki smiled, it was not really intense, emotional, or smug. A slight smile is truly charming2 , at least in Komachi's mind.

Hachiman and Miyuki decided to walk around the village while Kei and Komachi sat on the outside balcony, feeling the cold wind of March on their skin.

"I'm sorry, Komachi-nee." Kei said, "If I accepted that answer then you'd have more chance to meet with Miyuki-nii."

"Nah," Komachi said, "It doesn't really change the fact that I will be in Chiba most of the time. I think it's more of Kei-chan's loss though."

"But... I want to ask you something." Kei muttered, "Did you ever think of moving in with Hachi-nii in Tokyo. Even once?"

"Of course I have." Komachi closed her eyes, "But you know, if I moved in with Onii-chan, then my parents would have no reason to go back to Chiba. They'd just bother Onii-chan and he'd get less free time to himself."

"You know, Onii-chan is a natural introvert." Komachi laughed, "It doesn't mean that he doesn't appreciate good company. On the contrary, he's always been lonely and wanted friends. But it means that alone time is more important to him. And our parents being so physically close, yet so cold and detached emotionally, that would just stress him out."

"As long as father and mother didn't change as people, this is the best outcome."

Kei huffed, "...Then it's all the more reason for me and Miyuki-nii to stay away from him, isn't it?"

"But you're different, Kei-chan." Komachi shook her head, "You and Miyuki-nii accept him for what he is, rather than putting your own expectations on him. Surely, Onii-chan would appreciate that."

"Well, it's not like he'd be the only one benefiting from this situation. Because Onii-chan isn't there, Mother and Father pay even more attention to me in Chiba." Komachi smiled serenely, "I'm really a selfish girl, aren't I?"

Kei wasn't really sure what to say to that. On the one hand, purposely keeping her parents and brother distant from each other sounded morally repugnant, but... the fact that Hachiman could be truly free and happy by living alone away from them, even from a little sister he truly cared about...

In the end, the situation of the Hikigaya and the Shirogane families were truly like night and day.

The Shirogane family hung on each other in an unbreakable bond even though they always fought each other and maintained an aloof independent appearance, hiding their pain. And the family situation meant they all had to support each other, carrying the same burden through the hardships of life.

Hikigaya family members, on the other hand, looked like the most harmonious upper-middle class family in the world. Because they were distant to each other, they never had any time or energy left to have a fight. They all chose separate paths from each other because being too close would hurt them.

Would it be correct to say that the way of the Hikigaya siblings could be described as 'Kindness in cruelty'?

"I don't think you're selfish at all, Komachi-nee," Kei told her, "Regardless of what you did or how it benefits you, you try to keep everyones' happiness in mind."

In that sense, Komachi was far more mature than people gave her credit for. It also made Komachi resemble Hachiman far more than people wanted to acknowledge.

"Thank you."

"A... anyway, thanks to you I'm also on speaking terms with Miyuki-nii again. We've been a little distant ever since the incident with my mother, but thanks to the summer vacation we spent in Chiba last year, we can openly talk more."

Kei, at the prime age of thirteen, was understandably at the age where she was very sensitive and rebellious. Miyuki, getting increasingly concerned, became somewhat nagging. And because he was always nagging on her, Kei became increasingly irritated and quiet.

This endless cycle had spiraled beyond control and caused the rift between the loving brother and sister.

Looking at the physical and mental distance between Hachiman and Komachi made them treasure the close bond they shared a little better, though Kei would never admit it to Miyuki and vice versa.

"I feel the same way, Kei-chan." Komachi looked to the horizon with a bright smile, "Meeting Kei-chan and Miyuki-nii made me hopeful once again, and with that hope in mind, Komachi can put more effort into enjoying this life."

And so, they quietly held hands as they enjoyed the wind of the end of the spring season.

Meanwhile Hachiman and Miyuki...

They were sitting with Mr. Shirogane in a very low key coffeehouse in the marketplace.

"What, really?" Miyuki blinked, "You're going to divorce Mom?"

"To be honest, it's long overdue." The father said, "I'll be honest, even now, so long since then, I still love her. After Kei returned, that marriage registration is the last thing that connects the two of us."

"But it's thanks to you for reminding me of the importance of the role of a father." Mr. Shirogane smiled, "I still haven't decided to stay here or in Tokyo, but I'll made this decision firmly."

"Aren't your priorities skewed?" Miyuki sighed, "Deciding to divorce so quickly yet still struggle to decide about work."

"Rather than thinking about a distant loved one, it's important to keep holding the family I have now." Mr. Shirogane said, "I wonder, what's your opinion about that, Miyuki-kun. I figure you'd be happy or something."

"Happiness? I can't say that's how I feel." Miyuki smiled, "But I'm relieved, and I'm pretty sure Kei will feel the same."

"...I'm sorry I can't say anything here." Hachiman was confused because this sounded like something that the core members of a family should have.

"Don't worry." Miyuki said as he raised his cup of black coffee, "Let's celebrate my father taking this great leap in his love life."

Hachiman wondered if, someday in the future, he could have this warm conversation with his father too. Regardless, with how unlikely it was, Hachiman decided to lock that thought deep in the depths inside his heart. Probably best left forgotten.

"Cheers." Hachiman said as he raised his cup.

* * *

**1\. _Effects of unemployment on mental and physical health._ M W Linn, R Sandifer, and S Stein (1985)**

**2\. A Chinese MMO web/light novel aimed at young girls. Also known as Love O2O  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Ishigami Yuu was anxious.

When he had been approached by a pair of Senpai from Shuchiin High, he was extremely terrified. However, their arrival brought him something joyful and heartwarming; enough to make him cry.

They brought him hope.

As long as they were here with him, it didn't matter if he needed to go against the world. As long as someone knew the truth and believed in him, he didn't care what happened anymore.

Somehow, he managed to skip the junior high graduation ceremony, and was granted an exception to the extremely stringent Shuchiin preliminary exam, something that many who graduated from Shuchiin Middle failed to pass.

For all his bad luck, there was always a silver lining.

"Ishigami, the President is here to pick you up!"

"Alright."

Ishigami looked at the mirror and made sure his clothes looked neat and tidy. His Senpai told him to dress however he wanted, just don't be too garish or sloppy.

Ishigami, in his usual laziness, decided to go with a cardigan over a t-shirt. He didn't look half bad in that, at the very least.

"Good evening, President and..."

Ishigami blinked.

He saw a strange blond-haired princely young man leaning on a black kei car with gold trim, a dragon logo boldly emblazoned on its side. His eyes were so clear that they were almost crystalline.

Who?

"What are you gaping at there, Ishigami? Let's go." He called.

Ah, Ishigami knew that voice.

"P-president? You look different?"

Shirogane Miyuki, dressed rather minimally in a white shirt with the sleeves pulled up slightly, unbuttoned collar, black vest, and a set of blue jeans to pair with black slacks. But more than that, his face just looked... different.

"Is that so? Then it's good. Ride shotgun, we're going wild tonight."

Ishigami sat down in the front passenger seat, while Miyuki was on the driver's side.

"You have a car license?"

"Only for the small ones," Miyuki said as he turned the key in the ignition, "Wear your seat-belt, you two."

Ishigami looked at his seat-belt, and noticed that it was locked already, he then looked in the rear-view mirror and noticed two extra passengers.

It was a pair of young Yakuza.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ishigami screamed like a little girl in response.

"What the hell is your problem?!" The woman asked.

"Shut up Ishigami." The man scowled.

"Wait, that voice. Hikigaya-senpai?" Ishigami asked after he managed to stop screaming.

"Of course it's me, dumbass." Hachiman smacked him with a slipper, "Who else would it be?"

Miyuki scoffed, "I told you, with your hair up you look like a chinpira*."

"But he could pull that off nicely!" Momo defended him.

Well, there was no doubt that Hachiman looked handsome with his hair combed back like that, especially paired with an unbuttoned suit.

It was still scary nonetheless.

Compared to them, Ishigami felt somewhat inadequate now, and then hurriedly combed his hair to the side so as not to cover his eyes.

If it was just for today, then maybe... maybe it'd be fine.

"By the way, she's Ryuju Momo, she's a daughter of the Ryuju group and President of the Astronomy Club. As you know, she was the Council's Treasurer until recently. So she's your Senpai in more ways than one." Miyuki explained.

"He-hello, Ryuju-senpai," Ishigami greeted Momo in weak voice.

Momo stayed quiet while staring at him, not even blinking.

"Louder, Ishigami!" Hachiman ordered.

"My name is Ishigami Yuu, starting in April I'll be treasurer of the Shuchiin High student council! Nice to meet you, Senpai!" Ishigami yelled.

"Good." Momo said, "Remember, never show your weakness once you start going to Shuchiin High. Once people start looking down on you, that's the end of it."

Ishigami didn't understand what she had meant by that. But, for whatever reason, he felt relieved.

"Where are we going again?" Ishigami asked.

"Tokyo Midtown, we booked the balcony of a small restaurant nearby for the celebration of the successful charity event this March."

"Ah, I've heard that one. The legendary White Day charity event."

Spearheaded by the Shuchiin Public Service Club and Student Council, the White Day charity events involved many big names and corporations in metropolitan Tokyo. The scale wasn't something noteworthy, not with the people involved, but for something entirely organized by high school students?

"We were originally supposed to host this party when we had some daylight, but I worked with Yukinoshita so that we could have a Yozakura event instead." Miyuki proudly grinned.

"So that's your secret plan, having an affair with Yukinoshita behind our back?" Hachiman teased him.

"Don't call that an affair." Miyuki rolled his eyes aside, "Well, she's a bit hard to talk to, but at least nowhere as bad as Shinomiya was in the past."

Hachiman couldn't agree more.

"Can't you go faster? We'll be late at this rate." Momo questioned Miyuki.

"Fuck no. This car is a monster above 4000 rpm. Which dip-shit put a high-pressure turbo and racing ECU on a Kei car again?!" Miyuki barked in sheer terror.

"Don't insult Tajima-sensei you imbecile!" Momo said in defense, "Besides its a perfectly legal and safe modification."

"Just because it's safe and legal doesn't mean you should do it." Miyuki grit his teeth as he hurriedly switched the gear as he faced a red light, preparing to cross an intersection. "The mileage will be horrible, I just know it."

"It's fine, the ECU is programmed to adjust the fuel expenditure to the boost. It'll still achieve 15 km/l** without boost during city driving."

Ishigami didn't know what they were talking about, but he did notice how delicate Miyuki was in the driver's seat, as if he was afraid of going too fast.

Oh well, if nothing else tonight wouldn't be boring or lonely.

"Umm, it might be presumptuous of me, but... Hikigaya-senpai, Ryuju-senpai... are you two dating?"

The three other people in the car burst out laughing.

"Going out with this opportunist scum? As if." Momo laughed, "He barely qualifies as a man!"

"I'm not going to take that bait even when it's been shoved right in front of my face." Hachiman smugly said.

"You just HAVE to put salt on my wound, don't you?" Momo pushed Hachiman's face into the window in anger. Hachiman retaliated by squishing her cheeks with his hand instead.

Well, wasn't that very rude of them, but then again, Ishigami thought that the best kind of friends were those who could talk shit to each other's face, as opposed to those who put on a friendly facade but whispered behind each other's backs...

"They must be very close friends then." He concluded.

"We all are." Miyuki smiled, "Welcome to Shuchiin student council, Ishigami-kun. Officially that is."

That's right. Starting next semester, Ishigami Yuu would attend Shuchiin High and work in the Student Council for real.

They were welcomed by the sight of a bright pink roadside along the way. Indeed, along this road were hundreds of sakura trees, illuminated by the lights installed across the walkway. It was perfect for those who wished to enjoy Yozakura but still wanted to enjoy the bustling road of the city's heart, filled with modern entertainment and economic activities.

"You guys go ahead, I'll park the car elsewhere," Miyuki told them once they stopped in front of a restaurant.

Ishigami got out first, followed a moment later by Hachiman who kept the door open for Momo to climb out. The black Kei car left shortly afterwards.

"We'll wait for Fujiwara and Shinomiya here. It shouldn't be too long."

"I'll go ahead and join the other guests," Momo said.

The limousine of the Fujiwara family arrived mere seconds after Momo entered the building. The driver stepped out and opened the door for the ladies.

"Long time no see, Hikki-san!" Fujiwara Chika waved her hand happily.

"Yo." Hachiman lightly greeted back.

They were quiet for a couple of seconds as they inspected each other physically.

"You look nice in that dress. Didn't wear your hair-ribbon-thing today?"

"Of course not, Hikki-san you dummy!" Chika slapped his shoulder, "But you look surprisingly cool in that getup."

Hachiman was referring to the strange ribbon that was always present, attached to Chika's front bang. Ishigami, of course, was completely clueless as this was his first time meeting her.

"Ah, so it's the famed Ishigami-kun." Chika approached the now stiffened Ishigami Yuu. "Nice to meet you, I'm Secretary Fujiwara Chika."

"Umm, err, yes, please take care of me."

Ishigami Yuu hadn't talked with any girls in almost half a year. Understandably, he was extremely, extremely nervous!

Especially in front of such a beautifully, gorgeous girl like Fujiwara Chika! Also, she had a huge chest! Ishigami mustered all the willpower he had to avoid looking!

"Don't be too nervous, Ishigami-kun." Kaguya said, "No one is going to judge you here."

"Ah."

With incredible elegance, Kaguya exited the limo without a sound. Unlike the voluptuous Chika, Kaguya had a slender but firmly toned body, accentuated by her simple, high-quality gown. "And by any chance, did you officially join the Ryuju group, Hikigaya-san? It suits you so well that I'm uncomfortable by the sight."

Even though she said it with a smile, her words were subtly venomous! If Ishigami was in Hachiman's position, he'd weep so hard.

But as for Hachiman himself, he didn't even blink.

"I'm just going to keep this hairdo just to piss you off at school," Hachiman said without irony.

Ishigami guessed that those two didn't get along well, at all. Still, Kaguya looked at Hachiman with a charming look.

And a strange, shadowy presence seemed to appear behind her, like a shinigami she was going to send out to reap Hachiman's very soul. Hachiman, on the other hand, shone brightly with absolute zen, like some twisted form of the Buddha, he faced his possible death with dignity.

A black-haired young butler finally got out and stood behind Kaguya, looking away like he feared something.

What a handsome guy. Ishigami wondered why he looked so tense. New to the job?

"Not even the start of the new semester and you're fighting again." Miyuki finally returned from parking the car. "Long time no see, Fujiwara, Shinomiya."

"Ah, long time no see President, how are you..." Chika tried to greet him casually but then widened her eyes from the shock, "You?!"

Shirogane Miyuki never looked so charming and pristine!

"Hmm, it's average I guess, I went to the countryside and helped with the farm my grandparents own." Miyuki told her, "Let's go, everyone."

Miyuki looked at Kaguya, who had frozen in the place too. "Is there something wrong, Shinomiya?"

"No, there's nothing at all," Kaguya said as she walked inside the restaurant, followed by her butler.

"Uh? What happened, Fujiwara?" He asked in confusion.

"Did you get possessed by a parasite or something?" Chika shouted, "Should we go to the hospital and get you checked?!"

"...What nonsense are you talking about?" Miyuki twitched, "Do I look that different today?"

"You do." Both Hachiman and Ishigami said.

"HUUH? Say something, Fujiwara?"

"Ummm no, well. You look fine." Chika blushed hard and dodged away, slowly, very slowly. "You look very fine tonight, that's all."

Miyuki had prepared for today. He had gotten a very good night's sleep the night before and spared a lot of time to groom himself today. Normally his appearance was messy unkempt hair and dark, tired eyes. He appeared today in top condition. 100% full health bar!

"I'm just going to the bathroom and check real quick," Miyuki said.

"Come on, don't wait for him," Hachiman said.

"Ahh, why does everyone look so good today." Chika mentally screamed, "Hikki-san looks so fierce and handsome, like he's about to eat someone! But President Shirogane is so gentle and princely in comparison!"

That's not to say Ishigami didn't look good, what with his face resembling the famous actor Shou Hirano.

What was with this sudden dive into shoujo romance nonsense?! Who's the lucky protagonist?! It couldn't possibly be Fujiwara Chika, right?! Right?!

"Ooh, no, don't lose yourself in your delusions, Chika!" She hit herself to keep anchored to reality. "This isn't a reverse harem or anything!"

Ishigami, on the other hand, was just dumbfounded.

...

Miyuki looked at the mirror in the bathroom and noticed the dark circles around his eyes were completely gone. "My eyes look so clear and soft!"

This might very well be the best chance for Miyuki to make Shinomiya confess to him! Indeed, under the beautiful sakura trees, if he seduced her right this moment...

_Hehehehe..._

Meanwhile, Kaguya was shocked. So shocked that her face was completely frozen in a surprised state.

"...that was President Shirogane, correct?" She asked her butler.

"Yes, without a doubt, that was President Shirogane Miyuki." The butler said, "He looks mighty fine today if I must say."

"Was he?" Kaguya asked in disbelief, "He looked so dumb and happy today."

"Happy? Perhaps. But how does he look dumb, again?" The butler sighed.

"It's not the president I know." Kaguya said, "I hate to say it, but I'd rather be looking at Hikigaya-san tonight."

What was with this strange plot twist? The butler looked rather worried.

_Kaguya-sama, who has always been at odds with Hikigaya Hachiman, prefers to spend a romantic night under the sakura trees with him? _Something isn't right.

This isn't how things were planned to go!

As they managed to reach the balcony, the were were welcomed by the sight of Shuchiin VIPs, many of whom came over to greet Kaguya.

"Good evening, Shinomiya-san. I hope you enjoy the simple party tonight?"

The plain, naive, and almost childish-looking girl who said this was Kashiwagi Nagisa. Not only did her family own a shipbuilding company, but her father was the President of the Trader Federation of Japan. In terms of family prestige, there were few in Shuchiin that came from such a high pedigree.

"This is a small restaurant, but the location is perfect." Kaguya commented with a rather haughty voice, "It can't possibly be her who planned it?"

Kaguya rolled her eyes incredulously at a certain young girl who almost resembled her perfectly except for dark brown hair instead of black. They even shared the same smugness!

"Auntie, please, there's no need for me to be involved in such trivialities."

One could almost imagine lightning crackling between the two angelic maidens with demonic ruby red eyes, with how intense they looked at each other.

"Well, it was Yukino-san who planned everything."

Yukinoshita Yukino, huh?

Even though they worked together for the Charity Event, Kaguya didn't know her all that well. No, more like Kaguya hadn't been bothered to know about her at all.

Kaguya saw Yukino surrounded by high profile men of Shuchiin at the moment.

The son of the Superintendent General of the Metropolitan Police, the son of the Chief of Staff of the JSDF, and even the second Prince of Galdan Al-Rasam.

Compared to them, and Kaguya herself, the Yukinoshita family's wealth and power was tiny. Those men of powerful families had absolute zero hesitation trying to forge a relationship with Yukino.

But that calmness and clarity, with absolute self-control and confidence... it seemed that Yukino had no intention of taking advantage of the situation at all. Yukino kept them at arm's length, literally.

"Don't you two have someone to rescue?" Kaguya asked.

The brown-haired Kaguya-lite noticed.

"Well, it IS Yukino-san we're talking about."

Strange. She had so much faith in someone that, considering Shuchiin standards, would be considered upper average at best. How could Yukino wrap her fingers around two VIP girls just like that? It was beyond Kaguya's comprehension.

But frankly, she could not care less. She was more concerned with the state of President Shirogane at the moment.

"What a lively party we have, isn't that right, Shinomiya?" Miyuki said to her with a glass of non-alcoholic wine between his fingers

Kaguya noticed how well he was handling it considering his destitute background. Since when could Miyuki act so refined? Ah, wait, Kaguya knew that Miyuki and Hachiman both had been trained by the Principal himself to learn how to fit in with high society parties.

But with that kind of face it looked so wrong. It was as if Kaguya didn't know Miyuki anymore.

"I suppose you're right. I'm surprised you managed to prepare this party in such a short time without me knowing."

Could it be said that Miyuki prepared this party just for her, then? That wasn't surprising, that was the least he could do. At least from Kaguya's point of view.

But Miyuki was too prideful to admit that.

Kaguya wasn't the only one feeling restless as they chatted.

Kaguya normally would look rather lively, with a myriad unsubtle expressions on her face. Yet today, she looked so cool and composed.

Too composed.

Miyuki wondered if Hachiman and the others were simply taking the piss out of him today by praising his appearance.

It was almost like Kaguya didn't want to be here with him tonight!

It reminded them of the first time they had met.

"It's almost one year since then." Kaguya suddenly said, reminiscing.

"Almost one year..." Miyuki mumbled, "...wait, you remember?"

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Rememberance Part. 1**

* * *

Those with strong convictions aren't easily swayed.

Those words rang loudly in the depths of Shirogane Miyuki's mind. Those words were said by the former President of the Student Council.

It was April last year, that Miyuki enrolled in the Shuchiin Academy High School division. One week had passed and Miyuki had only made one friend at school.

That was Hikigaya Hachiman himself.

The President of the Student Council approached them both, asking for their opinion and help. It was about the bridge between the students of Shuchiin and the rest of society.

Before he knew it, Miyuki was already part of the scheme, but Hachiman, wary as he always was, bluntly refused.

It could be said that, back then, Shirogane Miyuki had no conviction in comparison to Hachiman, who was awkward, scared, yet strangely also firm on his position no matter what.

It was then, that time in April, they went to a certain famous place on Shuchiin High's grounds.

The Bloodpool Swamp.

It was said that a warlord's head resided underneath. It was one of the horrors and mysterious stories in the long history of Shuchiin Academy.

"Just help me out this time." President begged, "The water pipe had been clogged up for years at this point, and the water is unsanitary due to algae. So we've called some people to service it, but we'd have to clean it up a little before they came."

"There are a couple of volunteers helping out, but we'll have to do some dirty work ourselves in the end."

Miyuki ended up having to scoop up the moss and algae from the water and put it in a trash bag.

"HIEEE, THERE'S A BAT'S SKULL IN THE WATER!"

That was the catalyst, the first chain of the incident that started it all. Panicking caused one of the girls to fall into the swamp, and due to the extreme thickness of algae and outgrowing roots, the girl was tangled up and unable to swim.

Miyuki wanted to help, if only he could swim. But as someone who was more like a sinking rock, he'd just exacerbate the problem.

Her life was threatened and yet...

"Should we go in?!"

"Is it even safe to get into that pond?"

"What if we get sick?!"

The other students were too concerned with themselves to care and help. That was when Miyuki understood the sheer level of detachment the average Shuchiin elite had from their sense of humanity...

Someone please, help her!

Kaguya, who was nearby, answered that prayer and jumped into the swamp without even flinching, with a rope attached to her back.

Miyuki understood one thing.

It doesn't matter if you're a prodigy, born into a rich family. All that matters is that you take action. Miyuki immediately pulled the rope with all his strength. Even when his hands were in pain, he kept pulling it.

Kaguya surfaced with the girl who had fallen in, a girl with glasses who would later become President of the Mass Media Club. They were both coughing.

"GET MY HAND!" He screamed and Kaguya, who seemed surprised, reached for his hand to be pulled out of the water. Kaguya also helped Miyuki to lift the girl out too.

All seemed to have gone well, only for Miyuki to suddenly lose his footing, due to the algae falling from Kaguya, and fall into the swamp himself only moments after he had managed to save them.

Why would Miyuki do it?

He didn't know. It wasn't needed. He could've waited for others to take action. If others pulled the rope attached to Kaguya a bit later, it would have still been fine.

He wasn't needed, it was a problem of his own making. And now he was sinking, likely without anyone to help.

But Miyuki had no regrets.

He could vaguely see the presence of another person moments later, but before he could react, his collar was yanked up so fast that they were out of the water by the time his consciousness fully returned.

"What am I going to do without you, stupid!" Hachiman called him out, "Just say so if you can't swim!"

There was an expression of shock and amusement in Kaguya's eyes, Miyuki would never forget it. "You don't know how to swim? And still tried desperately to help? How cute."

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?!" Miyuki was so mad and embarrassed he ended up yelling at her. There was no sign of meekness or fear in his voice.

Hachiman didn't waste much time, when everyone was still too distracted, and left the scene in a hurry so he could change his clothes.

It was the moment that their threads of fate tangled together.

...

And so, they both returned to the present.

"By any chance, can you swim now, President?" Kaguya asked him teasingly.

Miyuki wryly smiled back in response, "Yes, and I'm very confident about it too."

It was partly thanks to Hachiman and his spartan training during summer vacation, not that Miyuki would tell Kaguya that.

That's right.

Looking at each other now, the soft Shirogane and cool Shinomiya, this was exactly how they physically looked the first time they met.

They had changed so much as people that they almost forgot about it, their first meeting. Compared to them, Hikigaya Hachiman hadn't changed much at all.

"Ah, President?!"

"Whoa, it is him!"

Before they knew it, Miyuki was surrounded by boys and girls, mainly girls, and they looked rather amazed... enthralled even. It was clear that Miyuki's restored appearance appealed to them so much more than his tense, dark look.

...THIS IS NOT FINE!

_"So many locusts with garbage taste." _Kaguya mentally screamed in anguish, _"Get away from President!"_

_"Shinomiya looks even colder than before! Get away from me, you fools!"_

Miyuki also mentally screamed

_"Someone help me!"_

If they were to scream, their voices would be in complete sync.

The young butler of the Shinomiya family realized this and was about to intervene, despite sitting away from the crowd all this time. However, someone grabbed his shoulder and stopped him.

It was none other than Hikigaya Hachiman himself.

"I know it's you, Hayasaka." He said.

_Ah._

_Crap._

Hayasaka was confident in her disguises. So confident that she had fooled everyone else, including the best friend of Kaguya herself, that she was a butler, not a maid.

To avoid complications with everyone's friends and acquaintances, Kaguya and Hayasaka more or less kept themselves distant from each other at school. Aside from odd times where Hayasaka needed to follow Kaguya's whims, they rarely interacted with each other in public.

At school, Hayasaka Ai assumed her super-gal mode. This butler persona was one she had honed and trained for years, Hayasaka was confident that no one would be able to see through it.

Yet this person here, Hikigaya Hachiman, saw through it and shred it apart in barely an hour.

It was a disguise that Hayasaka would use whenever she was involved with Fujiwara Chika, the only best friend of Kaguya. Hayasaka thought that using her boy butler disguise, and by not drawing attention, she could fool even him.

She had been made the fool instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Hayasaka asked with a well trained, deep, boyish voice.

"Perhaps I should tell people about that one time you tried to seduce me in my apartment-" Hachiman mused, clearly threatening her.

Hayasaka panicked and clamped his mouth shut with her hand, her face completely beet red.

"For your safety, I suggest you don't say anything." Hayasaka sneakily put a taser to his stomach.

Hachiman wasn't phased by her counter-threat and grabbed her wrist, which made her flinch from pain. He was stronger than he looked. It must be all the parkour he did.

Hikigaya Hachiman looked lean, but had a mean body!

But more than just that, Hachiman also put the tip of his retractable stun baton under her chin, his thumb sitting on the switch.

"I'm a proponent of gender equality, so I'm not above being violent with girls too."

Of course. Hayasaka knew. The fact that Hachiman would beat Chika and Momo with slippers in broad daylight was known through all of Shuchiin!

"Alright then, let's talk, Hikigaya-san."

"Follow me."

And so they slipped away from the party when everyone wasn't looking and walked alongside the road, hidden from the view of people on the restaurant's balcony.

"I knew something wasn't right when you showed up back then." Hachiman said, "What's with that vapid boy toy appearance?"

"At school, I distance myself from Kaguya-sama for various reasons, but mainly to avoid complications in social relationships." Hayasaka said as she removed her black wig, "This is a disguise I use to fool Fujiwara Chika-san whenever she comes to visit the Shinomiya House."

"The truth is that I'm Shinomiya Kaguya-sama's valet, Hayasaka Ai. My family had served the Shinomiyas for generations and I'm not an exception to that tradition."

"Is that so? No wonder you two had the same vibe." Hachiman scoffed, "Let me get straight to the question then, are you the one who keeps sending people to stalk me?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Hachiman brought up on his phone the picture of the detective that he and Momo caught at gunpoint.

"I'm not familiar with him."

"Are you sure? We caught him after the school closing ceremony."

"The one time I stalked you was during that encounter in front of the hotel, and I did it myself. We stopped following you after I managed to sneak into your house and try to find your weakness. After that, the order to investigate you was recalled, so believe me, he had nothing to do with us."

Hachiman looked very hurt, and for whatever reason, Hayasaka felt stung by that gaze.

Hachiman, of course, didn't accept her words at face value. Still, he decided to consider the other possibility. He wasn't that close-minded.

_Let's just say Hayasaka was being honest and stopped stalking me after the incident at the apartment. What else has happened?_

Right, Hachiman was so restless that he didn't get to sleep much and ended up finishing his council work overnight. After that he fell asleep in the council room, then he got roped by Chika into giving her a ride home.

And then... he was forced to attend a dinner with Chika's father, the Minister of the Left, Fujiwara Daichi.

And the day after that? The incident with the private detective happened.

It was just that the prior encounter with Hayasaka muddled the whole thing, so Hachiman didn't immediately realize it.

"Ah, so it was the overprotective asshole who sent the poor sod," Hachiman mumbled. It's not like Hachiman had never heard about how strict he was with his daughter, he heard it as much straight from Fujiwara Chika herself.

It was a warning so that Hachiman would not get too close with Chika, especially in a romantic sense. It wouldn't be above that guy to send a spy just to snoop on Hachiman and his family. Now, everything made sense!

"Pardon?" Hayasaka tilted her head aside, confused.

"Final question then, who ordered you to sneak on me?"

"Kaguya-sama did."

"Shit, really?"

_Forgive me, Kaguya-sama. _Hayasaka would easily lie to anyone else, but to this person, it was simply impossible to hide even a tenth of the truth. He would find out, and it'd make things worse in the long run.

Hopefully, Hachiman, too, realized that Hayasaka ratting her mistress out like this was enough proof for truthfulness.

"Yes." Hayasaka said, "Because you kept intervening with her plans to I quote, 'make President confess his love to me'. That you always get in her way to make President hers is why Kaguya-sama resents you so much."

"Shinomiya might be dumber than I thought, in that case." Hachiman gagged, "What plans? Their mind games are so fucking stupid that sometimes I don't even realize what they're doing. Can you blame me for tripping up all the wrong switches in the process?"

"To be honest, no." Hayasaka could fully agree with him on that, "People say love makes you stupid, right?"

"If Shinomiya thinks I'm that intrusive, then maybe she should say it to my face."

"But if she tells you that, it means she'd have to give up on her pride and admit her attraction to President Shirogane." Hayasaka flatly argued, "That will never happen."

"Those two are peas in a pod. Prideful bastards." Hachiman sighed, "You know, I'm being charitable today and I'll believe you. Still, I can't promise anything about Shinomiya and her schemes."

"Then in the future, I'll make sure you don't interfere," Hayasaka said with determination, as she fixed her wig into place again and assumed her butler persona. "Hikigaya-san."

"Suit yourself then." Hachiman laughed, "No matter what form you take, I'll recognize you without fail."

Hayasaka felt blood rushing through her veins as her heart rate elevated dangerously. "Wha?!"

"I wonder what schemes she's cooking up at the moment," Hachiman muttered.

Hayasaka panicked in realization and ran, remembering the situation when she left. Kaguya must been very, very pissed at her right now.

"Why are you running?" Hachiman asked, while nonchalantly keeping up.

"I'll be in trouble!"

Hayasaka, without fail, somehow began climbing the restaurant from the bottom up. Hachiman wondered why, but followed and ninja-hopped his way to the top after the fake butler, albeit with far greater difficulty.

_Hayasaka must be far more athletic and well trained than I thought. Maybe comparable to Momo, if not more. _

Once they reached the top they peered over the balcony and were greeted with the image of Miyuki almost overwhelmed by the attention of several students, mainly girls, while Kaguya stuck out as a wallflower, fuming.

"Well well well... looks like someone is in a pinch," Hachiman remarked and then threw a 100 yen coin at Hayasaka. "Use that."

Hayasaka understood what he meant and flicked the coin to hit a bottle of non-alcoholic wine, causing it to spill on the table and floor and stop everyone from buzzing around Miyuki in a momentary state of panic.

Hachiman signaled Miyuki to bail out at the moment and he agreed to sneak away.

"What the hell, that was so messed up!" Miyuki almost cried making his way to the tables, and Kaguya, Hachiman, and Hayasaka.

"That must be tiresome for you to deal with them." Kaguya huffed, "But I guess it's fine if you're happy with that, now that you're super popular."

Miyuki stiffened, wondering if Kaguya was jealous. "Shinomiya, I..."

The one Miyuki wanted to be popular with is...

"If only we had some eyeliner..."Hachiman mumbled and rolled his eyes at the disguised girl.

Hayasaka pulled something out from behind her vest and gave it to Hachiman. Hachiman opened it and noticed that it was a compact set of makeup, with foundation, powder, eyeliner and so on, but in small portions easily carried in a pocket. No, it's not just compact powder or lipstick for emergency use that women typically carry, it was an entire, full set of makeup in a box roughly twice the size of a pencil case.

After all, she wouldn't be Kaguya's valet without at least that much preparation. Especially since she might need them to change her disguise.

"Miyuki, come with me for a bit," Hachiman called him and dragged him to the bathroom.

"What are you-"

"Be quiet." Hachiman grinned manically, "I'll show you what I've learned in the disgustingly fake entertainment industry."

When Miyuki returned, his eyes were no longer soft and gentle, though not to the point of a blackened mess like before.

Instead, it was an extremely sharp and piercing gaze, something that struck Kaguya right in the heart and made her agape!

It didn't deter the rest of the party-goers too much, but they were left wondering what happened with Shirogane Miyuki. It didn't make him uglier, on the contrary, he was as handsome as he was before, just nowhere near as friendly-looking.

They were like the eyes of a hunting eagle, ready to catch its prey.

"Sorry, I washed my face a bit this is how it ends up."

"Heh, so it was makeup." The others would assume, even though Kaguya knew the truth that in fact these eagle eyes of his were THE real makeup.

Shirogane Miyuki was a liar through and through, and Hikigaya Hachiman wouldn't have it any other way. After all, best friends know each other, faults and all, and accept them still.

Hachiman left back to their cover and gave the makeup set back to Hayasaka, "Intervening this much, it's fine right, butler boy?"

It was so simple, if only Hayasaka would see things both ways, she wouldn't be left in so much trouble. Because she only saw it through Kaguya's eyes, blindly following her orders no matter how stupid, and unwilling to see from Shirogane Miyuki's point-of-view.

Hachiman was different, he understood Miyuki as much as he understood Kaguya.

"Rather than non-interference, wouldn't it be better if you help me set them up?"

Hayasaka couldn't be the only one who was tired of their mind games, right?

"It's a deal." Hachiman agreed and offered a handshake, which Hayasaka accepted happily.

She then pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

"What the..."

"See you later at school, Hikigaya-san." Hayasaka waved and run back to the balcony.

"What the hell was that?" Hachiman wondered aloud. But still, being kissed like that was nice, so he unintentionally enjoyed it, blushing.

Unfortunately, the timing couldn't possibly have been worse, as he turned around to see Chika having a nosebleed, a shocked Ishigami, and a disappointed Momo.

"I never knew you swung both ways, but I guess that explains everything," Momo told him.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Chika looked anywhere but at Hachiman before turning and scurrying off fast.

"Umm, I won't judge you, don't worry." Ishigami finally mustered enough courage to speak.

"FUCK YOU HAYASAKA!" Hachiman screamed.

Hayasaka faintly heard it but dismissed it as a hallucination as she, in her butler disguise, kept watching over her master, who was flirting endlessly with the president until the party ended.

...

**The result of Today's battle: Hikigaya Hachiman's loss.**

* * *

*** Generally refer to very young, rookie Yakuza member.  
** roughly 35 MPG **


	18. Chapter 18

"Why is he here?"

"Did he even graduate?"

"What an eyesore."

Ishigami Yuu knew he wasn't welcome. Yet, he came to school nevertheless. It was the first day of his enrollment at Shuchiin and whispers already echoed in every corner of the classroom. It made sense. He shouldn't be here purely on academic qualification alone, especially him being absent from the school for almost the entire semester.

Sure he turned in all of his assignments and even took remedial exams, even then...

_Don't show your weakness._

Momo's words yesterday still rang in his head, and part of the reason why he was a bit restless last night. He still got some sleep thankfully, but even so, he woke up a bit tired.

He combed his hair aside again, it was growing a little too long for it to be easily fixed without gel, and Ishigami didn't have the best hair care products in the world either.

_I should have brought some conditioner, it's long enough that making it shiny shouldn't have been a problem._

Just knowing that a lot of people had faith in him could make so much difference, huh?

Ishigami gave up befriending anyone in his class, they were a lost cause. He couldn't blame them. No, but he couldn't muster any effort to dissuade them. He didn't have the power, no one did. Or maybe he did, but he was unwilling to do it.

_This is fine. Senpai is waiting for me._

Homeroom was as uneventful as expected, and Ishigami ended up coasting through lectures with great difficulty. The long absence from school was already showing its mark.

He was fucked.

_Ahh, I'm so fucked up._

Ishigami already gave up on trying to improve academically, too. He wondered how bad his parents' reaction would be if they knew he failed in Shuchiin High too.

_I just want to survive this school, is that too much to ask?_

Ishigami often asked himself that. But, subconsciously, spending so long outside school had shaped his mentality for the worse. Ishigami can only beg for the school lunch break to come soon. This kind of mentality wasn't uncommon at all for some people who only recently recovered from social seclusion or isolation.

And so the bell rang, signaling the time for lunch. Ishigami ignored the derision and contempt shown by his classmates and immediately scrambled for the door after he mentally readied himself for a few minutes.

"After what happened, you still have the face to come?"

"Go to hell, Ishigami. You're taking someone else's spot."

Ishigami didn't know who said it, his hair blocked much of his vision, making it harder for him to look at people's faces. But he didn't care, all he wanted was to quickly leave so he could stop hearing their voices at all. But before he can reach the door, someone opened it from the outside.

"Are Ishigami Yuu and Iino Miko here?" A familiar voice asked.

_Hikigaya-senpai?_

Indeed, Hachiman stood in the doorway. Like yesterday, his hair was combed up, and he wore the standard Gakuran unbuttoned, but also wearing a tie over his collared shirt.

The dress code in Shuchiin was strict, but at the same time easy to abuse. As long as you wore the standardized clothing you could wear anything else with it, with any style you wanted. This ended up with many trendy girls using various combinations of clothing and items with their uniforms to show off their unique style.

The alteration Hachiman had made was practically non-existent, but that tie was catching everyone's attention something fierce. Among the more famous high-positioned students, only the Captain of the Kendo Club wore one.

Wearing a full tie like that meant serious business. Ishigami Yuu understood as much.

...Even today Hachiman looked like a Yakuza. Then again, Ishigami remembered that Hachiman said he'd wear that style just so he could anger Kaguya.

"Ex-excuse me, Senpai, who are you?" One of the girls who had been hounding Ishigami asked in fear.

"I'm Public Relations Officer Hikigaya Hachiman, I've come here on behalf of the Student Council as an official request." Hachiman looked at them, then at Ishigami. "Ishigami, wait outside."

"Y-yes." Ishigami nodded as he picked up his bento with him.

"Is Iino Miko here?"

"That's me."

A tiny girl, maybe around 140 cm or so, stepped forward. She had long, volumetric reddish hair that she tied into two cute braids near the ends. She had quite a fierce gaze, Hachiman noted.

Hachiman's face softened a bit, "The Student Council is very interested in you. So, if you don't mind, the President wanted to have a small talk during the lunch break."

"Re-really?" Iino didn't seem like she was ready for that, and she looked very suspicious. "What business do they have with me?"

"They need someone diligent, honest, and disciplined. In other words, we need you." Hachiman said shortly, "The details will be talked about later, but it's best to say we're having a recruitment spree today before the clubs nab all the good people."

"Eh, uh, really?!"

"Yes."

"With Ishigami too?" Miko asked.

"Ishigami was the one who recommend you to us." Hachiman grinned mischievously.

The girl looked absolutely shocked, but she wasn't the only one. Virtually every student in the class looked absolutely shocked.

_Ishigami did?!_

"Umm, err, alright." Miko hurriedly picked up her own bento as well, "Please excuse me," She said as he passed Hachiman on her way out.

"Wait, Senpai." One of the girls said, "We can understand Iino being picked, but why Ishigami?"

"Yeah, that guy is bad news." The others finally spoke up, "Everyone's heard about it already."

Hachiman leaned against the doorframe, "And? Who's 'everyone' and what have they been hearing about?"

"Everyone knows that Ishigami beat someone up because he's jealous of him!"

"He was even suspended from school because he refused to apologize."

Hachiman scoffed.

"Have you ever asked Ishigami his side of the story?" He asked frankly, "Have you asked him why he beat the shit out of Ogino in broad daylight?"

"Why should we-"

"Figures." Hachiman sighed, "We in the Student Council don't pick people randomly off the street. Of course, we do our own investigations. We're well aware of Ishigami's background, including his half-year absence from Middle School."

"Shuchiin High students are the best and brightest of Japan, but if you just listen and regurgitate rumors you've heard in passing, what difference is there between your head and a voice recorder?"

Hachiman's words stung them something fierce, and it made them really furious. However, Hachiman ignored them and left.

"Who was that jerk?"

"I've heard about him actually. He's a very powerful student named Hikigaya Hachiman, and the best friend of the current President, Shirogane Miyuki." One of them whispered, "Even though he was an external student, every VIP in Shuchiin listens to him. Enough that he's called the Shadow President of Shuchiin High."

Facing such a powerful person on day one, who wouldn't be scared? In the end, they didn't dare to talk back and tried desperately to forget him.

Or not. Instead, those curious girls went to tail Hachiman who was escorting Ishigami and Miko to the Student Council office.

Another day, another semester where Hachiman's influence over the school increased yet again, purely driven by rumor and hearsay. The irony meter was already long gone by this point, considering his own hatred of rumors, and his bad experience in the past.

But even so, Hikigaya Hachiman persevered.

...

Meanwhile, elsewhere at school...

"What? You want to join the Student Council?!" Kaguya exclaimed in response to her valet, Hayasaka, who had just come to her and proposed this. It came out completely out of the blue, there was no discussion nor proposal from Hayasaka's part.

"Yes, if I'm in the student council, I can stop him from interfering with your plans. It would also be easier to coordinate with you, Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka told her with a cold face.

"Theoretically speaking, that may be true, but you joining the student council now would be suspicious, right?"

"I have a valid reason-no, I have a very believable excuse to join, however."

"Huh?" Kaguya was really, really confused.

"You should really go back to the President just in case he's worried. Here." Hayasaka said as she dumped an extra-large bento box, freshly delivered by a drone, into Kaguya's hands.

"Wait, Hayasa-"

Before Kaguya realized it, Hayasaka had more or less disappeared like a ninja.

"What?"

Kaguya gave up thinking and simply headed back to the council's office ahead of them. Hayasaka probably had a very good reason why she was so confident about it.

"Kaguya-san, what took you so long?" Chika asked when she walked into the office.

"I've been waiting for bento delivery," Kaguya said with an honest smile, especially since it technically wasn't a lie. Hayasaka taking her sweet time with their discussion having been the main cause of why.

"I see, I didn't bring a bento today," Chika said, drooling.

_This brainless, greedy animal really has no sense of shame._ Kaguya remarked mentally. _She's probably going to leech on President and Hikigaya-san again too._

"Hmm? Isn't that Hayasaka-san?" Chika noticed while looking past Kaguya, out of the windows. "Why is she walking with Hikki-san?"

"Beats me." Kaguya shrugged.

As far as Chika was concerned there was no close relationship, any relationship even, between Shinomiya Kaguya and Hayasaka Ai, even though they were in the same class (Class 2-A). They came from completely different circles in the first place, though Chika talked with Hayasaka sometimes.

Hayasaka always been a cheerful, friendly and outgoing gal, so even though they were basically strangers, Chika get along with her.

...

"Hikigaya-san, are these the Freshmen?" Hayasaka asked him when she managed to catch up.

"Ah, yeah." Hachiman was legitimately surprised when Hayasaka approached him in public like this, in her Gal persona to boot. This girl really knew no fear at all.

He wondered if Kaguya had a scheme prepared and had sent Hayasaka to bother him. But today they'd be busy with recruitment, wouldn't they? Hachiman was confused.

"Hello, my name is Hayasaka Ai, I'm from Class 2-A. Who are you?" Hayasaka cheerfully greeted them.

Ishigami was really intimidated by her and weakly said, "I-Ishigami Yuu from class 1-B."

Needless to say, someone who just recovered from social isolation feared the very social ones!

"Iino Miko from class 1-B." Miko, on the other hand, looked rather suspicious. "Senpai, isn't that skirt too short?"

"Is it really?" Hayasaka pulled the side of her skirt cutely, "I think this is perfectly within regulations."

"Down to the millimeter." Hachiman couldn't help but snark in response, "Standard skirt uniforms generally make an allowance with extra length to account for bending and folding, but the more rebellious students in Shuchiin will cut, sew, or pull their skirts up to that line."

So, unless Hayasaka stood straight, prim, and proper, her skirt would always look shorter than allowed, but at the same time, it would pass any periodic inspection.

"Bingo, as expected, Hikigaya-san is really sharp." Hayasaka winked, "You even notice such small details with only a glance."

"You can't be a student council member without knowing the students, right?" Hachiman said with a straight face.

"That sounds like an awfully convenient loophole that needs to get fixed." Miko remarked with contempt, "How indecent."

"Skirt length measurement methods are universal though." Ishigami pointed out.

"Then we should just raise the minimal skirt length, it's not that hard!" Iino said, "The girls who already play it safe will pass the inspection just fine either way."

"How would you tell?" Hachiman asked.

"We could do a survey on skirt length and then use the median or mode of that length as the new standard." Iino mused aloud, "Then people with minimum length skirts would be forced to have them longer."

"Sounds like someone had a valid proposal. Maybe if you voice it as a student council member it'll be heard." Hachiman grinned.

"Ah!" Iino finally realized she had fallen for obvious bait.

This guy, he already had Iino by the ropes, how terrifying. But at the same time, that's not really hard to do if you can muster the will and courage, since Iino can be a little gullible. Ishigami mentally noted.

"So these are the new recruits?"

"Well Ishigami's already accepted our invitation. As for Iino..."

"I see, I wonder if there's any room left for me~?" Hayasaka said as she seductively hooked her arm around his.

Iino couldn't stand the sight and used a chopping motion to divide them as she screamed. "Shuchiin students being so intimate in broad daylight is indecent!"

"Ahh, there she goes again... that moralfag." Ishigami looked aside and scoffed, "Look, Hikigaya-senpai is mad now."

"Iino..."

Iino was scared shitless when Hachiman suddenly approached her and raised his hand, Iino clenched her eyes to brace herself. Only for Hachiman to pat her head affectionately. "Good girl, thank you for helping."

This made Iino blush as red as a ripe tomato.

"Hikigaya-san you-" Hayasaka realized what had happened a little too late, but Hachiman quickly hid behind Miko mischievously.

"Iino already said it right? Begone, thot!" Hachiman said insultingly. This didn't deter Hayasaka at all, of course.

"Hayasaka-san, what are you doing?!" Chika suddenly yelled, running down the hallway to join the group, "Explain this to me, Hikki-san!"

"Oh God, there's another one." Hachiman deadpanned while making the sign of the cross, "Go away."

Chika popped a vein in response, "What's that supposed to mean?! You're not even a Christian!"

Iino blushed and panicked, but she didn't expect that Hikigaya Hachiman might be a very serious, principled man despite his delinquent appearance and loose attitude. Any other man would kill for his position now, but he held them back with all his might?! These two extremely beautiful, sensual girls?! Heck, one of them was the famous Fujiwara Chika to boot!

"Now that's an alpha," Ishigami commented drily.

Sometimes he wondered what kind of situation a real-life harem would look like, but judging from what he saw of Hachiman, it looked like absolute hell. Definitely not a situation Ishigami wanted to be in.

"Just what in the world are you guys doing? We're going to miss the lunch break entirely in this case." Miyuki called out to them from the Student Council office's door, "Come."

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 18 - Ishigami want to set straight...**

* * *

The interior of the student council office was spacious and wealthy as always. Even Miko and Ishigami looked amazed.

"It totally is different than the council room of the Shuchiin Middle," Miko remarked.

"Please sit, all of you." Miyuki welcomed them as he sat at his desk, with Kaguya standing beside him. Hayasaka was chased out by Hachiman hurriedly, because she wasn't invited of course!

"First of all, let me formally introduce myself as Shirogane Miyuki, the 47th President of Shuchiin Academy High School."

"Shinomiya Kaguya, Vice President."

"Fujiwara Chika, Secretary."

"Ishigami Yuu, Treasurer."

"Hikigaya Hachiman, formerly General Affairs, now Public Relations."

"Welcome to the Student Council, Iino Miko-san." Kaguya smiled.

Miko flailed around in confusion, "Eh, uh, wait, Ishigami's already been appointed?"

"We've been eyeing him since right after his enrollment here was decided." Miyuki explained, "And when we asked if he knew any potentially good candidates your name came up."

Miko glared in disbelief at Ishigami, who just looked away in embarrassment and fear.

"Was endorsement of someone like him good enough to pick me over the others?" Miko asked, still not believing what she had heard. It was Ishigami, for crying out loud.

Ishigami was, of course, hurt by that statement. But it was nothing new, so he shrugged away the pain and stayed quiet.

"Of course we didn't take his word at face value. We did conduct our own research about your behavior and reputation in middle school and found that everything was satisfactory." Miyuki assured her, "Shuchiin Middle's teachers' opinions about you were overwhelmingly positive, that practically nailed everything."

"I... I see." Miko sighed, "Is the Student council in dire need of more people?"

"Well, the important position would be the auditing officer. We believe you're suited the most for this position." Chika told her, "Unless you have other things you wanted to do?"

"Well, yeah." Miko said, "Originally I intended to join the Disciplinary Committee."

"Hmm, that suits your personality alright."

In contrast, Ishigami looked absolutely horrified. Iino with authority on the disciplinary committee, he'd be fucked sideways for sure. But if she joined the student council she'd nag on him endlessly. It was a catch-22 situation!

"Umm, is there any other position currently open?"

"The General Affairs Manager position is pretty open at the moment."

"What's the requirement?"

"Paperwork." Hachiman said before anyone else could embellish it, "Whomever takes the position has to be skilled at handling paperwork. Also a few handyman skills will be nice."

"Do you have anyone specific in mind?"

"At the moment, no, I'll just continue my previous duties until we find a suitable candidate." Hachiman said nonchalantly, "The sooner the better, but we're not actually in a hurry."

"Ah." Iino said, "W-well, if it's possible, please give me time to consider this offer."

"That's fine, I'm sorry we're taking up your precious time. But is it fine if we at least have lunch together?" Chika asked her pleadingly, "Please?"

"Umm, yes! It'd be an honor!"

Iino couldn't be happier. She had really, really admired Chika for a long time. Spending her first lunch break with her? That would be a godsend. For someone so tiny, Iino Miko seemed to have unusually large bento box.

"Woah, Iino-san, are you sure you're going to eat all that?" Chika asked.

"Umm, this has been my usual portion since middle school," Miko said, embarrassed. "Is that bad?"

"Mmm, it's true that you still have a lot of growing up to do, but still, too much eating and you'll end up overweight," Chika warned.

"Ehh, but..."

"I mean some other girls already call you piggy behind your back for it." Ishigami bluntly said, which almost made Miyuki cough blood from shock.

It seemed that the information that it wasn't just Ishigami who got bullied all the time wasn't wrong. Iino also got bullied, albeit less openly. Miko looked like she was about to cry too!

"Where's your brain to mouth filter?" Hachiman asked the treasurer.

"How cruel!" And now Ishigami wanted to cry himself!

"And stop with bullshit diversions, Fujiwara. Where's your bento?"

Chika began to flopsweat.

"Where is, your, bento." Hachiman repeated, now looming over her with a threatening glare.

"I forgot it at home." Chika averted her eyes aside and mumbled.

"Please be careful with her, she's a master of mental conditioning." Hachiman said, "Don't listen to her lies."

"Hikki-san you idiot!" Chika pulled a paper fan out of nowhere and began smacking him rapidly.

"Senpai, you also need a brain to mouth filter it seems." Ishigami deadpanned.

Miyuki mentally noted to himself that the Hachiman of the past and Ishigami resembled each other way too much. _They'll definitely get along in the future._

"Also, what about the bimbos out there?" Hachiman walked over and opened the office door, only to reveal Hayasaka and a few other girls from the first year eavesdropping. "This area isn't prohibited to the public, but if you don't have a good reason to be here please leave."

"But I have a very good reason!" Hayasaka pouted, it was clear that she was absolutely furious being left out. Her anger even bled through her cheerful and friendly persona.

Hachiman wasn't being suspicious specifically, but he did see that Kaguya looked a bit distressed. It was very likely that Hayasaka had gone off script and was doing her own thing today, rather than acting on orders. Kaguya had always been a complicated and deceptive woman, but she was also an unusually bad at improvising. Or maybe Hachiman had grown far too perceptive to fall for her lies?

The first-year girls hurriedly excused themselves, leaving Hayasaka behind.

"President, Hayasaka here says she wants to talk seriously."

"Sure, let her join then."

In the end, the seating area of the student council office became extremely crowded despite the two large sofas available for the members and guests.

"So, Hayasaka-san, what did you need from us here?"

"Ah, I wanted to give this to Hikigaya-san." Hayasaka unfolded her bento wrap to reveal there were two boxes inside, "I wonder if they taste alright."

Literally, every single person in the room froze at that moment.

Bento!

An essential food-supply for students and workers who wanted the taste of a homemade meal but didn't have the time or energy to cook during their break times. Someone carrying a bento to school wasn't just normal, it was common sense.

Even so!

Someone carrying two bento boxes was slightly unusual. But, even more so, this was specifically preparing a seperate bento box for someone of the opposite sex!

Originally, Shirogane Miyuki, specifically, didn't know this connotation, and for some time actually brought an extra box just for Chika. However, Hachiman warned him that Kaguya would end up immensely jealous as a result, and Miyuki stopped soon afterwards.

He would only make a bento for Chika if he also made another for Kaguya too, to claim innocence.

The act of making a bento for the opposite sex, someone that wasn't a member of the family or a very close platonic friend, was obviously an expression of love!

Hachiman didn't even blink in response.

"Umm, Hayasaka-san... what's the occasion?" Chika was absolutely, positively shocked about this development.

"Oh, no, it was because I'm indebted to him from last semester." Hayasaka replied, "We really haven't had the chance to meet each other even once during vacation either. So..."

_Pure and utter bullshit! _Hachiman screamed internally. _We just met each other two days ago, you bitch!_

But he couldn't really tell people about it, he wasn't that spiteful afterall. Hayasaka certainly was pushing the limits of his patience though.

"Ah, is that so? Then we're lucky since Fujiwara-san didn't bring a bento with her." He laughed.

Everyone looked at Hachiman with disgust, even as Hayasaka acted like she was devastated. Not even Chika approved of that. Hachiman had gone over the line with that implication. That he will give a bento made by a girl specifically for him, to another girl.

It was like they were looking at walking garbage.

"...She can eat mine while I eat Hayasaka's." Hachiman quickly made a saving throw!

Ishigami wanted to say that that was lewd, but coughed and stopped himself. He was lucky, to be honest.

Chika became starry-eyed, "Is... is that really okay?!"

"Yeah, whatever," Hachiman said, giving up on even trying to bend the narrative in his favor anymore. "It's just fried potatoes and macaroni."

He then turned to the first-years.

"As you can see, Iino, Fujiwara is this kind of person." Hachiman finalized, which made Chika smack him with paper fan again. "Ungrateful bitch!"

Hachiman smacked her back with a slipper as retaliation. Miko stood up trying to separate them but too afraid of getting hit herself.

Today's lunch ended up a lot more hectic than usual!

...

"Well, then I'm going ahead." Hachiman winked shortly before he somersaulted out of the window, making both Miko and Ishigami scream.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?" Miko ran over and looked out the window only to find Hachiman was completely fine.

"We're already in our second year and yet he keeps doing that." Kaguya shook her head exasperatedly.

"But... isn't Hikigaya-senpai kind of cool?" Ishigami asked.

"Hikki-san? Cool? No way Ishigami-kun!" Chika laughed incessantly in response to that statement.

"Well, there's always been something off about him. Almost like he's always looked rather detached with everything but... no matter who he's talking with, or where he is, Hikigaya-senpai's never forced himself to change or adjust to others."

Indeed, Hikigaya Hachiman had no need for a persona. That was because Hikigaya Hachiman was the accumulation of his own self-expression.

"Well, Hachiman said this to me this once." Miyuki smiled, "He wished he had your courage."

Ah.

"Huh?" Miko tilted her head.

"You managed to accomplish what he never could, and you stuck to your principles to the end." Miyuki patted Ishigami's shoulder, "You two see in each other, what you want to aspire to be."

Ishigami grit his teeth, and then yelled as he jumped out of the window himself. "EAT SHIT OGINO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ISHIGAMI!" Miko shouted after him. She then immediately rushed out through the door, like the decent person she had always been, to chase after him.

_That's right, Ishigami. Unchain yourself and spread your wings. It doesn't matter how people treat you. All that matters is that there are people who believe in you._

"Ishigami was pretty athletic before, wasn't he?" Kaguya asked, "I wonder how much his body has degraded."

"That actually looks fun," Miyuki mumbled, "Maybe I should learn parkour too."

"Please, president, not you too," Kaguya said, half pleading and half threatening. Her heart might not be able to survive if Miyuki started jumping around and out windows as well. Especially considering how clumsy he could be, inspite of his athleticism.

"I was joking. Well then, Hayasaka, did you need anything else?"

"Do you happen to have a vacant position in the student council? I'd like to join if that's not too problematic."

"Why is that?"

"I'm interested in Hikigaya-san, you see?" Hayasaka said, playfully coiling her hair on her finger as she spoke.

Kaguya almost bit her own bottom lip to avoid screaming. Almost.

_What was with that thinly veiled lie?! No, wait, what if she isn't lying?!_

"So you absolutely have no interest in the council itself?"

"Not at all."

That, Kaguya knew, was a completely honest answer.

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Hachiman, but joining just because you're a little interested in someone is..."

Miyuki almost choked on his own words and froze. After all, was there any actual reason why he became the president of the student council if not to make Kaguya notice him? It would be incredibly hypocritical for him to stop Hayasaka from doing just that. Perhaps it wasn't the same, because Miyuki was really sure he hadn't fallen in love with Kaguya or anything. But still!

Kaguya was, unknowingly, caught in the same conundrum. As a matter of fact, she was swayed by Miyuki's effort to make her notice him and even ended up as his vice president like this. It was no coincidence.

Was it romantic? Of course not! As if!

"...It's perfectly fine." Both Miyuki and Kaguya said, their souls practically leaking out of their mouths as they spoke.

"Really?"

"But the student council work is no joke." Miyuki quickly returned back to his serious mode, "So forgive me if I'm a little harsh when it comes to weighing judgment."

"That's fine. When can I start?"

"After a few days, help us organize the rush of documents that will be coming with the start of the school year." Miyuki smiled, "Isn't that fine, Shinomiya?"

"Alright then." Kaguya looked at Hayasaka with visible panic, but stayed quiet.

Hayasaka would have to apologize to Kaguya later, but she knew she would be forgiven. After all, Kaguya had seen today, with her own eyes, how Hayasaka had the power to drive Hachiman into a corner.

It was all for the sake of the plan.

...

Down below the window a conversation was continuing.

"What kind of courage?" Hachiman asked Ishigami back, "Well, you punched Ogino, didn't you? I wish I had done the same in middle school."

"What?"

"I too, was estranged and got bullied for a full semester by the people in my class. Compared to you, I was a cowardly, little shit. And a crybaby." Hachiman replied.

"I don't think it would have improved your situation at all," Ishigami commented. _If anything, it probably would have made things worse._

Hachiman countered, "I studied hard to run away from that reality. I studied so hard that my mind started to fade away and only returned when the news came and somehow I was accepted into this school."

If Ishigami was one of his bullies, he'd be losing face so hard. Still, Hachiman ended up in a better place, because he didn't give in to his anger. Yet, because Hachiman wasn't able to defend himself and his ideals, he regretted it even today.

"I don't really care anymore, Senpai." Ishigami said, "It doesn't really matter anymore."

"I know there's someone you want to protect no matter the cost, but there are ways to speak the truth without blaming anyone else." Hachiman told him, "More than to people who look down on you, being honest to yourself is much harder."

Shouldering that burden while unveiling the facts, is that even possible?

"Ishigami!" Iino jumped and pulled on his ear, making him flinch. "Are you crazy?! That was dangerous!"

"Ow! It was just the second story!" Ishigami cried.

"It's still very unsafe for you to do that!" Miko glared at him, then Hachiman. "Senpai also should be a better example!"

"There's no school rule forbidding students from using windows, though." Hachiman stuck out his tongue.

This person is really...

"Ah, there you are," Momo called out to him. "The bell's almost going to ring, let's go."

"Then I'll go ahead and go back to my class," Hachiman said to the two freshmen. Suddenly Momo jumped her way up to the second floor of the main building while Hachiman quietly disappeared with the crowd of other students who were entering the buildings normally.

Miko wondered when Shuchiin had become a campus full of superhuman delinquents? Or maybe she'd been wilfully blind about it this whole time?

"I wonder if going to the Disciplinary Committee is better, after all." She said with a furious face.

"Are you that obsessed with the outcome?" Ishigami asked her, "Isn't it the principle that matters the most?"

"Grrr." Miko wanted to argue but she couldn't.

"Think about what you want to do the most at the moment. There's no use in thinking about an uncertain future." Ishigami sighed.

"It's because the future is uncertain that you need to plan for it." Miko pouted, "Being a Disciplinary Committee member means I can take action immediately, but if I become part of the student council I can get to the root of the problems and slowly work my way up."

It wasn't as if Iino Miko had never tried to get into an elected position before. On the contrary, she always tried to, every year without fail. But her extreme ideological purity and harsh attitude made her an extremely unpopular fringe candidate.

"...I think your insistence on taking action right away is the reason why you never succeed in the long term." Ishigami scoffed.

"Is that why you mentioned my name when they asked?"

"No." Ishigami said flatly, "They simply asked if I knew anyone honest to a fault, stubbornly principled, and could be relied on to stick around for a long time. Your name came up, and they did their own thing without telling me."

Miko blushed hard in response. It was rather blunt of him, but wasn't what Ishigami had said something that could be considered praise? The student council wouldn't have even considered her without Ishigami mentioning her name in that case.

"I... I see."Miko nodded, unusually meek. "I... the student council still have room for another member right? I'll have to ask a certain someone..."

"Better make it quick, cause I have a really bad feeling about this," Ishigami mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Hey, Ishigami." The girls' group who had gone to stalk and eavesdrop on them earlier called out to him, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"...It's about time for lunch break to end." Ishigami indirectly refused.

It wasn't that he was afraid. Actually, he was really afraid of them. It was just that Ishigami had decided he wouldn't humor their bullshit anymore.

"It won't be long. I promise." One of them, the girl with drill-like hair responded. Her voice was unusually soft and curious.

"...Go ahead of me, Iino."

"But-"

"It's fine."

They walked into the slightly secluded parts of the school, behind the main buildings.

"What was with the sudden call from the council?"

"They appointed me as Treasurer, and they wanted Iino to join as Auditing Officer." Ishigami said, "Because the previous members retired for one reason or another."

"They really did it, huh?" One of the girls looked disappointed.

To be honest, even discounting the incident he caused, Ishigami should easily be disqualified as a member of the prestigious, super-elite council. On paper, at least, he could agree.

"Another question then." The girl continued, "What's the real truth behind the incident during middle school?"

Ahhh, what a bunch of nosy bitches.

But...

Was there any way to tell them the truth without hurting 'her'? There must be. Ishigami had been wilfully blind with his twisted hero complex all along.

"Ogino said something that really pissed me off, and I punched his light's out. Nothing more, nothing less than that." Ishigami said.

"What, really? What about Ootomo?"

"I thought it was jealousy?"

"I have no romantic feelings for Ootomo. Never have. Ogino was either stupid or misunderstood, and I don't care. Nor would I apologize to that shithead." Ishigami clenched his teeth and turned his back, "Is that all?"

It was true that it all started when Ishigami tried to protect Ootomo Kyoko, regardless, the accusation Ogino made that Ishigami had feelings for her and was jealous of her, was completely false.

Indeed, the absolute truth that Hachiman spoke of was that Ishigami never factored Ootomo into his decision or outburst of anger.

It was, and had always been, a mistake of Ishigami's own making. Ishigami silently confirming Ogino's lies would be unjust treatment on her part. And that was not okay.

If Ishigami was to be blamed for something, then at least let him carry the weight of the sins he truly had committed.

"I see."

Ishigami left, desperately trying to hide his tears.

He doubted that anything would change. The class would still shun him and bully him for being an unrepentant, violent kid. His reasons, excuses even, never mattered to them.

Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

But to him, it was a breath of fresh air to scream the truth out.

And despite the massive pressure he had experienced seconds ago, all he could feel now was a sense of relief.

* * *

**The Result of Today's battle: Ishigami's bittersweet victory **


	19. Chapter 19

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to hell."

Ishigami and Miko didn't know why Hachiman would say that, nevertheless, they knew they were in for a big surprise today.

At the start of the year, all the clubs were on recruitment sprees thanks to the flood of new blood that was the freshmen class. Naturally, with new members, there were budgetary concerns to consider.

A large sum of money was involved, enough that budget fights had become something of a tradition.

"This year will be a challenge for our Student Council due to the number of active members." Miyuki snapped his fingers, "People will question our integrity if we can't finish our work in an even faster time than before."

"Is speed that important?" Ishigami questioned, "Generally it'd take a few weeks for clubs to settle in in terms of memberships anyway."

"It's not just a matter of speed-"

"Hikigaya-san!" A girl shouted, then opened the Student Council Office door and ran in, panicked, "The captains are at it again."

"Oh come on, I'm not a member of the Disciplinary Committee. For crying out loud!" Hachiman tightened his tie and stood up, readying himself to walk out in a hurry, "How can they be so childish, we're sophomores now."

"Well, you're our PR Officer now, RIP." Miyuki patted his shoulder, "Iino, you want to join the Disciplinary Committee, right? Go and assist Hachiman."

"Huh? O-okay."

Because Miko was rather on the short side, she had difficulty keeping up with the somewhat average-in-height Hachiman once he picked up speed.

After a few minutes, they came upon the scene of the Judo Club Captain fighting a certain Kendo Club captain, with the Disciplinary Committee members trying to mediate.

"Iino, tell the Disciplinary Committee to disperse the crowd of freshmen," Hachiman told her, an order which she, despite her doubts, immediately complied with.

Hachiman didn't show any caution or fear as he simply walked up between the two and pushed them both away from each other by their shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing this early in the semester?"

"Hmmh."

Hachiman walked with them as they complained about their issues, away from the scene.

"He defused them just like that?" Miko asked, "Koba-chan?"

"Well, when you reach the stage of 'absolute trust', you'll always listen to that person." A girl in glasses said, "Most of the elites of Shuchiin trust Hikigaya-senpai to be fair and objective most of the time."

As the Disciplinary Committee dispersed the crowd, they saw Hachiman talking very calmly with the two furious club captains. Slowly but surely, they also started to calm down.

The Kendo Club Captain and the Judo Club captain ended up leaving separately afterwards.

"Thank you, Hikigaya-san." One of the second-years said.

Hikigaya Hachiman was a very strange person, Miko admitted. He seemed rather disorderly and went with his own pace, however, he had no record of breaking school rules; at least not any major ones.

And from what Miko had just heard, and seen, despite his chaotic behavior Hikigaya Hachiman was a stabilizing force in Shuchiin, often working together with Disciplinary Committee to quell conflicts between VIPs.

"It's fine. Those idiots never learn a thing." Hachiman said, "Besides which, I will have to get myself acquainted with a bunch of freshmen, so I'll be busy for a few days."

Even for absolutist like Iino Miko, it was hard to pin down whether she considered him a good person or bad person.

"Hikigaya-senpai, one question." Miko bluntly asked, "It seems that rather than being completely impartial, you make everything personal. Why is that?"

"Mmm, being impartial might be nice, but there's such a thing as perception too. After all, wouldn't you feel a difference between a stranger or a close friend giving you the same piece of advice?"

"Umm, that..."

Honestly, that was probably true for everyone.

"Shuchiin VIPs wield far greater power and influence than they should. One twitch of their fingers will effect the nation as a whole. But sometimes, you must remember that they're just kids like all of us." Hachiman grinned, "Without understanding the root of the conflict, all you do is delay the inevitable blowup. What these people need isn't a lid, but a safety valve."

By understanding the characters of people involved in the argument, Hachiman could choose the best words to deal with them.

"So you're saying you ARE that safety valve?" Miko asked again.

"Despite the rumors, my influence is rather limited to a select few people." Hachiman shrugged, "The Disciplinary Committee isn't going to run out of work anytime soon, so they could always use helping hands."

"I see."

Hachiman excused himself quickly with a wave of his hand.

"Weird guy, but he's pretty alright," Koba-chan commented.

"You have bad taste in men," Miko observed, drily.

Koba-chan was quiet for a few seconds and then said. "A true White Prince doesn't exist in this world, Miko-chan."

As always, a best friend also knows how to maximize mental damage!

"Let me dream just a little, damn it!"

...

"So here we are." Miyuki, Kaguya, and Hayasaka were facing a mountain of documents to process, "This is pretty much what we expected for the first week of the new school year."

"Do you know how to separate them all in this state?" Kaguya asked her.

"Well, I can try a little bit." Hayasaka cheekily licked her lips and then read them one by one as she separated them.

Both Kaguya and Miyuki, of course, watched over her as she did this test.

Hayasaka purposely showed an enthusiastic, but slow appearance. This way she could show that she was truly invested in the council work despite her claims otherwise.

_The devil is in the details now. Thankfully, Hikigaya-san isn't here._ Kaguya thought.

"That's the wrong one, Hayasaka-san," Kaguya warned when she was about to misplace a document.

"Mou, Kaguya-san, if you tell me that it'll mess up my pace!" Hayasaka pouted.

"It's fine, continue," Miyuki said.

Ah, and now Hayasaka looked shaken, what a perfect performance from her. By showing that she was losing to pressure, it would prove the fact that she was inexperienced at the job.

"Does Hikigaya-san always deal with this amount of paperwork?"

"Yes, he does."

"Wow."

To be honest, even Kaguya felt overwhelmed by the amount sometimes. So, Hayasaka could be showing genuine surprise for once.

"Which one does this belong to?"

"Ah, there."

Hayasaka also faked her level of comprehension for the more ambiguously worded documents. So far so good, but Kaguya still felt rather uneasy.

Especially when Miyuki sharpened his eyes in response. "Hmm."

It was all an engineered act. Hayasaka could do her job much faster than this if needed. But she would still have to keep up her cute clumsy gal appearance.

"Phew, sorry that took so long."

"That's faster than I thought you would be." Miyuki went to check the pile of documents rather quickly. "There are a few mistakes here and there, but otherwise this is workable considering you went in to the task blind."

"Is that so?"

"Like I said, you should have listened to my cues," Kaguya said.

"Hmm, sure, I'll listen to you next time, Kaguya-san!" Hayasaka winked.

Hayasaka more or less managed to show herself as someone with potential but having no real experience. Those kinds of people were the type that appealed to Miyuki the most. This much, Kaguya understood.

"So, did I pass this test?"

"Not yet." Miyuki's face darkened, "The second test is tool maintenance."

"Tool... maintenance?"

"Hachiman and I are both certified electric craftsman. It means we're trained and licensed to pry open electronic devices and fix them as we see fit."

"Electric craftsman?" Kaguya twitched, "They still exist in this day and age?"

"Shuchiin boasts about its history, naturally there are ugly sides to that." Miyuki said, "Shuchiin has a lot of aging equipment that no other school has, but it all remains in use because of inertia and tradition. They're out of production and out of warranty, so we have to do all the fixing ourselves."

Indeed.

Several decades in the past, before the advent of factory automation, all electronic devices were assembled by hand. Technical schools would commonly teach their students the arts of assembling electronic devices from scratch. Naturally this meant that they too could also repair electronic devices by themselves.

However, with advancements in manufacturing, modularity, and, miniaturization, along with increasing labor costs, electronic craftsmanship had disappeared from the public at large and become something more akin to bragging rights or a career-supporting secondary skill.

"Oh don't worry about that." Hayasaka said as she pulled a card from her wallet, "I'm a Class II Electrician and have a Rank B in Electronic Craftsmanship. I earned this during my part-time work."

"Hmm, that's pretty good. Well, I guess that means I have absolutely no reason to reject your application." Miyuki quickly recovered and offered a hand with a smile, "Welcome to the Shuchiin High Student Council, General Affairs Manager Hayasaka."

Hayasaka innocently grasped it and shook his hand hard in excitement, "Likewise~!"

Kaguya glared for a moment. No, she was just in denial that Hayasaka could be so easily touchy-feely with President, even in a casual capacity.

"Ahem." Kaguya said, "Since Hayasaka-san is now officially a member, wouldn't it be better if we start working immediately?"

Miyuki didn't suspect anything. Though he was usually sharp-minded, he was naturally kind-hearted and looked for the goodness in people. Hayasaka had easily wormed her way into the Student Council by exploiting this fact, combined with her extremely well-engineered acting and displays of skill.

"Sure enough, but I need to go use the bathroom first."

Miyuki didn't actually go to the bathroom.

Instead, he met Momo behind the student council building, who threw him a small bundle of documents. "I checked into her background as you requested. She's part of the Shinomiya group after all."

"Is that so?" Miyuki raised his eyebrows, "But from what I see, they're strangers. Even their classmates never see them interact, except casually."

Miyuki wasn't so stupid as to let anyone enter the Shuchiin Student Council without passing through a background check.

"The Shinomiya Family situation is very precarious." Momo explained to him, "Even compared to us Yakuza, they're very ruthless and competitive against each other. In other words, there's absolutely a zero sense of camaraderie between members of the Shinomiya household."

"Shinomiya sure was raised in a very difficult environment, no wonder she's so strong and tough." Miyuki grimly nodded, "Do you think she's truly interested in Hachiman or was that a lie?"

"Honestly, I don't know. This being Hachiman, you can't discount anything when it comes to him." Momo shrugged, "I'll make sure to keep my eyes open though. So whatever happened in the council, do your part as you see fit."

"Right, thanks."

"Later then."

Indeed, supposing that Kaguya and Hayasaka had a close relationship with each other, then the real motive could have been that Kaguya was trying to corner him into confessing, Miyuki would have to prepare a contingency.

But if her motive was about Hachiman, then Miyuki could only be curious. And maybe a bit supportive. For someone so honest and open, Hikigaya Hachiman had completely closed himself off to the idea of romance. If there was anyone who could make Hachiman believe in romantic love once again, it had to be someone outgoing and active like her.

He'd be super busy now, even though he decided to cut in half his part-time work and concentrate more on maintaining his body.

Hachiman had once told him that he should cut off a bit of coffee and get more sleep. Miyuki had defied that suggestion before, though he did cut his caffeine intake a bit. However, this time around it wasn't Hachiman who had warned him.

It was Kei.

Now that their father had a full-time job, both of them could make use of their time much better. Kei had more or less stopped delivering the newspaper, one of the few part-time jobs she could legally do at her age.

As for Miyuki himself, his self-studying efforts had reached a plateau. He was at a level where it would be nearly impossible to improve without outside support, like a cram school or tutor. But they simply couldn't afford either option.

The only solution left was to rely on friends, and that solution immediately ran into Miyuki's pride problem.

Miyuki couldn't advance without throwing away his pride, one of the few things he had that allowed him to reach these heights in the first place. With his efforts as a sword and his pride as a shield, Shirogane Miyuki had walked through a thorny path no one else was willing to walk.

"I can't drag them to suffer with me." Miyuki had decided, and so he decided to sleep a little more than before. The changes were, nevertheless, drastic.

His improved sleep cycle also allowed his brain to filter and process more information at greater speeds and accuracy than ever before. His senses, dulled in terms of sensitivity, but were also more precise.

It was like Shirogane Miyuki had been reborn. Like a blazing phoenix.

He might be able to increase his grades once again by keeping this pace. He decided to make a gamble of it and keep this pattern until the first exam.

The problem now was...

It seemed that his reborn, natural state of eyes looked rather unappealing to Kaguya. In the last Yozakura party, intervention from Hachiman had managed to salvage the situation via the use of makeup.

"But I don't want Shinomiya to see me as superficial."

"You can't market good shit without nice packaging." Hachiman told him, "Even men need to be fashionable so that girls WANT to know them better."

"You already bullshit your way to the top. What's another lie on top of that?"

Miyuki admitted that he couldn't argue against that statement; he had bluffed and lied his way to this point. Well, that and Hachiman might not wear makeup himself, but he WAS always a fashionable guy. Miyuki had learned to dress up casually from him too.

Miyuki went to the bathroom to check if his eye lines had gotten ruined. They looked perfectly fine, striking a good balance between ferocity and vitality.

He now understood why even someone as young as his little sister Kei cared so much about dressing up. A single pencil could make such a difference in impression.

Maybe he could be a little more lenient on her now.

...

Without Hachiman present at the office, due to him establishing connections with a few key freshmen, Hayasaka's first day in the student council ended up being rather lackluster.

But it was something she appreciated, rather than regretted. Her primary objective was, after all, to prevent him from interrupting the plan.

And so, when they returned to the Shinomiya residence, it was already evening. They were even late for dinner.

"President ended up wearing make-up in the end." Kaguya said as she sat on her bed, "So even men can make use of it."

"Men's make-up is often minimal and on point." Hayasaka remarked, "I see no problem in that at all."

But Kaguya probably found it rather problematic. She was a true believer in the idea of untouched, natural beauty, simply because she herself had been born and raised in a very, very strict environment and had adopted rather outdated tastes.

She looked down on people who beautified themselves through the use of makeup as vapid and shallow people. Hayasaka included.

But, for the first time in her life, this belief was shaken apart. Her very object of affection showed how much it could make a difference.

"Beauty is power. There's no place in this society for people who don't decorate themselves." Hayasaka said grimly, "I refuse to lose the opportunity to people who have nothing but natural beauty to boast about."

Thanks to Shirogane Kei, Kaguya had grown to be a bit more fashion-conscious and had learned how to pick clothes out by herself now. However, as for the issue of makeup...

"Even men are no exception tho this." Hayasaka smiled, "Well, I'm glad that he returned to being your beloved President."

"What are you talking about, stupid idiot!" Kaguya screamed in embarrassment, "I've told you I have no such feelings for him at all!"

"Is that so?" Hayasaka popped a vein, "I suppose that might be true. Then I shall apologize for making such a presumptuous statement."

"Huh?"

"When President confesses to you and you accept his confession, you will be trapped in a one-sided relationship where it'll be all taking and no giving."

"You will spend your precious, irreplaceable high school days with someone you have COMPLETELY no interest in, and, if by any chance this relationship somehow end up in marriage, it will be a very loveless one."

Hayasaka recited this in a completely deadpan voice. If it wasn't obvious, she had already reached a breaking point of cold anger by this point.

"It will probably end up worse than just you marrying for independence, money, or political power since he has none of that. And then there's also the issue of children... so wouldn't it be better if you stop trying to make him confess? And if he confesses, you should reject him instead."

Kaguya looked like she was about to cry, "Why would you say that..."

"Okay, I'll stop now. But don't make that face if you want to say you have no feelings for him. That's not how it works."

Hayasaka preferred to take her time and guide Kaguya slowly into being honest, but all things considered, shock therapy might very well be the best option. No matter what happened, Kaguya and Miyuki needed to start dating before the summer or else Hayasaka would be driven mad by the pile-up of responsibilities.

But more than just that, even if Miyuki confessed, as long as Kaguya was unwilling to settle her own feelings, she would never be happy.

Hayasaka wasn't simply saying it as blunt revenge. She was speaking the brutal, naked truth. But even then, it wasn't as if Kaguya was being stubborn without reason.

A Shinomiya wasn't allowed to fall in love.

"Speaking of which, I wonder if President is suspicious of you." Kaguya decided to switch the topic of conversation, "A simple background check would easily reveal your connection to the Shinomiya group."

"It's fine. The fact that we never spend any time together in public should be well known by this point. As long as we maintain that distance he will never find out."

The conclusions that Ryuju Momo had reached from her investigation, while incorrect, weren't at all baseless. Her deduction, in the end, was made based on the very real and correct information about the Shinomiya family and its traditions and attitudes.

The warm relationship that Kaguya and Hayasaka Ai shared, had always been the exception and not the norm. Rather than master and servant, in secrecy they were more like inseparable sisters.

This was something that only the closest of their family members were aware of, really only being Hayasaka's mother. To everyone else in the household, Hayasaka had behaved simply as a professional maid for as long as they could remember.

"If anything, the situation is far more precarious with Fujiwara-san than with President."

The disguise of 'Hayasaka-kun' was made specifically to fool none other than Fujiwara Chika. In other words, as long as she could maintain Gal Hayasaka's presence, there would be no need for him to exist.

"I'm well aware." Kaguya nodded and sighed, "You know, you should have talked about it with me more. I'll forgive you this once, because everything turned out well."

"Thank you for the leniency, Kaguya-sama."

"And... another thing." Kaguya blushed a bit, "What you had said, you being interested in Hikigaya-san. That was a lie, right?"

Hayasaka smiled for a moment, "That wasn't a lie."

Kaguya squeezed her eyes shut in utter disbelief.

"Not in the romantic sense, of course." Hayasaka's usual wide-eyed poker face returned, showing no signs of lying, "Which is the reason why my reasoning to join the council would be hard to disprove, because it's true."

Kaguya felt like she just stepped into some bizarro world. Nevertheless, it seemed that Hayasaka had no intention of betraying her and was willing to stay with her mission at any cost. But still...

"Now look at me and answer honestly." Kaguya's eyes gradually grew dimmer as her hyper-rational, extremely judgmental side appeared. Her face was frozen as if it had been carved from ice as a sculpture. "Given the choice between me and him, which one would you choose?"

"Of course it would be you, Kaguya-sama," Hayasaka said with absolute determination. "No matter how many times I lie and deceive, I'll always be with you."

That applied, of course, to Kaguya herself.

Kaguya knew there was a catch in this whole escapade, unknown factors that may compromise her trust towards her most trusted person. Kaguya knew Hayasaka was hiding something.

This might be the first time Kaguya had began to show suspicion in Hayasaka's behavior. She didn't know what had happened exactly that had made Hayasaka so interested, yet...

Kaguya trusted her enough that it wouldn't be an exaggeration that Kaguya would put her safety in Hayasaka's hands.

During the Yozakura Event, there were a lot of interruptions that more or less destroyed Kaguya's attempts to attract Miyuki and make him confess.

Starting next week, the real plan would be set into motion.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 19 - Kaguya wants to look...**

* * *

And so, the first week of hell for the new student council cabinet more or less passed.

"Do you see him?" Kaguya asked as she and Hayasaka stood on the roof of the student council's building.

"Yes, he's walking with Fujiwara-san." Hayasaka said as she looked through high-quality binoculars, "Though I suggest you should see for yourself."

"Hmm? What's that supposed to-" She started to respond as she took the binoculars and lifted the to her own eyes.

Kaguya dropped the binoculars as she stiffened from shock. Thankfully Hayasaka was there to catch them.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." Kaguya stilted and panicked.

"What's so funny, Kaguya-sama?" Hayasaka asked, clearly joking.

Kaguya grabbed Hayasaka's shoulder and shook her, hard. Any lesser girl would get whiplash from it!

"Hayasaka! President looks dangerous today!"

"Exactly." Hayasaka said, "It seems that he decided to go all out for this New Council Formation Party."

"What should I do?"

"What should you do?" Hayasaka kept her usual face on her, "You know what you must do, Kaguya-sama."

"Tch. Looks like there's no other option." Kaguya said, "Bring it on."

Hayasaka smiled and brought out the make-up kit. The plan had been set into motion at last!

"It should be fine now." Hayasaka said as she made her finishing touches, "You're more than a match against him."

"Thank you, Hayasaka. I guess we should go our separate ways now." Kaguya told her.

"Of course. We have to maintain our distance in public no matter what." Hayasaka nodded as she pulled out her hairband, letting her side-tail go.

"Hmm? What are you doing?"

"I will also have to bring my A-game to stop him from intruding..." Hayasaka said with a menacing face.

To be honest, even Kaguya was a little intimidated by how into this, invested, Hayasaka was. Even if it benefitted her immensely, for Hayasaka to be this serious was slightly off-putting. "Ah, I'll leave that to you."

Even now, Hayasaka still felt guilty about the fact that she leaked everything to Hachiman, betraying Kaguya's trust in her. Nevertheless, it didn't matter much in the grand scheme of things. Kaguya already suspected that Hachiman knew, and was deliberately interfering with her plans.

The ends justified the means.

Hayasaka received a call from Hachiman.

"Good afternoon, Hikigaya-san. As you said, Kaguya-sama reacted rather violently in response to the President's new appearance."

"[Told you it was going to work.]" Hachiman scoffed, "[The only way to make them honest is to keep escalating things.]"

"How do you know that?"

"[Shinomiya is an inherently conservative person. She doesn't like being blindsided by surprise or out of context problems, because it will force her to divert from her original plan into her backup plans. We will continue that process until she is forced to the last available option, pushing the big red emergency button.]"

"President Shirogane is a master of improvisation and bluffing, however, his low self-esteem means that he'd be easily caught off guard and make mistakes and miscalculations." Hayasaka guessed, "Is that what you intend."

"[Of course.]" Hachiman told her, "[In a war, there's no real winner. There are only people who lose the least.]"

"It's a Mutually Assured Destruction strategy, huh? You truly are vicious." Hayasaka remarked, "Well then, how are you going to deal with Fujiwara-san?"

"[Pffft, easy.]"

Hayasaka used the binoculars to see that Hachiman was on the school roof with a grenade launcher in hand. Hayasaka was skeptical it was the real thing so it's probably an airsoft replica.

"Huh?"

Hachiman fired something shiny that flew and landed near where Chika and Miyuki stood. Chika picked it up and opened it.

"It's a Gacha capsule. You put something inside?"

Gacha toys referred to collectible toys that can be obtained from a Gacha machine. The word Gacha itself refers to the shaking sound made by the machine when operated, dispensing a capsule with a random toy or item inside.

"[Yeah, a treasure and a map. It's something I made haphazardly but will keep her busy for a good fifteen minutes or so.]"

As a member of the Tabletop Club, there was nothing that interested Fujiwara Chika more than a sense of impending adventure or mysteries that needed solving. Hachiman regularly got roped into the club's schemes by Chika, so he understood the interests of those members well.

"You could use a reward. How about another kiss?" Hayasaka teased.

"[No thanks.]"

Hayasaka legit felt hurt. What kind of single, heterosexual young man would refuse a free kiss from a beautiful girl?

"Well actually I also managed to hold off Ishigami-san and Iino-san, so I want my reward as well."

"[Then we're even. I'm going down now.]"

Hayasaka screamed internally.

No! She was not attracted to him romantically. Not in the slightest. She just thought his reactions to seduction were rather amusing and great for stress relief. But it seemed that unless they were facing each other in-person Hachiman could easily deflect her advances.

...

Meanwhile, inside the student Council's office.

Miyuki looked at Kaguya with an unusual glare.

"What is it, President?"

"No, must be something I forgot."

Kaguya looked away with a mischievous smile drawn on her face. Of course, the President would be confused. After all, this was the first time Kaguya had ever worn make-up. And it was extremely subtle too.

Very thin lip gloss. Perfectly toned powder on a very light foundation. Light brown eyeliner. And the final touch: eyedrops. None of the makeup used altered the way she looked, they only highlighted her already striking, almost unmatched natural beauty.

The Kaguya currently in front of Miyuki was beyond perfection, she was the enhanced goddess, Shinomiya Kaguya!

It was a gigantic pain in the ass to convince Kaguya that no, there was absolutely no issue for her in wearing make-up at all, especially as long as they kept within school regulations.

There was a very good reason for why she caved in.

It was because Miyuki himself had already undergone rapid improvements in his look. He had experimented with the appliance of eyeliner and hair cream to strike a better contrast in intensity and charm, which at first disturbed Kaguya due to the rapid shift in balance. But afterwards?

Kaguya might have to admit this version of President truly looked appealing, and it made her uncomfortable whenever she was near him.

And she couldn't accept that President had stepped up his game on his lonesome, leaving her behind!

_I'll show you what it means to dress up!_ Kaguya thus decided.

"_Shinomiya, you've decided to pay more attention to fashion!_" Miyuki gasped, "_I didn't see this coming._"

Hachiman guessed that once Miyuki could shift the tone of his eye lining technique from full aggression to something closer to charming but intense, it would trigger a sense of dread in Kaguya, and she'd start paying him more attention than before.

But he didn't expect that Kaguya too, would step up her appeal game.

_In times like this, it's be best to remark how she's changed. Indeed, to show that you've noticed her change will earn you a lot of man-points._

Man points, manliness measurement points as devised by Shirogane Miyuki, is a system he created for his use after painstaking research into the topic of teen romance.

_However, depending on what kind of remark you throw out, it may backfire. Worst case, it could even be interpreted as sexual harassment._ Miyuki thought, _So let's start with something innocuous, like her hairstyle... Shinomiya didn't change her hairstyle at all._

_No, not hair then... Hmm, it's really hard to pin down other than her overall face, they look kind of... kind of... cu-_

Miyuki turned hot and steamy when the right words finally came to mind. There was no other way to express how cute Shinomiya Kaguya looked today.

Kaguya made use of a very soft make-up tone to make her face look gentler and kinder. Naturally, this would highlight her pure innocent beauty and cuteness.

No, but if Miyuki said it now, it would be nothing but an admission of his feelings, and Kaguya might tease him again instead.

It had to be neutral. As neutral as possible.

"Shinomiya."

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you used eyeliner too?" Miyuki straightforwardly asked.

Cowardice!

Because many boys are shy by nature, they will try to start a conversation by seeking out a common interest. In desperation, Miyuki resorted to this tried and true tactic to strike an initial conversation with Kaguya without immediately resorting to flattery.

Kaguya immediately realized this too.

But, for once, she was willing to let it slide, and smirked.

"Yes, that's right. I tried to pick the lightest color I could. Is it still visible?" Kaguya walked closer and looked up to him with an alluring smile. She was so close, if Miyuki just bent down a bit, they would be kissing.

_Come on. Bend over and confess to me!_

"Yes." Miyuki said with an extremely serious face, "It makes your eyes gentler and more beautiful."

Kaguya's heart stopped beating for a moment before working harder in response to the sudden stimulus of shame and fear.

She'd fallen into a trap!

Miyuki had anticipated this beforehand and had formulated a way to keep himself in control while delivering a decisive strike when she was off guard or on the offensive!

_Now, confess to me. _

However, the sight of Miyuki's intense eyes this close were intoxicating. So much so that Kaguya instinctively closed her eyes in response, and it made her look vulnerable!

Shirogane Miyuki was conflicted!

Anyone not completely dense would understand this situation all too well. When a girl in front of you looked up and closed her eyes, it could only mean one thing.

It was a request for a kiss.

It couldn't possibly mean anything else right?

But what if he kissed her and she ended up disliking it? What if she didn't mean it that way at all and it was something else? But if he pretended to ignore it, what if he broke the mood.

What if he decided to go with it, and then Kaguya used it to force a confession out of him?!

So conflicted.

Before Miyuki could make any decision however, Kaguya opened her eyes again and took some distance from him.

_So, looks like it WASN'T an invitation for a kiss, after all!_ Miyuki was glad he hadn't screwed everything up there.

"It's a bit hot here, we should get something to drink." Kaguya said, "But I figure hot coffee or tea isn't appropriate for the occasion."

"Hachiman said he was bringing something delicious, so I wonder what it is." Miyuki agreed.

Both of them looked away and quietly sighed.

It was safe to say that neither of them felt satisfied today.

"Speaking of eyes," Kaguya said, without looking at him. "Your eyes are naturally gentle, President."

"Is that so?" Miyuki scoffed as he looked away over the campus grounds, "I think they look ridiculous. They make me look weak and gullible."

Kaguya couldn't objectively say she disagreed. For whatever reason, she had grown to like sharp and fierce eyes on handsome men, like those of the President (before) and Hachiman.

She thought those kinds of eyes made men look strong and tough.

Even so.

Even so.

"I'm not sure who said it the first time, but eyes are a reflection of the soul." Kaguya walked closer to him, "Rather than reflecting your weakness, wouldn't it be better to say that those eyes reflect the kindness of your heart?"

But Miyuki pretended he didn't hear that and smiled proudly.

Shirogane Miyuki didn't want to look gentle or kind.

Shinomiya Kaguya wanted to look gentle and kind.

The ideals of these two were natural opposites.

That was why they would keep their eyeliner for the next time they would meet again, too.

"Waaah, I didn't manage to get it somehow." Chika cried as she rushed up inside the office, "I'll try again later."

"You might have gotten scammed," Momo remarked as she arrived carrying an icebox with her, "Probably a prank."

"There's no way, look I found these treasures!" Chika said as she opened her palm, revealing a couple of shiny rings.

"Hmm?" Momo inspected them, "I'm not really into jewelry, but they look cheap."

The estimated total value of Chika's treasures: 600-800 yen. Not that Chika would have known!

"It's fine even if they look cheap." Chika smiled, "I can use them as dungeon rewards!"

"You looked like you had fun at least, Fujiwara-san." Kaguya smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was distracted by something and came late." Chika clapped her hands apologetically. For once, it looked rather honest on her part, so Kaguya and Miyuki had no reason to hold a grudge.

Especially since it was likely part of Hayasaka's intervention, thus indirectly part of Kaguya's schemes.

"It's fine. Let's go inside and get ready for the others to come," Kaguya assured her, "Ryuju-san should join us too."

"Is it really fine for me to join you?" Momo asked Miyuki as she handed over the icebox to him.

"Of course it's fine. Besides, these are the party drinks, right?" Miyuki told her, "Thanks a lot."

If nothing else, Kaguya and Miyuki hoped this would be an enjoyable party. The four other student council members arrived, at the office at last, fifteen minutes behind schedule.

* * *

**Bonus Chapter: ** **Chapter 19.5 - Shuchiin's Student Council Wants an After-work Party**

* * *

"It looks like the office has been expanded a bit." Ishigami remarked, "I worked mostly from home so I didn't notice aside from the additional item purchase and sales."

That last part was especially odd.

"Eh, no, we just traded the old table out for a bigger one and requested an additional sofa." Miyuki said, "It should be well within budget."

This way there was enough room for eight people to sit at the same time, not counting the president's own seat and desk.

"Well then, we managed to complete the first-week hell of the year, congratulations everyone."

"Bringing in the snacks." Hachiman wore an apron and then brought several plates of weird food, something that the rich of Shuchiin would never have encountered normally.

"Wha, what's that?" Kaguya asked about the pile of swirly dried meat.

"It's dried squid, of course," Hachiman said, then put down both the aforementioned food as well as a large plate full of podded soybeans. "And this is edamame. Miyuki cooked them all for us."

Edamame, boiled soybeans in a pod, was a staple beer snack for the working class of Japan, especially during an after-work, drinking party.

"Shredded squid, squid tempura, roasted beans too." Miyuki said, "You can say that today's party theme is an authentic Japanese working-class party."

"Ah, I've heard about this." Ishigami said, "After work, the salarymen and women will go to a nearby family restaurant called izakaya and binge drink together to socialize and encourage teamwork."

"So-something like that exists?" Miko asked, "Incredible!"

"Well, the dark side is that you'd be a pariah if you refused to attend for any reason, including spending your time with your own family." Hachiman said as he pulled multiple bottles out of the icebox, "That's why I swore to myself to never work as a Salaryman."

The elites of Shuchiin could relate to him, it wasn't as if the rich had it easy when it came to spending time with their parents too. It wasn't unbelievable that the middle-class had it as bad or even worse.

"But let's put that aside and just have fun today." Momo smiled softly, "We have all sorts of drinks here, some even homemade."

"Guh, is that... beer?" Chika pointed at the strange brownish liquid in an 1800 ml bottle. Her father would probably ground her so hard she would never recover if he knew!

"Senpai, alcohol isn't allowed!" Miko shouted at him, madly.

"Don't worry, they're all under 1%." Hachiman said, "Anyway, this is a Slavic traditional drink called kvass. Even children can drink it."

"Huh? I-is that so? Then it's fine." Miko backed off, realizing that anything under 1% was considered non-alcoholic under Japan's legal code. As a legal absolutist, Iino Miko had a very black and white view on something like this.

Hikigaya Hachiman already had her played like a fiddle!

"Kvass is made of bread or dough, baked, boiled and then fermented for three days." Hachiman explained, "I made it out of old waste bread before it had gone moldy."

"How eco-friendly!" Miko became starry-eyed in response, "Does it taste good?"

"It's really good, they're also rich in vitamins." Hachiman grinned ominuously.

She's going to get corrupted. Everyone thought at the same time. But, no one was willing to stop Hachiman at the moment because they were curious how far he was going to stretch it.

At least Ishigami was determined to stop him if things went too far.

"We also have amazake and hoppy." Momo raised a bottle with white sweet sake and another one that was not homemade. Hoppy.

Amazake is a traditional sake of Japan, made by using fermented rice. It's low in alcohol and considered healthy and nutritious, and commonly enjoyed in Winter by people of all ages, including children. However historically, it was considered a working-class drink in the summer season.

Hoppy is a low alcoholic mixer drink for use with Japanese Shochu (hard liquor). However, it can also be enjoyed solo due to its mild and refreshing beer taste. A measly 0.8% alcohol content, it was originally made as a tax-free drink for the masses in the era of Post-War Japan!

"Those two are at it again..." Kaguya rubbed her temples in frustration, it was part of the reason why she was so glad that Momo was out of the council now. Hachiman by himself rarely caused too much trouble, but combined with her?

This pair of borderline criminals loved to tread a dangerous line at times. It gave Kaguya too much of a headache. However, at the same time, even Kaguya could admit that, sometimes, they brought the fun kind of chaos as well.

"Ahahaha, it's fine, as long as we're not doing anything illegal." Chika happily took the amazake bottle. "Ah, it's already warm. Here it is, Kaguya-san!"

Chika handed over the warm bottle to Kaguya.

"Heated to around body temperature is the best way to serve Amazake after all." Momo said proudly, "That's not from the icebox."

Kaguya slowly poured the amazake into three cups then beautifully put grated ginger on them. "Here, President, Fujiwara-san. It should be good for your health."

"Thank you Shinomiya." Miyuki said as he received the cups, "Unfortunately we don't have bowls for authenticity."

"Hmmmhmmhmm, let me do the rest Hikigaya-san." Hayasaka said, pumped up, "Do you prefer sweet or bitter, everyone?"

"Bitter." Hachiman and Momo said.

"Sweet." Iino and Ishigami said.

Hayasaka skillfully but hurriedly poured hoppy bottles into a kvass base, resulting in four glasses of frothy drinks. The difference was that two were closer to yellow while the other two were closer to brown.

"There are black Hoppy and white Hoppy, white Hoppy like this is fresher and bitter," Hachiman said while taking the yellow drink. "The black Hoppy is darker in color and sweeter."

Ishigami and Miko were well versed in the art of cocktails, even though they mostly drank mocktails. However, drinking low-class beverages like this was a rather eye-opening experience!

"Interesting," Ishigami said when he took a sip.

"It's like soda but different?" Miko guessed.

"This isn't quite what middle-class adults drink but close enough." Miyuki told them, "So remember this taste once you continue your parent's legacies."

Unless something really bad happened, out of incompetence or simply bad luck, children of a wealthy family would often end up as rich or even richer. That was the brutal law of the capitalist world. To break the social wall that separated Shuchiin elites and society at large was a task entrusted to Miyuki by the previous President of the Shuchiin Student Council.

Changing the entire school might be difficult, but he can begin from those who already close to him.

"W-well, even saying that my older brother is likely to inherit the company anyway." Ishigami sighed, "I'm not entirely sure what to do."

"You still have a long way to go, so think it over and maybe you might find the answer," Miyuki told him.  
**  
**

...

As they left behind the serious talk, the party got increasingly merrier. Unlike the formal party of the Yozakura Event, there was no need for them to behave perfectly.

"What do you think, Kaguya-san?" Chika asked as she bit half of a squid tempura piece and chewed it.

"Mmm, the squid is a little too salty, I think." Kaguya squirmed as she ate it, "Was this deliberate?"

"Yeah. Strongly flavored food works best with beer." Momo said as she took some peas for herself, "Yum!"

"Well there's also the fact that the dryness and saltiness of squid will make you more thirsty," Ishigami said, having another glass of the kvass/hoppy mixture. "T-Thank you, Hayasaka-senpai."

"No worries, sweetie." Hayasaka winked at him, she had pretty much taken the role of perfect bartender today and it made him blush.

Miko glared at them. It was unknown whether it was out of moral obligation or jealousy, however. Hachiman couldn't be arsed to interrupt. As long as Hayasaka directed her attention elsewhere he was practically free!

"That's a devious marketing strategy," Kaguya remarked with an extremely serious face, already feeling the effects as she drank another cup of now-cold amazake. "Make them drink more the more they eat, and make them eat more the more they drink."

It was a vicious cycle! Thankfully what they were drinking at the moment had very low alcohol content. If it had been legit beer and sake, they'd already be inebriated by now.

"You got it, Shinomiya." Hachiman and Miyuki snapped their fingers in perfect harmony, even their expressions were completely alike.

"Bwahahaha, they're like twin brothers now!" Chika laughed.

"We're not at all alike!" Hachiman and Miyuki shouted and pointed, again in perfect harmony.

"Are they drunk or are they just acting the part?" Kaguya winced.

Miko glared at them suspiciously. "I'll have to report them to the Disciplinary Committee if they are."

"We're not drunk at all." Miyuki and Hachiman said in unison with deadpan voices.

Thankfully the party ended without incident and everyone walked out of the room still sober. Indeed, both Hachiman and Miyuki were perfectly refreshed more than ever, if anything, because of the nutritious drinks they had consumed.

Unlike real beer, hoppy, amazake and kvass contain a whole ton of vitamins and very little purine.

"I'm going to take the train today." Hachiman said, "Knowing alcohol of any kind would be involved I didn't bring my bike."

"I'm shocked you'd even think that far ahead in the first place." Kaguya teased him.

Miko looked rather confused. "He's usually riding a motorbike, right?"

"Surprised?" Momo asked her, "The first time we met, Hachiman argued with a yakuza of my group because he didn't want to carry passengers without a helmet. So he offered to hand over his key instead."

"That's amazing, but also stupid." Ishigami couldn't really imagine keeping his calm in that kind of situation.

Miko was legitimately surprised. It seemed that despite his seemingly carefree attitude, Hachiman was a stickler for following the law to the letter. That was legitimately praiseworthy! It seems that despite his attitude, Hikigaya Hachiman fit Iino Miko's definition of a 'good person'.

"Hmm, right. I'll take the train as well, everyone is going to use the Yamanote Line right?" Chika proposed as she hugged Iino, "We can go together by train today!"

Both Chika and Iino lived in Shibuya city, so they could drop themselves off at Shibuya station.

"Umm, I'll drop in Ebisu station in that case," Ishigami said, as Ebisu station was relatively close to his home in Nakameguro, Meguro ward.

"I'll change the train from Shinjuku station, but we can go on the same train until then," Hachiman told them.

"Same goes with me." Miyuki said, "Though we're going to take different trains there."

Both Hachiman and Miyuki lived in the Setagaya ward, but were too far apart to be considered neighbors, with Hachiman living close to Hachimanyama while Miyuki was somewhat closer to Sangenjaya station.

Hayasaka looked at Kaguya knowing that she probably wanted to go with everyone on the train today, but was afraid of reprisal from her family.

"We can have the limo pick us up at Gotanda Station," Hayasaka whispered, "So they won't be suspicious."

"That's genius." Kaguya was glad that Hayasaka had found a good compromise.

"Alright, it looks like everyone is taking Yamanote line now." Momo pointed dramatically, "To Mejiro Station!"

Mejiro Station was one of the small stations that served the circular Yamanote Line, and, unlike most stations, it didn't serve any other train line, a unique trait shared with Shin-Ookubo Station.

Kaguya looked around, rather intimidated by the sheer number of people.

"Huh, looks like it's not too crowded today," Momo remarked, "Most of us should be able to sit."

"This isn't crowded?!" Kaguya gawked in response. There were more than ten thousand people here!

"Kaguya-san, this is why you need to get out more." Chika laughed smugly. In spite of her social status Chika had relatively great freedom to go around town alone. Thus she was relatively more acquainted with the lives of the average people.

"I take the train every day," Ishigami said.

"Me too," Miko said.

"Even after an expansion, the Yamanote Line operates at 167% capacity on average, compared to 200% in 2010. Also, we're not in rush hour yet, that's why there's a lot of room at the moment." Hachiman explained to Kaguya.

"It's said that the Yamanote Line serves more than 4 million people every day." Miyuki added, "It can be intimidating for people who go with this train the first time."

Basically, people are packed like sardines during the worst traffic. Rush hour is generally between 7 - 9 in the morning and 5 - 7 in the evening.

In other words, they were lucky today!

Most of the girls, bar Hayasaka, managed to get themselves a seat. The rest of them had to stand with their hands hanging on the safety loop.

However, compared to rush hour, it was empty enough that it was a relatively comfortable ride.

"Hehe, squeeze." Chika smiled, "I never thought we'd ride the train together, Kaguya-san!"

"Yeah. Me too." Kaguya blushed slightly.

For a long time, Kaguya always dreamed of what it would be like going to school or going home with 'everyone else.' All this time, for years, Kaguya could only look out from the inside of her family's limousine with envy.

She managed to experience that today, with her closest companions. And more importantly than that, even President too!

Meanwhile, Hayasaka seemed to be very content just buzzing on Hachiman. During the entire trip Kaguya was actually somewhat concerned with that. She acted unbefitting of someone from the Shinomiya Household, even if she was only a part of the servant family.

Still, she really couldn't do anything without breaking the facade of their supposedly distant relationship. She'd let it slide today.

She couldn't be happier. No, the only way she could be happier would be to experience walking together to school with these people. But Kaguya was more than aware that she was already pushing the boundary of what was acceptable here.

She couldn't afford to anger the Shinomiya Household, lest they put even more restrictions on her than before.

The risk was not worth it.

"We're taking our leave here." Hachiman and Miyuki excused themselves.

"Ah." Kaguya blinked and then smiled, "See you next week, you two."

...

**The Result of Today's battle: Kaguya's Consolation Prize!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hayasaka."

"Hmm? What is it, Kaguya-sama?"

"I think... I like..."

Hayasaka's eyes bulged out in anticipation. Was it finally the time? Hopefully, it was time for her Mistress to admit her feelings. That way they could proceed to the next step.

_Come on, say it, Kaguya-sama._

"I think I truly like President's sharp, menacing eyes." Kaguya rolled her eyes aside and twiddled her fingers. "But I don't think that's love."

Hayasaka was about to blow up right there, but she decided to stay calm. With Kaguya, who was very stubborn and prideful, having her admitting to actually liking something was already a small step forward.

Hayasaka couldn't be too impatient.

After all these months, playing with all those bullshit schemes, Hayasaka had matured greatly as a person and as a servant.

"Yeah." Kaguya seemingly assured herself, "If my feelings for him change just because of changes in his appearance... that can't be love, right?"

"What makes you think that?" Hayasaka asked back.

"I don't know what it is." Kaguya looked sadly, "But even I know it's not true love."

True love!

No one can define what that is, and many people don't even believe in its existence. Words so pure, even the act of saying them brings one shame!

Yet, Shinomiya Kaguya, who was raised in a sheltered environment, wasn't even aware of the stigma those words brought.

_For Kaguya sama, who was raised in a loveless environment, there is value in trying to pursue true love._ Hayasaka understood. _But I... am beholden to the oath of Shinomiya, what can I do?_

"Suppose you try and ask others in the student council?"

"Should I email them all?"

"It would be much easier for you to talk to everyone directly though." Hayasaka pointed out.

"Wait, I can do that?!" Kaguya gasped.

"Of course." Hayasaka turned on the unused PC in Kaguya's room It was something that she never, ever once used in her life despite it being constantly maintained and upgraded throughout its existence.

Shinomiya Kaguya suffered an extreme form of technological illiteracy! She was an analog person to the core.

She could calculate things in her head and, therefore, never used a calculator! She used map books instead of online maps! And she used actual encyclopedias as opposed to Wikipedia or search engines to get information!

Other than occasionally checking the weather or front-page news, Kaguya had never utilized the Internet at all!

Hayasaka felt this was a good time to introduce Kaguya to the modern world. She had found that this way was the best way to do it; teaching to Kaguya's demands

"First of all, we need to have a chat program. Since Kaguya-sama doesn't have a smartphone, we can set up a new account from the PC itself." Hayasaka said, "As you can tell we're downloading the program... and now it's installed."

"Here's how you register a new account." Hayasaka slowly guided Kaguya through every step needed to have a LINE account accessible directly from a PC.

She knew very well that if she abandoned her for just a second, Kaguya would fuck something up.

"Alright then, let's just add the accounts of our student council members."

"Wait!" Kaguya raised her hands, "Everyone?!"

"You can always exclude people you don't want though?"

"Alright then uh... umm, first of all, Fujiwara-san. Then Iino-san. Then maybe Ishigami-kun as well. And you."

"Look they're connected now."

*PING*

Several messages show up asking if she was the real Kaguya.

"Let's send them your photo. Here." Hayasaka turned on the webcam and Kaguya showed up on the screen.

"Eh?"

"By the way, the camera can see everything so I should leave." Hayasaka said as she stepped aside to avoid the camera's sight, "Aside from photos you can also record your voice with this button here. And also make a video call..."

Kaguya uploaded her photo and then record her voice saying "Good evening!"

[Ah it's Kaguya-san!]

[OMG! Shinomiya-senpai, good evening! Yay~! You finally decided to use LINE! After all, it'll surely be fun talking with you!]

[What the heck with that emoticon spam, Lino?]

[Shut up, Ishigami you neet idiot! You need to speak more with people so you don't come off as creepy!]

[No, you shut up, shorty.]

[Heyheyhey no fighting plz.] Hayasaka mediated.

"Iino-san is different on LINE, huh?" Kaguya legitimately felt shocked.

[Hello, this is Kaguya, I am trying to use LINE from my PC. Is everything fine? I didn't bother you right?]

[No it's fine.]

Kaguya began typing again. Surprisingly, she could adapt quickly to the keyboard and was handling it rather well. [Well, I have something to ask.]

[Why don't we call President and Hikigaya-senpai?] Ishigami asked rather innocuously.

Kaguya froze for a moment, then took a deep breath. [It's concerning President, and I don't want Hikigaya-san involved either. If possible I don't want them to know about this conversation.]

[Tehehe, Kaguya-san is at odds with Hikki-san as always.] Chika typed, [It's fine, your secret will stay with us.]

[Umm, can I leave? It seems pertinent, and I'm not sure if I can help here...] Ishigami whined, feeling rather out of place with being the only boy invited.

[Hush, Ishigami, don't be a coward.] Chika scolded him, [But really, remember to keep this a secret!]

Fujiwara Chika was a lot of things. But, if nothing else, Kaguya knew that if there was anyone who kept their word in terms of keeping a secret, it would be her.

After all, that was how their friendship formed in the first place.

[Well, actually, an acquaintance of mine has a crush on President.] Kaguya typed with a malicious grin on her face, [And she only gained this crush on him after his change in appearance.]

Kaguya purposely flipped the topic of conversation to keep things as far away as possible from her direction, so no one would be suspicious of her.

Hayasaka was legit amazed Kaguya could regain control of herself so quickly, but that should be expected of a pure genius.

[I knew it, his new eyes are the Killah!] Chika agreed, [Rumors have already spread about the appearance of President with healthy eyes at school. So it doesn't surprise me someone asked.]"

[What about President's eyes?] Hayasaka pretended ignorance and posted.

Indeed, it was perfect camouflage! Kaguya had long planned for this moment and Hayasaka had decided to make a spectacle of the discussion.

Kaguya had somewhat learned to make short term plans workable.

[President looked really good during the Yozakura party, like a prince I'd say.] Ishigami said.

[A PRINCE?!] Miko gasped.

[Ah you weren't with us yet then. This happened before the start of the new semester.] Ishigami told her and explained the short version of the whole story.

[Well she also asked me something.] Kaguya typed, [If she fell in love with him just because of his change in appearance, it isn't really true love, isn't it?]

[It's not.] Chika said, [That's the absolute opposite of true love!]

[Definitely not true love.] Ishigami agreed.

[Umm, uh, I don't think it's true love either! You're supposed to stay in love with him through thick and thin!] Miko finalized.

[OUCH] Hayasaka typed.

Kaguya was about to cry, hard. She knew very well that her feelings, for what they were worth, weren't true love.

[What if she already had him in mind before?] Kaguya threw out a last gamble.

[That changes the equation a lot.] Ishigami said, [If he's already on her mind in the first place, the change of appearance is just a trigger.]

[It's lust.] Chika said, [Definitely lust.]

[Uwa! Lewd! Lewd! Lewd! Lewd! Lewd!] Miko spammed the screen, [Stop corrupting this talk of true love with lewd things!]

[Miko-chan, we're not children anymore. Realizing that you have lust for something is part of growing up!] Chika told her, [As for me, I lust for UNLIMITED POWAAAA!]

Chika then posted a meme picture of Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars, not that Kaguya would have any knowledge of who that individual was or what source of entertainment.

[You have shit taste for men, Fujiwara-senpai.] Ishigami snarked back.

[I don't mean THE Palpatine, you jerk.] Chika replied.

[What is this nerd world I'm stepping into?] Hayasaka asked, again with pretend ignorance.

Kaguya blushed hard.

Lust? What she felt for President was lust?!

[Well, to put it simply, there's physical attraction, mental attraction, intellectual attraction and so on...] Ishigami typed, [Someone can lust for a person without being romantically attracted to them. After all, that's how prostitutes operate, right?]

[The opposite is true too. You can absolutely love someone without having even a shred of lust for them! That's what pure love is all about!] Miko blathered on the screen, [A sacred love between a knight and his lady, someone he can never truly obtain for himself because she's already wedded to his Master! That's a story of true love!]

[Miko-chan... you really love those kinds of things, don't you?] Fujiwara teased.

[Ah, what a pure girl.] Ishigami also teased her.

[It's fine! A girl can dream! Someone twisted and lustful as Ishigami would never understand!] Miko spammed the screen again.

[I'm going to ride a white horse to school someday, just to piss you off.] Ishigami replied.

[Please don't do that. Iino-san won't be the only one having her dreams crushed.] Kaguya commented on the conversation.

[I wanna die.] Ishigami responded.

[NO DON'T DIE!] Miko told him.

[We need to call President ASAP!] Chika agreed. Only he could stop Ishigami now.

[Well, I guess the answer is that if she felt President was attractive with his new eyes, she's attracted to him physically.] Ishigami typed again, somehow recovered from Kaguya's barb. [But if she was already attracted to him before, that person definitely loves him.]

[Wait a minute Kaguya-san, what did you think about president's princely eyes?] Chika asked. [I do think he looked way nicer at the party.]

[I think his eyes made him look weak and gullible.]

As pained as Kaguya felt, she thought she needed to be a little honest for once. So she told Chika her honest feelings on the matter. It would also mask her real intentions.

[Uhuh, I can see why you think that.] Chika agreed.

[Well true.] Ishigami also agreed.

[True love does not exist anyway!] Chika then spammed nodding emoticons.

Miko vehemently disagreed, [It must exist somewhere in this world!]

[You have to be realistic. In this day and age no one can love someone without something being in it for them.] Ishigami said, [People need to realize, that unconditional love is inside your heart. THAT's what true love is about.]

[What's that? That's so creepy!] Chika posted.

[I never realized you could be that romantic, Ishigami.] Miko praised him. But, coming from her, it came off as a backhanded compliment instead.

[I'm going to go kill myself, so I'll log out now. I'll erase the chat later.] Ishigami said, before leaving the chat abruptly.

"Should we call 119?" Kaguya asked Hayasaka with worry.

"I don't think we need to," Hayasaka replied. Ishigami was simply being emo. He wasn't at all suicidal.

[I'll also log out, thank you for your time.] Kaguya told them.

[See you next week!] Miko also said goodbye.

[Ehh, I wanna talk more!] Chika protested.

[Rest first, talk later.] Kaguya cut her off and turned off the LINE chat, then shut down the computer.

Kaguya took a deep breath and rested her head on the chair, "Am I that shallow of a lustful woman?"

"I don't think that's the case, Kaguya-sama." Hayasaka said, "You being lustful of his tired eyes and you having romantic feelings for President Shirogane are entirely separate matters."

"What exactly is lust anyway?" Kaguya asked.

"Lust means purely physical attraction. Wanting to hold them close and kiss them deeply, that's lust," Hayasaka said with a flat expression.

"B-but don't lovers already do that in the movies?" Kaguya pointed out awkwardly.

"Exactly." Hayasaka said, "Lust and love normally go side by side after all. But, as they said, that isn't always the case."

"I'm just going to go to sleep early now, maybe I can figure it out tomorrow." Kaguya dropped herself on her bed, "You can leave now, Hayasaka. Please turn the lights off on your way out."

"Please excuse me." Hayasaka said as she turned off the lights and then left the room for her own.

* * *

**やはり, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 20 - Hayasaka want to chat...**

* * *

She hurriedly pulled her tablet out and called Hachiman.

"[What is it, Hayasaka?]" Hachiman asked.

"Are you at home now?" Hayasaka asked. "Asleep yet?"

"[At home in Chiba. I'm just playing games on PC right now. You need something important?]"

"No, it's fine. I just wanted to talk with you."

Awkward silence.

"About Kaguya-sama I mean." Hayasaka clarified.

"[Sure, something new happen?]"

Hayasaka told him the story of the chat and how it seemed to confuse Kaguya, but at the same time, managed to pull her out of her depression. She didn't hide a single detail from Hachiman as she spoke to him about it.

"[I see. Miyuki was pretty effected by it too.]"

"Really?"

"[Well yeah. You know very well how bad his self-esteem is.]" Hachiman chuckled.

"So that means there was a setback on his side?"

"[It's fine. No matter how many times he fails, Miyuki will always rebound. Shinomiya is the real concern, and I think we more or less have her covered.]"

"For someone who hates her, you certainly pay a lot of attention to Kaguya-sama..." Hayasaka said with a rather ambiguous tone.

"[Hate is such a strong word.]" Hachiman corrected her.

"What game you playing anyway?" Hayasaka asked, "I'm bored and can't sleep."

"[Crossout. It's a game about vehicular destruction on a desertified post-apocalyptic earth. Think of the Mad Max setting.]"

"Let me check it out. Give me a minute," Hayasaka said as she turned on her PC and looked up some videos. One video showed ramshackle vehicles shooting each other with machine-guns, cannons, and missiles. "Looks pretty cool actually."

Hayasaka's eyes brightened.

"[I'd have thought it'd be too hardcore for you.]"

"You don't even know the things I like, Hikigaya-san." Hayasaka frowned as she immediately downloaded the client. It wasn't that big and should only take a few minutes at worst.

"[I'm not a judgmental person, so of course not.]"

"Lies and damned lies."

Hayasaka Ai had a secret. She loved watching chaotic and destructive videos on the Internet rather than anything resembling girly interests. Yesterday, Kaguya was shocked when she found Hayasaka watching a scene of a rampaging bulldozer in China.

So the game looked like it was right up her alley.

"Want to set up cam chat?" Hayasaka suddenly asked.

"[Why?]"

"What, too embarrassed to look at my beautiful face?" Hayasaka taunted, "I bet you've never had a video call with a girl before. Better take my offer or you'll never get another chance."

"[Guh.]" Hachiman was legitimately hurt by that remark, "[You asked for it, now.]"

After fiddling with the software and connection, they were now able to see each other in the small corner of their respective screens. Hachiman was dressed in his usual tracksuit as pajama replacement.

"[Woah, a real maid outfit.]" Hachiman grimaced.

"Oh, I never told you? I thought I've said I'm her personal attendant." Hayasaka reminded him.

Hayasaka, indeed, was wearing her maid uniform. It came with the job after all.

"[Well, yeah, but still.]"

"It should be fine now, I made an account already and logged in."

"[Hold on, here's my invitation.]" Hachiman said, and something blinked on Hayasaka's game UI screen. She accepted the invitation immediately.

"The starter car is a bit boring, isn't it?" Hayasaka asked when she finished the tutorial.

"[Crossout isn't exactly pay-to-win, but it's a pain in the ass to grind early on. You'll get more equipment soon enough, so let's start with the game and follow my lead.]"

Hachiman also went with a starter car design so as to ensure they could play together. Rather than just player level, the parity between players was kept with some kind of point system. The more complicated a car design, the higher the points.

It didn't take more than fifteen minutes and Hayasaka had already started liking it.

"Boom," Hayasaka said when she rammed an enemy NPC's car and exploded them. However, she also lost a front wheel. "I took some damage too."

"[To raise your level quickly, just go with the story missions and faction quests. You'll also get rewarded with basic parts by raising your level. You need to add a big solid bumper and blades to avoid blow-back damage from ramming.]"

"Can I just buy them now? I can shell out a little bit of money for this."

Hayasaka was well aware of typical online game trappings which caused people to spend recklessly. But, she wasn't dumb. Even though she might be very well the richest student in the entirety of Shuchiin High when it comes to personal wealth rather than family wealth.

"[I recommend you buy rare parts if necessary. And don't buy too many.]"

Besides, it seemed that the game prevented the selling of structural parts to make her car bigger, so there were sizes and weight limits to what she could carry or install. She could only enlarge her vehicle by raising levels.

Interesting.

For the next hour and a half Hayasaka basically rampaged around the game, both against NPCs and other players. It was fun! Not to mention the fact that you can radically redesign cars using available parts, like a junk lego.

"I think I'm going to get addicted to this." Hayasaka finally decided to log out of the game for the night. "This game is dangerous."

"[Careful there. I'm not taking responsibility.]"

"Oh really? Is there any kind of responsibility you'd be willing to take?" Hayasaka teased, "Can you even take the responsibility as a boyfriend?"

"[Fuck no. If a girl called me at midnight while crying, I'd break up with her right then and there.]"

"Harsh."

Hayasaka froze when she saw the presence of a very familiar blue-haired woman behind Hachiman.

"Hikigaya-san, behind you."

"[Oh shit.]" Hachiman scowled and found his mother looking at him and the screen.

"[Oh, don't worry about me. Just be sure to keep the noise down because Komachi-chan is really cranky.]" The woman smiled knowingly, definitely misunderstanding the situation. "[Good evening, Hayasaka-san. Long time no see.]"

"Umm, yes." Hayasaka panicked, hard. She didn't expect the Hikigaya matriarch of all people to show up.

"Ai-chan, are you sleeping already?" A woman also showed up behind Hayasaka, "Oh my. Am I interrupting something?"

And then Hayasaka entered a total state of panic, "Awawawawa, Mom?! Why didn't you knock?!"

"Hello, my name is Hayasaka Nao, I'm Ai-chan's mother."

The blond woman was unmistakably her mother. Indeed, even their faces were similar! Among the differences, the woman had her hair cut rather short, about halfway to her neck. Hachiman's mother also introduced herself in response.

"[It seems that my son Hachiman has become rather close to Ai-san recently. I hope it's not a problem.]" Hachiman's mother smiled, but her eyes were kind of terrifying. At least Hayasaka Ai thought so!

"Oh, it's fine, it's fine." Nao smiled mischievously, "Us old women shouldn't interfere with the youngsters. Hopefully, my daughter isn't too much of a nuisance."

"[No, no, it's fine. My son is reclusive and gloomy, so it's quite a breath of fresh air to see someone so pretty around him.]"

"Please don't say that! He looks pretty handsome from what I can see." Nao waved her hand, then rolled her eyes aside and whispered aloud. "Good catch, Ai-chan."

"[For the record, you two are jumping to conclusions. We work together on the student council and we were just playing a game together just now.]" Hachiman said with a deadpan voice as he shoved his mother aside, as gently but forcefully as possible.

"Yes, Hikigaya-san and I are nothing more than friends and gaming buddies." Hayasaka Ai desperately agreed.

"[Well, then it's a bit late. So let's call it off for tonight.]" Hachiman sighed, "[See you again next week.]"

"See you again, Hikigaya-san." Hayasaka Ai nodded.

Hachiman disconnected and Hayasaka turned red and fuming. "Not only didn't you tell me you had come back today, but you also entered without permission!"

"But I did knock. You were just too engrossed to answer!" Nao pouted, "Are you sure he's just a friend?"

"Yes, and a co-conspirator to boot!" The younger Hayasaka pushed her mother out of her room.

Meanwhile on the Chiba side of the conversation.

"Gaming buddies, huh?" Hachiman's mother looked at her son suspiciously, she still remember vividly the scenes that transpired in Hachiman's apartment, roughly three weeks ago, when Hayasaka Ai blatantly straddling him in the middle of a dinner together, under a heavy rain...

Hikigaya Hachiman always been unwilling to shoulder the burden of shame and sins he didn't commit, so he decided to confront the topic ahead.

"Look, whatever you think happened didn't happen, so let's not jump to conclusions. Also, what the hell did you give me? A full box no less?"

"Just keep it. It's a parents' privilege to give their children one when they come of age." She patted Hachiman's rather tense shoulders, "It should be your father who does it though."

"Well yea, but that's because Father is worthless." Hachiman grouched.

"While it's hard to argue against that statement, you still shouldn't be saying that."

Hachiman didn't want to continue the conversation, "Are you hungry? I can make something quick for you. And Komachi too. She's going to turn into a werewolf at this rate."

* * *

**The winner of today's battle: Hayasaka Ai's (pyrrhic) victory?**


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm going ahead." Hachiman grabbed his bag, "Sorry everyone."

"We don't have a lot of work, sure. But why?" Kaguya asked.

"My sister is coming to visit, so if possible I want to cook her a handmade lunch." Hachiman smiled.

"Huh? Komachi-chan is coming?" Miyuki perked up, "Oh right, I just remembered Kei mentioned that too."

"What about Komachi-chan?" Chika was curious and hurriedly approached them.

"Komachi's hit a dead end in her studies and wants some help, so she'll be here all weekend." Hachiman replied, "She's been really grouchy ever since the start of third year."

"Well, Komachi-chan and I are kindred spirits, so I can understand her frustration." Miyuki winced, "She must be under a lot of pressure right now, not to mention her duties as Council President too."

_Kindred spirits? These two?_

"Well, it would be nice if you could spoil her instead." Hachiman grinned and then rolled his eyes at Kaguya, "Because Komachi always avoids relying on me. I'm rather worried."

That had to be a deliberate provocation. But Kaguya wasn't weak, she knew that it was nothing but empty words out of him. The cool and distant Miyuki would never-

"Of course! I have a lot of part-time work today, but tomorrow I'm super free." Miyuki pointed a thumb at himself, "I'll be sure to help her and spoil her then."

Hayasaka looked over at Kaguya who was practically frozen in place with a shocked face. Kaguya probably did not expect that Miyuki not only would say that, but to say it so enthusiastically... it was completely unthinkable!

_As expected, Hikigaya Komachi ended up being a dangerous pest, after all. What a calamity. Truly this she-devil is the most cunning, I didn't see that coming at all._ Kaguya thought grimly._ I wonder if there's a way to safely remove her without hurting President..._

Oddly enough, Hachiman took the way out properly this time, that is, using the door, though he did so while running.

This made Miko drop the documents in her hands, which unfortunately fell on Ishigami who was sitting on the floor. "What the-"

Indeed, Hikigaya Hachiman was unusually cheerful, by his standards anyway. Normally he'd just go back to Chiba as usual, but this time it was Komachi who was going to be visiting him instead.

All the fun and none of the tiredness.

So he hurriedly rode his bike home at the maximum legal speed possible. The relatively light traffic helped somewhat, and he reached his home in record time.

Time to break ALL the things to make the best food possible. He calculated that he should have about one hour left to prepare before Komachi arrived. Actually, maybe she'd join Kei on the way.

_Ah to hell with the measurements!_

Hachiman decided that large scale cooking might very well be the best option available and began formulating the best kind of lunch, while also accounting for the climate and weather. Something a little sour was what he decided to go with, he had a jar of umeboshi (pickled plum) in the fridge._ Let's go with Asian food this time around._

...

Indeed, just as Hachiman was adding the finishing touches the bell rang.

"Hello, Onii-chan!"

Komachi and Kei were expected, but Hachiman didn't expect a third guest at all. It was a young girl with silvery pink hair, sky blue eyes, and a big set of honkers not fitting for someone her age.

Hachiman had a feeling that he could easily guess who she was from those attributes alone.

"Fujiwara?" He asked.

"Hello, my name is Fujiwara Moeha." She bowed, "Thank you for always taking care of my older sister."

"Ah, so you ARE Secretary's little sister, I've heard a lot about you from her." Hachiman nodded sagely, "Please come in."

"Please excuse us." The girls said as they removed their shoes.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Hachiman asked.

"Not at all. I'm super hungry, even." Komachi said, "I should go on a diet..."

Komachi's eyes showed signs of darkening eyelids, pretty much no different than those of Hachiman. It made their resemblance much more visible than usual. Hachiman thought Komachi definitely looked like pictures of their mother in her youth.

"Have you been getting proper amounts of sleep, Komachi?" He asked in worry as he guided them to the second floor, where the dining room and kitchen were located.

"Today was especially bad, I only slept four hours and only survived today thanks to coffee."

"Careful, too much coffee will be bad for your stomach and sleep patterns." Hachiman could hardly believe that HE was the one reminding Komachi of healthy living practices.

"Hua, Onii-chan is giving me a lecture. That's a new one." Komachi mockingly told him.

_Rude!_

"Komachi-nee looks really stressed." Kei muttered, "Are you sure we should study right away?"

"Yeah, I have the feeling if I can't solve thi, I'll get increasingly shorter sleep. And that's bad." Komachi wheezed.

Hachiman then brought them to the dinner table, where the large amount of food he had already prepared was ready and waiting.

"Don't forget to wash your hands first." Hachiman reminded them soundly.

"Wha, Hachi-nii, did you cook all this?" Kei asked.

"Yes?"

"Uhh..."

Moeha, on the other hand, showed an eerily familiar, starry-eyed, drooling face. One very reminiscent of the one her sister often showed at school too. _Guess the Fujiwara sisters have strong glutton genes in them after all._

It was a hearty lunch for them to eat. Sliced pork combined with grated plum on seasoned rice and cabbage salad made their appetites rise twofold!

"Everything is a little sour and savory without being too strong." Komachi commented, "Onii-chan's aptitude for cooking is terrifying."

"Well duh, I plan to become a house husband after all," Hachiman said, only half-jokingly.

"You still insist on that? Sigh." Komachi wondered just how serious Hachiman was. But, still, he being was very shameless about saying it.

"But if that's the case Hachi-nii will be useless!" Kei refused to believe it, even though it had come from his mouth.

"I'm pretty sure if you announced that in public there would be a lot of girls interested." Moeha mischievously grinned, "A lot of Shuchiin girls are very career-oriented, so a husband who excels in the way of the household would be a very hot commodity."

"See, Fujiwara-chan understands it." Hachiman gleefully pointed over at the girl.

Kei had experienced what it was like to have a jobless father whose entire existence could be summed up with the words "Bumbling around." Ironically, Hachiman might be the one who was most responsible for making her father move on. And Kei was very, very thankful for that.

And yet, Hachiman's ambition could be summed up with the world 'jobless'. That was completely unacceptable!

_A lazy, unambitious man is natural anti-Kei repellant, it seems._ Komachi realized. _It seems that Kei isn't the only one in dire need of maturing before they can have any serious relationship._

Or maybe Hachiman was just messing around. After all, he WAS a hard worker, in spite of his words. Hachiman was a liar and full of contradictions, after all.

Suddenly, Hachiman received a call, "Yes, hello. Hachiman here. What? Deliver an important disk? Don't you guys have broadband?"

Hachiman ended the call when he received an explanation.

"Job came in. It was the MLIT*." Hachiman waved his cell, "Their internet is compromised, so they want to send important documents through physical means for safety."

Kei choked on her food and Komachi helpfully offered her a cup of green tea.

"What the HECK are you even doing for a job?" Komachi squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't care, money awaits!" Hachiman said, "You're free to do whatever you want. Just don't break anything. Oh, and leave the dirty dishes in the sink. I'll wash them later."

Honestly, even though it was a decrepit bike, Hachiman missed his Dragstar 250 now. Due to reasons unmentioned, it seems that Momo's father had taken his bike and had a joyride, but ended up crashing. The Yakuza boss' injuries were rather minor, with few broken bones, but the bike suffered far more. It was a complete writeoff.

So they decided to compensate for it with a replacement bike. Seeing that Hachiman effectively had the DragStar 400 with him at all times, though legally speaking it was registered under Momo. So he thought he should pick a different model.

Thus, a former police bike, Suzuki Inazuma, also known as a Suzuki GSR250 or GW250J, was picked. It was a bit faster than the old DragStar, but not to the point of a racing bike, and also a fairly comfortable ride.

Hachiman had painted over the police markings on the solid plastic side cases, and the used bike dealer had already removed the siren and emergency lights, but the color scheme made it very obvious where the bike originally came from. As for why Hachiman picked it, it was because it was perfect for delivery work.

He wondered if Miyuki had also started his part-time work already, and what kind of job he was doing at the moment. Unlike Hachiman, who was content working in delivery and nothing else, Miyuki switched from one job to another because he considered part-time work to be an important learning experience.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Fujiwara wants to believe...**

* * *

When Hachiman returned, it was almost sunset. The job today was rather hectic. Hachiman felt a little bad, to be honest, wondering how many people were going to have overtime today. But he, on the other hand, had reaped so much today.

When he returned, the three girls were STILL studying.

So Hachiman decided he'd make some light, low-calorie snacks for them.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, we're just about done." Moeha said as she received the plate, "Thank you, Hiki-uh-Higaya-san."

Hachiman sometimes was reminded that his family name could be a little hard to remember, Shuchiin students were an exception as most of them could remember and pronounce his family name easily.

Even during first semester of first year when he was still relatively friendless, outside of Miyuki, his high school classmates could remember his surname just fine. In comparison, many of his middle school classmates often get his name wrong.

"Just call me Hachi-nii. Younger girl privileges," Hachiman told her. Hachiman didn't like being too close with girls his age. So far only Momo was brazen enough to use his first name. But for little girls, Hachiman was always willing to be lenient.

He was born and raised a natural big brother; he couldn't help it!

"You can also call me Komachi-nee." Komachi huffed, "A good friend of Kei-chan is my little sister too!"

_Look, she's boasting._

"Fujiwara-chan, do you plan to spend the night?" Hachiman asked, "Kei is going to have a sleepover, but what about you?"

"I've tried to ask my father permission to stay over, but it seems that he won't allow me to," Moeha whined.

_Fuck._

"He'll be here soon enough."

_Double fuck._

"Is that so? Sorry to hear that."

But Hachiman honestly thought that the less he had to deal with the Fujiwara family the better. He felt bad for casting Chika aside like that, but he'd have to be careful if he wanted to survive his second and third years of Shuchiin.

"Yeah, we haven't talked with each other much." Moeha said, "I wanted to get to know more about Komachi-nee, to be honest."

"There'll be more chances in the future." Hachiman tried to cheer her up.

Indeed, a limousine stopped in front of Hachiman's renthouse soon after. Clearly, in a hurry, Minister Fujiwara Daichi opened the door before his driver even got out.

He rang the bell.

Hachiman opened it moments later.

"Good evening, Hikigaya-kun." He smiled, "I have come to fetch my daughter."

"They're taking a break in the living room after finishing their studying, want to come in and wait?" Hachiman offered.

The way he spoke, it was clear that Hachiman had made coming in optional. It was true that Minister Fujiwara was hesitant, but still... Hachiman wasn't at all humble on his own turf.

Actually, it was almost rude.

"That's fine. If I may be straightforward, did you agree with the sleepover?"

"Of course I did. There's a lot of room in this house, and my parents rarely come to visit anyway," Hachiman said, "And I'm glad they're so studious. Kei and Fujiwara-chan would be a good influence on my stupid, little sister."

_Did he just insult his own little sister so openly?_

"Well, as a father I couldn't help but worry."

Daichi made it perfectly clear that the presence he was worried about was Hachiman's.

"Oh, me? You don't have to be worried. I can spend the night elsewhere just fine." Hachiman smugly said, "I could just spend a night at Miyuki's instead. He'd definitely appreciate the company."

"That's very irresponsible of you." Daichi remarked bluntly, "Leaving three young girls on their own. Can you really call yourself a man?"

"Sure? I mean, you consider me the biggest source of danger in this house. Naturally, getting rid of me would be the best solution. And if that doesn't work, you could always just send another spy to watch over my house instead."

Hachiman was done being polite.

It was one thing being humble as a guest, but Daichi didn't even have a shred of humility in him. Hachiman didn't want to think badly of a friend's parents, but he already felt irritated.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that?"

Hachiman showed the picture of the captured detective on his cellphone screen. "Does this face ring a bell or two?"

Daichi decided to stay quiet, neither confirming nor denying involvement.

"In any case, feel free to go inside and fetch her. The living room is on the second floor." Hachiman opened the door, sarcastically welcoming him in.

Daichi entered and quietly muttered, "Please excuse me."

Inside, he found the girls were playing a game together... with a big pile of textbooks left on the diningtable. Some were open alongside handwritten notes. It seemed that earlier they indeed had been studying seriously.

"Ah, father!" Moeha greeted him, seemingly scared. After all, Daichi heavily restrict videogames at home, if not outright banned it.

"Don't worry about me, just continue."

Daichi strictly curated the entertainment media his daughters' enjoyed, but this was one of the safer ones, so he'd let it slide.

"Hello, my name is Hikigaya Komachi. I'm a third-year middle school student from Chiba." Komachi politely bowed her head, "And a good friend of Kei-chan here."

Strange, Hachiman once boasted that he had the cutest little sister in the world, but Komachi looked boorish and tired; pretty much like her older brother. Or was that because of her sleep-deprived eyes?

Third-year subjects must have taken a bad toll on her.

"I see. I'm Fujiwara Daichi, please be a good friend to Moeha too."

It was a girl after all, so Daichi had no problem letting her get close to his daughters.

"Fujiwara-san is the Minister of the Left of Japan." Kei introduced him.

"Ahh, sorry. I didn't know about that." Komachi smiled ambiguously, "Want to join us and play?"

Daichi sharpened his eyes.

It seemed that this girl was as sharp and dangerous as her brother. Still, he didn't want to be too authoritative.

The reason Komachi offered a controller for the fourth player was to make Daichi fit in, removing his social position as a high ranking Minister of Japan, and instead put him in the position of Moeha's father.

In a sense, it was a good approach. But, the fact that Komachi wasn't intimidated in the slightest, made him uneasy.

"Sure, I'm not very good at this game, however."

Not like Daichi had a lot of spare time to play with his daughters in the first place.

"Speaking of which, I'm sorry Moeha-chan can't join your sleepover today."

"It's fine."

"But if you don't mind, you can come with us to the Fujiwara household instead." Daichi boldly offered, "Along with Shirogane Kei-san too. I'm very sure my daughter Chika-san would be happy if you do."

Komachi looked at him grimly. _Ah, she really resembles her older brother a lot now._

_Who is this imbecile trying to intrude on my time with my beloved older brother like this._

Komachi thought. After all, the time they spent together could be very limited. Komachi didn't care enough about Moeha to leave, in the first place she was never a part of her weekend plans.

"Just go with him, Komachi." Hachiman commented, "It'll be a more effective way to study. Tomorrow we can go out and play together. Just the two of us."

"What really?!" Komachi looked really happy, and for a moment her dead-fish eyes seemed to disappear.

"My oath as an older brother," Hachiman said with an OK sign, "Miyuki will come and sleep here tonight, so us high school students can study properly too."

"Hmm... Alright then, if you insist." Komachi grinned, she was super giddy now.

"Hmm, why? You and Miyuki-kun can come too, Hikigaya-kun." Daichi taunted him.

Daichi had absolutely no reason to be worried about Hachiman in his household. The boy wouldn't dare to do anything rash after all.

"No, thanks." Hachiman rejected openly as he turned and headed downstairs again.

Kei didn't know why, but it seemed that there was open hostility between the Minister and Hachiman, and it worried her a lot.

"It's fine Kei-chan." Komachi patted her, "Everything will be fine."

Komachi's words didn't give her assurance in the slightest.

...

In the end, Hachiman escorted the three girls to the front. And then, suddenly Daichi said. "You girls can go ahead and have dinner without me. I have some things to talk about with Hikigaya-san."

"Eh?"

"As you may have heard, the MILT suffered a Cyberattack today, and, nominally perhaps, Hikigaya-kun was involved in the recovery effort and I wanted to hear his opinion as an outside contractor."

Hachiman had delivered a lot of documents and physical backups today in the effort of containing the attack and resulting damage. His efforts, though rather minor, were somewhat helpful, ensuring the function of the Ministry could be kept running normally with minimal problems.

Naturally, Hachiman was rewarded handsomely for that. He don't need the recognition at all.

"Ah, speaking of that, Komachi, come here a moment," Hachiman said and Komachi followed him away so they couldn't be heard.

"Did you bring your special charm?"

"Of course."

Good luck charms for the success of studying and exams were very common among third years like Komachi. So it wasn't strange for her to have one, even if she wasn't exceptionally religious.

"Then put this inside." Hachiman handed her a silver coin.

It was a rare 1000 yen silver coin. They were printed for the celebration of something. In this particular case, the coin was minted in celebration of Tokyo 2020 olympic, weighing 31 grams and made of pure silver.

"Whoa, a legendary silver coin!" Komachi's eyes widened.

"This is a gift from MILT. There were only 100,000 of them released last year." Hachiman proudly smiled, "I hope it can bring you good luck and prosperity as well."

"But what about you, Onii-chan?"

"I have one for me as well." Hachiman showed the shiny coin held in a transparent sleeve in his wallet, "With this, we're connected."

"Thank you!" Komachi hugged him happily.

"Now go."

The limo departed, leaving a thin cloud of smoke behind. Daichi looked after it and then at Hachiman, "I hope you don't mind me intruding."

"Suit yourself," Hachiman said as they went back inside.

Hachiman went to wash the dirty dishes as Daichi sat facing the dinner table quietly.

"Have you always lived alone like this?" He asked suddenly.

"Since I've entered Shuchiin, yes," Hachiman replied.

"How often do your parents come to visit?"

"Back when I first started they came three or four times a week. Nowadays, it's maybe half that. Once or twice a week."

"I see."

It made sense. After all, they had a daughter to worry about in Chiba.

"What about your little sister?" Daichi asked again.

"She doesn't normally come to visit, I normally go back to Chiba pretty much every weekend so we can spend time together."

Daichi had just wrecked their weekend plans, so Hachiman had little incentive of thanking him for anything.

"Forgive me for being so anal about it." Daichi said coldly, but earnestly, "I'm just worried about my daughters. But especially Chika-san."

"Why are you so worried?"

"If I'm not being strict, she might go astray," Daichi said gravely.

"She wouldn't." Hachiman scoffed, "Secretary Fujiwara might take her sweet time, but she's always been a goal-oriented person for as long as I've known her."

"How can you be so certain?" Daichi eyed him.

"I could ask you the same, why do you have so little faith in your daughter?" Hachiman eyed him back.

That question pierced Daichi hard, right in the depths of his cold, steely heart, like an arrow through its target. No matter how heartless a parent can be, that ought to hurt. Hachiman was more than well aware, and he intended to make him suffer.

"If I was Secretary Fujiwara, my heart would bleed."

Those who wield immense power in this world, at the end of the day they are still human beings. Fujiwara Daichi was a loving and attentive father before he was a minister. As Hachiman started cooking dinner, it seemed that Daichi had sunk even lower into depression.

That realization felt like he had gotten a hard kick in the balls.

Hachiman wasn't sure if he felt a little guilty or simply empathize with him, but Hachiman handed him a bowl containing an unfamiliar dish, "It's certainly not a multi-course, French dinner, but you ought to eat. This country would suffer if you got sick."

It seemed to be made of shredded cabbage, though underneath it was also filled with all sorts of vegetables in a hot, savory soup.

"What is this?"

"Shchi. Russian cabbage soup." Hachiman said as he began eating his own, "I've added potatoes, chicken, and pork to it too, so it should be rather filling."

Minister Fujiwara dubiously looked at it and then had a tenative taste. It was fairly delicious for something so generic and made by a sixteen year old boy.

"Would you like any drink with it?"

"Anything is fine, Hikigaya-kun."

"Oh good, because I just made something." Hachiman picked out a bottle of kvass from his fridge and poured it into two glasses.

"...is that beer?"

"No."

Minister Fujiwara tasted it, and it was quite sweet and refreshing. "Honey?"

"It's kvass mixed with a bit of honey and lemon," Hachiman said, "Homemade."

"I see."

Even though it was bare bones, even though it was so simple, Fujiwara Daichi couldn't help but feel the warmth and heartiness in this quiet dinner.

"Do you cook every day like this?"

"Almost every day, unless someone has cooked or bought something for me." Hachiman said, "I grew sick of konbini food in the first month of living alone."

"I see."

Daichi wondered if Chika was to live alone like Hachiman did, would she grow more mature? Would she grow to be more independent, or more immature and spoiled instead?

"Chika-san has an older sister." Daichi suddenly said, "Her name is Toyomi."

"I've heard." Hachiman nodded.

"I don't know where I went wrong." Daichi sighed and then drunk half the glass of his drink, "But Toyomi got increasingly sloppy and undisciplined. And the current her in college, she's nothing but an embarrassment to the family."

"But Secretary Fujiwara isn't her older sister."

"How can you tell? You haven't even met my eldest daughter."

"Fujiwara Chika is a very ambitious girl. She will do absolutely everything she can to make sure her reputation remains clear until she graduates and then enter politics."

"To surpass her own father, to step on the road that her ancestors traveled, Fujiwara Chika will do absolutely anything you say. If you told her to jump, she would only ask how high. Even if you tell her to quit the Student Council and the Tabletop Game Club, she would comply. And she would never leave the Fujiwara household should you imprison her inside."

Because, that was Chika. At the end of the day, Fujiwara Chika was both a self-serving person and also a good girl.

"Imprisoning her... that..."

Even for Daichi, that was completely unthinkable.

Compared to Hachiman's neglectful and detached parents, was he really that much better? Daichi still remembered vividly when Chika decided to quit her piano lessons.

_"Chika-chan, what do you want to do in the future?" Her instructor asked._

_"I want to be Prime Minister!"_

And whether it was for a personal agenda or just plain honesty, it seemed that Hikigaya Hachiman understood his daughter more than Daichi himself did.

Daichi truly felt ashamed.

"Could I ask for a second round?" Daichi raised his glass after he had emptied it.

"If you plan to get drunk, you physically can't. You'd probably have to drink this by the gallon." Hachiman said as he poured the bottle, "But I'm glad you enjoy it, Minister Fujiwara."

As a matter of fact, Daichi did like the flavor. Enough for him to even ask for thirds!

The limousine came back, later on, to pick up Daichi himself.

"I know its a bit late to say this..." Daichi told Hachiman and lowered his head a bit. "But I shall apologize for the incident that happened before, and what happened today as well."

"In this day and age, what kind of father wouldn't be worried about their daughter?" Hachiman incredulously responded, "Rich people have it hard too. That was something I've learned since I entered Shuchiin. Sometimes I envy those kids. They're loaded with money, but more so than that, parents who really care about them."

Daichi raised his eyebrows when Hachiman gave him a cold bottle of unopened kvass.

"Don't let this sit too long at room temperature. And share a glass or two with your daughters too. It might be hard to do sometimes, but most kids are happy just seeing their parents sitting in front of them at the same table."

Ah.

Daichi understood what he meant.

"If by any chance you're passing by." Daichi told him, "You should come for dinner too, Hikigaya-kun."

Hachiman wordlessly turned and went back into his house, but Daichi was sure that Hachiman got his message. As Minister Fujiwara sat inside his limo, he began to understand why Chika was so interested in this boy.

Someone with so few words, yet always speaking with clarity. Someone who, despite his bitter upbringing and poor attitude, had faith in people and understood them.

All the more reason why Daichi would have to always keep on guard. But maybe, just a little, he could be a little more lenient with him.

...

**The result of today's battle: Not as Planned.**

* * *

*** Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport, and Tourism **


	22. Chapter 22

Hikigaya Komachi was grumpy.

After being stressed out by her first two weeks as a third-year middle school student, she had hoped to make a breakthrough in her studies so that she could rest with ease.

After hitting several walls in her progress, Komachi got increasingly anxious, which ended up eating into her sleep schedule. At first, it was only seven hours. Then six, five, and last night she had only had four hours of sleep.

Disregarding whatever hardcore students claim, human brain function degrades the moment they start sleeping less than an average of eight hours. According to research, humans can maintain an indefinite seven-hour sleep schedule but with reduced brain capabilities.

Any less than that, and your mind will begin to suffer. You may not even realize it; sleeping six hours a day for ten days will leave you about as lucid as people who haven't slept for two days straight!

This can be seen in none other than Shirogane Miyuki himself. The moment he gets seven-hours of sleep, he is literally reborn anew! Caffeine? That's for peasants!

Komachi, at the very least, strived to maintain that level. And so, she needed to make a breakthrough. Desperate, Komachi turned to her best friend and unofficial little sister, Shirogane Kei.

Shirogane Kei was a young genius that could effortlessly enter the Shuchiin scholarship program, something Miyuki had earned through sheer luck and Hachiman had to earn by isolating himself like a hermit.

That wasn't to say Shirogane Kei wasn't a hard worker, but she was never pushed to study to the brink of collapse! It could be said that in terms of subject level, Kei could easily handle work from the third year school curriculum.

Komachi really needed her! And indeed, she was so close to a breakthrough!

However, her plan today to focus on studying had been derailed twice. First, it was the ever-smiling Fujiwara Moeha. The girl was supposedly Kei's best friend at Shuchiin Middle, so Komachi was forced to tolerate her presence. Not that Komachi hated her per se, but she wanted to focus on studying rather than socializing at the moment.

And then there was the jerk.

Minister Fujiwara Daichi was a magnanimous man who, despite his friendly appearance and calm demeanor, was more than willing to throw his weight around and flex his power. It was clear that this man had a very specific vendetta with her older brother, Hachiman. A sentiment that Hachiman gladly paid back in kind.

Still, Hachiman, for better or worse, put logic above emotion. Rather than separating Kei and Moeha and creating a needless rift, Komachi might as well continue her studying uninterrupted.

Besides, Komachi was also curious about the beef between Hachiman and the Fujiwara Patriarch.

"The dinner today is a French course!" Moeha happily announced.

"Eh? French dinner?" Kei raised one eyebrow, "Ugh."

"Why? Don't you like french food?" Moeha asked curiously.

"The food is good, but the preparation and table manners are too complicated for a poor girl like me." Kei grit her teeth.

"It's fine, it's fine." Moeha waved her hand, "Besides, watching you being clumsy at it is half the fun."

It was a half-whisper, so Kei probably didn't catch it. But Komachi did. She wondered if she was starting to hallucinate from lack of sleep.

She decided to pop a coffee candy into her mouth just to make sure. It shouldn't be potent enough to interrupt her sleep, but she couldn't let her concentration waver just yet.

"What about you Komachi-nee?"

"I'm literally incapable of that level of table manners." Komachi said, "I'll just skip eating altogether."

Komachi wasn't joking. At all. Even if she skipped dinner, she had a lot of energy bars on her as a fallback. The worst part of everything? French dinner wasted a lot of time.

Komachi didn't have that luxury. She was halfway there and about to collapse any moment.

If the Fujiwara family had even a shred of humility, they would adjust their dinner plans for their guests. If they didn't, then it meant that they didn't consider Komachi a guest. Was it selfish? No, it wasn't. That was just common sense.

Despite his skill at cooking, one of the big problems with Hachiman was that he more often than not cooked for his own preferences, even in the presence of a guest. To most people, that would be considered overbearing and unwelcoming.

Today's lunch was different. it was crystal clear that Hachiman had cooked everything in Komachi's favor and he made the menu as diverse as possible.

"Please don't say that, Komachi-nee." Moeha dismissively told her.

Lacking sleep, Komachi's mind was even more twisted than her brother's. It literally took all of Komachi's willpower to keep smiling. Maybe Komachi had begun to realize why Hachiman was always sour and cynical, even in the best of times. He needed to sleep more!

However, there was an extra surprise, when it wasn't just Chika who came to greet them before dinner.

"Kaguya-san?" Komachi rubbed her tired eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san, good evening." Kaguya greeted her politely, "Shirogane-san too."

"Hey, hey, Kaguya-san where's my greeting?" Moeha demanded.

Kaguya squirmed. It was clear that she didn't want to deal with the youngest Fujiwara, no matter the cost.

_Interesting._

"I didn't know you were going to come." Chika hurriedly glomped both Komachi and Kei.

"W-well your father invited us on short notice," Kei whined, "Komachi-nee got dragged here despite visiting her brother."

"What can I say, weak people go along with the flow." Komachi shrugged.

"Whoa? You look really terrible, Komachi-chan." Chika finally got a good look at the younger Hikigaya, "Having a problem sleeping?"

"The stress from studying, yes." Komachi said as she lifted her bag, "Can I study before dinner?"

"Sure, let's go!" Chika dragged her happily.

For a moment, Kaguya realized just how much of a resemblance there was between Komachi and the girl's older brother. All the more apparent with those eyes on her face.

"Excuse me, young miss." An old chef approached them, "What would you like for dinner today?"

"Ah? Father didn't tell you?" Chika asked.

"He's going to come late," Moeha said, "He said he wanted to talk with Hik-ga!"

"Huh? You mean Hikki-san?" Chika asked.

"Yes, Hikki-san." Moeha corrected herself, "I don't know the details, but it seems that MLIT was involved."

_Wow, Moeha is unexpectedly forgetful._ Komachi remembered the details a little more: MLIT had their network compromised and Hachiman had acted as a physical courier for them.

Or maybe Moeha simply didn't care. That was likely the better explanation.

"Either way, I'd like to ask if you have anything you want. And also if you have certain allergies or food intolerances. Please let me know."

None of the girls had specific allergies, so none of them said anything.

"Kei-chan, Komachi-chan, anything you want to eat?" Chika asked them.

"Anything is fine, except a multi-course dinner," Komachi said, completely resigned to her shame.

"Umm, I agree with Komachi-nee." Kei nodded furiously.

"But is there anything you want in particular? Come on, don't be shy." Moeha coaxed them, "Please?"

"Umm, seafood," Kei said, somewhat embarrassed. "I like oysters in particular."

Kaguya mentally remarked to herself how similar her taste was to her brother. President Shirogane also loved oysters and clams, and that was often what he picked whenever they traded a bit of their lunches.

_No, it's not lunch sharing! There is a difference!_

"Fish is good for the brain." Komachi said, "Seafood it is."

"Kaguya-san?"

"I have no particular preference either way," Kaguya said, cool as a cucumber. "Seafood is fine."

So it was settled that dinner today would be a seafood themed dinner. Thankfully, Kei and Komachi could avoid the gigantic hassle of a formal dinner and the needed etiquette now.

But before dinner, studying!

...

Kaguya watched intensely as Komachi began her work once again, while occasionally asking Kei for explanations or clues. Her face didn't slip off once, the serious mask she was wearing was on tight.

Slowly but surely, Kaguya did, in fact, see the image of President Shirogane superimposing over her.

Ah. So this is what he meant by being a kindred spirit.

Someone average or below average in textbook intelligence, yet trying to pursue great academic accomplishment. When it came to this, then the only way to do it was through peerless hard work. Every second spent focused, because they all mattered.

President Shirogane and Hikigaya Komachi were both similar in that regard.

But unlike President Shirogane, Hikigaya Komachi had no personal pride or pointless stubbornness. She would shamelessly show her weaknesses, bare them for all to see. And it showed how much it made a difference, judging from her rapid improvement.

Sometimes, beggars can't be choosers. Hikigaya Komachi knew that, and Kaguya couldn't hate her for it.

In contrast, Moeha...

"Hey hey, listen!"

Kei was not quite as intense as Komachi, but even she stayed mostly on topic. It seemed that, compared to Komachi, Kei definitely represented a typical Shuchiin natural genius such as Kaguya herself, in that she had great base potential, and even moderate hard work would give immense payoffs.

Moeha being there was simply a nuisance!

"Moeha-chan, please work seriously." Chika chastised her, "If you want to play, just play with us instead!"

Chika and Kaguya were playing cards while watching over the younger girls having their study group. To be honest, Kaguya really, really wanted to join, but she was very hesitant.

But in the end, she steeled herself and offered her assistance. "Is there anything I can help with?" Kaguya asked.

"Uhh, actually..." Kei hesitated, "Can you please help Komachi-nee? I actually found these notes difficult to understand.

"Please," Komachi said, then pointed to a problem that she couldn't understand.

Kei looked at Kaguya as she began taking over herself and helped Komachi to catch up with the increasingly more difficult subjects.

Unfortunately, it was a rough patch as Kaguya had predicted, and she regretted it tremendously. Her inner dark side really, really wanted to berate Komachi for being so lacking.

Yet...

If she did that, wouldn't Kei have a bad impression of her as a result?

"This isn't good, is it?" Komachi forced herself to smile.

It could be said that to make a genius suffer, it is to make them teach the underachievers.

A genius learned at a pace that other people simply couldn't keep up with, understanding problems at an intuitive level and finding a solution that normal people simply couldn't comprehend.

Underachievers like Komachi were the opposite. They learned everything at a glacial pace, repetition was required just to remember problem-solving methods, connecting one new discovery to another was hard and analyzing the shared foundations of two different questions was even harder.

If Hikigaya Komachi struggleed in spite of all the help she had... how could President Shirogane do it alone? Kaguya simply couldn't imagine the horror of being caught in a state of ignorance, surrounded by the darkness, all alone.

It might even be soul-crushing.

No, it wasn't just a matter of Komachi being an ordinary student. The level of these subjects was in fact, something that Moeha wouldn't be able to deal with. And even someone as intelligent as Kei would be hesitant to call this level of work easy.

It made far too much sense, really. It was like watching a baby desperately running when she was just barely able to walk upright on her two legs.

Komachi was simply not ready for this, not without a great amount of assistance.

Looking at the struggling Komachi, Kaguya began to show a newfound respect for a person named Shirogane Miyuki.

_Ah._

_So that is it._

It was like this too, what happened a year ago... before the finals, Shirogane Miyuki brazenly announced in public that he'd get higher grades than Shinomiya Kaguya in the final exam.

And he did, somehow, through his own efforts. His face and body were visibly deteriorated from the hard studying he did, and yet all the people could see was someone who managed to challenge the gods and make the impossible possible.

Could it be that Hikigaya Komachi was also inspired to challenge the gods? It made sense really. Her blatant crush on him said it all.

Loving someone so hard that you could put your body on the line just so you could be with that person. It was a privilege that a Shinomiya simply couldn't afford.

The image of the serious, dedicated, and physically strained Miyuki was what burned in the depths of Kaguya's mind. More than everything else, it was the image of his sleep-deprived eyes.

The object of her lust. It wasn't true love. It was all physical attraction. Kaguya began to understand and settle with that feeling.

But some part of Kaguya refused to believe it... and even rationally speaking, physical attraction alone couldn't explain it.

In the end, Kaguya actually took over Kei's duties and taught Komachi every point in the textbook and notes she was reading.

"Young miss, dinner is ready."

"Thank you!" Chika stood up, "Let's have dinner, everyone."

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Komachi wants to fall asleep...**

* * *

After the dinner, Komachi immediately returned to studying. However, this time around she simply reviewed everything she had learned so far. As such, she insisted that she didn't need any help.

Kaguya decided that she needed a breath of fresh air and stood on the balcony outside the Fujiwara house.

"Shinomiya-san." Kei also walked out, "Aren't you a bit cold?"

"Good evening, Shirogane-san." Kaguya greeted her, "After dinner, it always feels a bit hot, so I like the air outside."

That was a lie.

"I see," Kei said as she leaned on the balcony railing. "Anyway, thank you for helping Komachi-nee."

"It's fine. It's not like I have anything important to do," Kaguya told her. Not like it was a lie. It was probably better than dealing with Chika's weird, non-consequential boardgames.

"But still, I wonder if Komachi-nee is alright." Kei looked seriously concerned.

Kaguya wanted to say she would be fine, but she objectively could not. Kaguya only managed to hammer the basics into Komachi's head. It was up to Komachi herself whether she could build up her knowledge from there.

"How are you these days, Shirogane-san?" Kaguya asked her, finally finding the right time to talk with her casually.

"Well, father decided to stay in the countryside and take over the farm from his parents." Kei said happily, "It's a bit sad, but I'm happy that he can work seriously again."

"Eh? Does that mean you're living with just your brother now?"

"Yes."

Kaguya would have thought that just the two of them alone would make things more hectic, but apparently, it was the opposite.

"I guess that explains the President."

"What about Miyuki-nii?"

"Well, he doesn't drink coffee as often now, and it seems that he gets more sleep than before. I did hear that he's cutting back on part-time work and focusing more on his studies. And resting too." Kaguya said, "He's also generally more lively, and has also gotten pretty popular recently."

"Well, now that father's taken over the farm, I guess you can say our family will be financially stable." Kei sighed, slightly embarrassed.

Though being a farmer in Japan was unlikely to put you in a prosperous state, still, barring natural disasters like drought, plague, and pests, as well as outside factors like international trade or an economic slump... the income of a farmer, should be very stable.

"I'm glad that is the case." Kaguya closed her eyes in relief, "Sometimes watching President Shirogane working so hard can be disconcerting."

"It's embarrassing, right?" Kei asked, "He doesn't need to be such a stubborn tryhard."

"No, that's not what I mean." Kaguya said, "I think the fact that President puts his best effort into everything he does is..."

_Ah!_

Kaguya ran her mouth unconsciously enough that it sounded like an expression of love!

"...the President that people admire so much." Kaguya seamlessly switched to a perfectly fake smile. "But don't you think it's worrisome that he might have pushed himself too hard?"

Kei grimaced, only just now did she realize that she sounded like a spoiled and heartless little sister in front of Kaguya. And to be honest, she probably was one.

At some point, Kei willfully turned a blind eye to the extremely problematic situation of the Shirogane family. The way her father kept floating endlessly as a freeter, and how Miyuki pushed his body to the absolute limit.

It took Hachiman's intervention for things to move forward once again. Her father now had a stable job and her brother had become less self-destructive.

Unlike Komachi, who actually put an effort into making everyone happy, Kei never did anything like that.

_So that's why. That's why Hachi-nii will never look at me that way... because I'm still a child._

Unknowingly, Kei began to shed tears.

"Eh?" Kaguya asked in a panic, "W-what happened?!"

_Did I say something wrong?_

"I just remembered something." Kei hurriedly wiped her eyes and smiled, "I didn't do anything at all. That's the most embarrassing thing."

"You didn't?" Kaguya asked as she offered her handkerchief, and Kei hesitantly accepted.

"Yeah." Kei sniffed, "Father and Miyuki-nii have always been the only ones who put effort into everything while I watch helplessly from the sidelines."

It happened before too when her mother was sick of her father and left with her in tow.

_Ah. So that was it._

Kaguya, for a moment at least, saw herself in Kei too.

"...I've never done anything worthy of note to my family either." Kaguya said as her face darkened and her expression grew stone cold. "For them, whether I exist or not doesn't matter. As long as I don't make any trouble."

"But Shinomiya-san is so famous and talented?! How could that be?!"

"Because being famous and talented is something within the expectations set for me, that's why." Kaguya told her, "Sometimes, you have to accept the fact that as the youngest child, you're powerless."

"Even so..."

"_Grab my hand!_" Miyuki's voice echoed within Kaguya's perfectly clear memory of the event that had transpired last year.

"Just because you're powerless doesn't mean there's nothing you can do. Remember, it's always the smallest things that count." Kaguya gently patted her head, "Because you're a Shirogane."

A person's action is like a pebble falling in a calm pond. The more action they take, the bigger the ripples. Shirogane Miyuki was a person who was willing to challenge the turbulent seas themselves so that his existence will be acknowledged.

Kaguya believed, that Kei could do it too.

Even as Kei stopped crying, she ended up blushing hard instead. How could Kaguya turn so quickly from someone who looked so cold and distant into someone so warm and caring. It was a mystery!

"Kei."

"Huh?"

"My name is Kei." Kei said, "I don't want you to mix me up with Miyuki-nii."

"Shirogane Kei."

"Kei."

"Little sister-"

"Just Kei."

"Kei-san." Kaguya tried before deciding to give up.

Kaguya wasn't accustomed to calling the people around her by their first names. Even someone as close as a sister like Hayasaka Ai or someone she considered a close friend like Fujiwara Chika. Part of it was also her upbringing as a Shinomiya, but it was still something that stuck with her even today, making things awkward.

So Kei was the first person outside her family that she called by their first name. Kaguya had mixed feelings about this...

"Then call me Kaguya." She pointed to herself, hesitantly.

...

Meanwhile, Komachi...

"I see." She muttered, "Hmm, so it's like this."

Being surrounded by Shuchiin geniuses, it felt like their intelligence was leaking into their surroundings and, thus, had allowed Komachi to absorb it!

"Thank you, God! I've managed to do it!" Komachi made a dramatic supplication pose, even though she wasn't exceptionally religious. One can just imagine the presence of divine light shine upon her grateful self!

"Congrats!" Chika clapped her hands happily, "Want to take a little break, Komachi-chan?"

"I'd like to recoup my losses of sleep but..." Komachi looked at the clock, "Maybe an hour is fine!"

"Wanna play some games then?" Chika asked, "We don't have video games here, but there's a lot of board games to choose from."

"Sure." Komachi grinned, "Let's play a classic. Monopoly."

"Hmm, are you sure? I'm pretty good at Monopoly you know." Chika smiled widely. Then she saw Kaguya and Kei enter the room. "Ah, Kaguya-san, Kei-chan, want to join us in a game of Monopoly?"

Kaguya raised her hand, "I'll pass thanks."

"Me too," Kei said.

"Hmm, you're no fun."

_Only clueless people would call monopoly a fun game! _Both Kaguya and Kei thought synchronously.

Chika wasn't normally the type to shy away from unfair play, however, she didn't want to make a bad impression. So, for tonight at least, she'd go all out earnestly against Komachi.

That was a lie!

The only reason Chika wanted to play normally was that she was trying to fish for information!

"Komachi-chan studied really hard." Chika said, "There's no way I could follow that kind of pace."

"This amount of studying is normal for a non-genius." Komachi humbly laughed.

There was no way that level of studying could be considered normal, but no one wanted to say that aloud. Besides which, they didn't know how unusually advanced the level of material Komachi was dealing with was at the moment.

"Was Soubu that difficult to enter?" Moeha nonchalantly asked, "Actually, I found those materials difficult myself."

"Come to think of it those textbooks were rather familiar." Chika finally realized the truth, "Those are from third-year Shuchiin Middle, right?"

"Yes." Komachi raised one book, "I've asked Onii-chan to get these for me."

"No wonder I didn't understand a thing." Moeha finally realized why even Kei had problems following the content, let alone tutoring Komachi on it.

The truth was that Komachi obtained copies of the third-year Shuchiin Middle School textbook and school notes thanks to Hachiman's efforts. Because, up until recently, Komachi never tried to understand how hard it was to stay afloat in Shuchiin, let alone obtaining a high rank like her brother had.

And now, she understood the massive gap that Hachiman had traveled to reach his current level. And to think Miyuki had surpassed him by far...

It was almost soul-crushing.

"Is Komachi-chan interested in going to Shuchiin after all?" Chika asked excitedly.

"No, I'm not thinking that far ahead yet." Komachi shook her head, "However, if Komachi can understand even a fraction of those books, it would surely help for entering any other school just fine."

It was a great leap of logic, but one that was also understandable. Aim high and strike in the middle. At the very least, Komachi already understood the underlying foundations, and thus knew where to go.

"Speaking of which, Komachi-chan, has there been anything strange going on with Hikki-san recently?"

"Strange? Why?"

"Well, recently there's been a girl who's wanted to get closer to him you see." Chika said, "Her name is Hayasaka Ai-san, our new General Affairs Manager."

"Hmm." Komachi muttered, "Never heard that name before."

Kaguya noticed how Kei looked absolutely, positively terrified. Oh right, she had a crush on Hachiman. It was only now that Kaguya remembered.

"Sounds like someone who likes to use the fast approach." Moeha commented, "If someone had that kind of courage to go after someone openly they won't at all be afraid to go behind your back."

Kei looked like she was about to cry again, and Kaguya was about to panic too.

"Well, it has nothing to do with me anyway." Chika scoffed, "This might just be the start of Hikki-san's popular period."

Komachi looked down and smirked.

"Well," Komachi said as she moved her token, " I think that explains why Mother looked so happy recently. She was probably worried that Onii-chan would spend his high school days alone."

Chika froze and dropped the dice she was shaking. Kei and Kaguya's collective jaws dropped in response to Komachi's outrageous statement.

_Hayasaka went THAT far?!_

"That's a 2, pay the rent," Komachi said with a smile as she held out a hand demanding payment from Chika as her dropped dice were counted as a roll, which would force her to stop on Komachi's property.

"Umm, your mother?!" Chika began to flopsweat as she haphazardly counted out her payment to Komachi.

"I'm not entirely sure, but that seems to be the case at least." Komachi nodded, "Onii-chan didn't say anything about it to me though, so she might have misunderstood something."

Kei looked like she was about to pass out from the shock, but thankfully recovered. Kaguya was only slightly better than her.

She really, really didn't want to imagine Hayasaka and Hachiman being together. The image was too horrifying for her.

Indeed, it was a mistake for Chika to look down on Komachi. Even putting aside the brief mental shakedown, Komachi could simply outplay pretty much both of them, dominating the game.

"Komachi-nee really is powerful." Moeha remarked, "No one's pressed us this far in monopoly before."

Komachi continued to play without even saying a word.

20 minutes later...

"Bankrupt!" Chika whined, Moeha had already been taken out earlier.

Kaguya squinted her eyes in disbelief. Definitely NEVER play a game of Monopoly with Hikigaya Komachi, she added to her mental notes.

"I'm going to the toilet." Chika cried before rushing from the room.

"Me too," Kei said.

"Kei-chan's cute, isn't she? All the boys in our class think so. But even girls really like her." Moeha remarked, "She works really hard. And she can be prideful, but she hates to see people doing the wrong thing."

"That sounds like Kei-chan alright." Komachi took a sip of her cold tea, a leftover from during the earlier study session.

_Sounds like President Shirogane. _Kaguya thought. They were indeed too similar.

"Haha, yes, it's like she's pure or something," Moeha said with a bright, innocent smile. "So pure she makes me want to corrupt her."

_Oh, here we go again. _Kaguya squirmed. _This girl always says the scariest things._

"Oh?" Komachi asked, her eyes shrunk. Kaguya was very much reminded of the girl's brother in that moment. "What do you mean with 'corrupt her', exactly?"

"Like locking her in the dungeon and torturing her for the rest of her life."

Moeha's expression didn't change in the slightest, even in spite of what she just said.

Komachi, on the other hand...

Komachi slapped one hand over Moeha's mouth and then began whispering something in her ear. Because Kaguya only saw her back, she couldn't use her top-level lip-reading skills in the slightest.

But Kaguya saw how Moeka's raised eyebrows slowly lowered, just like the blood also drained from her face, and she began to sweat profusely.

Komachi let her go with a smile, and then pulled out a pair of... something from a pocket. Kaguya was sure it was called a nail engraver? A small battery-powered drill used by girls to engrave their nails with patterns and decorations.

Komachi put the engravers together and turned them both on, releasing small sparkles from the tip and a high pitched screeching noise.

Moeha instantly passed out from terror.

"Oho looks like Moeha-chan was already tired, we should also get to bed." Komachi put the nail engravers away with an innocent, serene smile. "Good night, Kaguya-san."

Kaguya wasn't sure what Komachi had said, but she fully approved of her this time with a thumbs up, her face completely smug and satisfied. Fujiwara Moeha was definitely in dire need of a restraining order.

...

**The result of today's battle: Fujiwara sisters' loss**


	23. Chapter 23

Shuchiin Academy.

It was a prestigious school with an ancient and honorable origin, founded as a facility to educate upper-crust children.

The focus on nobility was gone, but many talented students born into wealthy, distinguished families and shouldering the nation's future still attended the school.

Naturally, ordinary people would not be permitted to lead and bring these people together.

"Everyone! Look!"

"It's the student council!"

Such amazement and overwhelming praise tended to be uttered in their presence. The presence of the student council of Shuchiin Academy. As people who were trusted with such prestigious positions, they were indeed elites among the elites.

The Vice-President, Shinomiya Kaguya.

With total assets owned at 200 Trillion yen, her family owned the Shinomiya group. A huge conglomerate company, with more than 1000 subsidiaries!

Befitting her superior lineage, she was a talented young woman who had attained splendid achievements in various fields. Such as traditional performing arts, music, and martial arts!

Blessed by grace only paralleled by the most charming traditional beauties of Japan, her lustrous silky black hair contrasted her ruby-like eyes. She was like a goddess in the mortal realm!

That was the Vice President, Shinomiya Kaguya.

And the young man Shinomiya supported was...

Shirogane Miyuki, the President of the Shuchiin Academy Student Council.

Wise and intelligent! Strong and silent! He scored in the first place in the practice exams!

In contrast to the talented Kaguya, his devotion to studying commanded awe and fear.

Due to his exemplary behavior, he was selected to be the student council president. The weight of a solid gold aiguillette on his chest had been passed down from one president to the next for the last 200 years!

"They always look perfect together!"

"Yes! When they're together, they seem to look even more noble and elegant! Kyah!"

"I wonder if they're dating?"

"No way! But... but they're so perfect for each other!"

"I wonder what they talk about in their lonesome..."

The Secretary, Fujiwara Chika!

Born and raised in a long line from a politician's family. Her grandfather had been a Prime Minister, and her father was the current Minister of the Left.

Her mother was a diplomat, which gave Chika the broadened horizons she very much needed!

Having mastered no less than five languages, her communication ability was matched by her sheer physical beauty and easily approachable nature. Naturally, she had been the friendly face of the student council thus far!

The Public Relations Officer, Hikigaya Hachiman!

Said to be the closest person to the President of the Student Council. Not many people knew who he was or what his origins were. Hikigaya Hachiman had entered Shuchiin through a scholarship, just like the President, and he even scored in the top seven in the periodic exams. Though not a part of any club, his athletic abilities were well known!

As head of Public Relations, Hachiman had ties with Shuchiin's top VIPs, acting as a liaison between the Student Council and the Clubs. His existence was surrounded by rumor and myth, to the point that not many people knew what one was true and what was false.

And starting this new school year, three more outstanding and talented people joined in!

"This might be the first time we see the student council in full." One girl commented. "I've heard they didn't get along with our senpai, and that's why we only saw part of them in the previous year."

"The new Council members are amazing too. Wait, don't you think President Shirogane and Kaguya-sama have gotten closer recently?! Not to mention their appearance!"

"Yes, his eyes are sharper than ever but far less menacing, like a mysterious prince! So handsome!"

"And Kaguya-sama's started wearing make-up, she's beyond perfection!"

"Its as if they're trying to be appealing to each other!"

"I wonder... what happens with them, behind closed doors?"

"I've heard they flirted all night under the sakura trees during the celebration party of a successful charity event!"

"No! No! It's not just that! I've seen them almost kissing."

"That has to be a lie!" One girl squeaked. "I want to see it with my own eyes!"

"I wish Shirogane-sama were mine!"

"Speaking of which, I've heard that PR Officer Hikigaya-san has a harem, too."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, the previous Treasurer Ryuju-sama, the current Secretary Fujiwara-san, and the new General Affairs, Hayasaka-san."

"Ehh, he's good looking and all but he's kind of, you know... scary? He even beats up Fujiwara-san and the VIPs daily."

"Naive girl! He's never hurt anyone seriously, and he's doing it to stop their foolishness, like a stern but loving teacher."

"Ahhh, I want Hikigaya-san to scold me in private too!"

Recently, the rumors surrounding the Student Council got increasingly wilder, partly thanks to the reorganization of the council at the beginning of this school term.

The Principal, none other than Adolphe Pescarolo, couldn't help but be worried. In front of him, a bunch of girls held a risque teen magazine so openly, while gossiping.

So he grabbed it with a smile.

"It seems that your worldly desires made themselves apparent." He said. "So, I'm going to confiscate this."

"Umm, we apologize!" The girls simultaneously bowed. "We won't do that again."

"Desire and lust are necessary traits to have, but students of Shuchiin Academy must display self-control!" Adolphe told them as he pointed at the Student council members. "Just look at those people, they always carry themselves with dignity!"

"_Shinomiya changed her lip gloss today, it looks pretty. I must take advantage of this._" Miyuki thought.

"_President trimmed his eyebrows, I don't like it, but it looks good on him._" Kaguya thought. "_How should I utilize this new information?_"

"_What are they planning this time? Hayasaka better say something._" Hachiman thought. "_These two are too transparent, yet dishonest._"

...

"Hmm? What is this?" Chika asked when she saw a magazine named Teens Love Bible on the table.

"Principal confiscated it from some students and told us to dispose of it, following the school rules about inappropriate reading material..." Kaguya said.

"I wonder why he didn't dispose of it himself, though?" Miyuki muttered with a hint of disappointment.

"Inappropriate reading material? As a representative of the Disciplinary Committee, I shall check on that post-haste." Iino declared aloud.

"You just want to read it, don't you?" Ishigami commented from behind the sofa.

"Shut up."

Miko opened the book with Chika beside her, and they yelped at the same time when they arrived on one of the articles.

"EEEK!" Miko cried.

Chika also cried as she instinctively covered Miko's eyes with her hands. "This country is too lewd! Lewd!"

"What is it?!" Ishigami and Miyuki perked up at the same time, pretty much losing their cool for a split second. However, they realized this and immediately shut up.

Kaguya was curious for a moment and picked up the book that Miko dropped, and then proceeded to read the article. "Oh? Interesting. It was said that 34% of youth in Japan have their first time in high school."

"34%... that means in a class of thirty students, ten would have their first time. No, in a group of three means at least one..." Ishigami muttered creepily, "In other words, among seven of us..."

"Eight." Momo corrected him, after handing over a bunch of documents to Miyuki.

"Out of seven, at least two people have done it before?!" Ishigami went berserk in realization. "Who is it?! The secret normies!"

Ishigami looked at Hachiman, Chika, then at Hayasaka. Of all people in the council, they were the most likely to have done it. But looking at Momo or Miyuki, it wasn't that far-fetched either.

"No way! That's absolutely a lie! Lies!" Chika also became panicked when she realized Ishigami looked at her.

"Slipper..." Momo asked Hachiman, and he happily handed her one.

"Statistics don't work that way, you dumbass." Momo knocked Ishigami's head lightly, it seems that his virginal rage short-circuited his internal calculator. And as the previous treasurer, she must straighten him out.

She also pointed at Chika. "And you, what are you being flustered about, titty Secretary?"

"Well, the sample selection was obviously biased, to begin with..." Miyuki commented, trying to hide his restlessness. "After all, girls who read that kind of magazine would be the ones answering the survey, right?"

In other words, they were a lot more romantically inclined and sexually liberated than the average Shuchiin student.

"The data is way off!" Hachiman scoffed dismissively. "Even if we use the more realistic data, with 99% certainty, I can safely assume none of us have done it before."

"Is that so? I think you're mistaken, Hikigaya-san." Kaguya took a sip of her tea calmly. However, her expression irradiated smug superiority. "If anything, doesn't the number 34% sound too low?"

"Huh?!" Iino dropped her jaw after having finally thawed out from her initial shock. "HUH?!"

"Really? The wrong one will treat the winner a can of drinks from the school's vending machine." Hachiman goaded.

"Awawawa! No gambling!" Miko chastised him.

"Time out! time out!" Hayasaka interrupted loudly before her mistress could make a fool of herself again. "Kaguya-san, do you even know what first time is in this context?"

"Of course, it means kissing." Kaguya confidently told them. "I'm willing to bet everyone in this room has done that before at some point?"

"..."

Painful silence filled the room as they finally digested the level of comprehension Kaguya had for the situation. Hayasaka put a palm to her face in response. While both Hachiman and Momo broke into mad laughter.

"Umm, Kaguya-san, the thing is-"

Hachiman clamped his hand on Chika's mouth before she could say anything, and Hachiman looked at Miyuki. "Miyuki... if you can still call yourself a man, it's your job to educate this ignorant Vice President."

"Huh? Of course, but..."

"Want me to do it instead?" Hachiman teased him.

"Like hell I'd let you, you bastard!" Miyuki howled in anger and then stomped the floor as he immediately sat in front of Kaguya.

"Listen, Shinomiya." Miyuki looked at her seriously, with absolutely no hint of hesitation or perversion. "When people talk about their first time, it refers not to kissing, but something far, far more intimate."

"Far more intimate?" Kaguya raised her eyebrow. "More intimate than kissing?"

Unfortunately, her home education never went past that stage. Like a black box, Kaguya was protected from all things sexual in nature, and even the head maid who taught her simply told her to leave her future husband in charge.

_What is it?_

Hayasaka and Hachiman briefly exchanged a glance as he released Chika, who was about to turn blue from the hold. Chika finally regained her breath, then pulled a paper fan out of nowhere to smash Hachiman in the face.

"It's the act of copulation." Shirogane entered maximum science mode as he bit his lip, holding his embarrassment inside. "The act of procreation, the conception of a baby, SEX. You're keeping with me so far?"

Kaguya dropped her cup, and it clattered on the table, though the contents had already been emptied beforehand.

"But that's..." Kaguya turned bright red. "That's something you shouldn't do before marriage!"

"But people do it anyway because they love each other so much." Miyuki started to panic and flop sweat. "And that's why they're willing to risk everything, and premarital sex at high school is just one such display of affection."

"More like it's fueled by lust." Momo commented, "After all, when I was in Chiba Village-"

Hachiman shoved a meat bun in her mouth to stop her from talking. "Anyone want meat buns?" He asked the others.

"Umm, can I have some?" Iino was trying hard to cope with the stress, shock, and unnerving revelations that her stomach was starting to tighten before it should.

"I'll have some too." Ishigami smiled so brightly it creeped Chika out. Ishigami was extremely satisfied by the revelation that someone here had an even worse level of knowledge than him on sexual matters.

"But Hikigaya-san, how can you be so sure about it, hmm?" Hayasaka practically hung on him seductively as she put her hands on his shoulder. However, his amused expression didn't change.

Momo practically slid backward, as she bounced Hayasaka off him with her butt. Hachiman wondered if Momo did it out of jealousy, but her mischievous grin told him that wasn't the case. Especially when Miko made a sign of approval to her.

No displays of debauchery in the office!

"While we're at it, let's just make this a little more educational." Hachiman connected his laptop with the big TV on the wall of the Student Council office, showing a graph divided by gender and age.

"This graph was made in 2013 by a famous Japanese reporter on the New York Times, based on her extensive research and interviews rather than a survey..." Hachiman explained. "As you can see here, The percentage of people who have sex-"

"Please don't say se-!" Kaguya chastised him.

"-divided by age and gender, so from here, we can make more accurate assumptions. If we split the age range into a one-year interval, you see a steady increase. 7.5% among 15 year olds, 12.5% among 16 year olds, and 17.5% among 17 year olds."

"In other words, the likelihood of at least one of us having sex before or even recently." Momo finalized. "Not that high."

"None of us have girlfriends or boyfriends at the moment, and we're all busy in the council and with other activities. The likelihood of that happening is even lower." Miyuki confidently pointed out. "A lot of premarital sex also happens out of peer pressure."

In all honestly, if not for Hachiman babbling his mouth about statistics, Miyuki would have been far too embarrassed to admit that he was a virgin. However, the train of conversation managed to make it so that being a virgin was a virtue.

"Losing your purity out of peer pressure, just how desperate one can be?" Kaguya picked up her cup and then wiped its lid before she poured another serving of tea to calm herself. "Pathetic."

Miyuki and Ishigami felt that they just got harpooned, right through their hearts from Kaguya's blunt statement.

"Well, if that happened to me, I might get home-schooled for the remainder of my youth." Chika winced. "Even if I was somehow allowed to have a boyfriend in the first place."

Enforced purity via concerned parents, Hachiman, of course, would know. Thanks to Minister Fujiwara bothering him about it. Not that he can empathize since his parents were the opposite...

"Agreed!" Miko nodded furiously. "It is unacceptable for Shuchiin students, to indulge in such debauchery!"

"Oh, you don't want to know what the President of the Fortune Telling club does in her spare time." Momo carelessly remarked.

"Shut up, you want us to be cursed?" Miyuki and Hachiman reminded her.

Just because you're a member of the VIPs doesn't mean you can carelessly say something that risky about each other. Hachiman and Miyuki had been working hard to maintain a balance of power and peace within the school since last year.

Momo stuck out her tongue and two middle fingers as she left by somersaulting out the window.

"Well... if you think about it, it makes sense..." Ishigami commented. "If there's someone who is no longer chaste in the group, they're treated as a god. That person becomes a source of both admiration and envy."

"Unforgivable!" Miko chewed on the meat bun and munched it angrily. "I'll make sure no illicit affairs are happening at school, no matter what."

"Agreed! I'll help you out, and rat out on these lucky - I mean shameless bastards." Ishigami said in agreement, though he was simply being angsty and envious.

Ishigami Yuu was a pretty transparent guy, indeed.

"Good luck in today's patrol, too." Miyuki gave her the magazine. "Leave the paperwork to me. And please dispose of this in the school incinerator."

"Alright, then. Since I have nothing to do..."

Ishigami sat down and pulled a PSP out of his bag, but Miko didn't let him slide and yanked him off the couch. She dragged him outside before he could even turn it on.

"I leave you for a second, and you're already violating the school rulers." Miko huffed. "This is why everyone looks down on you."

"Technically, the student council office is outside the school jurisdiction as it's owned by the Alumni association!" Ishigami argued. "You have no power here!"

"I have just enough power to drag you outside, so the school rules will apply to you!"

"That's fucking illegal!"

"Watch over them, won't you?" Miyuki asked Hachiman, of which he happily obliged.

Watching these two was fun.

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Ishigami wants to make it clear...**

* * *

"I think I'll have to say this once, Iino..." Hachiman warned. "Being overzealous will reduce faith and respect in the institution."

Hachiman threw the magazine inside the incinerator and then closed the door after he lit and threw in a match. "Don't tell me you don't understand what you've experienced in the past and how it happened?"

To put it simply, Iino Miko had always been a laughingstock and the source of disdain due to her prudishness and stubbornness.

"I have a good reason though..." Iino said. "Don't you know, Hikigaya-senpai? The approval rating for Shuchiin student's among the neighboring community is at an all-time low."

"I'm aware..." Hachiman said. "But public perception isn't always the same as reality."

"Public perception won't hold well if no facts are backing them up." Iino shook her head. "Three years ago was the last Shuchiin cultural festival to have a bonfire. It was because Shuchiin students weren't responsible enough with late-night activities, causing public disturbances and also littering."

"Hmm... you have a point. But you know, just reprimanding people out of the blue accomplishes nothing." Hachiman patted her head affectionately and left, causing her to recoil away in surprise. "Work hard."

"EH?" Miko rubbed her hair in confusion, she had never met a boy who would dare to do something like that before.

"Hikigaya-senpai might have taken a liking to you, Iino." Ishigami scoffed.

"EHHHH?!"

"No, not that way... I think." Ishigami clarified, "President Shirogane said that Hikigaya-senpai had an affinity with younger girls. Treating them like his little sister and spoiling them every chance he gets."

"Ah." Miko blushed, finally understanding. Still, Miko was born as the sole daughter of a working couple. If she had had a brother or sister, she might have been a different person by now.

Even Ishigami could see it, the conviction that was born out of the loneliness in her heart.

"Hey! Let's go~!"

"Which hotel do you think we should go to today?"

Ah, here we go again! Ishigami looked at the couple passing by. They looked like they were about to eat each other, behind the corner of the school building.

Iino fumed, and about to shout at them, but Ishigami clamped his hand over her mouth. "Listen!"

"Mph?!"

Ishigami sneaked out on the nearby wall as he kept Miko with him. And then, he slammed his hand to the wall, which stunned her. The so-called super effective flirting technique, Kabe-don!

"Shhh!"

Even if it was done by the likes of Ishigami, Miko couldn't help but feel somewhat hot and bothered.

"Wha... what are you doing, Ishiga-"

"Hye, don't you know? Yesterday, I saw a photo of Musashi and his girlfriend entering a hotel in uniform. His parents found out, and he got grounded." Ishigami said aloud as he let go of his hand.

"What?!" Miko shrieked, purely on instinct. "What kind of idiot would do that, going to a hotel in uniform?"

The couple, not knowing they'd been found out but nonetheless scared by the possibility, immediately sneaked out of their hiding.

Miko heard them whispering to each other in passing. "Let's go home first, and then meet again near the station."

Ishigami pulled his arm away and then sighed. "See? That works too!"

"Tch!" Miko clicked her tongue, her heart calmed down again. "That doesn't solve anything, at all."

"Oh, yes. It does." Ishigami scoffed. "By changing their clothes before they go to a love hotel, they're protecting our school's reputation."

Miko knew that Ishigami had a point. But she couldn't accept it. His methods were too twisted. Hiding the problem wasn't the same as making the problem go away, let alone solving it.

"To be honest, I'd like it better if they just split. The fucking normies." Ishigami seethed and cried of all sudden, a total departure from his brief display of confidence and twisted maturity. "Laser death beam, you bastards!"

"Wha, you're just jealous of them?!" Miko asked in disbelief. It was clear that Ishigami only thought of enforcing the rules as an afterthought, and mostly wanted to hinder the couple. "I can't believe it!"

And to think that, grudgingly, Miko had just started having a little respect for him...

"Come on! Don't slow me down!" Miko chastised him.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask? Like I said, I'll have to watch over you because you always break school rules."

Ishigami's face, briefly, showed a sign of grief and tiredness. "If you're getting too close to me, people will give you a problem as well. I'm not even a member of the disciplinary committee, and I have neither the power of President nor the influence of Hikigaya-senpai. Why should I go on a patrol?"

"I don't care about rumors." Miko sighed. "I only care about the facts in front of my eyes. If you start to show yourself as a proper Shuchiin student, people will change their opinion of you in the end!"

That statement was pretty ironic coming from someone who misunderstood and got influenced easily, but Ishigami had no energy to argue. He was doubtful that, even if he changed himself into a better student, people would start liking him.

Considering how they treated Miko, the #1 Model student of the first years. Indeed, Ishigami's fears were not unfounded.

...

The next day, they came to class to find someone had doodled an umbrella on the blackboard, with Ishigami and Miko's names under it.

[They belong to each other!]

The umbrella of love doodle generally accepted as an innocent, if childish, display of affection. With two people who like each other putting their names under an umbrella. If the feeling was one-sided, then it's drawn as a prayer for love to succeed.

On any other occasion, doodling the names of two people without a relationship would be nothing more than friendly teasing at best and a minor prank at worst. However, knowing the history of Ishigami Yuu and Iino Miko... this doodle carried an even more insidious undertone.

Especially the sentence [They belong to each other], considering that both Ishigami and Miko are the class pariahs. The only person that Ishigami considered a speaking acquaintance was Miko's childhood friend, Osaragi.

And Osaragi was the only friend Miko had.

An umbrella of love? More like an umbrella of quarantine and exile.

"Unforgivable." Miko hissed in pure anger and disgust.

"Indeed, it is unforgivable." Ishigami picked up the board eraser and was about to wipe it out. "I'm very sure you're disgusted by it."

"Of course I'm disgusted! How could they make fun of the sacred umbrella of love like this?" Miko screamed. "Tarnishing the innocent prayers of love with fake news, unforgivable!"

Ishigami dropped the eraser in pure, unadulterated shock. THAT was Miko's problem?!

"Huh?"

_Just how much of a dreamer is this girl?!_

"Don't 'huh' me! Destroy it before other people show up!" Miko grabbed the dropped eraser, and managed to clean half the giant doodle, but unfortunately too short to clean the rest. "Ugh, I need a stool."

Ishigami just yanked the eraser from her and wiped out the rest. "Your welcome."

"Eugh..." Miko flinched again. "...Thanks."

_So even Iino can say thanks, huh._

"Told you, it would be a problem hanging out with me, right?" Ishigami reminded. "And it's only going to get worse."

"I don't care."

"I promise I'll follow the school rules, so just leave me alone."

In all honesty, Ishigami had always been a rebel at heart. To live his life on the edge, and freely breaking the school rules was his current aspiration. However, he couldn't drag Iino, a model student, into his world of the condemned.

"Really? Would you?" She asked in disbelief.

"As long as we're on SCHOOL GROUNDS." Ishigami raised a hand as an oath. "It's a man's promise."

Even if he had to make compromises and hold himself back, that was a cost he was willing to pay for other people's safety.

As long as he contained his vices to the student council room, he would technically be compliant with school regulations. And there was very little Iino could do about it, short of petitioning the school to acquire the land under the student council's office.

She already had it bad enough being herself, without his involvement.

"Fine." Miko relented. "But I'm still going to watch over you."

"Suit yourself." Ishigami smiled as he returned to his desk.

Unknown to them, some other students of the class had already arrived and well aware of what transpired.

Miko eagerly waited for Ishigami to mess up and break the rules again, but he never did. And before Miko knew it, it was already at the end of school.

"Hey, Ishigami, someone is asking for you!" Onodera suddenly called out to him.

"HUH?"

Ishigami remembered that he talked with this girl earlier in the semester a few weeks ago. She was a bit nosy, but thankfully, she accepted his explanations wholesale.

Ishigami didn't want to say he was indebted, since Onodera never talked to him after that conversation. But just knowing that someone outside the student council actually listened, it made him feel a bit more at ease.

"So... sorry, I'll be there." Ishigami hurriedly walked past the drill-haired girl. "Who was it?"

Purely in curiosity, Miko and Osaragi followed suit and peeked from behind the doorway, with Onodera's head on top. If it was someone from the student council, they wouldn't have been this reserved.

Much to Miko's shock, it was a certain boy. Ishigami's nemesis and the one who was involved in the tragedy that started everything.

"Ogino." Ishigami's voice muttered in contempt.

It was none other than Ogino Kou.

The thick-skinned, fake friendly smile plastered his handsome face, though he was visibly concerned.

"Long time no see, Ishigami."

"What is it?" Ishigami asked with an increasingly lower voice. All the pent up emotion he had buried inside began welling up like a brewing volcano.

Just seeing this smug fuck had already made Ishigami mad.

"No... I... I want to apologize." Ogino cringed a bit, though his charade didn't break. In fact, it looked rather genuine to the onlookers. "I want to end the misunderstanding between us that happened in middle school."

"Why now of all times?" Ishigami sighed heavily. This nagging feeling of uneasiness was overwhelming.

"Because I'm leaving Shuchiin and don't want to leave bad memories behind." Ogino smiled. "I wanted to end things fairly."

Ishigami's increasing paranoia... suddenly stopped. He wondered if his guess was right.

Someone made Ogino do it, in public. And Ogino was that great of an actor to pull it off.

A little ding on his ego was an acceptable price to look like the better person. That was just the kind of person Ogino was, fake to the end.

Even approaching like this, Ogino once again put Ishigami in a bad light. But Ishigami had no intentions of backing down.

Is there a way to tell people the truth without hurting anyone? Of course, there is.

"I'm not going to apologize..." Ishigami told him loudly. "But it was true that I overreacted to your stupid spiel, that was on me."

Ogino scratched his chin and laughed. "No hard feelings then. Both of us learned our lesson, that's for sure."

"Sure, we did. Stupid." Ishigami snarked. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I guess this will be the last time we talk." Ogino laughed as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. And this time, Ishigami legitimately felt that it was real.

It seems that someone threatened Ogino to do this. And the key to let him off the hook was Ishigami's acceptance.

To be honest, Ishigami was unhappy. However, it wasn't as if he had made things this way. The powers that be had done this.

"Bye then, Ishigami." Ogino waved and then left.

"Good luck." Ishigami scoffed and went in the opposite direction.

Ishigami wondered if Ogino would be stupid enough to repeat his douchebaggery in his new school. If he did, then Ishigami sincerely hoped that karma would catch up to him somehow.

Ishigami couldn't really define the feelings that resided in his chest at the moment. Something like... a hollow victory?

Honestly, he didn't care anymore.

This farce of reconciliation meant nothing to him. But for Ogino, it could have been a matter of life and death. He probably pissed off the wrong student, Ishigami had heard of similar stories. One of the previous Student Council Presidents had even gotten deported.

On the rooftop, Hachiman stood at the very edge of the safety fence, with Kaguya and Miyuki slightly behind, in a safer spot.

"Is this really fine? Letting him get away like that so easily?" Kaguya asked.

"Who cares, he's going away either way." Hachiman yawned. "Might as well milk the occasion for all it's worth."

"Hmm, personally... I'm not against it, but won't Ishigami be suspicious?" Miyuki hummed.

"Even if he is, it doesn't really matter. Remember, it's not his own smile that he was trying to protect." Hachiman smiled himself. "Human relationships are fickle, today's enemies can be tomorrow's allies, and today's friends can be tomorrow's strangers."

"By making this theatrical closure to their conflict, Ogino-kun and Ishigami-kun both come out in a better position than before, and Ootomo Kyoko-san remains oblivious." Kaguya sighed. "All according to plan, right, Hikigaya-san?"

"No, it was actually Miyuki's plan." Hachiman shrugged. "I just happened to hear the VIPs talking about it, and couldn't help but intervene."

"No. This is OUR plan." Miyuki corrected them. "The three of us contributed in our own ways."

The VIPs were fully intent on making Ogino suffer, condemning him to oblivion. However, ultimately, it was Miyuki's kindness that allowed this outcome to happen.

As long as Ootomo Kyoko could smile, then Ishigami could remain content.

"Well, then, I'm leaving!" Hachiman said. "Have some part-time work to do."

And so, Hachiman disappeared past the door to the stairs.

"President, do you think I meddled too much?" Kaguya leaned on the railing and asked him. "I apologize for not informing you."

Kaguya was the one who had leaked the information to the Shuchiin VIPs. However, she should have known that the VIPs had Hachiman by the ears. And of course, Hachiman would tell Miyuki about it.

Why wouldn't he?

"No." Miyuki smiled. "The Shinomiya who went that far, for the sake of a kouhai you're not even close with... is beautiful."

Hook, line, and sinker. Let's see if Kaguya would respond to such a brutal offense!

"Is... is that so?" Kaguya looked a bit shaken, but she persevered. "For me, the President who can let go of such a scumbag freely is even more handsome. You're so kind and nice."

Push back, push back!

Kaguya had intended to send back such a strong compliment to cover her own embarrassment, it wasn't like she wanted to please Miyuki or something!

Indeed, just look at his pale, disturbed face.

Eh?

"I see." Miyuki squirmed. "I guess I'm just that nice, huh?"

"Yes, you're really nice, President!" Kaguya said.  
_  
And I..._

"I see!" Miyuki said, looking like he was about to cry. "I don't feel so good today, so I'm going home as well."

"Eh? Eh?"

Hayasaka showed up behind Kaguya like a kunoichi approaching her master. "Way to go, Kaguya-sama. You sure kicked that pride of his harder than a soccer ace does a ball in a penalty game."

"EH? I WAS HONESTLY TRYING TO COMPLIMENT HIM!"

Both in romance and sex, this Shinomiya young lady still had a lot to learn.

* * *

**The result of Today's battle: Ishigami's (Hollow) victory**


	24. Chapter 24

"Mid-Term exams are coming, have you all been studying?" Kaguya suddenly asked.

Chika whistled and feigned ignorance.

"Please stop whistling, Fujiwara-san."

"There's no need for studying." Miyuki scoffed. "If you study constantly you will never face a problem in the exams. Cramming yourself on the last day just guarantees your physique deteriorating. I suggest you all avoid cramming as well."

That was a lie!

Shirogane went so far as to quit his part-time work last week, two weeks before exams! Every second he spent not sleeping, Shirogane Miyuki was wide awake, eyes on his textbooks and cue cards. Be it in front of the dinner table or even inside the bathroom!

Even now. His textbook was disguised as a novel, he wanted to read his notes without looking like he was studying on the breaks between council work!

This was the hyper-efficient cramming session he had devised so he could keep his sleep schedule. His mind and body worked in top condition as he crammed the information in every nook and cranny of his brain! This was the perfected Shirogane Miyuki!

Standing on the top of the student body, Miyuki earned his first place in the last two exams. There was no way Miyuki would let his throne be challenged!

"You're right. Exams are meant to show your abilities. Trying to push yourself by getting higher grades via cramming doesn't guarantee that you will do well in the future." Kaguya remarked. "It's best to approach the tests as you do anything else."

That was a lie!

Shinomiya Kaguya always took this particular exam seriously!

For the genius, multi-talented Shinomiya Kaguya, she never devoted more than sixty percent effort into anything she did. Losing is part of life, and it never bothered her at all.

However, Shinomiya Kaguya hated losing twice before, because it meant she hadn't learned any lesson from her defeat. Twice she got beaten by Miyuki in exams. Her Pride simply could not stand it anymore.

It was a sense of real loss, even though she went all out, Shirogane Miyuki had managed to surpass her. That was how he managed to win her heart and attention in the first place.

"I'm worried about Language Arts..." Chika muttered. "I'm great with foreign languages, and even slang, but when it comes to tests..."

"Well... the way you learned those languages was out of the ordinary. Studying the conventional way might not work for you." Miyuki idly remarked. Lying through his teeth.

"The amount of studying doesn't necessarily correlate to a higher score in the first place. You might be better off not studying at all." Kaguya grinned, also lying.

"Is that so? Then I'm not gonna study!" Chika shouted.

Indeed, Fujiwara Chika was serious about it. Her grades were average, and she had a strong desire to learn. Secretary Fujiwara was an exemplary student in everything but her character!

Naturally, there was no reason for her to suspect the fact that her best friend, Kaguya, and the person she respected, Miyuki, would lie to her like this!

Hachiman hadn't been listening to most of the conversation, since he was wearing headphones. However, he did hear Chika's remark.

"Are you sure about that? I'm taking a break from the student council to focus on my studies." Hachiman suddenly said. "One week's worth should be fine."

"You always take a break before every exam, huh?" Miyuki asked. "Aren't you pushing yourself too hard?"

"Nah!" Hachiman said lightly. "I don't drastically increase my studying in particular, but I also prefer more time for rest and relaxation rather than dealing with the council's bullshit."

That was the truth.

Hikigaya Hachiman wasn't a disciplined person by any means. However, he did have his principles.

To work is to lose, but hard work betrays no one. Study hard, work hard, play hard, and rest hard. Hikigaya Hachiman had absolutely no time for nonsense.

"Hmm, Hikki-san still studies hard even when he's being lazy, huh?." Chika remarked.

"Everyone has their own way to study, asking someone other than a teacher about their studying habits will leave you in confusion..." Hachiman said.

"Is a teacher's guidance really needed?" Chika asked curiously.

"Back when I was an ordinary student in an ordinary school, I had a major issue with math and physics, despite being great in the humanities and language. So I gathered my courage and became closer to the science teachers, and well, I ended up in Shuchiin somehow."

Hachiman, of course, omitted the fact that in his last six months of middle school he literally became the class pariah and even more friendless than before. He also studied hard out of depression and anger, practically becoming a hermit at home.

His enrollment into Shuchiin wasn't a specific goal. Instead, he studied his ass off to get into any good academy, far enough away from the neighborhoods where his middle school classmates were likely to be. He originally planned to go to Soubu High, the most elite school in Chiba. But some of his teachers and relatives thought Hachiman could aim higher.

After he managed to survive the first semester at Shuchiin without getting cut from the Scholarship List, Hachiman developed more efficient studying habits. It was all to make sure his work in the council didn't interfere with his grades.

"I guess asking the teachers might be a good idea after all..." Chika said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but no teacher in the world will tell students to study less unless you are already going overboard studying in the first place."

Hachiman glared at Miyuki, who looked away in response.

"But Kaguya-san said sometimes it's better off to not study!"

"And do you honestly believe that?"

"Well, she's the second rank in our year!"

_This girl's faith is seriously misplaced! But really, Shinomiya Kaguya is a real demon, willing to deceive even the closest friend she has. Then again, that ass Miyuki isn't any different._

Hachiman and Miyuki regularly studied together. Especially now that Miyuki's dad has a stable income and Miyuki had less need to work. He had a lot more time to study and sleep now.

However, that was never the case with the exams. Miyuki would pretend he had lazed off while secretly studying to near death in the past. Hachiman saw through that a mile away. But, for the somewhat curious and trusting Fujiwara, that might not be the case.

"If you ask me, you should study at your own pace. If not studying hard, at the very least, keep your study schedule as normal as usual." Hachiman recommended. "Studying more won't guarantee a good result, but studying less is the definition of unhelpful."

"I see." Chika nodded. "Then, I'll do that."

"What a fickle girl." Hachiman sighed. "What about Shinomiya's suggestion?"

"Well, what worked with a super-genius like Kaguya-san might not work with the ordinary me." Chika smiled. "Besides, Hikki-san's never lied to me. So why would I question that?"

Hachiman blushed a bit when he saw her earnest, trusting smile. Not always getting along with each other, sometimes, Hachiman easily forgot that Chika was a friendly and kindhearted girl.

Momo gave him the spine he needed to stand up for himself as a person and a man, but it was Fujiwara Chika who gave him the drive to socialize more, beyond his pitifully tiny social circle.

The type of girl that Hikigaya Hachiman in the past would fall in love with in a heartbeat.

"Worst case scenario, I might get my pocket money slashed if my grades fall. It would be bad if I didn't even try." Chika muttered with a devious smile. "Maybe I can ask for a raise if my grades improve, even."

...Nevermind. Never let your guard down. Never open the door to your heart. Not in front of an aspiring politician, like this creature.

"I guess I'm taking a break from the council work as well. We don't really have much work, to begin with." Chika picked up her bag. "Where are you going, Hikki-san?"

"I'm going to the library and see if I can borrow some reference books to study with at home..." Hachiman said as he picked up his own bag. "If none are available, then I'll probably buy a few in a used bookshop or online."

Both of them left the Council Building.

"Buying used books, huh?" Chika whistled. "Ordering online, maybe. I can't imagine hunting for such old books with my own hands."

"Well, neither did I, until I started living by myself and realized how difficult budgeting is." Hachiman explained. "A bit of spare change a day can save your life at the end of a month."

"You sound like a housewife!" Chika laughed. "Don't tell me you actually have a piggy bank for small change?"

"Of course not, I'm not a child. The coin wallet was invented for that purpose!" Hachiman sighed. "And there's nothing wrong with saving money like a proper housewife, is there?"

After all, he aspired to be a house husband!

Arriving at the library, the two quieted down, and the words spoken between them became whispers.

When Hachiman was about to pick out a book, however, his hand touched someone else's. A beautiful pale hand with slender fingers. Belonged to a girl, for sure.

"My bad." He promptly apologized.

"It's fine, Hikigaya-kun."

Ah.

There weren't a lot of students in this school who would call him by that name and honorific. Most of them were third year senpai or the adults, but there was one particular second-year girl who would call him by that moniker.

That being Yukinoshita Yukino.

"I'm surprised you didn't just start ravishing my hands, though." She smiled.

"What kind of self-respecting gentleman would sexually harass a girl in a library?"

"You do look like one of those types, in my opinion." She said as she grabbed the book that he was about to borrow.

Sounds like one of those hentai manga, or maybe a few shoujo manga he reads before.

"I'm suing you for libel." Hachiman snarked, and then began searching the shelf for another book.

Somehow, they managed to keep that conversation to something barely more than whispers. For whatever reason, Chika felt a bit embarrassed, thinking it was rather intimate of them.

"Umm, Yukinoshita-san... you came to study in the library?"

"No. We're going to study in the Public Service Clubroom instead. We're putting club activities on hold for the remainder of the week."

Between Yukino, Shijo, and Kashiwagi... three out of the five top students in the second year were members of the Public Service Club. It made sense that the three of them would be able to work together seamlessly instead of causing unnecessary disturbances.

"I'm surprised that you would do that, I thought the Public Service Club knew no fear?" He teased her. He then noticed a book that seemed to be a suitable replacement for the one Yukionshita had claimed. The group then moved their way to the circulation desk to check out.

"There's a thin line of difference between courage and recklessness. Complacency ensures defeat and destruction." Yukino smiled brightly. "If you kneel on the floor and grovel, maybe Shijo-san will allow you to join, Hikigaya-kun."

"See? This is why the Public Service club is still devoid of male members." Hachiman sniped back.

"No big loss, I despise the fact that every boy who wants to join our club has a hidden agenda of some sort." Yukino shook her head. "Early in the semester, I rejected a club application from a boy who had a crush on Kashiwagi-san."

"Harsh..." Hachiman remarked, vaguely recalling something but not sure what. "Is it really that bad to want to join a club your crush is in?"

"It wouldn't be that bad if it was someone who could stand up for themselves and carry out their duties to school and society regardless of their personal feelings..." Yukino said. "Someone like say, President Shirogane."

At that moment, Hachiman felt like had time stopped.

"And honestly, if you fix that poor attitude of yours, we would even be willing to welcome you into the Public Service Club as well, Hikigaya-kun."

"Ah." Hachiman grimaced a bit when he woke up from his mild shock. "Only if you stop verbally abusing me."

"I'll try to be gentle with the truth."

"Lies and slander, you mean."

Yukino smiled at him and then replied, as she finished checking out her book. "I mean it, Hikigaya-kun. See you later."

And, just like that, Yukino left.

Hachiman and Chika didn't take too long with their checkout, though it didn't look like Chika was borrowing anything.

"Hmmm, I see. You two actually get along well, huh?" Chika pouted at him when they finally exited the library.

"Does it really look like that to others?"

"You're comfortable talking with her, are you not?"

"Well, true. We don't really beat around the bush." Hachiman couldn't deny it. "Guess you could say she doesn't treat me with fake courtesy, and that's the reason why I return the sentiment in kind."

Chika stopped walking and lowered her head. "I'm very sure, had you joined Public Service Club... you would get closer to her. You might even have fallen in love with each other... and it'd be just a matter of time for you to start going out..."

"And then I'd be all alone, left behind."

Hachiman stopped a bit late and looked back at her miserable, shrunken self. "Fujiwara..."

He wondered how he should interpret that expression? It couldn't be jealousy, could it? Perhaps, more like envy?

But, the worst thing was that he could imagine it; a romantic relationship with Yukinoshita Yukino. It wouldn't be an equal relationship by any means, and it wasn't as if he could deal with his insecurities just yet.

But the fact that it wasn't outside the realm of possibility legit frightened him.

"Psyke!" Chika brightened again and winked. "There's no way that would ever happen. I'm sure Yukinoshita-san has a much higher standard for men!"

Hachiman didn't really mind her insult, but he was angrier at the fact that he was worried about her in the first place.

"Get fucked." He huffed and walked away.

"Ahahaha! Sorry! Sorry!" She chased after him and hurriedly caught the sleeve of his uniform. "Hikki-san, do you mind if we study together?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"I'll buy all the textbooks we need in exchange!" She clapped her hands, begging. "Momo-chan went into seclusion and hired private tutors, I don't want to lose to her this time!"

"Fine, but ask permission from your father. Otherwise no deal. Also, no motorbikes." Hachiman finalized. He didn't want to get on the nerve of Minister Fujiwara again.

"Yay!"

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 24 - No one wants to lose...**

* * *

Exams are wars that begin before one even picks up their pen!

Psychological warfare to ensure others study as little as possible! Observing trends in the questions asked and spreading false information! A mental war where prodigies exhausted their brains to the limit!

This was Shuchiin Academy's periodic exam!

Chika closed the book in her hands and took a deep breath. "Yosh, I'm confident now!"

"Surprising... not nervous at all?" Miyuki remarked. Was that because she didn't study at all this time?

"Well, I'm a little nervous. But after studying all week, I feel like I can tackle anything." Chika said. "But you don't look nervous at all."

Miyuki could see traces of tiredness on Chika's face. She wasn't the type to wear thick makeup at all, possibly because of her father's strict guidance. Even then, Chika partly hid the lines under her eyes by wearing thick glasses that also alleviated eye strain.

As for Miyuki...

"...Of course not. It isn't as if this exam will decide everything for the rest of my life. It only reflects on what I have learned so far."

That was a lie!

Even though he optimized his effort and efficiency in studying... there would always be small cracks in his confidence. Especially due to the expectations people put on him and the need to live up to those expectations.

That burden placed on his shoulders... the defender king of the throne. The semblance of perfection taken for granted. It was heavy, too heavy for one man to carry alone.

And only he could know.

He was so nervous that just losing his focus for a bit might result in him vomiting.

However.

He went so far as wearing concealer to hide the lines under his eyes from all the strain, coupled with the fact that he was nearsighted. He would not let others see through his weakness.

He couldn't lose here. Because if he lost, he had nothing left. His grades were his only weapon in the battle between geniuses.

If he could not get better grades than the girl who could do anything, then she would be out of his reach.

She would be someone who he could only gaze at from afar.

The ties that bound him and Shinomiya together were his victory. It all began with the exams, and Miyuki would never let that go.

"I won't lose to Shinomiya!"

...

"Wah, I'm nervous!" Chika rubbed her eyes behind her glasses. "I'm confident I'll get high grades, but I'm not sure how far I'll advance!"

"Calm the hell down, and don't act like you're the one studying the hardest here." Momo glared at her, her eyes more intense than usual due to piled up fatigue.

"Easy for you to say, you're already in the top 50 before!"

"Shut up."

"Where's Hikki-san, by the way? I thought I saw him."

"He didn't bother looking up, he's asleep in the council room, as we speak..." Momo smirked. "Sometimes, I really envy his laid back attitude."

"Well... it might be my fault." Chika scratched her chin. "I'd be sad if his grades fell because I forced him to help."

"Hachiman has never been that tired before. So, if he was tired, he could have been studying harder than he usually does..." Momo told her. "Have faith. If you hold him back, he'll be the first one to tell you."

"...Momo-chan cares a lot about him, huh?" Chika muttered, a hint of underlying negative emotion filled her tone. "There's still a lot of things about Hikki-san that I don't know."

Naturally, despite their recent distance to each other, Ryuju Momo remained the closest girl to Hachiman.

"Looks like you were worried for nothing." Momo cockily pointed out.

**Second Year Group, 1st Exam of the Year, Top 50 Rank.**  
_4\. Shijo Maki, 489_  
_5\. Kashiwagi Nagisa, 483_  
_6\. Hikigaya Hachiman, 480 (1 up)_  
_7\. Abe Kazune, 476 (1 down)_  
_8\. Toyosaki Saburo 474 (1 up)_  
_9\. Taiga Arakawa 471 (2 down)_

_22\. Ryuju Momo 440 (14 up)_

_50\. Fujiwara Chika 402 (38 up)_

Momo and Chika removed their signature hat and head-ribbon respectively... and then immediately dabbed.

"But does that mean he's no longer Hachiman but instead Rokuman, now." Chika giggled as she put back her ribbon.

"Don't tell him that, he'll slap the shit out of you." Momo snorted, but, even though she said that, she was still amused by the thought.

"Ah, Hayasaka-san!" Chika waved when they saw a particular blond general affairs manager. "How were your results?"

"It was so-so, as usual!" Hayasaka feigned silliness as she cheerfully high-fived Chika. "Congratulations on making it to the top 50!"

Momo, on the other hand, remained distrustful of Hayasaka and stayed quiet.

"Where is Hikigaya-san, by the way?" Hayasaka asked.

"Sleeping in the council room." Momo sourly replied as she made air quotes. "Just in case you want to seduce him again."

"What are you talking about, Ryuju-san? There's no way I would stoop so low." Hayasaka guffawed. "Nee?"

Unknown to those two, however... Hayasaka was well aware where Hachiman went the moment he was out of class. Hayasaka didn't plan to do anything, but...

She couldn't do anything. Around this time, she was aware that Kaguya would need her the most. And between satiating her curiosity, and doing her duty, she always prioritized the later.

As expected, Kaguya and Miyuki both came late to see the results. This method came with two purposes. The first was that there was a smaller crowd in front of the board.

The second was that the way they came late fashionably showed how supremely confident they were with their results. They didn't rush like everyone else, who were eager to see their grades posted on the announcement board.

"Congratulations on being first again, President!" Chika congratulated him.

**Second Year Group, 1st Exam of the Year, Top 50 Rank.**  
_1\. Shirogane Miyuki, 499_

Just a little more, and he could have had a perfect score. Oh well, it wasn't much of a loss, since he managed to defend his throne. Which meant he managed to defeat Shinomiya Kaguya, three times in a row now.

But he couldn't publicly show he was happy about it either.

"Impressive!" Momo remarked. "You must be in top shape these days, Shirogane."

"It was just a streak of luck." Miyuki humbly denied. "Who knows how well I can maintain this grade in the future, isn't that right... Shinomiya?"

At times like this, Miyuki expected that Kaguya would congratulate him, and accept her defeat honorably. Even in failure, there was beauty and dignity. That was just how Shinomiya Kaguya was.

"..."

"...Shinomiya?"

Why didn't she respond?

"Eh? How?" Chika gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

"Too bad for you, Shinomiya." Momo shrugged.

"What do you mean by that..." Miyuki gulped and then finally gathered the courage to look at her.

What he saw was not what he was expecting at all; the frozen shocked state of Shinomiya Kaguya, with her eyes shrunken and her mouth agape. Not even the first time Miyuki had defeated her did she show that much surprise.

Miyuki finally took a good look at the scoreboard properly.

**Second Year Group, 1st Exam of the Year, Top 50 Rank.**  
_1\. Shirogane Miyuki, 499_  
_2\. Yukinoshita Yukino, 493_  
_3\. Shinomiya Kaguya, 492_

"Someone beat Kaguya-sama?!"

"Who was it?!"

"It was Yukinoshita! Yukinoshita beat Shinomiya-san!"

"No way!"

It finally dawned on the people present, the most shocking reveal of the new exam results. Like a wildfire, the news immediately spread to every person in the proximity of the notice board.

Shinomiya Kaguya had been defeated.

By someone other than Shirogane Miyuki.

However, to Kaguya, all she could feel was deep, crushing silence surrounding her heart.

"Shinomiya..."

"Looks like I've been slacking." Kaguya smiled, however, her eyes lacked the radiance that she usually possessed.

Her ruby-like eyes were ice cold.

"Your grades are higher than in the final exam last March." In her obliviousness of Kaguya's state of mind, Chika tried to cheer her up. "I don't think slacking is the word."

"Well, Yukinoshita's charity group sure packed a mean punch this time." Momo laughed. "If you notice, pretty much everyone else's grades going down. Instead, Hachiman and everyone above him had their grade raised drastically."

"Well, everyone has been acclimating to second-year subjects..." Chika said. "Oh right, I actually met Yukinoshita-san last week."

"You... you did?" Miyuki's voice croaked.

"Yeah, I was in the library with Hikki-san, and she was there borrowing a couple of books. She said that the Public Service Club was on hold, and everyone used the club room to study together." Chika hummed. "Ah, I just remembered something she said back then..."

"_There's a thin line of difference between courage and recklessness. Complacency ensures defeat and destruction._"

"Ah, she also said that it would be nice if someone like President Shirogane could join her club." Chika carelessly told them. "Or Hikki-san, for that matter."

Hayasaka was the only one at the moment who understood, the sheer depth of disappointment and grief that Kaguya was experiencing.

"Is that so?" Kaguya smiled. "I guess I WAS too complacent this time around."

The truth hurt.

When both she and Miyuki were too busy kicking others down the cliff, some people simply ignored the trend and climbed with their own strength.

People who took no heed of others attention, and instead, focused on self-improvement, obtaining true satisfaction.

"Congratulations on the first place, President..." Kaguya told Miyuki. "The fact that you almost obtained a perfect score is a testament to your abilities."

"Shinomi-"

"I'll have plenty of chances in the future, so I'll accept this outcome with grace."

And so, Kaguya left just like that.

Miyuki wondered if that was really the case.

"I'll excuse myself a bit."

Miyuki entered the bathroom.

And then began shadow boxing like a madman! Holding back these emotions was a big ordeal for him, and thus, he let it all out where people couldn't see!

Meanwhile, Kaguya decided to travel a bit further, in the woods behind the old school building, where people, even school staff, rarely go. Hayasaka watched from behind, to ensure that she remained alone without anyone to disturb her.

Kaguya gritted her teeth and began stomping around the grass angrily. And then rolled around screaming, as if she had lost her last bit of sanity.

Hayasaka wanted to stop her, but she was well aware that it might be far better for Kaguya to vent her emotions like this.

As Kaguya stopped rolling, she clenched the grass under her.

"Why..."

"Even if President won..."

Kaguya's mind returned to the place they were, roughly three-fourths of a year ago.

"_Shinomiya, let's see who scores higher on the next round of exams._"

She could still remember it, his slumping body, his tired eyes, and battered expression. The pathetic display of a man who pushed himself beyond the human limits.

And he dared to challenge her.

Though Kaguya had acknowledged Miyuki's existence ever since the swamp incident, she still considered him nothing more than a loser. But that challenge was what changed everything.

Miyuki won first place in the final exam of the first semester.

"Kaguya-sama, please stand up." Hayasaka reminded her. "Despairing is one thing, but you should not wallow in defeat like this."

Kaguya forced herself to stand up, but her knees buckled, and Hayasaka had to support her.

"Even if President won..." Kaguya sobbed. "The second place! It was supposed to be mine!"

Hayasaka flinched and looked away, not sure what to do except to wait for Kaguya to recoup herself.

In the toilet, Miyuki stood with dead eyes. After the early rush of excitement from his uncontested victory, he began to grow increasingly concerned.

He was sure he had done nothing wrong, and the rational side of his mind told him as much. Yet, part of him felt that there was something he could have done.

He felt like he had failed as a man, and he wasn't sure why.

Meanwhile, in the Public Service Club room...

Yukinoshita Yukino slumped on her chair, her legs closed firmly. Her hands rested on a book in her lap. On the cover was the picture of a squint-eyed Panda, a famous character from Waltz Destiny's mega-franchise.

Here, in this quiet and empty room, she was sleeping, peacefully. Yukino remained unaware of the chaos that was currently engulfing the school.

* * *

**The result of Today's battle: Miyuki's (Hollow) victory**


	25. Chapter 25

Ishigami Yuu was sitting behind the school building during the lunch break. In this hectic exam period, the situation in the student council office was unbearable. Everyone had been studying intensely, even while pretending not to be, and Ishigami didn't like that kind of hypocritical approach.

_Studying is for losers!_

Now, granted, Ishigami didn't think he failed his exams. However, it wasn't as if he had the confidence of ranking very high. He didn't need to check the announcement board. If anything, Ishigami was confident he was in the bottom ranks.

But that didn't phase him at all.

The exams were over.

However, he began to appreciate the silence granted by this strange place behind the main school building. A concrete platform inside the recess between two sides of the main building had become his favorite haunt.

Neither students nor teachers came here. Even the disciplinary committee didn't pass through here with any regularity. And yet, at the same time, the place was conspicuous enough that rule-breakers wouldn't dare to use it.

_A perfect spot for a loner!_

"Hey, it's Ishigami!"

_Huh?!_

Ishigami looked aside to see the appearance of a girl, that also just happened to be his classmate.

Her name...

"Onodera Rei..." He stiffened and muttered weakly.

"What's going on? You're eating lunch alone behind the school building?" She asked bluntly. "Though I'm not one to talk since I'm also going to eat alone today."

"Eh, uh..."

Ishigami wasn't sure what to say.

"Can I sit next to you?" She asked.

"Umm, not really! Of course, you can eat here!" Ishigami forced a smile as he flailed. "And please use this handkerchief if you want to sit there."

That was a lie.

It wasn't as if they were on a good start this early into the school year. However, Ishigami did remember something that put her apart from other girls in the class.

Onodera asked about what had happened between him and Ogino.

No one had asked about it before. Not even Iino, who didn't immediately hate Ishigami's existence without him willingly breaking the rules first, or her friend Osaragi, who treated him with pure ambivalence.

It told Ishigami that Onodera Rei had a massive sense of curiosity since most girls would have been content with what they would have heard already.

Those kinds of people were people who Ishigami had a hard time dealing with. However, his twisted chivalry acted before any consideration.

"You're a gentleman in the weirdest ways, Ishigami." She replied. "But, thank you."

He ended up lending her his handkerchief. At the very least, he could only do that much, even if he was wary of her, and wondered why someone like her would want to sit beside him.

"So what's up? Do you always have your lunch here?" She asked. "I'm not here very often."

"Eh?" Ishigami grimaced. "N-no, I have lunch in the student council office most of the time."

"I see." She said as she opened her paper lunch bag. "Around this time, people are being super annoying, so I left."

"Annoying?"

"Yeah, everyone was anxious about their mid-term grades!" Onodera replied as she munched a sandwich. "You look calm."

"Ah, well... it's not like I aimed for a high place or anything." Ishigami awkwardly grinned. "W-what about you?"

"Mmm... I'm confident I'll get above average, at least." She said. "But as for how high, no guarantees."

_What a confident smile. Also, she's way too close! The way she was leaning in, normies sure are amazing. In the worst way possible. Well, she smells nice, at least._

"Do you always read a book like this while eating?" She eyed the covered book that was set beside him.

"No, I don't like breadcrumbs on my book." He responded as he also opened his lunch bag.

"What book is that anyway? Manga?"

Ishigami began to sweat badly.

The truth was that no, the book wasn't really a manga. It was actually a light novel, but he was too embarrassed to tell her.

"It's novella."

Technically true. While it was hard to find an equivalent form for light novels in the West, a novella was basically the closest in terms of length.

"Novella? What's it about?"

"Umm, it's about a romance between a socially awkward guy and an exotic transfer student!" Ishigami said. "You know, the standard stuff!"

The fact that said exotic transfer student was an elf from another world was something that should be kept hidden!

"I see." She chuckled. "Never thought you're the type to read romance."

"Guys really like romance too! We're just not as obsessed about it." Ishigami cringed. "That's why fiction aimed at guys often has romance as a subplot or subtext."

Shonen works certainly were like that about half the time, and the other half would desperately avoid anything romance-related due to potentially getting in the way of the friendship plot and themes.

And then there was also the genre of romantic comedy, which was ironically dominated by works aimed at guys.

"Huh. I don't read a lot, so I wouldn't know." She told him.

He huffed. So Onodera was one of the more uncultured normies. "Really? Then what do you do in your spare time?"

"I'd watch the movie adaptation if there was one." She shamelessly grinned.

"Have you tried to check out the originals?" He asked.

"Nah, too much work." She shook her hand.

_Uncultured normie!_

Of course, it wasn't as if Ishigami wouldn't be happy if his favorite written fiction got a decent adaptation, even if it wasn't something exemplary. However, the Onodera types who only watch adaptations and never tried to pick up the original work... Ishigami despised them the most!

He let out a disgusted sigh.

"So, what's the business with Ogino?" She suddenly asked.

"Hell if I know." He looked away. Of course, she wouldn't miss the juiciest topic of the month. When Ogino was about to transfer out of Shuchiin, he actually approached Ishigami and made an attempt at reconciliation.

Almost certainly, that scene made news in the normie network.

"Do you think he meant it?" She mumbled.

"Don't think he meant it, but I couldn't care less..." Ishigami said. "It's been more than half a year since we met in middle school, and then he suddenly approaches me like that. Disgusting."

"So, you still hate him."

"What difference is there whether I forgive him or not?" Ishigami sneered. "It doesn't really change anything."

Well, it does.

The students of the class no longer looked at him with contempt, however, that was assuming they looked at him at all. After that ludicrously fake reconciliation, it was as if they just didn't see Ishigami anymore.

Let alone being forgiven and acknowledged, it was as if they erased Ishigami's entire existence from their minds. Part of Ishigami felt that it was more painful to be forgotten than him being an object of hatred.

That was the entire principle behind Damnatio Memoriae, after all. Being forgotten was the most damning punishment.

"I see."

"Oh, isn't that Ishigami?"

Ishigami and Onodera looked aside to see Hachiman wandering around with his bag and a small icebox under one arm.

"Senpai, you don't go and check the notice board?" Ishigami asked.

"Don't want to, I want to go to the council office and sleep my ass off after drinking."

How carefree. But both Ishigami and Onodera could see that Hachiman sported thick lines under his eyes. He must have worked hard despite his laid-back attitude.

"Well, saying that, I'm sure Senpai will be in the top 10 again."

"I'm confident I can do at least that much..." Hachiman said, and then looked at Onodera. "Onodera, wasn't it?"

"Ah, you remember me, Hikigaya-senpai." The girl seemed surprised.

"Well, I tend to remember people who make an abnormally strong impression."

Onodera began to sweat. They weren't really on good terms the first time they met, though it was mostly because of her attitude toward Ishigami.

"Umm, she just happened to come here..." Ishigami explained. He wondered if Hachiman misunderstood and thought there was something between them.

"I didn't say anything." Hachiman raised his eyebrows. It would be weirder if Ishigami dated someone like her, though it wasn't as if such a thing could be considered impossible.

"Oh, right. Do you want something to drink?" Hachiman opened his icebox and pulled out a pair of glass bottles from inside. They had the usual light brown, yellowish colored liquid inside. "A new recipe. They're ginger-honey flavored this time."

"What is this? Alcohol? You're still a minor, aren't you?" Onodera widened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect that someone so young could be an alcoholic, let alone carrying them around openly like this at school...

"No. It's only about 1%, so it's fine." Hachiman said. Legally not considered an alcoholic drink by law, his handmade beverages became his signature to the people around him, including Ishigami.

"It's alright, even Iino drinks them sometimes..." Ishigami said as he received one from Hachiman.

"Are you serious?!"

Someone so anal about school rules and regulations like Iino Miko willingly drank it? Either she got roped in, or there was literally nothing wrong.

"Alright, then." Onodera hesitantly accepted. "Thanks, Senpai."

"If you want more, feel free to come by and grab another bottle," Hachiman said as he left.

What a strange Senpai.

"It's not spiked, is it?" She eyed Ishigami suspiciously.

Ishigami opened his bottle and then poured some down his throat without touching the bottle to his lips. He capped it again and then offered her. "Wanna trade?"

"Eh, whatever." Onodera shrugged and decided not to. Instead, she opened hers in her hand and drank its content carefully.

It was super cold at first, but slowly let out a warm and soothing sensation in her throat and chest. There was absolutely no stench of alcohol in it, but instead, the mild scent of ginger and lemon filled her nose.

"Whoa."

"Senpai is amazing in more ways than one..." Ishigami remarked.

"You sure think highly of him, huh?" Onodera hummed. "Among the first years, the President is far more popular. Hikigaya-senpai has too many bad rumors surrounding him."

"I admire them both, and I'm very much indebted to them. But rather than President Shirogane, Hikigaya-senpai is the person I aspire to be."

She chuckled heartily. "You're a weirdo."

Ishigami knew she didn't mean anything serious by it, but it still hurt to hear that.

"But you're nowhere as bad as people say."

"...People always say whatever they want." Ishigami took another chug. "News at eleven."

She put the almost empty bottle aside and then jumped off the platform. "That goes for you too, right?"

"That goes for me too." He nodded. "Don't worry, I'll return these to Senpai later. Just leave it here."

"Right. When you meet up with Senpai, please tell him it was delicious."

She grabbed the handkerchief that she had been using to sit on and looked away shyly. "As for this... I sat on it, so I'll wash it and give it back later."

_Oh. NOW you're embarrassed, huh? Freaking normies, I swear._

As he saw the figure of her permed hair disappear around the corner, Ishigami looked at the near-empty bottle of kvass and picked it up.

He looked left and right and opened the lid...

Onodera drank this. He thought and gulped. What if someone...

He looked left and right to make sure no one was watching.

And then poured the remaining contents down onto the ground before screwing the lid on properly after the bottle was empty. There was no way he is that desperate for something like an indirect kiss.

_But Onodera really is pretty._

* * *

**やはり****, 彼らが望む告白は間違っている****.  
As expected, the Confession they want is wrong**

Original Story by: Watari Wataru and Akasaka Aka  
Written by: ZeroXSEED, Co-Writer/Editor: GoukaRyuu

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Onodera wants to hear...**

* * *

Onodera decided to go and check the notice board. Since everyone else had decided to check already, the crowds had started to subside somewhat, and the disciplinary committee was seen hanging around with their armbands on.

"Rei, you're late!"

"You aced it."

She didn't expect people to start singing her praises, and then she noticed that she ranked 42nd in the Midterm. "Woah."

"Talk about a dull surprise..." Osaragi commented.

"How about you?" She asked the bespectacled member of the Disciplinary Committee and Iino Miko's closest friend.

"Mhhh, I wasn't feeling that hot during the exam, so I'll be in the bottom 30... probably." Osaragi smiled.

"Woah, how skeptical." Onodera cringed. "How about that?"

Iino Miko stood proud, arms crossed with a smug expression plastered on her rounded face. Onodera looked on the score sheet again and noticed Miko was ranked first.

"Nevermind then."

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, there was a commotion in the second year area."

"I can't believe it!"

Onodera focused her hearing towards this source of noise, that being the crowd of whispering first years who were a little distant from the notice board.

"Whassup?" She asked. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, Rei." One of them said. "It seems that someone beat Shinomiya-senpai for second place in this mid-term."

"Ehhh?" Onodera widened her eyes in shock.

The knowledge of the exam rivalry between President Shirogane Miyuki and Vice President Shinomiya Kaguya was something that the first years had inherited from their seniors. Close to the exam, this topic spread like wildfire in the school grapevine.

Three exams had passed, and the position did not change in the slightest. From the final exams of the first semester last July... to the final exams of the third semester this March... the position of the first and second rank remained unchanged.

No one expected things to change in the second year as well, yet...

"Who was it?" Onodera asked.

"Someone named Yukinoshita Yukino, another impure student..."

An impure student, those words were always mentioned with pure arrogance. Referring to the students who didn't attend Shuchiin from kindergarten to high school, but instead transferred in somewhere in between.

Those students weren't considered worthy of respect until they proved themselves.

"Does it really matter if she's pure or not?" Onodera asked. "The fact that she's here is more important. Have you checked her history before?"

Onodera was thankful because she got scolded by Hikigaya-senpai before.

Ever since she got involved in the debacle surrounding Ishigami, she learned not to take rumors and hearsay at face value. Instead, it sparked her interest to delve deeper and seek the truth.

She became a rumor chaser.

"Apparently, she's the daughter of Chiba's Representative. Her family also owns the largest construction company there. The news said that she attended middle school overseas."

_So it wasn't as if she came from an ordinary family or anything, so what was the issue?_ Onodera thought.

"Sorry, I gotta check a few things." Onodera waved and headed to the second year area to check the notice board there.

The situation was complete chaos.

"Well... from what I heard, her grades are on an upward trend since she entered Shuchiin last year. In the third and final exam, she had ranked third, right behind Kaguya-sama."

So it was either a stroke of luck, or inevitability. Besides, that difference in score was so marginal, that in any other situation it wouldn't be a big deal.

But the whole ordeal was signal boosted by preexisting rumors.

That being the rumor of a love affair between Shirogane Miyuki and Shinomiya Kaguya. That rumor, despite having been officially denied by the involved parties, persisted far longer than it should have.

It was because the relationship between the President and Vice President was peculiar. All this time, those two stood out on the top with no one else to compare to. They had been seen as close with each other even outside of council work.

The appearance of someone like Yukino, it was like a third person barging into an ongoing relationship.

A love rival.

All this time, no one had expected, not even dared to imagine someone could be considered a love rival to someone as perfect as Shinomiya Kaguya.

Of course... it was a total stretch to connect examination grades with a love affair, but no one said that Shuchiin students were always rational.

Far from it, the post-exam period, anxiously waiting for the top 50 list to be posted in the notice board, was when tensions were running the highest.

Around this time, something as simple as a rank swap could make or break relationships. And the relationship between the President and Vice President wasn't an exception. Or at least, the public perception surrounding it wasn't.

"I can't believe this! How could they believe such a baseless rumor!" A girl with long, wavy brown hair fumed. "Heretics!"

Heretics?

"Well, they don't know the truth as we do." Her friend, a girl with a black ponytail, remarked. "They don't know Yukino-san as we do."

Oh, so they're Yukinoshita-senpai's friends.

"Excuse me, Senpai." Onodera approached them. "Do you know Yukinoshita-senpai?"

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Onodera Rei from Year 1, nice to meet you." She bowed at them politely.

"Ah, I'm Kino Karen." The brown-haired girl said. "And this is Kose Erika. We've been in the same class as Yukino-san for two years and have been friends with her since then as well."

"We are from the Newspaper Club." Erika made a victory gesture. "So, we're pretty informed about things."

"I see."

"Are you interested in Yukino-san?"

"Well, not her specifically." Onodera rolled her eyes. "I just find it ridiculous that people are making such a big deal about this."

"See? We have another person with common sense here!" Erika exclaimed.

"HALLELUJAH!" Karen raised both hands up in agreement.

_Wow. Overreacting much?_

"But there's no way people will make it such a big deal if Yukinoshita-senpai is someone ordinary and unrelated, so I'm curious why. Forgive me if I'm being rude and nosy."

"...Onodera-san, right? Wanna come with us and enjoy some tea?"

"Thank you for the offer."

The trio ditched the crowd and went to the cafeteria.

"Yukino-san is pretty well known among us second years..." Karen said. "She didn't stand out all that much at first, not only for her relatively average background, she also came from outside Shuchiin. But over time, Yukino-san showed herself to be an exemplary student."

"Whether it was in academics, sports, or the arts, Yukino-san proved herself to be an extraordinary person..." Erika said as she bit her lips angrily. "It pains me to say this... borderline blasphemous even, but among the many talented beauties of Shuchiin, someone like Yukino-san is the only one who can stand side by side with Kaguya-sama."

Why blasphemous? Is she part of the Kaguya Cult or something?

"I see." Onodera nodded. "So, they were rivals all along."

"Even saying that, they didn't really interact a lot." Karen waved a hand dismissively. "Different class, different clubs, different social circles... I think it's safe to say that they're barely more than strangers."

"But now that she went this far, you can say it's impossible to escape them crossing fate." Someone slammed the table.

Onodera looked up to see a red-haired girl with her hair in two-tails.

Onodera knew this person.

Shijo Maki.

Her family had branched off from Shinomiya's during the post-war recovery period, where private conglomerates became increasingly more powerful and wealthy. Where Shinomiya become one of the four great Zaibatsu families in Japan, the Shijo family went overseas and grew more powerful from there.

Furthermore, Shijo Maki was the closest person to Kaguya when it came to academic rivalry. That was something that a purebred Shuchiin student like Onodera would know.

"Shijo-senpai, wasn't it?" Onodera asked.

"Nagisa, too! Come and join us!" Erika called out.

A short, black-haired, somewhat plain but, in a cute way, girl followed.

"My name is Kashiwagi Nagisa, who is this?" She sat down.

"She's Onodera Rei, a first-year."

Onodera bowed.

"What do you mean with [can't escape crossing fate], Senpai?" The freshman asked.

"Ever since the challenge that happened a year ago, this conflict has already been set into motion." Maki took a sip of her iced tea. "You might be aware that before he was president, Shirogane Miyuki was General Affairs Manager of the student council, yes?"

"I've heard it offhand." Onodera nodded. "He challenged Shinomiya-senpai before the final exams, then after he managed to miraculously win, he announced his candidacy as the next President in the general student assembly."

The fact that Kaguya became Vice President was also the result of that bet. A bet that she lost, forever changing her life.

"There was a riot back then." Karen shuddered. "It could be said that Shuchiin suffered a political shakeup. However, the performance of the new student council's formation was exemplary enough that most students were willing to let go of the past."

"Well, most of the students anyway." Maki laughed smugly. "There were tons of salty seniors that felt they were not respected enough, they're already third years today."

"Ah."

Come to think of it, Miyuki was still in his first year when he got elected. So the reaction was understandable. Not just an impure student. Not just a first year. Shirogane Miyuki was also a scholarship student.

"In other words, the rivalry of grades between President Shirogane and Kaguya-sama shaped Shuchiin's balance of power into what it is now..." Erika told Onodera. "That's why the second years are making such a big deal of it."

"Unfortunately, it seems that Yukino-san accidentally intruded into their long running feud." Kashiwagi shook her head in sadness. "If things get out of hand, I'm afraid there will be a bloodbath."

"Ha, it's probably just Auntie throwing a tantrum." Maki cackled manically. "Yukino-san didn't even bother to check the notice board. She's probably sleeping soundly like a Destiny Princess at the moment."

_Sleeping?_

_Ah._

"Hikigaya-senpai is also sleeping."

The four second-year students became silent.

"That reminded me of something." Erika hummed. "I'm pretty sure there was something juicy about them in the past."

"Yukino-san insisted nothing was going on, and yet they talk about each other like they talk about an ex." Maki laughed hard. "Are you kidding me? Just kiss already!"

"Well... there are times where you want to be with someone, but circumstances don't permit it. Both of them are so dedicated to studying and clubs." Kashiwagi remarked. "I don't think they would have any time to date, even if they did like each other."

Onodera felt like she just stumbled into a mysterious knowledge that no first year should know.

"Either way, I don't think Yukino-san had any intentions on intruding. So hopefully, everyone just forgets about it quickly."

...

"Something like that happened, huh?" Hachiman muttered when Hayasaka called him through video chat that evening.

"[Kaguya-sama went to sleep earlier than usual.]" Hayasaka told him. "[She refused to talk about it.]"

"Well, Miyuki wasn't any different. I thought something was suspect, didn't expect for Yukinoshita to accidentally upset the entire school hierarchy though."

Hachiman was more than well aware of the current meaning behind the first and second place results in the exams. Not just in terms of deciding Shuchiin's hierarchy, but also in the interpersonal relationship between those two.

Had it been any other competition, Kaguya would have accepted her loss with grace. However, she took a precarious approach when it came to the academic exams.

"But think about it, there's nothing Miyuki can do at this time either. If he tried to console Shinomiya, it would hurt her pride even more. If he tried to dismiss it, it would be a dismissal of her efforts. As the absolute winner, he can only observe." Hachiman said. "It would be up to Shinomiya on how to cope with her defeat."

"[You know just as well how stubborn she is.]" Hayasaka frowned. "[Are you telling Kaguya-sama to suck it up?]"

"If possible? Yeah." Hachiman said. "This is not the first time she's suffered a defeat, right?"

"[But this time it's different than usual.]"

"Then make her yield, or regain her pride through other means..." Hachiman said. "Are you going to cater to her ego forever?"

"[Unfortunately, that comes with the job description.]" Hayasaka shook her head. "[I'm happy that we can work together to encourage them... I still can't overstep my bounds.]"

"Right, my bad. You're a professional, after all."

"[Is that sarcasm?]"

"No. It was an observation, Hayasaka." Hachiman said aloud. "You know what? I'm going to have a good talk with Miyuki, but knowing that bastard, he'll act tough like nothing is wrong."

"[Is there really nothing he can do?]"

"There is..." Hachiman said. "Spoil her while acting as if nothing's happened. Either Shinomiya will be content, or she will break down crying."

"[Very observant of you.]" Hayasaka smiled.

"For what it's worth, could you make Shinomiya ignore Yukinoshita for the time being? She had no business being involved in this stupid war for a confession."

"[Oh? Are you trying to protect her?]"

"Protect her? No. I'm trying to protect Shinomiya's ego." Hachiman said. "Shinomiya picking a fight with Yukinoshita would make her a sore loser."

"[Since when have you had an impression that Kaguya-sama wasn't one?]" She deadpanned.

Leave it to Hayasaka to burn her own Mistress so bluntly.

"Well, hopefully, things will cool down over the weekend!" Hachiman said. "As long as no one provokes her, I'm sure things will be fine."

That's right. After venting, the mental pressure inside Kaguya would be lessened. Then Kaguya would be able to keep her calm.

"[Right, let's make sure that remains the case.]" Hayasaka said. "[Anyway, congratulations on 6th place.]"

"Eh, not worth it. I don't think I can pull that off next time." Hachiman said. "I just happened to have fewer job requests, plus no council responsibilities to deal with."

"[Even so, it's still a result of your hard work.]" She smiled. "[Congratulations.]"

"...You can show off some more. Hayasaka." He told her.

Hayasaka froze for a moment. Why would he say that?

"[I'm not sure what you mean, Hikigaya-san. Do you think my make up stands out too much?]"

"I'm not talking about your work or your disguise." He chuckled.

"[It's already late, let's talk again tomorrow if you want.]" She told him.

"Sure enough."

On the other side of the computer, Hayasaka closed the window and took a deep breath. Even across the net, it seemed that it would be impossible for Hayasaka to fool Hachiman.

To be honest, had he not mentioned that, she probably would have tried to drag the conversation out a little longer. However, she wasn't confident she could keep her composure any longer.

"Why would you say that?" She went to the bathroom and cleaned her face.

It was time for her to make her daily report...

After making sure she fulfilled all her duties to the Shinomiya group, Hayasaka rested on her bed. She wondered if, for once, she could go to sleep early too...

She turned on her phone, trying to watch the usual shocking videos.

Yet, she couldn't help but get distracted instead. The image from the conversation she had with Chika and Momo coming back to haunt her.

_"I've been studying hard with Hikki-san all week."_ Chika smugly lifted the glasses she wore to mitigate eye strain. _"I'll take you on anytime."_

_"Pffft, smug bitch."_

Momo remarked. _"We've studied together for nine months now. He's not good enough for me at this point, I'll catch up to him for sure."_

Ah...

It seemed that Hachiman was aware that Hayasaka was deliberately botching her exams so as not to stand out.

_Show off some more, huh?_

Even if Hayasaka wanted to, she couldn't. Hachiman's tactless encouragement rang painfully in the corner of her heart.

There was a time where Hayasaka and Kaguya would receive the exact same education from the same tutors. However, as Hayasaka's responsibilities increased with time, Kaguya also received more diverse tutoring. She no longer had the luxury of being Kaguya's equal.

"I'm..."

Hayasaka wanted to say sorry, but she wasn't sure who she felt sorry for.

Unfortunately for Hayasaka, the peaceful weekend did not come.

Kaguya faced Yukino that Saturday, her ruby red eyes gleamed full of resentment. Meanwhile, Yukino's clear blue eyes looked back at her with caution.

"Yukinoshita-san..."

"What is it, Shinomiya-san?"


End file.
